Days of Exile
by aichioluv
Summary: Exiled and separated from her comrades across the Planet, a renegade Turk, convicted of a crime that actually saved the Planet, returns to Midgar in response to a brand new crisis. Sequel of "I Want To Be A Turk!".
1. Fill In The Form

**Days of Exile**

Hello everybody, this is the sequel of my previous story, "I Want To Be A Turk!" but in this story I hope to explain things a bit more so that first time readers can understand as well.

To those who have read "I Want To Be A Turk!", make sure you read secret chapter 63 before reading this new story!

**Chapter 1 – Fill The Form**

_I want to be a Turk!_

_What a joke. _I think to myself, placing my hands on the frame of the mirror. _Anyone who knew what I'd gone through to end up here... _I stare out of my window, into the vast expense of white snow and cozy cottages. _..._ _Will know that my Turk dream has long been shattered months ago._

I give myself one last check in the mirror. The girl that is my image smiles back at me. Her long dark hair is no longer tied in low pigtails but let down completely. It curls up slightly, as if it is unable to point down and be still. A pale complexion best suited for the wintry weather paints the oval-shaped face, and bright hazel eyes stare back at me.

Finally pleased with how I look, I stare at the calendar that is hanging on the wall. It is the 7th of November, Year 0007. Almost eight years have passed since I was first found on Sector 4 by...

"Aren't you going to meet Winifred for your job application?" I hear an elderly lady call for me from below.

"Yes, Mrs. Glasko!" I shout back, hoping that she could hear me because I have absolutely no idea if her hearing is as good as when I first met her in Year 0003. "I'm coming down now!" I take a quick glance around the room to ensure that I've brought everything that I need with me. Nodding to myself in satisfaction, I open my room door and descend the stairs.

"Do come home early for dinner." Mrs. Glasko croaks from the kitchen when I set my bag on the chair. I poke my head into the kitchen and she continues. "If my memory serves me right, Leia and that lovely boyfriend of hers will be coming for dinner tonight."

At the mention of the names of my previous colleagues, I grin immediately. "Leia and Haato are coming here!" I exclaim. "Are you worried how he might be?" I ask, giving the woman a cheeky grin. After all, it is the first time her daughter, Leia, brings a _boy _home, much less a boyfriend.

Mrs. Glasko chuckles warmly. "No, I'm not concerned." She assures me. "Leia has always been very level-headed and logical. I believe that this boy must be someone good, if he can make my daughter fall for him."

I grin. "You have NO idea how long it was for Haato before Leia accepted his feelings! Well then," I say, picking up my bag again. "I'll be home early!" Waving again, I walk out of the house and head west-bound to the inn, that is, the inn in Icicle Inn.

The air here is definitely fresher than from where I come from. I take my time to admire my surroundings. It has been 4 years since my last visit, yet everything looks exactly the same. Yet... Yet so many things have happened back in Midgar, in the short span of 4 years.

As I walk towards the inn, I overhear a group of people talking. Things about Shinra ignoring the rebuilding of Sector 6 even though there was a massive destruction, things about Shinra keeping things low. There are even visitors among this group, claiming that they've come from Midgar and are dissatisfied with how Shinra run things in the city, blaming everything to a group of people working under the Shinra Electric Company – The Turks.

Pulling my coat closer to my face, I walk hurriedly towards the inn.

* * *

"Ah." The innkeeper, Winifred, breaks into a wide smile as soon as he sees me. "I heard from Mrs. Glasko that you're looking for a job here?"

"Yes." I reply. "Just maybe... A few months?"

"No problem, just fill in this form and we'll inform you the results."

I couldn't resist a smile. "Tough competition, huh?"

The innkeeper stares at me for a moment before he understood my hidden meaning. "Yeah, we simply have to select from the cream of the crop." He chortles and replies with equal sarcasm.

I nod and thank him for his help. Turning my attention onto the paper, I begin to fill in the form.

_Full Name:_

That's easy.

_Meia Etsky. _

I write my name in legible letters on the paper, inwardly thankful that I had the opportunity to be literate. More like, I learnt the alphabet from a piece of a playmat flying around Sector 4. I later on had the opportunity to read and write too, but that's another story.

_Birthday: 15__th__ December._

I write other superficial details such as gender (female), place of birth (Midgar), residing address (Mrs. Glasko's address), contact number. Then, under "Family Background", I see...

_Parents..._

I remember the first time I wrote a particulars form, similar (though much more elaborate) to this. I could not write anything past my name and my birthday... I did not know my heritage and family background. Now, years have passed and I've discovered who they were.

I write on the line, "Joseph and Emily Etsky." Under remarks, I indicate, "Both deceased". I've never seen my parents face to face. That is, I'd lost both of them while I was a young girl. My mother passed away before I turned 3 and my father... he was murdered by enemies of the company he was working for.

_Previous employment: _

I hesitate when I see this. To say that answering this is a toughie is kind of an understatement. I glance at Winifred, who is already preoccupied... with watching his favourite soap opera. Yeah, competitive job indeed.

Finally, I take a deep breath and I write...

_Adminstrative clerk._

Well, I'm not lying, you know. After all, the official name for the Turks is Department of Adminstrative Research.

Yes, I was a Turk. So was my father. My job required me to be the most disgusting, vile, heartless person who only sought the best interests of Shinra and salary. But the fact that I'm standing here, in Icicle Inn, writing my particulars for a new job... meant obviously that I'm no longer a Turk.

My eyes focus on the next field to fill in.

_Reason for leaving previous job:_

Huh. Well, I shall write "Job no longer interests me."It is true, my ideals of how a Turk should be shattered years ago. I mean, I love being a Turk, I still do. But what the Turks had to do for Shinra... is not what I could stomach. Besides, it's not like I can possibly write "The company wants me dead".

I left the Turks just two months ago, escaping to the far corners of Icicle Inn. The reason why Shinra wanted me dead? Well, there are too many. It's not just me they wanted to kill. They wanted to eliminate the entire department. Now, all my friends are scattered across the Planet and only three remain in Shinra. I have no idea why they would want to stay when their lives are at stake. But I suppose they were three of the most senior ranked Turks, they will weasel their way out.

Back to the form. I look down at what I've just written.

_Last drawn salary: 5,400 gil per month_

Well, THIS I have to cheat... by removing one zero behind. There aren't many high-paying jobs in the Planet. Even 5,400 is pushing it a little. I had accumulated wealth over the eight years that I was a Turk, thankfully Shinra initiated a global cashless system years ago where everyone's gil can be transacted through their PHS... if they had one. At least now no one knows how much money I have.

I finally finish my form and return it to Winifred, who tells me to report for work the next day. Like I say, tough competition indeed.

Waving goodbye to Winifred, I leave the inn but instead of walking back to Mrs. Glasko's house, I decide to take a stroll instead. My mind drifts towards thoughts of my life before I return to Icicle Inn.

The main bulk of my Turk life was spent fighting an anti-Shinra organisation, AVALANCHE. They were people who were most concerned about the Planet's life and were indignant of how Shinra was refining the Lifestream into Mako. For 8 long years, I've fought against their cause. Not that I support Shinra, but I thought then that while refining Mako was a highly unethical thing, it was necessary because Shinra is the monopoly of electricity provision. I later found out that there were many more unethical things that could probably make one's stomach churn. That's why I left, and left thankfully still in one piece.

I fought against AVALANCHE, namely Fuhito, the man who killed my father who was a Turk then. Fuhito was the most psychotic of them lot. He was responsible for summoning the large ancient being, Zirconiade, in hopes that it will destroy everything and return their souls to the Planet. He had two comrades, but they were nothing compared to his manipulative malice.

_Shears..._ I think sadly. The former field leader of AVALANCHE. Later on, he was betrayed by Fuhito when he saw Fuhito was using their leader, Elfe, for summoning Zirconiade. Shears died together with Fuhito... so that Elfe can be safe.

I think about Elfe and her father, Veld. It is pretty ironic to find that the leader of AVALANCHE is the long-lost daughter of Veld, Commander of the Turks. They...

A vision of Tseng shooting them down flashes in front of me. I shake my head quickly. _I don't believe it, I don't believe that Tseng would do such a thing. Yet... Yet KK and Haato had reported that it's true. _

Why would Shinra want Veld dead? Just because he disobeyed the company by trying to reunite with his daughter? What kind of morals does Shinra have?

My thoughts flitter to a certain girl I met years ago, when I first became a Turk. Shelke was a shy young girl brought in supposedly to be trained to be the first woman SOLDIER. Supposedly. She went missing on her way to the SOLDIER Traning Grounds and I haven't heard of her since. Shinra didn't bother to search for her.

Then there was Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley. They were SOLDIER First Class, two good people. They mysteriously disappeared and Shinra did nothing, except to announce that they died in a mission (completely untrue).

I think of Nibelheim. Burned to the ground by Sephiroth (Another SOLDIER First Class), Shinra covered the incident by placing Shinra employees to act as the dead citizens till this day... It still gives me the shudders thinking about it.

Zack Fair, the last SOLDIER First Class (I swear this job is jinxed). Fought and killed for the company, shot to death by the very same company. It was his death that made me realise how inhuman Shinra is. Sure, the Turks are great, but Shinra is not.

These are people who died because of Shinra. Everything Shinra did was above and beyond immoral. It... It was hard to remain in the Turks eventually. The feeling was mutual because Shinra found it hard to keep us Turks as well when they found out that we'd been secretly helping the fugitive Veld. So, our execution was ordered. But with the destruction of Zirconiade, led by us, Shinra held their punishment for further discussion. That was months ago, till now, we have yet to hear any news about our fate.

I am glad that I could escape this entire ordeal. I may have to live like a fugitive for the rest of my life. I don't mind, as long as I'm free. Still, I worry about my comrades around the Planet, especially those in Shinra.

My face warms as I think about one particular person. Yes, I want to see R-

"Meia!" A voice interrupts my thoughts. Frowning, I turn to see who it is, but my face brightens when I see a man and a woman. The man is lean and muscular, with a katana armed by his side. His black hair is slicked to the side of his face. He wears glasses and has a long scar running his left cheek, a souvenir of his past. He holds a cheeky expression when our eyes meet. He is holding the hand of a beautiful woman who has grey-brown eyes and long light hair that looks almost grey. She is unarmed but anyone who knows her will think twice about fighting her. For she is an expert in martial arts.

"Haato! Leia!" I shout and run towards them. "Welcome back!" I grin.

"You look great!" Haato laugh.

"So do you." I say mischievously, glancing at their hands that are intertwined.

Leia keeps a straight face. "I have decided to be with Haato." She says seriously. I nod. Of course I know that. The day Haato won Leia's heart, he called every one of us Turks all over the Planet to tell us the good news. "But it is not an easy job, to have a boyfriend." She glares at Haato. "He simply wouldn't believe that walking through the forest was a shortcut. I'm the one who grew up here!" She argues.

I laugh. Leia seeks perfection and efficiency. She often insists that her way is much more efficient, in which she isn't wrong. It isn't an abnormally that she will feel frustrated with her colleagues' tardiness but she is a wise team player who keeps unnecessary strife at bay.

The katana-Turk throws Leia an incredulous look. "That forest houses some of the nastiest things alive!"

"I don't remember that you are afraid." Leia deadpans.

"No, I'm not afraid, but I'm worried that you'll be." Haato reaches for Leia's cheek.

Leia gives a huff of resignation. "Meia, you should reconsider getting yourself a boyfriend." She says seriously.

"No worries, Leia!" I grin. "I won't be getting a boyfriend so soon!"

We walk back to Mrs. Glasko's house, but my heart is feeling heavy. Sure I won't get a boyfriend soon. Not when he is miles away, in the Shinra Headquarters, awaiting his execution.

* * *

Hope the sequel sounds good so far! Yes, this is the first time I'm writing as a first person narrative. At least for FF7. I never really liked writing in first person narrative because I find the perspective too limited. Not suitable when I'm juggling 10 Turks (plus Reno, Rude and Tseng as well). I hope you guys like my first-person narrative. If you like, I can probably fit in some more along the way... If I like it, that is.

Please read, review and alert the story! I sincerely hope that my readers are all here. Welcome back!


	2. The Meeting

**Days of Exile**

**Chapter 2 – Meet**

9 December, 0007

In the Shinra HQ, a meeting took place. Tseng wished he could fall asleep. But he couldn't. He was no longer a regular member of the Shinra staff. In front of him, Scarlet, the head of WEAPON department, was rattling on about the misbehavior of the Turks. Tseng hated to admit, they were all true, just less exaggerated than what Scarlet had made them out to be. There was no denying the triumphant smirk on her face.

_What would Veld do? _Tseng thought. There were many things that he wished he could learn from Veld, but he no longer could, not when…

"Good work." President Shinra's voice interrupted Tseng's thoughts.

"President." Scarlet said seriously. "I think the correct course would be for the Turks to be disbanded and the three people who survived executed."

Tseng gritted his teeth silently. He glanced at the other juror, Reeve Tuesti, to see that the employer was solemn and quiet. Reeve clearly didn't deem it necessary for the Turks to be executed, but his opinion held no weight in this jury session.

Tseng clenched his fists tightly. He was not going to let Scarlet disband the Turks. Disbanding will clearly lead to ultimate deaths for all the Turks once they figured out that they were still alive. He couldn't allow that to happen. Not to him, not to Reno and Rude, not to the escaped Turks outside of Midgar. But Tseng held his tongue, no, he must observe further.

Leon Shinra considered Scarlet's words thoughtfully. "Well then, I will announce the verdict." The President stood up and cleared his throat. "The General Affairs Investigations Division, also known as the Turks…"

A solitary voice rang from the back of the room. "Wait."

There was a murmur of surprise in the room. Tseng turned around and saw that Rufus Shinra was standing by the door, flanked by Reno and Rude. There was a gasp as everyone recognized the missing Vice-President.

"Why are you here?" Exclaimed Scarlet. "Weren't you supposed to be on a long business trip?"

Rufus glanced at Tseng. Was that the reason that he gave everyone in Shinra? He ignored the thought in his head and replied, "I'm here to stop Shinra from making its greatest loss."

"Loss?" Scarlet repeated. Tseng glanced at Reno and Rude, but their appropriately reticent expressions told him nothing.

President Shinra, regaining composure quickly, frowned at his son. "Our company's prosperity has already been secured."

Rufus scoffed at his words. "Apparently, it seems to have become rather decrepit in my absence." Ignoring the small cry of fury at his insolence, Rufus continued. "An entrepreneur is always prepared for any risks… Should I explain it to the President?" He leered at his father, as if the President knew nothing about beginning a business.

Tseng watched the Vice-President carefully. Rufus Shinra still had a young face, but hardened with cynicism and ambition. His blond hair, once flat and messy, was now slicked and neat. There was a change in Rufus, though Tseng would not be certain if it was for the better or worse. He wondered what Rufus was driving at. The blond's rude words and sarcastic tone were making the President aggravated. Tseng wondered what Reno and Rude were thinking, allowing Rufus to enter the meeting room and interrupt the jury on the Turks' fate.

"To be honest, the Turks should remain." Rufus went straight to the point. There was a murmur of discussion between Scarlet and the other jury, Reeve Tuesti.

President Shinra watched his son carefully, hiding expertly the fact that his son was rude to him. "The existence of the Turks is a risk to the company." Leon Shinra said slowly. Remaining calm and composed, even when your employer spits you in the face, is a hallmark of being successful in this dog-eat-dog world.

"It would be a mistake," Rufus countered. "Not to recognize assassinating Veld and the leader of AVALANCHE as the extent of the Turks' loyalty." The blond looked around the room. "Any objections?" There were none, although Scarlet clearly looked like she was going to make a very violent objection. "Good," Rufus interrupted before Scarlet could speak. He strode towards President Shinra confidently and submitted a report to him. "This is the amended report that I've approved. If you're willing to approve, then the case shall be closed, then."

President Shinra glanced at its contents, for the sentences were few. "Very well." He said finally. "The leader of AVALANCHE was assassinated. Veld, former leader of the Turks, was terminated. Nearly all the Turks are missing in action." Leon Shinra signed the report hastily and shoved it to Scarlet. He then turned to Rufus. "If the Turks misbehave… it's your head."

"Of course, father." Rufus smirked.

* * *

At the rooftop, Reno stared at Tseng and Rufus. Rufus had called the remaining Turks onto the rooftop, but now that they were all assembled, Rufus was silent.

Then, the Vice-President spoke in a very serious tone. "Considering the trouble you've caused, Tseng… That was a very good outcome." He spoke, as if musing about some experiment instead of lives.

Reno nodded awkwardly by the side. When Rufus found Reno and Rude guarding the meeting room, he requested that they let him inside the meeting room. Reno hesitated, but Rufus refused to reveal anything about what he intended to do. He was glad, overjoyed even, when he saw that the Turks were going to be spared thanks to Rufus. The other Turks will be safe as long as they hide in the presence of Shinra and not enter Midgar. He, however, was to remain in Shinra.

He thought of a girl who was waiting for some announcement on her fate. He had just messaged all the exiled Turks the outcome of the jury and promptly cleared any traceable data after sending. Everyone, especially the girl, will be overjoyed to know that their execution will be overlooked. However, Reno could not be comforted when he thought of how he might never see that girl again.

"We owe you a lot, Vice-President." Reno heard Tseng say. The redhead clearly heard Tseng's struggle to keep his emotions out of his voice. "On behalf of the Turks, I thank you." Tseng bowed but Rufus waved him off with a hand.

"Hmph, don't misunderstand," said Rufus coldly. "I did not do this for your sake." He turned to face the Turks, the only three remaining. "Show your gratitude in the work that you do."

"Yes sir." Tseng said.

Rufus walked past them and towards the elevator. Reno looked at Rude, and then at Tseng. "So… just the three of us, huh?" Reno spread his hands at the two of them.

Rude threw him a look. "Not enough?"

The redhead kept quiet. Even Rude was losing the initial concern for the other Turks months ago. Was he the only one left who cared about what was in the past? As Reno glanced between both Turks, it dawned upon him that perhaps, he was the only one who still held the hope that he could leave Shinra and join the rest.

"No matter what, we will always carry out our duty." Tseng said. "For the Commander. As well as for our lost comrades."

Fire burned within Reno as he heard Tseng's words. How dare he use the mantra and even pay tribute to the people whom he killed and ignored the fates of? Reno refused to believe that Tseng killed Veld and his daughter Elfe, but it was getting harder to believe by the minute.

_Tseng, do you not intend to leave this place at all? _Reno badly wanted to ask Tseng, but he could not, because suddenly, alarms and red lights flashed angrily throughout the building. They looked at each other in surprise.

"Emergency Alert!" The announcement screeched. "Intruders in Mako Reactor 1!"

_What? Intruders in the Mako Reactor? That's a first. _Reno thought._ It should not be a big problem though. The Guard Scorpion will take out any twerps that try to mess around with the Reactor._

Reno had an unsettling feeling inside, as if his busiest part of his career has yet begun. As if another crisis was rising after the end of the one they had just tided over. He tried to ignore the nagging feeling inside but he knew. Reno had now learnt not to underestimate, for 'humble beginnings' can lead to fatal mistakes and consequences.

"Well then…" He tapped his EMR on his shoulder casually. "It's straight back to work, yo." He droned. At least, he will hold on here and observe some more. Nothing is set in stone, Reno will have to play by ear and adapt as things change.

Reno and Rude nodded at each other and they started to walk back to the building. However, Reno felt that Tseng was not following. He checked on his leader to see what he was doing. Tseng was staring ahead, his brow furrowed. Then suddenly, he removed the hair tie that was keeping his ponytail in place. Dark tresses of hair fell behind Tseng. The new Tseng stood before Reno and Rude, looking more dignified and leader-like than before.

It was then that Reno knew, with finality, that there was no turning back. Tseng had accepted their fate to remain in the Turks till they die, or Shinra falls, whichever was later. Whether Tseng submits to Shinra out of obligation than loyalty, Reno won't know. Reno sighed inwardly. Wherever Tseng goes, he will follow. That was how much he respected the leader. To take care of Tseng and Rude, Reno will continue to be mortal enemies with the world… with her.

"This is the beginning of a new way of the Turks." Tseng said solemnly.

"But one thing remains the same." Reno gave a cheeky grin.

"Our pride in our work." Tseng cut in before Reno could say anything inappropriate.

"That or, the Turks are unbeatable." Reno muttered under his breath, to which Rude ignored and agreed with Tseng instead.

Tseng nodded. "Let's get going." Together, the three of them ran back to the building, not knowing that a new crisis has just begun to seed and sprout.

* * *

Meia struggled to keep her teeth from chattering. If the November wind was not strong enough, the December one was enough to freeze her insides. She was thankful for the little fireplace in her inn, but it only kept her from freezing. She was still far from warm. Nevertheless, she enjoyed working in the inn. She took the night hours while Winifred took the day shift. Winifred was not a bad person to work for. In fact, Meia enjoyed talking to the old man, if one enjoys hearing an old man rattle on about his stories as a combat medic during the Wutai war. Winifred was well-versed in magic in his younger days. Meia's eyes would light up as the old man described the kinds of magic he would use to save lives and destroy enemies, for Meia's knowledge of magic and Materia were only limited to books and not experience.

Her fascination to magic and Materia was largely due to her abilities. Although she was far from Shinra, Meia never revealed to anyone that she had a photographic memory. Having a past of being a Turk, Meia tried to keep her special abilities a secret, for she had read all of the Turk documentations years ago and if Shinra were to know that their secrets were in the hands of someone else, Meia's life will definitely be forfeit. Her photographic memory led to other abilities being discovered, such as being an extremely fast learner. Also, due to her large brain capacity, she could equip many Materia without feeling any side effects. Not that she ever used them heavily. She still relied on her own combat abilities and double-gunning skills.

Winifred looked up from his newspaper and instructed Meia to clear the trash into the bin behind the inn. Meia shivered as she thought of the cold but still, she walked around the inn, dumping all rubbish into a large plastic bag. Clanging the lid of the bin with flourish, Meia took a moment to stare up at the sky, where stars shimmered like glitter.

_Leia and Haato must be on their way to Wutai now. _She thought.

Needless to say, Haato was well-liked by everyone in Leia's hometown. Haato was uncharacteristically nervous, much to Meia's surprise. She had thought that Leia would be more uptight about Haato saying the wrong things, for the katana-expert was quite capable of saying the most inappropriate of things. Leia was relaxed. "I trust Haato." Leia had said in a way that reminded Meia much like Leia's mother, Mrs. Glasko. "I know that my relatives and friends will approve of him." And they did. It was weeks of joy and merry making, spending time with Haato and Leia. Meia managed to also introduce them to the friends that she made while in Icicle Inn, Randy Ederfeld and Heidi Dunn.

A soft but consistent noise caught her ear. It was the crunching of boots upon snow, the sound of one walking through the snowy fields. One would have missed it or overlooked it, but Meia thought the figure hobbling a short distance away from the back of the inn looked strangely familiar.

_Who could that be? _Meia thought. It was late at night, most Icicle citizens slept early in the week. She squinted and allowed her mind to riffle through images of people that she had met in her life. When her powerful memory served her, she almost released a short scream. Swiftly clamping her hand over her mouth to stifle even a gasp, Meia leant against the wooden walls of the inn and prayed hard that the walking figure could not hear her palpitating heart. For only he alone might have the capability of even hearing a heartbeat racing in fear.

_Sephiroth…_

There was no mistaking it. The silver waist-length hair that flowed behind him, the tall, towering stature that not many can outmatch, the chilling six-foot sword that was Masamune hanging by his side. However, Meia could not see his face, for it was dark. She was glad though; she could not imagine how she would survive if Sephiroth spotted her. Sephiroth was topless, but the howling night winds did not seem to affect him at all.

_How is it possible?_ Meia shivered, pulling her large coat closer to herself. _It is minus fifteen degrees out here and he's naked? No, wait… Sephiroth is supposed to be dead._

How could she not think about that immediately? Didn't the renegade SOLDIER First Class fall into the Mako back in Nibelheim, five years ago? That was what she had read and cross-referenced in the Turks' report then. Then again, it was stated that he fall into the Mako pool inside the Mako Reactor and was not seen again. There was no confirmation to state that he was dead indeed.

_Looks like he's not dead all this while._

Meia watched the man walk slowly down the snowy trail until he disappeared. Once she judged that Sephiroth was far enough not to hear her, she ran back into the inn and breathed hard. Winifred's voice startled her and Meia screamed.

"Whoa, calm down, girlie!" Winifred exclaimed in alarm. He placed his hand on her head. "I'm sorry if I scared you." He glanced outside through the window. "Did you see a ghost or something?"

Meia stared at him blankly but soon regained her composure, though not as well as she hoped. "… N- No…" She stammered while hot tears streamed down her face. "Or m- maybe… I… I thought I did."

Winifred's face was full of concern. Immediately he sent Meia home himself and gave her the night off. Mrs. Glasko was equally concerned when she saw that Meia was escorted home, but did not press further when Meia didn't explain. The willowy elder brought Meia a cup of hot chocolate, asked for the last time if Meia needed company (she didn't) before leaving the girl to herself.

Meia pressed the steaming mug against her face and allowed the steam to warm her nose. Her mind was filled with thoughts and arguments agreeing and conflicting each other simultaneously. What was Sephiroth doing here, if he went missing in Nibelheim? Where had he been the past five years?

_No, Meia._ She told herself. _The more pressing issue is… what is he going to do now? Think, Meia, think. If you are Sephiroth, what are you going to do after being missing in action for five years? _

She frowned and tried to recall any information regarding Sephiroth. While in Shinra, Meia did an unforgivable crime of reading through the entire archive of Turk reports. In order to access any past records in Shinra, one needed to fill in a request and when granted, the Turk can only read in the presence of a higher authority. Meia initially read a few of them for fun, but soon she started encountering unethical reports and disturbing findings. Seeing the implications of this newly gained knowledge, Meia claimed that she had stopped reading the Archives to her colleagues, but secretly she continued reading everything. Only Veld knew that Meia had read the entire archive. If anyone else knew of this, Meia's head will roll because some of the information contained in the Turk Archives were too sensitive to be leaked. Meia amazed at her foolish courage as to boldly ask Veld then, but was more shocked to hear that Veld not only granted permission, but authorized her to read without the need of a higher official's scrutiny. Till now, she could not imagine why.

She thought about the incident where Sephiroth was last sighted. Leia and Cassie, the Turks who were most involved in the Nibelheim incident, had reported that Sephiroth was behaving unusually days before the Nibelheim incident. They found that he was reading extensively the research of the Shinra scientists, namely Hojo and Gast Faremis, in the Shinra Mansion. Leia and Cassie brought copies of the research and included them inside the report as well.

Suddenly, something in her mind clicked. Meia recalled a particular report by Kelvin Fischer. He was a colleague of her father and partners with Vincent Valentine. Vincent Valentine was a senior Turk much admired by Joseph Etsky, so much so that he would rattle about the wonderful things Vincent did to his pregnant wife. When Meia was born, it seemed that the stories of Vincent Valentine stayed in her head, even more so than the faces of her parents. Meia could not explain why. It was the stories of Vincent Valentine that inspired Meia to become a Turk.

Kelvin Fischer and Vincent Valentine were observing the experiments of Project S, where scientists plant Jenova cells into the fetus, named 'Subject S'. Reports of the child's development stopped a few years after Vincent Valentine disappeared and nothing was mentioned about Project S anymore.

Meia turned the idea in her head. _What if… Just what if… _Meia frowned. _Sephiroth had something to do with Project S? S… Sephiroth?_

_Don't be naïve. _Meia laughed to herself. _How could things just fall in place that easily? Is it a coincidence? But what if… what if... it is true that Sephiroth is the child birthed from Project S? Then… Sephiroth, now knowing his heritage… was he seeking information? Explanation? …_ Meia shivered as she thought: _Revenge?_

_Revenge on what?_

Whatever it was, Meia had a bad feeling about it. There were too many questions unanswered and the questions led to more questions. One thing was for sure.

_I need to return to Midgar. Maybe I'll have to sneak into the headquarters to have a look._

"Mrs. Glasko?" Meia called from the top of the staircase.

"Yes, Meia?" The elderly woman replied. Meia saw her appearing at the bottom of the stairs, looking concerned and relieved that the girl was talking again. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm afraid not." She said. "I am going to return to Midgar."

Mrs. Glasko widened her eyes. She was the only person in Icicle Inn that knew that Meia, Leia and Haato were Turks. Naturally, she knew about their exile. "But I thought you can't?"

_Indeed. _Meia thought._ Even though my life is not sentenced to execution, I am unable to return to Midgar. Nevertheless, I need to go back. _"I know," She said. "But something bad is happening, and I need to return to Midgar to confirm it. That and, inform everyone of the issue."

Mrs. Glasko's face softened. Perhaps she had heard this many times from her own daughter, even when she was a mercenary, pre-Turk days. "If you insist, then leave tomorrow morning?" She suggested.

Meia chuckled. "Yes." She agreed. "I don't think traveling now, at this hour, is safe." Meia glanced at the clock. It was close to eleven at night. Monsters were roaming freely in the wilderness. The only person who could travel at night alone and still be safe will probably only be Sephiroth.

She looked at her PHS. With the heavy snow falling at night, the reception was too weak for her message to be sent. Meia sighed and finally decided against informing anyone. She had to return to Midgar first to make sure. She hoped that her delay or decision will not cause any fatal mistakes.

* * *

Dum Dum Dum, the story of Final Fantasy 7 has begun! Imma keep this short and sweet… if possible.

Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I'm simply overwhelmed by your love, support and reviews, you make me a very happy girl!

There was an anonymous reviewer who left a really constructive point of view for me to consider. Here is my response: Thank you for leaving your comments and providing an extra opinion here. Throughout "I Want To Be A Turk!", this whole moral thing was exactly what I've been fighting inside – to balance the Turks such that they aren't as bad as we think they are according to FF7, yet not too good as if they are blameless either.

I admit, I haven't quite figured out how to balance between the two. Too many times I feel that my Turks are too happy. Indeed, that conflict is reflected in the pretty contradictory mentality of Meia. Speaking of which, I am aware that I might write her too much like a moral compass, but I'm trying to make her flawed. She is, just that I guess I'm not that great in showing it, heheh.

Regardless, I hope that with the sequel I can sort out my stand on the whole moral thing and then improve for your reading pleasure. Till then, please bear with me!

That's all, I think. Oh! If you're free and you enjoy reading OC stories, do pop by rukoyokunefan's fic, "Angelic Light". The story plot is promising, so why not give it a shot? She would love some feedback (I think!) so go ahead :D


	3. Flowers

**Days of Exile**

**Chapter 3 – Flowers**

10 December 0007

"So… Elena, isn't it?" Said Tseng, peering at a young blonde over her application form.

"Y-Yes!" She squeaked.

Reno, whose eyes were closed, opened one of them to look at the applicant. She was a petite girl, still wearing her school uniform, though anyone would notice that the uniform belonged to one of the most prestigious schools in Midgar. They also would not overlook the multiple Elite Emblems pinned onto her lapel, boasting of this girl's combat prowess. The girl wore her hair in a short bob that spoke of professionalism and seriousness, but her blue eyes clearly revealed that the girl had lack of experience.

"You've stated here that you are 18 years old." Tseng said slowly. "What makes you think that you are old enough to become a Turk?"

The girl that was Elena coloured at his words. "I am more than eligible to be a Turk!" She retorted. "Ala-" Realising what she had done, she covered her mouth with both hands.

Tseng sighed to himself, but Reno decided that he could use a little fun. "Speak up, girl." He grinned. "Finish your sentence." Elena stared at Reno, recognition and annoyance filling her expression, but Reno was not fazed by her glare. "I'm waiting." He smirked.

Finally, she relented. "A… Alana was accepted as a Turk when she was 15." She said quietly.

"Indeed." Rude, who was sitting on the other side of Tseng nodded quietly.

Reno grinned. He was surprised to hear that after months of chaos and destruction, to which Shinra was placed the blame on, someone was interested to become a Turk. Of all people, it was Elena, the younger sister of a colleague that left Shinra in the aftermath of Zirconiade. Rather, everyone in the Turks fled into hiding, except Tseng, Rude and himself. Even though Rufus Shinra had placed the verdict to spare the lives of everyone, the exiled Turks were not to enter Midgar.

Obviously, the (remaining) Turks are more resourceful than that. Of course they know that her sister, Alana, is in Midgar. Two more former Turks, Rodzen Daisa and Cassie, are scuttling around Midgar and escaping the eyes of Shinra soldiers as much as possible. Reno and Rude simply kept mum and kept the information of the other Turks under 'missing in action'. President Shinra had never asked the credibility of the information; no one (not even Tseng) offered to update him otherwise.

"You are very different from your sister, you know." Reno sat forward and leaned forward. "You have really grown, little Elena… You've cut your hair, you've lost your baby fat…" He grinned when Elena blushed deeper. "Like a pretty little flower." Elena shot a small glare at Reno's teasing but respectfully kept quiet.

"Reno." Tseng interrupted. "This is an interview, not a catch-up session."

Reno sat back and propped his legs against the desk, a signature style of a comrade he once knew. "I know, I know." He drawled.

"At all times, be on your Turk behavior."

"Fine." Reno huffed and placed his hands behind his head. "I am on my Turk behavior now." He declared and began rocking his chair back and forth.

Tseng narrowed his eyes at the laidback posture of Reno, but said nothing more. It was the middle of an interview; he'll deal with Reno later. When he had given feedback to the President stating that the Turks needed more manpower, he was surprised to see Elena coming to show interest. Her sister, Alana, was a superb Turk. Time would tell if Elena could surpass her.

He cleared his throat, gaining the young girl's attention. "Miss Elena," He said slowly. "I have heard of your special… connections." Elena bit her lip and nodded slightly. "I hope you understand that we will not view you differently because of that."

Elena's face brightened. "I appreciate your actions. That is exactly what I was hoping for."

"Do not expect special treatment from us, either." Rude added.

"I won't!" She beamed slightly.

"That is, if we decide to recruit you." Tseng said. He shuffled through his papers. "We still have more questions to ask you." Elena smiled and sat straighter, ready for the next wave of questions that will determine whether she is fit to be a Turk or not.

* * *

Being a fugitive was never a challenge for Alana. In her years as a Turk, she had lived comfortably under the secrecy of being Shinra's executors. She had more than enough training as to work, live and even breathe as if one was invisible.

Fleeing from Shinra was not a challenge at all.

Alana did sort of escape to Wutai initially, where she sought shelter and advice from a retired combat teacher who taught her during her schooldays at Shinra Military Academy. After some weeks of refreshment training and catching up, Alana felt that it was time that she should return to Midgar and check on her family. Since then, she has been in Midgar. She did not manage to meet up with Rod and Cassie, the other two Turks who had been staying in Midgar from the first day of exile. Today would be the first time they meet again.

She pushed her sunglasses against her nose and reached for her rose tea. She sipped and enjoyed the aroma from the cup. Wutai's tea was made of tea leaves, not that Alana disliked it but she was happy to back in Midgar enjoying her favourite rose tea instead. She continued reading her book, but soon felt a presence approaching her. She tensed, because the footsteps did not sound like the people that she was waiting for. Alana looked up.

If she was surprised at the sight of the person sitting in front of her, she didn't show it. The man had a sharp-featured face, complete with intense dark eyes and a tight smile. His dark hair was shoulder-length, no longer in a ponytail but styled down. Alana tensed ever so slightly at the sight of the Turk suit, a uniform that she had stopped wearing months ago.

The man lifted his head slightly to look at her. "Alana." He greeted simply.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Tseng." She replied, setting her book on the table and meeting his gaze. Tseng made no attempt to rectify the formalities. Alana always spoke with a courteous and civilised manner.

She watched him refuse a waitress' request to order. Then he folded his arms and gave a small smile. "It has been a few months," he observed. "You look well."

"So do you." Alana cut a small sliver of cake. "How was Elena's interview?"

"It went very well." Tseng answered calmly. "She does have your potential." The Turk crossed his fingers across both hands and narrowed his eyes at her. "Do you think that's the reason why I specially delayed my schedule to be here?"

"I believe that it wasn't in Mr. Tseng's plans to visit me today," answered Alana politely. "Even if Mr. Tseng has stopped by to talk to a normal citizen like me, it wouldn't be just to talk about my sister's interview."

Tseng looked at her briefly, but agreed. "I'm here to warn you: Tell Rod and Cassie to leave Midgar. If not..."

"If not?" Alana asked in return. "Will you approach me the next time with twenty plainclothes sharpshooters surrounding you?"

Tseng gave her a grim smile. "You weren't the master strategist for nothing. Threatening you with a strategy which _you_ devised is futile."

"You think too highly of me." Alana said. "I was only exaggerating about the twenty sharpshooters. You are capable of defending yourself very well."

"I'm not here to capture you, Alana. I'm only here to warn you." Tseng said. "President Shinra is not aware that some of you are back here. If he were to find out, he'll-"

"He'll what?" Alana shot back. "Will he then send you to all of us to assassinate us? Just like what you did to Commander Veld and his daughter?"

Tseng closed his eyes and sighed inwardly. "Alana…"

"I trusted you, Tseng." Alana said.

"A Turk carries out his duties, no matter what the mission is." Tseng insisted.

"Then please excuse yourself out of the café." Alana answered. "Because you have nothing more to explain, and I have nothing more to say."

Tseng looked at her as if to speak again but Alana shook her head. Finally, he stood up and giving her a short nod, he strode out of the café. Alana released a huge sigh of relief. For a moment, she feared that Tseng has brought the Shinra troops to capture her to the headquarters. After all, she was a fugitive. An unarmed fugitive.

A distinct movement caught her eye and when she looked up, she saw the people that she was waiting for. The man had muted red hair and grey blue eyes. His broad-shoulders, lanky figure and his lazy swagger similar to Reno's weren't hard to recognize. The man carried an arrogant smile that never wavered in the 6 years that he was a Turk.

Alana looked at the woman that he was with. Now that she wasn't a Turk, the woman's lightweight shirt and dark jeans showed her lean body well, a result of fifteen years of game hunting and shotgun mastery. Her sandy brown hair was still tied in a high ponytail and her matching eyes twinkled with mischief. Alana smiled to herself. Just like how she had often brought trouble to the man because of her mischief, surely things had not changed much after they had left.

When the both of them approached Alana, she looked at them. "Rod, Cassie." She smiled. "It has been a while."

"ALANA!" Cassie squealed. She immediately hugged the blonde. "I missed you!" She released her hug and rattled on, ignoring the curious stares from the neighbouring tables. "Did you know that Rod can be the most boring person ever!? And not only that, it has been Rod and I in Midgar the past few months, I haven't heard from anyone at all! Where is everyone?"

"Easy, Cassie." Rod pulled her away and shook his head at Alana. "Yo, Alana. Still prim and proper as I remembered." He grinned.

"We'll catch up later." Alana pulled an extra chair for Cassie to sit. "When you called me, you said it was urgent." She peered at the two of them curiously. "What is the matter about?"

Rodzen grinned. "The news is so shocking, you'll want see it for yourself." Then, he leant over to Alana's ear and whispered.

By the time he pulled away, Alana's face was full of surprise and there was a small glimmer of hope. "Bring me there, please." That was all she could say, for she wanted to see it for herself.

* * *

Reno strolled down the streets of the Sector 5 slums, not caring if people ran away at the sight of him. There was a famous saying in the slums: Better to be mauled by a Kalm Fang than to be hunted by a Turk. Reno was used to their reactions and sometimes he relished in the solitarity. He wouldn't have liked to be disturbed while on the job.

Reno never liked observing Aerith. The first time he did, he returned to the Shinra Building with a broken wrist because Aerith swung her Guard Rod too hard. He hadn't been allocated the task anymore. Even his former colleague, Cissnei, did a better job than he did. _And they fell for the same guy, mind you. _He thought.

_Cissnei…_

Reno cleared his throat. Now was not the time to think of the past and his former colleague. He had a job to do, albeit not the most exciting of jobs.

He soon approached a run-down, old church. An old fellow started it decades ago, hoping that the citizens of Midgar will find solace and peace in a higher deity. Of course, the religious craze died down as quickly as it rose. Midgar was never meant for anything spiritual. The church became an empty shell of wistful hopes and disappointment.

When Reno heard voices inside, he wasn't surprised. This was the place that Aerith was often found. He was, however, surprised to hear an extra voice.

_Who could possibly be inside apart from the Ancient? _He thought. He had never called Aerith by her name. He couldn't bring himself to, because it would feel as if their relationship will become more than just the hunter and the hunted. A shudder passed through his spine as he thought about the other voice. The only person he knew of who spent time in the church with Aerith was long dead months ago.

"Nowadays you can find Materia everywhere." He heard a male voice speak.

_Who could that be?_ Reno wondered. _Maybe some random slum drunk who stumbled his way into the church._ He gripped his EMR tightly. If the intruder intends to interfere with his job, he won't be getting away easily.

"But mine's special. It's good for absolutely nothing." Reno heard Aerith reply.

_Special Materia?_ Reno's ears perked slightly at the response. It was one of the things that he dreaded to hear though. He had encounters with many 'special' Materia, one of which almost caused the entire world to be brought under. Forget being the last Cetra on the Planet, if Aerith had a special material that is capable of-

"… Good for nothing?" The man spoke again. "You probably just don't know how to use it." His tone was that of an adult mocking a child.

"No, I do…" Aerith insisted. "It just doesn't do anything. I feel safe having it." She paused for a moment, as if recalling someone dear. "It was my mother's…"

Upon mention of Aerith's mother, Reno decided that it was time to peek into the church. Aerith hardly spoke of her. Whoever that could make Aerith speak of her mother must be someone significant.

Reno peered into the church. It wasn't hard to do because the door was ajar. He saw the girl standing among the flowers that she grew. Since the last time he saw Aerith, she had changed out of her blue frock and was now wearing a pink one instead. Her hair was tied with a pink ribbon and she even had boots to go, bringing forth a look of a shy, sensible girl yet capable of dealing damage. It had been almost seven years since he last saw her, she looked older and more womanly than when she was a child.

Rod shook his head to himself. He too, had grown some. He was no longer the young, wet-behind-the-ears sixteen year-old who only thought of hitting on girls and feeling guilty about the job he has.

The man that was with Aerith would have stood out in the crowd. He had striking blond hair styled in a spikey hairdo. Reno almost took a double take when he saw that the man was wearing the SOLDIER First Class uniform.

_How could this be? _Reno thought. _There were only four SOLDIER First Class in the last 8 years! _He flipped through the names in his head. Genesis Rhapsodos, Angeal Hewley, Sephiroth, Zack Fair… He stared back at the man. _This one is neither of them._

_Relax, Reno. _A thought came to him. _Maybe he IS a slum drunk who found himself a SOLDIER First Class uniform. The best way to identify him is to check for the special identity tag inside his uniform. Only SOLDIERs and the Turks know where to find it._

Another voice in his head taunted. _But yeah, sure. Because it will be totally alright to go to him and say, "Please strip your uniform so that I can identify you." _

Not that he cannot do that. A true-blue SOLDIER First Class will understand what he meant. However, he couldn't startle the Ancient. Reno scratched his head wildly. There was no way he can check on the man. He would have to report to Tseng later.

A sudden movement made Reno look at what was happening in the church. Aerith had returned to tending her flowers again. This time, Reno had made up his mind. Forget reinforcements. He had a job to finish and he didn't have the patience to wait for lowly soldiers to back him up.

For today, he isn't here to only observe Aerith. He is here, under orders of Tseng, to capture Aerith once and for all.

As he walked in, the voices of Aerith and the man grew louder.

"The name's Cloud. Me...? I do a little bit of everything."

"Oh... a jack of all trades."

Reno chose to stay a short distance away. _So… Spikey's name is Cloud. He sounds like a mercenary, so how did he manage to get hold of the SOLDIER uniform?_

Cloud was replying Aerith. "Yeah, I do whatever's needed." Aerith giggled in response. "What's so funny? What are you laughing at?" He frowned at her.

The flower girl shook her head vigorously "Sorry... I just..."

As if suddenly realising that they weren't alone, both of them turned and spotted Reno standing at the back of the church. Reno sighed to himself. _Way to go, Reno. _He said. _Very discreet. _Cloud began walking towards him and Reno braced himself for a chance of a fight. His fingers brushed against the tip of the EMR in his pocket. If this man is a mercenary, he will be capable of fighting, though he probably wouldn't be a match against Reno. If he is really a SOLDIER First Class well… Reno has a lot to worry about.

"Cloud!" Aerith shouted from where she was. "Don't let it get to you!" She shot a glance past Cloud and glared at Reno. Reno raised an eyebrow at her. She was still harbouring the grudge years ago when he first observed her and decided that Tseng's soft approach wasn't going to work out. Instinctively, Reno rubbed his wrist, remembering how she struck back violently as he was pulling her out of the church.

Cloud shrugged and soon approached Reno. He gave the Turk a questioning look. "… Don't worry about me." Reno waved him off. The blond threw him a suspicious look but Reno raised his eyebrows at him. A small relief came over Reno as the man decided not to pester him and walk back to Aerith.

Reno's PHS rang and using his earpiece, he spoke in a low voice. "Reno here. What's up?"

A timid voice replied on the phone. "Um… Reno, sir? I'm one of the soldiers sent for backup. I just want to say that I'm a big fan of yours. You are an absolute genius on the helicopter and-"

"Alright, keep your panties on." Reno rolled his eyes. "Where are you?"

"Right outside the church."

"Then come on in. The subject is not alone." Reno replied, flipping his PHS shut before the excited soldier could say anymore. He narrowed his eyes at the sight in front of him. Apparently the man did not really decide against leaving him alone. He stared Cloud as he walked towards him, with Aerith hiding behind the mass of spikey hair.

The blond spoke. "I don't know who you are, but..." Reno raised an eyebrow at him, throwing the man off guard. "… You don't know me…?" Cloud faltered.

_Good Gaia. _Reno thought, resisting the urge to give him a facepalm. _What is he trying to say?_

"Oh yeah…" Cloud nodded in recognition. "I know you." Cloud stared at what Reno was wearing. Reno looked down at his messy and crumpled uniform and shrugged. "That uniform…"

From behind him, three Shinra soldiers ran in. Reno could almost hear one of them squealing in excitement. They laughed when they saw that they were only faced with one man. "Hey, sis, this one's a little weird." One of them nudged the other and they laughed.

Cloud coloured. "Shut up! You Shinra spy!" He roared.

"Reno! Want him taken out?" The one, whom Reno now recognised by voice as the one who spoke to him on the phone, asked.

"I haven't decided yet." Reno said. The orders said to capture Aerith Gainsborough. Nothing was said about her employing a bodyguard of sorts. Tseng, the Turk who was placed in charge of her capture years ago, never saw Aerith having company, apart from Zack Fair. Now that Zack was dead…

However, Reno was more than curious to know about this impostor. Even the sword strapped on his back looked like the Buster Sword that Zack used to parade around in. How did this man get the uniform? Who is he? There was never a SOLDIER First Class named Cloud. Was it an alias?

"Don't fight here!" Aerith yelled. "You'll ruin the flowers!" Beckoning Cloud, they ran towards the back of the church.

As the two of them left, Reno walked slowly, not noticing his surroundings and not realising that he was stepping on flowers. "They were…" He frowned. "Mako eyes."

_The guy has been infused with Mako. With that amount of glow in his eyes, the concentration was not miniscule. Only SOLDIERs First Class had eyes with that kind of glow. I must inform Tseng about this. _

The Turk turned back to the soldiers. "Yeah, all right. Back to work, back to work." He beckoned them to follow, but soon he remembered what Aerith said. "Oh!" He turned to them. "And don't step on the flowers…"

Reno turned back and flipped his hair proudly, glad that he had remembered to protect Aerith's flowers. Behind him, he heard the soldiers talk angrily and in unison. He did catch something about 'holy hell'.

As he walked through the door to the back of the church, he looked around him. A large missile managed to plant itself through the church. The foreign inscription on its sides told him that it belonged to Wutai. The church was in total shambles, and the wooden walkways looked as if they are about to crack. Considering the fact that being under the Plate meant that they were away from the sun's heat, the church was unusually warm. Reno fanned himself and made a mental note to get a cold beer later.

He looked up and spotted Cloud and Aerith, by the edge of a broken walkway. "There they are, over there!" He shouted. With the other three guards, they ran forward and stared at the escapees. _What the heck are they going to do?_

Then, Reno saw Cloud jump across the wide gap between the two walkways. _Agile fellow. _He observed. A thought flashed in his head. _What if Aerith does the same?_ Reno looked up and saw that a narrow beam leading them to a large hole on the roof at the front of the church. Walking along the roofbeams back to the area where they first confronted each other, they will be able to escape.

Horror struck Reno. There was no way he was going to return to Tseng empty-handed. He was on tenterhooks with Tseng already because of his recent attitude towards his work. _I have to capture the subject. _He thought, fanning himself again. _There is no mission impossible for the Turks!_

There was no turning back, Reno will resort to unscrupulous ways to achieve his goal. Allowing his true 'Turk' mode to surface, Reno roared. "The Ancient is getting away! Attack! Attack! Attack!" The soldiers were only too happy to comply. They fired rounds of ammunition at Aerith. Aerith tried to run away but she slipped and fell. She tumbled down the missile spine and onto the church floor.

"Aerith!" Cloud shouted.

_That was a little too much, don't you think? _A small voice that was once his sane self commented quietly but Reno paid no attention. When focused on the job, Reno was well-known to be sadistic, brutal and extreme to both men and women alike. No amount of persuasion and retaliation will make him let of his target. "Think we killed 'em? They shouldn't have put up a fight, I'll say." He gave a sadistic grin, feeling the gentle breeze caress his face with triumph.

_Wait… wind inside a church?_

Reno sniffed. He instinctively realised that the wind was not natural, but a spell from an almost extinct Materia.

_Aero… Which could only mean…_

"You three." He regarded the infantrymen with a rather stunned expression. "Capture the Ancient." He stared back at the front room, where the flowers are. "I'm going to check something, yo?"

* * *

Aha! New chapter again! I've written absolutely nothing in the past two weeks! Work is really challenging me, I hope things can sort out in time, leaving me more time to write.

So I'm sure from the chapter you know where we currently are in the FF7 game. I'll definitely drop hints of the game progress throughout the story, but be warned. FF7 is NOT the main part of the sequel, so I will speed through a little.

My favourite line is Reno saying 'Keep your panties on', heheh. I snitched it from Blaise Corso, one of the cops in the iphone game 'Cause of Death'. You should give it a try if you have an iphone. It's amazing. Both the gameplay and the storyline!


	4. Reunion

**Days of Exile**

A/N: Yep, so I made a boo-boo in the previous chapter! Will be more vigilant in my proofreading!

Are you able to spot the Final Fantasy X reference?

**Chapter 4 – Reunion**

10 December 0007

The front of the church was obviously empty. But the smell of magic lingered, confirming to Reno of someone's presence. Reno frowned. He could very well return to his motley three soldiers and capture Aerith, or he could step outside… just to be sure…

_Screw this. _He fumed to himself. _If Aerith manages to escape from those dumb soldiers, then Tseng will just have to wait… _

He walked towards the church door, but found himself increasing his speed until he was running towards the open door that will lead him to the outside of the church. The place was empty until he saw a movement; a figure running down the path. "Oh, no you don't." He muttered to himself and chased after the figure.

They ran, past the Sector 5 slums and soon Reno found himself at the Sector 6 slums. The entire area was completely obliterated because of the destruction of Zirconiade, but he'll look at that later. For now, Reno had caught up with the runaway. He grabbed hold of the slender figure and pulled the running person back. When her hoodie fell and her face was revealed, Reno knew that he didn't mistake the person at all.

"… Reno." The girl with dark, silky hair and bright hazel eyes stared at him. No doubt scared that she will be captured by Shinra and turned in. "I-"

Before allowing her to continue, Reno pulled the girl into his arms. "Meia." He said, his eyes stinging. "I knew it was your 'Aero'. … I'm so glad that you're alive."

"… Reno." Reno felt Meia relax and wrap her arms around him tightly. She buried her head and sniffled. "Reno." She said again. That was all she could say without breaking into tears.

"I found you, little Meia." He said affectionately. He felt Meia nod her head against his Turk uniform. They hugged each other, neither wanting to let go of the other. None of them cared about the occasional glance from passers-by. Not that the slums needed to care, the Turk uniform on Reno was a huge deterrent from prying eyes and ears.

At last, not really remembering who released the embrace first, they stared at each other. "You look old." Meia observed with a sly smile.

"YOU look old." Reno grinned, but he was lying. Meia's hair was no longer in pigtails. Instead, she let her hair down, curling it up at the ends. Meia was wearing a forest-green long-sleeved tunic that hung over her buttocks. She wore knee-length tights beneath her tunic to help her move around easier. In her hands, she clutched a large duffel bag. The same duffel that she took with her when she left Shinra and Midgar. "Finally lost the pigtails, yo?" He commented cheekily, pulling her soft hair as he spoke.

"Yeah. I guess I should comment how pretty your ponytail looks." She grinned. Reno groaned. It was Meia's idea, a long time ago when she was a Turk. She wanted Reno to keep his hair long and tie it into a ponytail. He did, when he was in Nibelheim with Rude. Thereafter, because of their clashing schedules, they barely had enough time to see each other, much less talk about hair.

"Why are you back here?" Reno asked. His face darkened. "Don't you know that you're exiled from Midgar forever?"

Meia hesitated. Should she tell Reno about what she saw in Icicle? If she did, how will it affect Shinra? She had not figured out what were Sephiroth's plans when she saw him in Icicle. Meia merely wanted to return to Midgar to be sure of Sephiroth's heritage and figure out his plans.

If Meia told him, what if Reno didn't buy it and take her back to Shinra? That was when she realized how close she was to playing with fire. In front of her stood a man that could decide to end her life there and then, wasn't that the reason why she ran away when she saw Reno inside the church?

_No, Meia._ She chided herself. _You HAD to peek into Sister Aerith's church just to say hi. And when you saw Reno in the church, you HAD to stare and admire him. And when you saw that he was perspiring under the Turk suit… _She really wanted to kill herself now. _You HAD to 'send' some wind to cool him._

She was the biggest idiot in history.

She couldn't trust Reno yet. Not until she knows where Reno's heart lie.

"I came back to visit." She answered simply. Reno nodded and she knew that the Turks had indeed been keeping tabs on the whereabouts of Rod and Cassie. At least they knew that they are in Midgar, and not hiding someplace else. Meia hesitated, but Reno said nothing. The fact that Reno has yet to order any capture meant that the Turks have not taken any action on them. That gave Meia some hope. She peered at Reno. "What are you doing in Sister Aerith's church anyway?" She asked, hoping that her question will distract Reno.

Reno started at her question. "I… I was observing the Ancient." He fibbed coolly. "Since Cissnei left and Tseng became leader, there was no one to look out for her."

Meia knew that he was lying, but didn't want to press further. "Okay then."

"Meia," Reno stared at her, feeling uncomfortable at how easily she took his answer. "We… we shouldn't be seeing each other like this." Seeing that she stiffened at his suggestions, he continued to explain. "We are enemies now. I'm supposed to kill you on sight…" He trailed off, knowing that he couldn't hide anything from her. Not if he planned on ever seeing the girl again. "And you're right. Tseng has ordered the capture of the Ancient."

"What?"

"President Shinra has waited long enough for her. He wanted Tseng to capture it. And fast."

"But…" Meia struggled to keep her new thoughts out of her head. Images of Aerith being strapped down to the experimental table while Hojo grinned menacingly at her. Images of Aerith being connected by many tubes, or infused with Mako. Meia shook her head violently. "But Tseng has been… _delaying_ the capture, hasn't he?" She asked, whispering on the word 'delaying' for fear of bringing the Wutaian trouble.

Reno looked away. "I was sent to capture her." He stared down the road, where the church was at. "I suppose she has gotten away."

It was moments like this that Meia couldn't understand what the redhead Turk was thinking. Whether he has completely returned to being a Shinra dog or whether he too, desires to be free from its death cycle. "Reno," She began. "About Tseng…" She trailed off, hoping that Reno would take over and answer her unasked question. Instead, he kept quiet. So Meia had to ask it explicitly. "Tseng, Rude and you did not answer us. We assumed that you are not leaving Shinra with us and it does seem the case." She said, observing his Turk uniform. It was now a shade of navy blue instead of the usual black that they used to wear. Looking at the change made her sad, for she felt the significance on how disposable the Turks were.

"Yes, it is." Reno said in a stiff voice.

"What are your plans then?"

"I follow him."

Meia felt her lip trembling at his words. "Really?"

"It's my job."

"What happened to all that guilt trips you had?" She asked Reno, forcing him to stare into her eyes. "The times where you know that you know that you know…" She paused, briefly not sure what she wanted to say. "… That Shinra is not doing good."

"_You _said that Shinra was a necessary predator in this world." Reno accused.

"I was naïve!" She gritted her teeth. How many times must she be reminded on how foolish she was to think that Shinra was doing evil things for the bigger good? "You know very well in your heart that Shinra cares absolutely nothing but his own prosperity!" She grabbed his shoulders and shook them. "It's all about the money, not the lives of the people! It's precisely because he killed his own people to attain that, that I can't see eye-to-eye with it anymore!"

She released her grip on his shoulders and paused to take a breath, but instead she thought of everyone who has died for Shinra's benefit. One by one, she whispered the names of those who gave their lives for a selfish cause. "Genesis, Angeal, Shelke…" Her heart ached at the girl whom she might never see again. "Patricia, Marshall… Our very own people… Zack Fair… and even that missing infantryman with him!" She looked at Reno, whose face was as emotionless as marble. "How about the other countless soldiers who died for Shinra? What did Shinra do? Simply bury them and hide their information. Using us. WE do the hiding and burying of evidence for Shinra!"

"Stop." Reno said, sighing. "I know all these. Nevertheless, I'm a Turk." His face bore no trace of warmth. It was cold and hard, the look that his enemies see on his face right before his EMR smashed their skulls. "A Turk pledges his life to Shinra and does his mission, no matter what cost. Haven't Veld instilled this to us enough?"

Meia choked a dry laugh. "Veld… Of all people to use to defend Tseng, you bring up Veld?" She glared at him. "Who was the genius who killed the very person who kept us together throughout the years?"

"Veld betrayed Shinra." Reno said coldly. "We could've gotten on fine without him."

"Because he wanted to reunite with his daughter. And you know very well that without Veld, the Turks would be an empty shell of puppets." Meia exhaled quick, angry breaths. "He was the only one who cared for us!"

"Stop!" Reno begged Meia. He grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Let… go!" She struggled violently against his strong grip in vain.

"Meia, listen." His voice appeared beside her ear and for some reason, Meia relaxed, slightly. "Listen to me, this may be our last chance."

Meia now, grudgingly, stopped thrashing in Reno's arms and listened. If they were to leave each other like this, it will be confirmed that they will become unwilling enemies. "I'm listening." She murmured.

"I can't leave." He spoke, so softly that if the Sector wasn't deserted, Meia wouldn't have heard him. "I can't leave Tseng and Rude behind."

"Re-"

"No, let me finish." Reno interrupted. "Tseng and Rude are my greatest friends. I owe it to them to be where I am today. If I leave Shinra, I cannot protect them and ensure that they don't perish under Shinra's oppression."

Meia thought that Tseng and Rude were a lot stronger than what Reno thought, but offered no correction.

"But being inside Shinra, not only can I keep the two of them. I can protect the other Turks… protect you. And if I don't behave this way… then everything will be futile."

Meia shook her head. "I'm not getting it."

For a moment, Reno did not speak. "You don't need to understand." He said. "Just… trust me. Even in the future when Shinra does worse things, don't… don't give up on me."

In Reno's arms, where all their issues melted away into nothingness, Meia felt hope and strength. "… Okay."

Suddenly, she felt Reno push her away. "Good Gaia, Meia! How can you trust my words so easily?" Reno placed a hand on his face. Meia raised an eyebrow at him. "I swear you will be defeated by the flippant trust you give everyone."

A moment ago, Meia would have argued back. But after Reno's words, Meia knew that trust was her only solution. She must believe in the man whom she adored and trusted all her life. Meia gave him a look that was full of sincerity, purity and warmth. "No, I do not place my trust flippantly. It's not your words I trust, it's you I believe in." She smiled. "If you say that you need to act like this… I believe you."

That was exactly why Reno was worried for her. Worried that she would one day be betrayed beyond his ability to save her. She was the oasis of his morality, what made Reno so inferior and strong at the same time. It has been a while since he thought of her as that, what with his romantic feelings for her replacing his initial feelings. Thinking back, Reno really treasured Meia because of how pure her presence was in Shinra.

He must protect her, every bit of her. She had lost enough of her innocence while she was a Turk. Reno cannot bear to lose anymore of her. Being in Shinra will at least, help him be in the know of many things. As long as Shinra doesn't see her, she'll be safe.

"… Whatever you think is fit." Reno said. Suddenly, he felt stupid for even allowing his cold exterior break for her sake. But he simply cannot be cold and heartless… not for her… never in front of her.

Meia held his hands gently, bringing Reno's thoughts back into focus. "I trust you, Reno." She said seriously. "It… It has been good to see you." She admitted with a bit of a blush. "I was worried for you. Worried that Shinra might execute the surviving Turks." She smiled at the turquoise eyes. "I'm glad that you're safe."

Her simple words never failed to break any façade that he carried. "I'm glad that you're back too." He pushed a small part of her fringe to the side. "I know it's a little… inappropriate to ask… but I don't know when we'll meet again." Meia cocked her head questioningly at him. Reno cleared his throat. "If you remember, which of course you do… we said that we'll take some time to figure out our feelings for each other…"

"Oh. That." She mumbled and looked down, suddenly very interested in her boots.

"Do you think…" Reno lifted her chin gently. Her bright hazel eyes stared into his own and Reno wondered how long it has been since he could admire her eyes and her fair, porcelain skin up close. "Do you think that maybe we still have a chance?"

"… Reno…" She said. "I-"

A loud ring from Reno's PHS stopped whatever she was going to say. With a nod from Meia, Reno gave an apologetic look and picked up his cell phone. "What is it, Tseng?" He asked in a dark voice. Why must his leader call at such a time as this?

"Where are you?" Tseng's deadpan came over the phone.

"… Somewhere." Reno replied with equal coldness.

"Return to HQ now. The Ancient has escaped."

"Tseng…"

"I expect a good reason from you for neglecting your mission."

Reno grimaced. The soldiers failed their mission much faster than he thought. He was hoping that they would still be chasing Aerith by the time he was done with Meia. _Couldn't they at the very least contact me before returning straight to HQ? _Reno grumbled within.

"Yes, sir." Reno replied respectfully and ended the call. Turning to Meia, Reno explained that he needed to leave immediately. With that, Meia was too happy to say goodbye, leaving his question unanswered. "We will meet each other again, right?" Reno asked hopefully. If this was the last time that they were going to meet, then screw Tseng's orders. He'd face any punishment for one more hour with Meia.

Fortunately, fate was kind to him. Meia smiled. "Of course we'll see each other. You better head back to the Shinra Building before Tseng comes pecking at you." She giggled as she straightened his collar and brushed some lint off his uniform in a manner that Reno could only describe as loving. "This won't be the last time we'll see each other." She assured and gave a cheeky grin. "Someone still owes me a trip to Chocobo Farm."

Reno grinned back. Damn her and her photographic memory. She doesn't forget a single event in her life, including this one where Reno promised to bring her to Chocobo Farm to cheer her up. "Sure."

Meia held up her pinky-finger and asked in the child-like manner that Reno had always adored. "Pinky promise?" She asked.

A thought lit in Reno's head. He smirked. "Better than a pinky promise." He bent slightly and gave the girl that he had been pining for a kiss on her lips. He pulled away and smiled triumphantly when he saw how she blushed. Served her right for not answering his question sooner. "You can count on me bringing you to the Chocobo Farm."

With that, Reno headed in the direction of the Shinra Building, but not before turning back one last time to look at the brunette to be sure that her appearance here in Midgar was not a dream.

* * *

Once Reno was out of sight, Meia pulled out her PHS and called Rodzen. Soon, a male voice picked up the call. "Rod here."

"Rod!" She cried happily.

"Meia?" Rod exclaimed. "Where are you now?" Meia explained to him that she had just returned to Midgar and needed to find them immediately. Although Rod sounded confused as to what the matter was that was so urgent, he did not ask further. "Cassie, Alana and I are in Kalm now. Hurry here."

"Couldn't you return to Midgar?" Meia asked in a small whiny voice. She had just traversed fields to reach Midgar and Kalm was about four hours away on foot.

"We won't be back till tomorrow. Come over, it's important."

Something in Rod's tone told Meia not to question further. Although Rod treated his work with seriousness, he bore no blind loyalty like that of the other Turks. Like Meia, he questioned the integrity of his job. Not that he was some righteous freak, he was a gang leader after all. There were many aspects of being a Turk that simply disagreed with his own morals, and he never tried to hide his displeasure. As such, when Rod was serious about his Turk job, Meia trusted him because it meant that he saw purpose and reason. Meia eventually agreed to go to Kalm and decided that she had better not become a child again, even if she had to walk four hours to Kalm.

She picked up her duffel bag and walked towards the gate leading to the world outside. Subconsciously, she touched her lips, where Reno's warmth lingered. No words could explain how just a touch could make all her fears and doubts in the past months disappear. However, now was not the time to soak in romance. Meia had an objective here and she had to find all her answers. Pushing her thoughts of Reno to the back of her mind, Meia began her trek to Kalm.

* * *

To her surprise, the trip to Kalm was easier than she remembered. Meia realized, with an amused smile, that being stronger in her combat skills, she was more capable of handling monsters and battles. At least, much better than she was traveling to Kalm for the first time, at 13 years old. She was very lucky to meet a few monsters then. This time she faced more adversity but it barely hindered her.

Kalm was situated close to a cliff by the sea. Meia almost keeled in delight when she first saw the sea. But that was years ago. Now, Meia had traveled many places across the Planet. She no longer faints over the joy at such a unfathomable thing, but she still finds herself admitting that there's nothing that she'll enjoy more than to sit by the sea.

Upon entering Kalm, she immediately noticed Rod by the gate. "Oi!" She yelled. Usually she would keep a low profile, but the streets of Kalm were unusually quiet today. Rod spotted Meia and immediately ran towards her, giving her a hug when they met.

"Good that you're here." Rod spoke in a low voice. "But it's too dangerous to talk here, come with me." Bewildered, Meia followed Rod. They entered a house to their right, where an old lady looked up from her sewing. She smiled at Rod and beckoned him to carry on.

"Rod?" Meia sounded very confused now. "Can you tell me why we are barging into someone's house?" Instead of answering her question, Rod walked to what looked like a closet door. Pulling it open, Meia gasped, for what was inside was not a closet, but a staircase leading down. "What is this place?" Rod grinned and assured her that she'll know soon. Giving the old lady an 'okay' sign, they descended the stairs.

It was dark, but Meia's eyes soon became used to the dimness of the room. What was in the old lady's basement was a studio apartment by itself. Complete with a small kitchenette, study table, a living room and two small rooms, the basement was enough for two. As she recognized Cassie and Alana sitting on the sofas in the living room, Meia felt that the place was a tad squeezy for four.

Both women stood up when they saw Meia. Cassie hugged Meia excitedly and Meia laughed at the friendliness the shotgun specialist exuded, it was as if nothing has changed. At the side, Alana gave Meia a nod but Meia wasn't going to accept that. Meia ran to Alana and gave her a fierce hug. "It's good to see all of you again." Meia said. Cassie had been one of the friendliest colleagues in the Turks and Alana was her mentor who spent more than what was required of her duty to train her in using a gun. Alana was someone who showed her loyalty and love through her absolutely subtle actions rather than her words. Hardly anyone remained offended once they knew the motivation behind her sharp words and polite-yet-apathetic attitude.

"We've just arrived when you called." Rod explained. "We've just met Alana today as well."

"I returned from Wutai last week." Alana added. "Rodzen and Cassie said that they had something urgent to show me…" Alana allowed herself to make the smallest of grins. "And it _is _something."

"So where are we?" Meia looked around her. No matter how she imagined, she could only imagine that these were living quarters of somebody. "Is this some sort of hideout away from Midgar?"

Then, the door opened and two people stepped out. When Meia turned to see who it was, her jaw almost dropped. "… V… Veld?"

* * *

Edit: Changed some grammatical mistakes. And apparently I seem to mistake Reno and Rod too much. Must. Change.

Thank you for reading.

I have been busy with work, but I'm still blogging here and there about writing and my stories. Feel free to visit: aichioluv blogspot. I'm sure you know what to put in between :)


	5. Story of their Survival

**Days of Exile**

**Chapter 5 – Story of their Survival**

10 December 0007

She could feel a headache forming.

Meia rubbed her temples and groaned. "Can someone tell me what is happening? I thought I lost my mind when I saw Veld and Elfe." She squinted at them, as if she could spot wispy outlines instead of flesh and bone. "Am I looking at ghosts?"

"Hardly, Meia." Veld replied, not amused.

"Papa and I escaped to Kalm and we've been in hiding ever since." Elfe spoke. The former leader of the anti-Shinra terrorist group called AVALANCHE, Elfe, now looked nothing like the fearsome woman who once struck worry in the hearts of the Turks. She wore a plain blue shirt and black jeans, though she still kept her hairstyle in the same short chocolate brown hair. Her eyes were truly the look-alike of her father, both burned with determination to lead their subordinates once upon a time.

Meia stared at the two of them. "So… you- survived Tseng's shots?" She stammered. "KK and Haato reported that the both of you fell dead onto the floor."

What Meia heard next was unbelievable. Back when Tseng was ordered to execute Veld and Elfe to spare the remaining Turks, Tseng purposefully missed his shots, hitting Veld and Elfe's chests but not their hearts. Thereafter, as he rode back to Midgar, he requested to sit at the back of the truck and he used a Full-Cure spell on them. Veld and Elfe immediately recovered from their pain and injuries but Tseng instructed them to continue pretending they are dead. The Shinra soldiers tossed the 'dead bodies' by the outskirts of Midgar and together with Tseng in the truck, they abandoned the 'dead Veld and Elfe.

"… Tseng didn't… Tseng didn't kill you, but saved you." Meia repeated, as if it could help her understand better.

"I find it hard to believe too," said Alana as she observed her disciple. "But the fact that Veld and Elfe are here testifying for it…"

"It means that Tseng is not with Shinra." Cassie said.

"We can't be too sure about that." Alana cut in. "Tseng could be only saving their lives just because he owes it to them. He could still be loyal to Shinra."

Meia shook her head. "I don't really care what are Tseng's implications. I'm just relieved that Veld and Elfe are alright!" She smiled broadly at Elfe.

"E… Even I?" Elfe asked shyly. "After everything that I did to you?"

Wide-eyed, Meia tried to recall what Elfe did to her. Apart from giving the orders to turn her into a toad thanks to the monster 'Touch Me', she couldn't remember another time where she had a direct encounter with the former leader. And that was what she translated to Elfe. The brunette smiled warmly, relieved that the younger girl bore no grudges against what she did as an AVALANCHE leader.

"I suppose, this would be a start to a proper relationship." Veld said kindly to his daughter. "Treasure it well. Gone are the days where you need to worry about your subordinates and your enemies." Turning to the others, he said, "Our only concern is to remain alive and not be caught by Shinra."

Meia asked Rod and Cassie how they found their missing leader and his daughter. Rod explained that while traveling in Kalm for a new Materia, an old lady named Sarah beckoned them to follow her. They soon found out that Sarah was an old friend of Veld who had escaped the burning of the town years back because she was visiting a relative outside Kalm. When she returned, she found a few more survivors and they lived 'peacefully', not ever questioning the information that was given to them. Unknown to her, the rest of the townspeople, Elfe included, were transported to the Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim where Hojo worked his experiments. That was years ago.

Months ago, when Sarah saw Veld and Elfe, she thought that she was dreaming. She called them into her house, she asked about the happenings of the town they once lived in. Seeing the dire situation they were in, Sarah immediately offered her basement for them to hide in. Veld had shown her pictures of Rod and Alana, knowing that they will most likely stay in Midgar, and had requested that if she were to see them in Kalm, she would bring them to him.

"So that's how… you knew of this place." Meia mused. "And so what are we going to do? We can't simply bring every Turk here to show Veld. Neither can we send mass information to everyone across the Planet. Shinra might still be tracking our PHSes."

"That was what I was worried about." Alana chipped in.

"Our only hope is that we get untrackable PHSes." Cassie suggested. "And deliver them to the others. Meanwhile, we will inform them about Veld."

"Seems risky," said Meia.

"Do we have a choice?" Rod sighed. "I have some contacts, reliable ones, that can secure us the untrackable PHSes… how many do we need?"

Alana started counting off her fingers. "There's myself, Rod, Cassie, Meia, Mason, Cissnei, Kido, Jasper, KK, Haato, Leia, Legend and Veld."

Meia felt a pang in her heart at the missing names. "So… no Tseng, Reno and Rude?" She suggested.

Cassie sighed. "Oh Meia…"

Alana was harsher. "No." She said firmly, with a shake of her head. "I don't feel any better, leaving them out of this. But they are under Shinra after all… It would be better if we don't get them involved." In a few short words, she told everyone of her short encounter with Tseng in the café, before Rod and Cassie appeared. "Regardless the sincerity of his concern, I think it would be safer for us to not include them yet."

"I'm with Alana on this." Rod said. "Let them believe that we are not poking our noses into anything, at least for now." Veld nodded his agreement as well and Meia eventually nodded. She understood their concern for leaving the three of them out, since it will affect Veld's survival. She definitely wasn't going to let Shinra take custody of her former leader.

During their conversation, Elfe slipped out of the living room quietly to bring them a mug of water each. Meia looked at Elfe. "Aren't you going to be a part of this?" Elfe shook her head. Despite being an accomplished swordswoman, Elfe declared that she was done fighting. "I've got a question to ask, Elfe." Meia asked shyly.

"Please ask, do not be shy." Elfe encouraged.

"I'm actually curious. What… What happened to you? You were caught in the burning of Kalm years ago, and then suddenly you became the leader of AVALANCHE?" Meia peered at the woman over her mug. "What happened? But… if you don't want to share…"

Elfe assured Meia that she didn't mind. Sitting down on the couch next to Veld, she began her long overdue story. While trapped in Nibelheim, Hojo experimented with embedding Materia into people. Rod confirmed her recount by admitting that he had read Hojo's notes in the Shinra Mansion. The former Turks were no longer bound by Shinra to keep their secrets to themselves, but the price to pay for possessing information as a non-Shinra staff was still high. Veld immediately warned Rod against revealing too much of such information.

Clearing her throat slightly to resume the control of the conversation, Elfe continued to explain that Zirconiade was embedded into her body in the experiments. However, Hojo deemed Elfe a failed experiment and abandoned her outside of Nibelheim to die. It was then that Fuhito found her and brought her to Cosmo Canyon and eventually, to AVALANCHE. The rest was history.

_Fuhito…_ Meia still felt a buzzing dislike towards the bespectacled tactician of AVALANCHE. The man who infiltrated her home in Sector 4 and murdered her father when she was three. Fuhito destroyed Meia's childhood before it barely started. Thanks to Fuhito, Meia lived the next nine years in the slums of Sector 4 homeless. To top it off, Fuhito had tried to make use of his background to win Meia over to AVALANCHE by giving her the half-lie that he was her father's friend.

Nevertheless, there was no point bearing any grudges, Meia knew that. Fuhito had died because Shears prevented him from regenerating. Shears, former field leader of AVALANCHE, worked with the Turks just so that he could save Elfe from Fuhito. Fuhito died thanks to Shears.

Then again, in some twisted way, Meia probably would _thank _Fuhito for how things turned out. If not for the death of her father, Meia wouldn't have made friends with her childhood buddies. Sunny, Carmelle and Tihan were three people who stuck with her through thick and thin and were the only reasons why she didn't mind being a homeless child. Then, when they were killed in an open fire between Shinra and Wutai soldiers, Meia wouldn't have stumbled upon Reno, Rude and Leia (more like, the other way around) and become a Turk.

_There's a reason for everything that happens in life. _She realized. _It won't be clear all the time, but eventually it will be._

"Meia?" Cassie's face popped in front of hers, laughing when Meia flinched. "We were talking to you!" As Meia apologized, Cassie shook her head. "What was going on in your head?" Meia gave a half-hearted reply and Cassie accepted it without question. "We were wondering what brought you back to Midgar. You were quite happy in Icicle Inn, weren't you?"

Realising that she had not explained the purpose of her return, Meia immediately recounted what had happened on that fateful Icicle Inn night when she saw long-missing Sephiroth walking down the mountain. When she was complete with her story, the former Turks were grave and solemn. No one had a reason, an explanation, or a solution to her situation.

"My plans are to sneak back into Shinra and read up on any notes relating to Sephiroth." Meia concluded her explanation.

"That's downright crazy!" Cassie frowned.

"You'll be caught." Alana agreed.

Veld shook his head. "It's a pointless idea. I don't want you to go." He said.

Meia stared at them incredulously. "Then what are we going to do?" She asked. "Sit and twiddle our thumbs till Sephiroth and Shinra launch into a global war or something?"

"What makes you think he'll do that?" Rod asked.

"I don't know…" Meia shuddered. "There must be a reason why he went mad back in Nibelheim. Maybe he discovered some Shinra secret that he couldn't take… Maybe there was some sort of conspiracy and he wants to take revenge or something."

Veld shifted in his seat slightly, but Meia didn't notice. On the other hand, Cassie snorted. "Imaginative!" She grinned but soon fell serious again. "But not impossible."

Elfe finally spoke up. "I think we should trust Meia that she can infiltrate the Shinra Building and look for information." When all eyes were upon her, she continued. "Meia couldn't possibly lie about seeing Sephiroth, right? Although it is weird that he should appear after five years… It IS better than twiddling our thumbs." She said quietly.

"If this is the only solution to find information…" Rodzen frowned. "Guess it's worth a shot."

"It is definitely risky, but it might work." Alana nodded slowly. Meia's face slowly brightened as she saw her comrades giving in.

Only Veld shook his head firmly. "I will not have you rush into the lions' den without thinking."

Meia pouted – an action that only her friends catch her doing whenever she doesn't get things her way. Due to her outstanding memory and cognitive development, Shinra scientists years ago discovered that her emotional quotient might be leveled at a six year-old when Meia should be a normal twelve year-old. True to the report, the Turks found Meia a hyperactive child and her brain never stopped buzzing, though no one found her out of place in the equally crazy environment. The scientist in charge of her development concluded that her maturity will catch up when she is older. It did happen. Meia's stunted maturity was no longer a problem. Still, in the last few years before they were chased out of Shinra, Meia's child-like (or childish) behaviour surfaced once in a while but the Turks ignored it. They knew that being older and wiser, Meia was aware of her behaviour and they trusted her to respond in self-discipline.

"I appreciate your concern, Veld." Meia said calmly. "But I can't sit around here, knowing that a solution might work but not doing it just because it is risky." Meia looked at Veld squarely. When she was a young Turk, she had often heard stories of how scary and no-nonsense Veld was as the leader of the Turks. However, she never felt that from him. It seemed as if Veld knew that she was the daughter of his deceased comrade and was helping to fill in the role of the father Joseph Etsky couldn't give Meia.

"Meia..." Rod tried to control the tense atmosphere that contained Veld's annoyance.

"Veld... Would you have allowed Alana or Rod or Cassie to do it then?" Meia challenged.

Veld slammed his hand against the table and everyone flinched. "Do you think that I am stopping you from going because you're Joseph Etsky's daughter?!" He glowered.

Meia answered with equal intensity. "Yes."

"Meia!" Exclaimed Alana disapprovingly, for she could not tolerate her disciple being so rude to someone older than her.

"Stop your foolish thinking at once." The burst of anger earlier on was now subdued to a low, controlled voice. "Who do you think you are?" Veld asked of Meia, who looked down in embarrassment. "… I do care for you because you are Joseph Etsky's daughter. He made me promise that if you ever became a Turk, I'll take care of you." Veld narrowed his eyes at Meia. "But that did not mean that you are any better than the others."

Meia flushed painfully at the harsh remark. "I know, sir." Meia peeked at him. "When... When did my father say all these?" She asked meekly.

"When you were born." He answered. "I told him then that he would be alive to see you as a Turk... but we both know what happened." The room was silent as Veld spoke. "I do not favour you over the other Turks. I wouldn't have allowed Rodzen or anyone else to go back to the Shinra Building." He looked at the few Turks sitting in his living room. "All of you are..." Whatever he wanted to say, he didn't. "Since you insist in returning to the Shinra Building like sneaky rats..." He said harshly. "I won't stop you."

Meia beamed. "Thank you, sir!" She exclaimed. "I won't let you down!"

"Well, now that our spoiled brat has gotten what she wants..." said Cassie, ruffling Meia's hair. "Shall we get dinner?" Everyone agreed and was excited when Veld and Elfe offered to let them stay with them for the night. They had a good time of catching up and reminiscing, then everyone returned to their respective sleeping places to retire for the night.

* * *

Her nightmares came.

Meia was sitting in Banora with Reno. Over the cliff, a fiery sunset painted the sky pink and orange. She couldn't remember what they talked about, but they must've talked for hours, holding hands at times and allowing silence to fill their conversation instead.

Suddenly nightfall came quickly, as if the sunset was absorbed into a massive black hole. Frantically, Meia searched for the hand of her lover but instead found the hand of Zack Fair, bloody and full of bullet holes. She shrieked, yanking her hand away from his but she was too weak against him. His cyan blue eyes, once admired and loved by many, were dull and empty as they gazed upon Meia. With a final tug, Meia pulled away from the deceased SOLDIER and scrambled away. She turned and came face to face with Fuhito, leering at her and her incapability to even protect her own friends and family. Faces of Sunny, Carmelle, Tihan, her father and mother surrounded her like a chilling carousel. The faces cried out to her for life and resurrection.

Meia shook her head, wishing that everything will stop but they wouldn't. She opened her eyes and saw Shelke, orange short hair framing a faceless face. Shelke moaned incomprehensible words of agony and confusion, reflecting her mysterious whereabouts. Tears blinded Meia and provided her temporary relief but her ears still picked up sounds of pain and regret. Reno… She needed to find Reno… Reno…

"Reno? … Reno? … RENO!" Meia shrieked her way out of her nightmare. "RENO!" She screamed again, squeezing her eyes shut because she could not tell if she was out of her dream yet. "RENO!" She cried and finally she heard the door open and willed herself to peek from her covered eyes, at the one standing by the doorway. In the faint light, Meia saw a redhead running over to her bedside and stroking her hair comfortingly. "Reno…" She murmured. Finally, Meia relaxed when the redhead held her hand and did not let go till she fell asleep, exhausted from her nightmare.

The man stood up and left the room, to face Cassie. She was in her nightgown, her sandy brown hair was down and in her hands she held a mug. "Having nightmares?" The shotgun user asked, referring to Meia. "I leave her for ten minutes and this happens." Glancing at Rod's messy hair, she said, "She must've thought you were Reno."

Rod flushed as he recalled how Meia pressed her lips against his hand as if comforting herself that she was safe. "I'm only trying to soothe her to sleep." He tried to explain, for Cassie was the one he cared for.

"Relax!" Cassie grinned. "Am I such a petty person such that I can't lend my boyfriend to my friend because they look so familiar?"

Rod knew who Cassie was referring to. "I don't look like that idiot." Rod grumbled, shooting a glare at Cassie.

"That's no way to talk about your senior." She smirked.

Alana and Elfe walked out of the other room. With the extra visitors, Veld and Rod offered to sleep in the living area while the girls took the rooms. "Is everything alright?" Elfe asked.

"Meia was having nightmares, wasn't she?" Alana asked.

Rod almost groaned. Even at three thirty in the morning, Alana had to talk formally? "Yes, she was." He replied. Talking to Alana always made him feel like he's obliged to reply in the same way too. He saw Elfe's worried look and assured her, "We always have them, it's no biggie."

Elfe bit her lower lip. Despite being the feared leader of the anti-Shinra organization, Elfe was still a young woman who has a gentle heart. "I know about them, papa has them sometimes." She glanced at Veld, who was sleeping on the couch. Trusting that the others will protect him, Elfe persuaded her father to take sleeping pills for the night. "Thankfully you guys are here, if not papa would never take the sleeping pills for a good night's rest."

Cassie smiled. Elfe was a highly skilled swordswoman who, even without the power of Zirconiade, was capable of fending for Veld and herself. Still, a father is never at ease. "No worries, Elfe. He's gonna have one good night."

"… The nightmares never disappear, do they?"

Alana gave the slightest shrug. "It depends on how affected you are with them. All of us get the nightmares at least once, some more frequently than others."

"But Meia… she's more sentimental than most of us. She gets it the most." Rod said, taking the mug from Cassie and sipping the warm contents inside.

"She was fine, actually." Cassie frowned. "I mean, for years she barely had these nightmares. But after Zack Fair died, they seem to come back tenfold." Cassie sighed at the thought of the SOLDIER First Class who died for freedom. "I think Zack's death really broke Meia, because she idolizes him… after Vincent Valentine, that is. To see his death being caused by Shinra… must've been betrayal to her."

Elfe stole a glance at the room where Meia was sleeping. "… Nobody's ever talked her about her nightmares?"

"I think she knows," said Alana. "But nightmares… what can we do to stop them?"

* * *

The next morning, the younger Turk with glossy black hair peeked her head out of her room and stared at the dining table. Alana spotted her and after greeting her, asked her to take her breakfast. Meia walked out gingerly, trying to flatten her bedhead. Though the nightmare did not return, Meia felt embarrassed nevertheless that her nightmare probably disturbed the entire household, not that she dared to ask anyone.

"Morning, Meia!" Cassie greeted beside her in a sing-song voice. As Meia turned to greet, she saw Rod. Flushing, she apologized for her behavior last night. Apparently, she figured that it was not Reno who comforted her after her nightmare.

"Don't worry about it," said Rod with a wave of his hand. "Not like we're strangers. Not like I don't know I look like that idiot." Meia giggled.

As they had breakfast, they shared their plans. Rodzen and Cassie will return to their Midgar hideout and secure the untrackable PHSes. Knowing that Meia had nowhere to stay, they asked her to join them in the hideout. Not that it's really a hideout, it was a biker garage that Rod's gang used to own. With Rod leaving the gang to join the Turks, the other men went on their separate ways, leaving the garage untouched for years.

Alana intends to stay with Veld a little longer to help out. Meia obviously intends to enter the Shinra Building to scour for any truth.

"Well, till we get our new PHSes, information is off the lines." Warned Rod.

They talked more and finally, they were ready to leave. Meia checked her equipment again. Beneath her tunic, she strapped two guns to her thighs. One was a chrome gun, no longer as shiny as when Alana first bought for her. The other was a Shinra standard gun. Meia took that with her when she fled and she had yet to buy a new one. She didn't have to use her guns when she was in Icicle Inn. She made a mental note to herself to buy ammunition and then checked her Materia. Her trusty 'Aero', 'Restore' and many more Materia were equipped in her double guns.

Unlike her Turk counterparts, Meia is capable of handling many Materia without any side effects on her physical being. A normal human would begin feeling side effects when more than one Materia is equipped. Only SOLDIERs are able to hold many Materia without side effects. Meia's ability gave her an advantage in using magic, a strategy that she often used in hand with melee and gun skills.

Bidding farewell to Veld, Elfe and Alana, the remaining three left the old lady, Sarah's, basement and began their journey back to Midgar once again.

* * *

It's lovely to see that everyone is supporting by following or reviewing. Thank you very much! I've become very lazy with replying reviews, even though I try my best to. So here are some review replies to my anonymous reviewers, thank you for giving your time to feedback and support!

Kadajclone100 – A foreshadow cleverly pointed out! Reno was aware of the dropping of the Plate when he spoke of trust to Meia.

SansaStark – Tseng, Rude and Reno never left Shinra. It was only the Before Crisis Turks that left. Yes, I'm keeping to the canon storyline but the reason why Tseng they all stayed in Shinra, even after President Shinra died and Meteorfall, always eluded me. I'll be working on this as part of the story in Days of Exile!

Rachel – Reference accurately pointed out! As for Auron's line… pray hard, maybe it might appear somewhere down the story again :P I'm glad you find Meia cute!

Jefri – Thanks for helping me with the errors! Hope I didn't mess up with this chapter today!


	6. Route to Shinra Building

**Days of Exile**

**Chapter 6 – Route to Shinra Building**

11 December 0007

Upon reaching Sector 5, Meia felt a chill up her spine. Having said goodbye to Rod and everyone else, she would be on her own to infiltrate the Shinra Building and find everything she needed.

_Question is… how I get into the Shinra Building?_

Meia wandered aimlessly around Sector 5, deep in thought. In the far distance, she heard shouts and panicked cries but ignored them. Panic and distress were commonly heard in the slums.

When Meia looked at her surroundings again, she realized that she was near Aerith's house. She also noticed Tseng and Aerith. She tensed at the sight of Tseng; she still didn't know if Tseng was ally or foe. However, her heart softened at the sight of Aerith. It has been five years since she saw the flower girl. Has it been that long since Aerith found out that Meia had joined the Turks and requested Meia never to find her again? It felt like months ago, but looking at a older face of Aerith, Meia knew that it has been that long. She had kept her word and not visited Aerith at all.

In the years that they did not meet, Aerith swapped her girlish dress for something sturdier. She now wore a denim pink dress, though she kept her boots. A red canvas jacket covered her shoulders and in her hand she held a rod. Beside her, a young girl stood behind her, cowering in fear. Aerith was protecting the girl from Tseng, which seemed funny to Meia. Aerith was the one that Shinra had been chasing the last decade or so. The young girl wore a fuschia dress and had black hair, much like Meia's.

Meia crept closer out of their view, which was not a challenge due to the misshaped debris around the slums. Soon, she could faintly make out what they were saying.

"It seems that you are not able to cooperate because of the girl…" Tseng said steely, sending chills down Meia's spine.

"No, Tseng!" Aerith's voice was strong but frightened. "Marlene has nothing to do with any of this!"

"Is it?" Meia saw Tseng's gaze leave the Ancient and settle on the girl. The girl named Marlene shrank further as she felt Tseng's gaze. "My sources tell me that this girl has a father… who is a leader in AVALANCHE."

"AVALANCHE!?" Meia almost hissed but slapped a hand upon her mouth in time. _What is happening? _She thought anxiously. _Wasn't AVALANCHE defeated? _She looked at Marlene, trying to figure out who she could possibly look like. Elfe is the only leader in AVALANCHE, unless you count Shears or (Meia resisted a shudder) Fuhito.

"No!" Aerith shouted and pushed Marlene further behind her. "Leave her out of this!" She cried.

Tseng gave the tiniest of sighs and said, "Then cooperate with me. If not…" Meia almost gasped when she saw Tseng lift his gun and aimed it at Marlene.

"NO!" Meia cried out and ran towards them. "TSENG, STOP!" She yelled, standing in between Tseng and Aerith.

"Meia!?" Aerith cried out behind her.

Tseng showed no sign of surprise nor recognition. Now that Meia was looking closely at him, she realized that Tseng seemed to have aged a bit. His dark hair was no longer in a ponytail but let down, as if revealing a wilder, uncontrollable side of him. Frown lines formed on his forehead, only his dark brown eyes exude the same control and reticence.

"I won't let you take Sister Aerith." Meia said slowly, ensuring that her gaze was focused on the stern Turk.

"Meia!" Aerith called out. "Get away!"

Tseng stared at Meia coolly. "You are no longer involved in Shinra matters." He said. "Please leave us."

"No!" Meia said again, this time with more conviction. "Sister Aerith has been good to the children in the slums! I don't care if she is an Ancient or not," Meia stretched out her hand to fend Aerith and Marlene from Tseng's aim. "I won't let you take her!"

"Last chance." Tseng's voice was edging on anger.

Meia shook her head and turned back to Aerith. "Run for your lives!" She yelled.

The flower girl's eyes widened. "But…"

"RUN!"

Aerith didn't need Meia to tell her the third time. She grabbed Marlene's hand and they ran. In the split second before they turned, Meia saw the look on the little girl Marlene's eyes. Gratitude. Relief. Yet another face that Meia will never forget. She only hoped that her rash actions will at least keep Aerith and Marlene safe.

A short while after they left, Tseng looked at Meia. "Meia." He greeted simply. His gun had not lowered since Meia interrupted.

"Tseng!" Meia exclaimed. "You can't do this!"

"Meia." Tseng said. "You're supposed to be missing in action. You know what I'm capable of if I were to find you alive." Still, his gun was not lowered.

"Tseng! You said that you'll only capture Aerith if she is willing to go with you!" Meia pointed in the direction that the girls fled. "That did not look like cooperation to me!"

Instead of answering Meia, Tseng shook his head. "Meia." Tseng said, his gaze never leaving hers. "When Shinra mercifully released the traitors, we expected that you would be wise enough to go into hiding and never show your face again."

"You lie, Tseng!" Meia screeched. "What traitors? You know very well that we did no injustice towards Shinra!" She finally pulled out her chrome gun and aimed it at Tseng as well… but found that her hand was trembling. Tseng's hold on his gun never twitched the slightest. She talked again. "What happened to your promise that you won't take Aerith in until she surrenders out of her own will? You know… when you were talking to Jasper back then?"

Tseng stiffened at the incident years ago. He had caught Meia in the wee hours of the morning in Sector 5. She said that she was looking for the new Turk, Jasper, whom the Turks left behind in the bar because he was simply too drunk to return. While searching for Jasper, Meia ended up meeting her old-time friend, Aerith Gainsborough. Deciding not to condemn her of meeting the Ancient that Shinra had been trying to capture for years, Tseng had told her to return to HQ while he searched for Jasper. Apparently, Meia didn't listen to him but hid nearby. Tseng groaned inwardly as he remembered what happened after that. Jasper, in his recovering drunkenness, met Aerith. AVALANCHE soldiers came to kidnap Aerith and Jasper helped her escape, not knowing who she was. Shortly after, Tseng found himself confiding in Jasper about his history with Aerith.

"So you were there, when you should've gone back to HQ." He said flatly.

"Yeah…" Meia said sheepishly. "I hid after I saw Jasper coming… WHOA!" She exclaimed when she saw Tseng running towards her without warning. Meia narrowly dodged his kick and climbed up the metal debris. "Hey!" She frowned at Tseng. "I was talking here!"

Tseng shook his head. "Do you really think that your enemy would let you talk in a fight?"

Gritting her teeth in irritation, Meia decided that it was time to retaliate. From above, she pounced on Tseng and wildly threw him onto the ground. She felt a spurt of triumph when she saw that she managed to take Tseng by surprise. As Tseng fell, Meia used her gun to slap his face. His face snapped to the side by the impact, but Tseng, ever the role model of an unfeeling Turk, barely reacted to the pain.

As for Meia, her heart was filled with anger and confusion. "Why do you allow yourself to do this, Tseng!?" Meia shouted. "For years you've been withholding and delaying capturing Aerith. What made you change your mind now?"

Tseng gripped his handgun tightly. "I suggest you worry more about yourself now." He frowned.

A flash of confusion washed over Meia's face before she realized what he was going to do. Tseng pulled himself up from his position, pushing Meia back. Meia swiftly rolled back and narrowed her eyes at Tseng, panting…

_Wait… what? _

Meia stilled herself, just that she couldn't. Her vision swayed and distorted itself. It was then Meia realized that she had been poisoned by Tseng. Meia gasped for air and stared at Tseng, whose face was filled with incredulous surprise. He must've expected her to be somewhat better than before. Meia grimaced and reached for her gun that had fallen on the floor… but couldn't. Her eyes rolled up…

Immediately she felt a hard punch hand on her face. Meia thrashed onto the floor, tasting blood. Tseng pressed her against the floor using his hand to pin her face. "Losing touch?" Tseng smirked.

"None… of your… concern!" The pain was enough to give her enough consciousness. Meia gritted her teeth and stretched out a free hand, ready to summon a Fire spell. Sensing her motive, Tseng preempted his harm by falling backwards. He quickly regained balance again and watched Meia.

The pain began to throb in her brain and Meia chided herself for not being more careful with the poison spell that Tseng has cast. As long as one does not breathe in the odourless fumes, he will be fine. Now Meia was poisoned and slightly injured, she drew a deep breath and hoped that the poison will not impair her judgment. Meia also felt stupid for not wearing a Star Pendant today. She never liked that accessory because it was bulky. So much for being comfortable for combat.

Tseng did a sweep behind her defenseless knees. Meia immediately buckled and fell. _Damn it! _She thought. _I've just gotten up. Now I can barely stand. _She stared at Tseng. "Tseng…" She croaked. "How could you do this to her? … To Aerith… Of all people…" Meia's tears welled up and fell. "You loved her." She said with conviction.

The Wutaian narrowed his eyes at her. "You're wrong." He said. "I've never loved her. She was a subject that I was tasked to bring back to HQ."

Meia stared at him with rage. "YOU LIE!" She screamed. "YOU BIG, COWARDLY LIAR!" Meia didn't know if she was raving in true anger or if the poison was amplifying her emotions. "If you had even half the guts to leave President Shinra, you wouldn't need to be in this situation at all!"

"You are poisoned, Meia." Tseng said seriously. "Why don't you just give-"

"I will NEVER give up!" She shrieked hysterically, her rational mind going out in wisps…

Before Tseng could see what she was doing, Meia reached inside her tunic and pulled out a steak knife, stolen from the Shinra Building a month ago. With a pained shriek, Meia drove the knife into her left arm. She roared in agony as the metal pierced her muscles.

Tseng stood by, stunned by the change of events. Self-inflicted pain was a common strategy that many people do whenever they were afflicted with poison. But he had never expected that Meia, of all people, would possess that courage to hurt herself so. Meia yelled against the sharp pain and her actions were not in vain. Soon, her vision stopped distorting. She glowered at Tseng. "That really hurts."

"I shall end your pain then." Cocking his gun, Tseng trained it at Meia. In the short millisecond before he pulled the trigger Meia realized, with terror in her heart, that there was no way she could ever win Tseng. Tseng was way stronger than what she could ever hope to be. Now that she was poisoned, she was easy target for Tseng. She closed her eyes. If Tseng was going to go against his own values for Shinra… then who was she to stop him?

Suddenly, she heard Aerith's voice. "Tseng, stop! Let her go!"

Tseng stopped and looked past Meia's shoulder. Meia turned her head, biting her teeth as the pain in her left arm took over, and saw Aerith, this time without Marlene. "No, Sister Aerith." Meia said weakly, shaking her head. "Go back."

Aerith paid no attention to Meia. She only stared at Tseng. "You promised me that you'll take care of Meia…" Meia noticed how Aerith trembled, just like when Meia's gun was trembling in front of Tseng. "Let her go." Aerith repeated. "I'll go with you, as long as you harm no one else."

"Sister Aerith!"

"That was what I was hoping for in the first place." Tseng said coolly. Returning his gun into his holster, he gave her the following instructions. "Follow me and do as I say. I will bring you up to the Upper Plate. A helicopter will bring us back to the Shinra Building."

Aerith did not budge. "And Meia?" She asked warily.

The Wutaian almost rolled his eyes at her. "Meia will-" A loud ring stopped his words. Tseng picked up a call. "Tseng, speaking…"

As he was speaking, Aerith rushed to Meia. "Meia." She looked at Meia's bleeding lip and arm wound. "Oh no… you're injured." She murmured gently, as if speaking to a wounded baby bluejay instead of a human being.

"Sister Aerith…" Meia choked. "Why did you come back?"

She felt Aerith's hands press lightly on her arm, where Meia's knife did the damage. Meia flinched at the sharp pain coursing through her body and bit her lips to prevent herself from screaming.

"I can't leave you with Tseng when I know that he will kill you for letting me escape. Even if you are a Turk." She said quietly.

"… I'm not a Turk anymore." Meia said, frowning against the swimming images in her vision. The wounds were creating so much pain that she felt a headache coming.

Aerith stared at her momentarily. "You're not?"

"I left against their wishes."

"You shouldn't have." She said sadly. "When my mother and I escaped the labs years ago, we were hounded by Shinra. There was never a day of peace." She sighed softly to herself. "It was amazing that I could stay away from Shinra for so many years."

Meia's heart ached more at Aerith's words than her own wounds. She had never heard the flower girl talk about her past. No one did. Everyone assumed that the people living in the slums were invariant victims of Shinra's monopoly. She took a deep breath as she felt the pain throb against her wounds. Aerith's hands were still placed over the wounds, warm with body heat. "Sister Aerith?"

"Hm?"

"I never wanted to hurt you, even if I was a Shinra dog."

"I believe you… Gee, don't sound like you're going to die." To Meia's surprise, Aerith chuckled and lifted her hands from the wounds. "You won't die." The flower girl assured her.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Meia frowned at Aerith. "I was…" She suddenly felt her arm, where the wound was, just that it was not. When did her wounds stop aching? When did her vision become so clear? "Am I… healed?" She stared at Aerith and then at her empty hands. No signs of Materia in her accessories. "How-"

Suddenly, Aerith fell over. "Aerith!" Meia cried out. Behind Aerith, stood Tseng, emotionless like a piece of carved marble. "Tseng!" Meia growled. "What did you do to her?"

"I only knocked her unconscious." He replied. "She'll come around soon. As for you, I have a special… _request _that you come to the Shinra Building with me."

For a moment, Meia thought that she had struck gold. She could use Tseng and enter the Shinra Building! If she followed Tseng, she could probably explain to him the entire Sephiroth issue and who knows? Tseng might see the bigger picture and help Meia with her objective. After all, he saved Veld and Elfe… he should still be the same Tseng that Reno and Rude believed in… right?

_Still…_

Meia tensed. Even though it was her lucky ticket to Shinra Building, what if Tseng has changed in these few months? It is never a surprise to see someone drastically change within months. That's the kind of 'charm' Shinra has on you. What if following Tseng becomes a one-way ticket that she can't get out of? She narrowed her eyes at Tseng. "Who was the one who issued the request?"

"It is none of your business." Tseng replied coolly. "All you need to do is to return to HQ with me."

"… And if I don't?" She challenged.

Tseng carried the unconscious Aerith onto his arms effortlessly. Meia noticed that he handled Aerith gently, as if she was a fragile piece of china. "It would be best that you follow me." He said.

Immediately, Meia felt her arms being grabbed. "Hey!" She screamed as she saw two soldiers grab her. "Where did YOU come fr- Let go!" She tried to kick them but she too, felt a sharp rap at the back of her neck. Soon, her thrashing stilled as Meia lost consciousness.

* * *

Reeve Tuesti knew, everything was to keep him away.

Sent to Costa del Sol to take a compulsory vacation, Reeve knew exactly that the President Shinra wanted him out of his way so that he could order the dropping of the Sector 7 Plate onto the slums. That was where the assumed hideout of the anti-Shinra terrorist group, AVALANCHE was at. He was pretty sure that AVALANCHE was wiped out by the previous- … missing Turks. That was what Tseng had written in his final report of the entire AVALANCHE saga that began since Year 0001. What is this AVALANCHE group then? The remnants of the previous terrorists who summoned an almost unbeatable creature called Zirconiade? Or were they merely new and naïve rookies who envisioned a good world in their pretty minds?

Reeve didn't know which was worse. The previous AVALANCHE almost managed to destroy an entire Planet, but only managed to obliterate Sector 6. The current one – the one that had gotten Shinra on his toes – managed to destroy a whole Mako Reactor in Midgar Sector 1 and almost had their way with Sector 5 as well. Three assaults on Midgar's infrastructure within 3 months. It only meant that Reeve was going to take a lot of nights to fix, plan and rebuild… after he's back from this dumb 'vacation'. At the rate Shinra and their enemies wreck Midgar, Reeve can permanently live in the office. He thought about his mother in Sector 5 and hoped that she was not worried sick because he had not called her to tell her that he was in Costa del Sol. At least she was not in Sector 7.

Why must the President send him away? It was not as if he could do anything about it. He thought of President Shinra, how he gave Reeve a pitiful look and a warm smile… and how he told Reeve-

_No. _Reeve shook his head. He wasn't going to let his emotions control his reaction to the compromise. President Shinra had sent him to Costa del Sol to rest, he only wished that when Reeve returned, he'll work on rebuilding Sector 7.

And that's what he will do. Rebuild Sector 7.

Ideas flood his mind, numerous as the sand grains in Costa del Sol, bright like the lights in Gold Saucer. Brilliant plans that will definitely make Midgar a metropolis of prosperity. Yes, Sector 7 will be utterly destroyed, but it can be rebuilt. Reeve grabbed his working materials and began planning.

Light for the slums… He will invent a light-trap that will carry sunlight down to the plate, and from there, via a series of pipes and mirrors, down to the shadowy regions below. There was no reason in Gaia that the slums should stay as slums. Utility infrastructures, car parks, new houses, schools, hospitals, perhaps even gardens… Reeve was a man full of imagination and he finally saw reason to indulge.

_It's time to work a better life for the people below the plate._

_The people below the plate._

Reeve stopped, feeling sick. Nothing can be done about it. He tried to make himself believe it. Not while he was here in Costa del Sol. The sector will fall, without a doubt. He can see it so clearly in his mind – he can visualise it better than anyone else how the pillar will fall because he designed it. The hole will be a neat triangle; the sectors are almost entirely separate. A few pipes and reinforced concrete ties will leave a ragged fringe along the edges, but nothing more than that. If everything worked according to the design, the entire plate will fall intact, onto –

Suddenly not so full of ideas, Reeve stuffed his equipment into his suitcase and instead took out his mechanical bird. It was a beautiful object. Tiny feathers made of anodised titanium, iridescent peacock colours and a shiny black eye set by a smooth black stone Reeve had found in his frequent walks in the slums. Deciding that the bird will distract him better, Reeve worked on his toy.

Hours flew by as Reeve was completely engrossed in his toy. Once, during the afternoon, he checked his watch, and wondered aloud, "Is it time?"

* * *

In Midgar, on top of the tower supporting the Upper Plates of Sector 7, Reno braced himself for the freezing 'Ice' magic that was cast on him. He wiped his own blood out of his eyes and the corner of his mouth. Reno gazed at the three AVALANCHE members who were deadly strong, but hadn't quite managed to kill him. The spikey blond man who interferred his capture of Aerith in the church yesterday stared back at him. He somehow reminded him of the slick, Zack Fair. Then there was this large and well-built man who substituted his arm for a Gatling gun and… Reno narrowed his eyes at the lady in the group. Tifa Lockhart. Her eyes flickered with hatred, venom… and recognition. However, she made no sign of acknowledging him and Reno knew that he could never hope for Tifa's forgiveness for what they did to Nibelheim.

Reno knew when he ought to retreat. It was pointless fighting to the end with a group of people who could kill him if he wasn't careful enough. Also, Reno needed to get out of the tower before the bomb detonates.

"It's time." He said. He checked his watch to confirm and still managed to wave a cheeky salute to the group. Before they could react, Reno ran past Tifa, but not before giving her a nasty spin to let her know that he still remembered her. Without looking back to see Tifa's reaction, Reno took a deep breath, climbed onto the railing and plummeted from the tower. Reno hooted with ecstasy at the rush of wind blowing at his face and how his blazer billowed against the wind. His scarlet hair flew up and flailed strongly with the wind. This was something that Reno didn't mind doing forever. He curled himself and braced for the impact… of soft nets under him.

"Mr. Reno, are you alright?" The soldiers who were holding the nets asked him concernedly.

Scrambling out of the net, Reno shrugged. "I'm fine." He waved casually, as if falling from towers was something he did every day. "Let's head back to HQ."

* * *

When Meia regained consciousness again, she first heard the loud chugging sound of a helicopter. Then, as she discovered her bound hands and feet and gagged mouth, she realized that she was tied and taken aboard the helicopter back to the Shinra Headquarters.

Beside her, Tseng and Aerith sat by. Aerith was blindfolded, but not bound. Meia tried to get her attention but her muffled mouth didn't allow her to.

Suddenly, Tseng stood up and slid the helicopter door open. Meia could not see what was outside, but judging by the structure of the tower the helicopter was flying nearby, it looked like a tower, part of the structure supporting the Upper Plate. Meia could not make out which Sector she was in, she couldn't ask either. She only observed by hearing.

The first words that reached her ears were the cries of a woman in exasperation. "… don't know how to stop this. Try it!"

A short while later, Meia heard a man's voice, not deep like Veld's nor playful like Reno's. "… It's not a normal time bomb." He said quietly.

_Time bomb?_

The helicopter ascended and Meia saw a brief flash of a burly, tanned man, a man with golden hair and a woman with dark hair. She didn't even get to see their faces. Then, she saw nothing but the empty space above the tower, for she was not seated by the door.

Tseng spoke, addressing to those three people standing at the top of the tower. "That's right. You'll have the hard time disarming that one. It'll blow the second some stupid jerk touches it."

Meia frowned at Tseng and his choice of crude words. _What is Tseng trying to do?_

She heard the woman plead. "Please, stop it!"

Tseng only laughed in response. It was not the good-natured laugh that Meia sometimes heard in the Turks lounge. It was not even the half-hearted laugh he makes whenever Reno tries to do something ridiculous. "… Only a Shinra Executive can set up or disarm the Emergency Plate Release System."

_What?_ Meia widened her eyes. _Emergency Plate Release System? Is Shinra intending to release the Upper Plate? But what about the slums? _

Then, a man who did not speak earlier roared in a rough voice, "Shut yer hole!" Meia flinched when she heard a volley of gunshots fired at the helicopter. It sounded like it came from a Gatling gun. Whoever the people were outside, they were a bunch of violent people.

Tseng, being the fearless Turk that Meia always knew he is, did not flinch even in the face of a mighty wave of bullets. "I wouldn't try that…" He warned. "You just might make me injure our special guest."

With the blindfold roughly removed, Aerith squinted against the bright light. It seemed that the people at the tower knew Aerith, because Meia heard the woman cry out in recognition.

"Oh, you know each other?" Said Tseng in mock surprise. He looked at Aerith. "How nice you could see each other one last time. You should thank me."

Meia heard the voice of the first man. He was the one who said that something out there wasn't a "normal time bomb". He sounded much younger than the other man who engulfed the helicopter in gunshots. "What are you gonna do with Aerith!?" He growled.

Tseng shrugged. "I haven't decided. Our orders were to find and catch the last remaining Ancient. It's taken us a long time, but now I can finally report this to the President." He gestured as he talked, sounding proud of his completed mission. Only Meia knew that he lied, for Tseng could've brought Aerith to Shinra on many occasions, but chose not to.

"Tifa, don't worry!" Meia saw Aerith call out. "She's all right!"

_She? _Meia frowned, but then realised that 'she' was probably Marlene. _So if Tseng wasn't wrong about Marlene being the daughter of the AVALANCHE leader, then we should be facing AVALANCHE now! But... Tifa?_ Meia thought of the name that Aerith called that woman. _I don't remember that there was a 'Tifa' in AVALANCHE. Maybe I'll ask Elfe when I see her._

Without warning, Tseng swung his hand and gave Aerith a hard slap on the cheek. Aerith cupped her cheek in response. Meia shouted Aerith's name, but her voice was muffled against the roar of the helicopter. At the same time, Meia heard Tifa cry out in shock.

"Hurry and get out!" Aerith shouted back.

Tseng chuckled menacingly, sending chills down Meia's spine. "Well, it should be starting right about now. Think you can escape in time?"

Meia immediately felt the helicopter ascend and fly off. Struggling onto her knees, Meia peeped out of the window. To her horror, massive chunks of debris and concrete slabs fell from the 'sky' of the Midgar slums... the foundation of the Upper Plate. Meia looked down and soon recognised the sector as Sector 7.

_No way... Shinra is going to destroy the Sector 7 slums by releasing the Upper Plate?!_

She stared at Tseng, who finally turned to pay her some attention. She frowned and cocked her head at the chaotic slums below. Meia shook her head and tried to plead him with her eyes not to destroy the homes of so many innocents.

Tseng understood exactly what she was trying to say. But he ignored her.

* * *

Hello again!

I've been waiting so long to deliver the Meia, Tseng, Aerith scene :D Since writing "I Want To Be A Turk!", actually :P Also, credit for Reeve's scenes to redcherryamber. The scene is horribly adapted from her awesome fanfic, "Flight". I've been taking quite some of her stories so do take a look at her stories!

Review reply time! Do look at my answers to their reviews though, because the reviewers raised very lovely questions!

Rachel: Thank you for the lovely review! I'm definitely not obligated to reply you :D

IceQueen69: I'm afraid that answering this will make this a spoiler. So I can't answer you, all I can say is that the answer will not surface for a very very long time. Also, I am not writing the events of Dirge of the Cerberus, so Shelke's issue will be settled very differently. Don't worry, I won't leave her as a loophole!

Kadajclone100: To your question, yes, it somewhat is like that. But I assure you that this is not a retelling of FF7 in the Turks' perspective. "I Want To Be A Turk" is almost a novelisation with OC scenes included. "Days of Exile" will be mostly original plot. When you see FF7 novelisation scenes though, it is merely an FYI to show where in the canon storyline we are at. The story still focuses on Meia and the exiled Turks and so therefore they will NOT cross paths with AVALANCHE during FF7. There has been no screen time for the exiled Turks during FF7 and we will keep it that way

I hope that my answers are satisfactory! Take care and if you like to hear me babble more, you can always hop onto my blog!


	7. A Son For A Daughter

**Days of Exile**

Apart from writing about Meia, I'll write about the other Turks too. I've also decided to focus on some of their backstories. These backstories would likely be a flashback or a reminiscence. Their chapter titles will also be named pertaining to the Turks.

**Chapter 7 – A Son For A Daughter**

11 December 0007

Gongaga was a town that was once thriving full of houses and life. Technically, every town will be vibrant and lively as long as a Mako Reactor is NOT nearby. But the Mako Reactor was built, for years it serviced the town with electricity and filled the hearts of young boys with ambition to one day work for the company who provided them such privileges.

Then a few years back, the Mako Reactor exploded, killing almost everyone in the one-kilometre radius. The cause of its destruction was unknown, some said that it was the broken pipes in need of a repair that was never made. Some said it was the work of an anti-Shinra terrorist organisation AVALANCHE, headed by a young girl named Elfe. Some said that it was Shinra behind everything. Whatever the reason, many townsfolk lost their lives and few survived to rebuild the devastated town.

There was a surviving couple named Daniel and Annie Fair. The neighbours called them Dannie and Annie. They had a friendly but hyperactive boy who couldn't stop running around the town, creating trouble for the villagers. Many years before the explosion of the Mako Reactor, the boy bade his parents goodbye and left for Shinra, hoping to fulfill his dreams of being a SOLDIER and be like Sephiroth.

Dannie and Annie Fair never saw him again. In the first few years, their son often wrote back, complaining about the tough training and excitedly recounting his adventures in Midgar. Then, everything ended. Suddenly Dannie and Annie couldn't find any way to contact their son. Their last letter from him, a shy but happy letter stating that he has found a girlfriend, gave them no clue as to what had happened to their son. Of course they wanted to travel to Midgar to find their son, but for many years they withheld their plans. It was as if they were afraid to find out that their son was dead.

Then, she came along.

Cissnei never explained why she was in Gongaga. Dannie and Annie never asked. It all happened because Annie saw Cissnei standing in the middle of the town alone. Dressed as a Shinra Turk, many people would've fled at the sight of the black suits. No one talked to her, only Annie walked towards Cissnei and asked if she would like a drink since she had been standing under the hot sun. Upon realizing that she needed a place to stay, Annie boldly offered hers. It has been that way ever since.

Daniel Fair saw that his wife must have been desperate for news of her long-lost boy, to have welcomed the dog of Shinra to their homes. So he relented and treated Cissnei nicely. They eventually figured that Cissnei knew nothing about their son, but did not stop treating her well.

Initially the girl clammed up and said nothing more than formalities. Soon, as her stone-face cracked under simple care and concern, Dannie and Annie decided that even without having news of their son, she would make good company nevertheless. Dannie and Annie never stopped being friendly to the Turk and the couple even confided in the Turk their worries about their son being in trouble. Whenever Annie lamented about how her son might end up not finding a wife, Daniel will joke about making Cissnei a bride for his son instead. In those times, Cissnei would simply smile and say nothing more.

For two weeks she stayed with them. Then she announced that she would be returning to Midgar. They waved goodbye, but not before telling her that she had been a joy in the last two weeks and encouraged her to visit whenever she can. Cissnei nodded stoically before hopping onto the Shinra helicopter, but Annie thought she saw Cissnei wiping a tear off the sleeve of her blazer.

That was almost ten months ago. In September, Cissnei returned to Gongaga, much to the couple's surprise. She merely said that she was no longer in Shinra, could she stay with the couple if she helped them with their chores? Dannie and Annie were only too happy to comply, embracing Cissnei like a daughter to substitute their absent son.

* * *

Cissnei treaded down the staircase lightly. It had been her nature to move around like a stealthy cat. However, she had learnt that common citizens do not have enhanced hearing like her enemies did. So Cissnei purposely stomped the last few steps so that Annie Fair could hear her.

"Good morning." Annie smiled at Cissnei. Cissnei mumbled her greetings shyly and asked for Daniel. "Oh, Dannie's down at the Ruined Reactor." Cissnei nodded that she understood. Junk picking is quite an interesting hobby, especially if you find something valuable. "Would you like some breakfast?" Annie asked, pointing her cooking spatula at the frying pan.

"Not now," smiled Cissnei. "I'm thinking of going hunting. I haven't been exercising enough, you see." She patted her shiny shruiken, Rekka beside her. "I'll be back before lunch."

Annie frowned at Cissnei's obsessive hobby, for she often hunted every other day, if not daily. However, the older lady didn't argue. She simply waved the redhead goodbye and Cissnei half-skipped out of the house. Cissnei was glad that when she came to Gongaga, she had brought more light clothing than long-sleeved ones. Gongaga was sweltering hot, even in the wintry months of December. She was also relieved to see Daniel and Annie welcoming her again, this time for a longer period than before.

Initially, she kept apologizing for imposing on their hospitality, but the couple wouldn't hear the end of it. Eventually, Cissnei found a better way to show her gratitude: Hunting and household chores. Daniel and Annie Fair were very glad to have the extra help given by Cissnei and even though she never said it, Cissnei too enjoyed the different set of tasks given to her each day.

Cissnei cut through trees, slashing at obstructing vines with Rekka occasionally. Finally, Cissnei stopped at a clearing, listening intently to the surrounding sounds. There were no sounds of wildlife, which Cissnei found weird. Instead of proceeding to the next area to search, her thoughts drifted away to the events that have happened starting two months ago.

There were things in life that Cissnei can never fully explain. For example, why the young Cissnei who was a Wutai spy sent to infiltrate Shinra, decided to trust Veld, a man whom she had only met for less than a day. Or why she insisted on using Rekka, despite it being from Wutai Wings. Or why Cissnei became a self-made motherly figure among the Turks. Cissnei can never fully explain why she was obsessed with angels and wings, nor can she explain why she wanted to change her real name to the one that she's using now.

Or why Cissnei felt the desire, the _need_ to return to Gongaga – to Daniel and Annie Fair.

Perhaps it is because Daniel Fair cracks the funniest jokes, at least for a man his age. Or it is because Annie Fair makes the best chicken curry. Perhaps because Gongaga is the place where Zack Fair came from, and it soothes her heart knowing (and grieving) that this is as close to Zack Fair as she can ever get.

Or maybe it was because despite her first family in the Turks in Shinra, Daniel and Annie were the first _parents_ that she knew of – the closest thing to a real family.

Over the past two months, Cissnei lived an entirely different life. Much different from her tortured childhood under Wutai Wings, much different from being a family of like-minded Turks. Here she was _normal_. Daniel and Annie were two people different from the world she belonged to. Yet they genuinely showed concern for her well-being, asking if she had eaten or if she could help them with the household chores. Indeed, it seemed like an unspoken decision that Daniel and Annie were treating Cissnei like a daughter to make up for their lost son.

And Cissnei has grown used to this – having a family.

A large presence loomed behind her and immediately Cissnei turned to raise her shruiken in defense. A long, sleek katana was wedged in between the blades of her weapon and Cissnei stared into the bright eyes of a grinning comrade.

"Haato!" She exclaimed, lowering Rekka. She looked at the woman behind the katana-Turk. "Leia!" She smiled when she saw the martial artist.

"Hello, Cissnei." Leia greeted. "You seem well."

"Sure she is well," Haato teased. "Hanging out in Gongaga and being all comfortable!" He nudged her playfully. "Not so rusty with your shruiken yet, huh?"

Cissnei smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'll come back and pay my respects to my dead folks." Haato shrugged. "Ever since I was taken out from Gongaga by Shinra, I have never stepped back into this place." He looked around him. "Not as if there's anything to look for, except graves and new debris." He said sadly.

The redhead nodded. Haato was permanently not allowed to return to Gongaga, not because of Shinra's orders but more because the villagers of Gongaga shunned him. Most of the villagers, including Haato's parents, perished in the Mako Reactor explosion, so she supposed it didn't matter to Haato if he returned. Cissnei tugged her curls and then folded her arms. "Where will you and Leia be staying in?"

Haato shrugged. "I'll swing by my house and see if it has been destroyed by the Mako Reactor explosion. If it is then..."

"We'll stay in an inn." Leia finished for him. "Where have you been staying at?" She asked Cissnei. In a few short sentences, Cissnei explained how she met Daniel and Annie Fair.

Haato chuckled. "You must be really hung up on that Zack guy. Do the folks even know that he's dead?"

Cissnei instantly clammed up and looked away. Leia kicked Haato and earned a yip in response. Cissnei gave them a withering look. "They don't." Her frown softened as she thought of the kind couple. "I haven't brought myself to tell them that _he _died." Leia pulled a grim smile but Cissnei shook her head at the martial artist. "I'll tell them soon. I promise."

"… If you say so." Leia said quietly. She saw a certain motivation behind Cissnei that prevented her from persuading the shruiken-user any further.

The clearing was filled with a brief stillness as the trio looked at each other awkwardly. Finally, Haato broke the silence. "Anyway, we'll just be visiting here for a few days and then we'll go on our way to Wutai." He looked at Cissnei. "Jasper and Mason sent their regards."

"Well, you two don't look like you have been eating well." Cissnei frowned. "Are you-"

"No. Cissnei, don't." Haato raised a hand to stop her from talking. "Don't go motherly on us. Please don't do this to us even after we are not Turks anymore!"

They laughed jovially but stopped when Cissnei's PHS rang. Cissnei picked up the call and was pleasantly surprised to hear that it was Rod. In a good mood, she told Rodzen that Haato and Leia were with her. Haato wanted to reach for the PHS as well but Cissnei wrinkled her nose at him. Serves him right for calling her 'motherly'.

However, Rodzen was not in the mood for jokes. Going straight to the point, Rod requested that Haato and Leia stay in Gongaga and wait for him. He will be traveling to Gongaga the next day. Cissnei frowned and asked Rod what the matter was. Rod then answered that it was not convenient for them to talk over the PHS and pleaded them to stay in Gongaga till he arrived. Cissnei shrugged. It was not like Rod to be this secretive, so there had to be a reason. Haato and Leia also promised that they would stay in Gongaga till they meet with Rod as well.

Only then did Rod sound a little happier. "Cool beans." He said. "Can't wait to see you guys tomorrow. Take care." With a click, the phone call disconnected.

"Cool beans?" Cissnei gave a disgusted look. "Who uses that phrase anymore?"

* * *

When Elfe walked into her father's room, she frowned and looked at her father worriedly. The former leader of the Turks was buried in his work and barely noticed her presence. Elfe vaguely remembered that when she was a child she would try to sneak up behind her father. Veld has an uncanny sense of presence – he could always tell someone approaching no matter how quiet they walked. The young Elfe found it a great challenge to sneak behind her father. Looking at his burdened expression, Elfe marveled at how Veld didn't sense her approaching.

She softly called her father. "Do you want to take an afternoon nap?" She asked.

Veld looked up from his notes and stared at her blankly. "Oh… no." Veld shook his head. "No, I don't need one. I had a good rest last night, thanks to the sleeping pills."

The brunette frowned but said nothing. Instead, she walked towards her father who was sitting at his desk, pouring over some books. "Is there anything wrong?"

Veld ran his fingers through his dark hair. "It's just…" He paused, wondering how he should explain it to his daughter. Then, he remembered that Elfe was no longer a child whom he lost, but a fully-grown lady. In fact, she was involved in the cause of his research. Sighing, Veld told his daughter his recent research that arose because of a nagging feeling inside. When he was done, he was glad to see that his daughter understood the reason behind his distress.

"It's not a good sign, indeed." Elfe said solemnly. "Our troubles have not come to an end."

"But I don't know how to be sure." Veld said. "I've never seen such a thing, even though Professor Gast Faremis has discussed about this in one of his reports. Even so, he was also making a hypothesis…" Veld sighed at the death of a man he once was close with. "If only Gast is still alive…"

Elfe placed a hand on her father's shoulder. "We should probably ask Meia to check out his research as well. I mean… if it's really true that this new creature…" She paused to read the given name that Gast Faremis wrote in his report. "… WEAPON, if it will pose as a threat? … It's worth looking into."

The former Turk smiled at his daughter, delighted that there was a second perspective that he could look for. "I suppose I will give Meia a call later…"

"Did you call Tseng to inform him to let Meia into the building?"

"Yes, I did." Veld reached for his mug of coffee. "In fact, she was right by him when he picked up my call. From the sound of it, Tseng doesn't intend to let Meia know that he and I are still in contact. Nevertheless, he'll take her to the Shinra Building." He smiled. He had spent years keeping a straight face at people whom he cared for, he wouldn't do that anymore. Especially not to the daughter whom he thought he had lost for forever. "I trust Tseng."

* * *

Meia looked up and frowned at Tseng. The helicopter has landed smoothly on the helipad. Meia didn't need to look at the sign to know that she was on Floor 55 of the Shinra Building. The helipad looked exactly the same as it did when she first came here with Reno, watching the city lights of Midgar against the pitch dark sky. That was the night where Meia first found out that Reno lost his parents because of falling debris and ended up in Shinra under Tseng's mercy. It was also the night that Meia found a regretful and lonely Reno inside the cocky and nonchalant exterior.

She chided herself for letting her mind distract her so. It was not the time for her to go down memory lane. But it was hard for Meia not to reminisce about everything that had happened to her in this fateful building. Even when Tseng held his gun at Meia earlier on, she was reminded of herself once doing the same to him. Meia had been complaining that she wanted to go on field missions instead of administration and tests in the Shinra Building. Not only did he not indulge her, he threatened her to shoot him dead so that she can get what she wanted. Meia didn't; she told Tseng that she would not 'go around shooting comrades'.

A chill tingled down her spine as she thought of Tseng's words to her then: _Turks are trained to obey orders, even if it defies our morals. Therefore unlike you, if there is a necessity, I will kill you._

_Was… Was Tseng really going to kill me just now?_ Meia shivered. She thought about her fight with Tseng earlier on… When he was that close to killing her…

There was no way she could win. Even if she gained the upper hand and have him at her mercy, Meia couldn't shoot Tseng. She loved every one of the Turks, Tseng included. Even if Tseng ultimately became the bad guy, she couldn't bring herself to kill him. Maybe that's why Reno was unable to leave him here.

Yet… Tseng had no hesitation to kill her. Meia knew the look in his eyes. She had been with him on missions often enough to know when Tseng has no second thoughts about ending someone's life. Meia decided that she could hate herself for being soft-hearted later. Now she has to be alert and wary of the surroundings, especially Tseng. Tseng's behavior always befuddled her, this was no exception. Meia could not make any conclusion as to whether Tseng was a friend or a foe.

Thinking too much always gave Meia a headache, but she didn't have to worry long. Tseng alighted the helicopter, not affected the slightest by the fact that the gusts of wind generated by the buffeting helicopter blades were messing his long hair. Before Meia could react properly, he turned and pulled her out roughly, not caring if her knees became scraped.

"Let- go of me!" She growled, yanking her arm away from Tseng in disgust. "I can walk by myself perfectly fine!"

Ignoring Meia's comments, Tseng turned to the soldiers who were with him, the ones who grabbed Meia from the back and knocked her unconscious. "Take her to Professor Hojo." He pushed Aerith towards them. Aerith and Meia reached for each other but the soldiers pulled her away before they could hold each other's hands.

"What about her?" The soldiers asked of Meia, but his tone was not friendly. Meia frowned at him. He must've thought she was a slum citizen who tried to prevent Tseng from capturing Aerith.

"I'll handle her myself." Tseng said, undoing his tie a little as he said so.

The soldiers immediately exchanged knowing glances at each other. Meia groaned inwardly, realizing that the soldiers must have thought Tseng was going to have his way with her. Aerith, on the other hand, eyed Tseng cautiously, as if she could read his mind. Meia waited for Tseng to rectify the soldiers but he didn't. With a salute (and a snigger), the soldiers took Aerith, though not roughly, by the arm and led her away.

Left alone with Tseng, Meia felt conscious of herself. Why didn't Tseng correct them? Meia looked at Tseng suspiciously. Was he really going to-

"Don't think too highly of yourself." Tseng said, answering the question that burned in her heart.

Relief and embarrassment flooded her heart. She asked sheepishly. "Then why-"

"Show them what they want to see and they'll leave you be." Tseng walked towards the elevator. "Let them hear what they want to hear, and they won't disturb you for a year." He turned around and looked at Meia questioningly. "Didn't you learn that from Reno?" Without waiting for her answer, he turned back and walked on. "Move along, Meia. You are still a captive here."

Indeed, Reno had said that to Meia once. Reno was infamous for using unscrupulous means to portray the image he wanted to present to the people around him. Sadistic and merciless, it was a wonder how Reno could juggle both sides of his personality. Sometimes, Meia wondered which side was the real Reno – the carefree and kind Reno, or the heartless and apathetic one. Sometimes, Meia didn't care.

"Tseng…" Meia called out, feeling a little exposed and vulnerable at her next question. "Are you… Will you kill me?" She asked quietly.

The Wutaian turned to her and regarded her indifferently. "If I had wanted to kill you, I would've done it the minute you opened your mouth in Sector 5. Now, walk fast before I change my mind."

Marveling at the emotionless mercy, Meia trudged behind Tseng, inwardly thankful that Tseng wasn't going to kill her… yet. As Tseng and Meia entered the elevator, Meia noticed that Tseng punched a code into the controls and recognized the set of numbers. She had watched former Turk Rodzen Daisa key in the same code to control the elevator and bring its occupants to the desired floor without interruption. She kept quiet, for Rod was not authorized to possess the code. Besides, she had the code memorized in her head too. Maybe she will need it later. Neither breathed a word while the elevator brought them to the specified floor. Meia focused on looking out of the glass elevator, preferring to watch Midgar from above.

When the lift doors opened, Meia instantly recognized the place. It was Floor 53, the place where she used to call home. The Turk residences barely changed and it sent a pang to her heart; she was now in this place not as one who had returned home after a long mission, but a visitor… a prisoner of Shinra.

"Hurry up," spoke Tseng as if he was addressing a stranger. "Before I bring the guards on you."

Grumbling inwardly, Meia quickened her footsteps and followed the silent Turk. When he stopped again, Meia looked at the door in front of her and realized that she was staring at a room which her former colleague, Kido, used to reside. She glanced at Tseng. "What are you up to, Tseng?" She asked suspiciously.

Suddenly, she felt Tseng grab her arms, locking her so that she can't fight back. "Go in. This is where Meia shall die." He said solemnly.

* * *

I'm sure you figured out who Daniel and Annie Fair are… right? And I'm SURE you know who their missing son is? Also, kudos to my asian reference of chicken curry! To those who've never tried, you ought to if you ever visit the south-east asian countries! It's spicy and most wonderful! Extra cookies for those who knew that Veld was the one on the phone with Tseng in the last chapter!

Do not wonder about Tseng's last sentence, all will be revealed next chapter!

IceQueen69: I definitely did not consider what you've mentioned. If time permits, I'll try to write a reconciliation to this mini loophole!

Rachel: The chapter has answered your question! Once again, AVALANCHE and Meia won't cross paths :P Nevertheless, thank you for making my story your weekly entertainment. It gladdens me to know that I'm making someone's week better!

Thank you everyone else for reviewing! It makes me so happy to see people enjoying my story, really!


	8. Hojo's New Assistant

**Days of Exile**

**Chapter 8 – Hojo's New Assistant**

11 December 0007

Meia widened her eyes and stared at Tseng. "But… But you said…" Her eyes grew even bigger as she glared at Tseng, fear now being overcome by anger. "You… You _tricked_ me?" She screeched. "So you are going to kill me after all?"

Tseng opened the door. "Goodbye Meia. I don't ever want to see you again. Perhaps you can join Patricia and Marshall in the Lifestream. I'm sure Marshall will teach you a thing or two." He said and with a short shriek, Meia was thrown into the room. The door behind her swung shut and then a click sealed her from freedom. Meia threw herself at the door, screaming for Tseng, but Tseng heeded nothing. She then heard him say, "When I'm back in half an hour… Meia will no longer be alive."

"Let me out! TSENG!" She screamed but she knew that Tseng had walked away. Meia shrieked and tried to kick the door, but the door wouldn't budge. "This is not funny, Tseng! Let me out!" There were no windows, only a small netted air duct for air ventilation, much too small for her to crawl out. "Ventilation…" Meia murmured when it suddenly hit her. What if Tseng was intending to poison her by gassing her?

Tears welled up her eyes as thoughts of disappointment filled her head. The consequences of returning to Midgar was certain death, she knew that. However, she didn't expect that Tseng would really kill her on sight. Weren't they comrades just months ago, fighting hand-in-hand to take down the anti-Shinra terrorist group, AVALANCHE (the one led by Fuhito)?

_Perhaps, I have been too arrogant._ She thought. _Of course Tseng would kill me; he's under orders to keep the exiled Turks from returning to Shinra. It's just that… I didn't expect he wanted to kill me THAT badly…_

Perhaps the good Tseng that saved Veld and Elfe had died and in place was the cold-hearted and merciless Tseng, the uncontrollable, unpredictable Turk with his hair down. The one who had already treated his exiled comrades as good as dead.

Another thought caught her attention in her mind. Why did Tseng use such a weird phrasing as to refer to her as a third person? Why did Tseng purposefully say 'Meia shall die' instead of 'you shall die'? Was there something that she had missed out?

Thoughts filled her head but none of them provided a useful conclusion, nor a solution as to how to get out of the room. Meia had a mission to complete, after all. In the end, Meia decided that she'll have to break through the door and fight her way around. She would've much preferred sneaking around, but Tseng left her with no choice.

Meia prepared her handgun and was going to shout a "Fire" spell to burn the door when from the corner of her eye, she saw the stack of boxes behind her. Meia turned around and recognized the boxes. "The Archives…" She said softly.

In front of her stood boxes that used to occupy a room in the Turks' Archives Room. Inside the boxes were personal belongings of deceased Turks. It was some sort of tradition to keep a box of the dead Turk's personal belongings as a memento. Now they no longer sat in the small room, but in Kido's old room.

Meia walked slowly towards the boxes, her fingers sliding across the boxes and their names. Only when she stopped at Patricia and Marshall's name, did she give a small sigh. Patricia and Marshall were two senior Turks who were sent to Banora to investigate the disappearance of Genesis Rhapsodos. They eventually perished, killed by him.

_Stupid Tseng. _She thought. _If you hadn't talked about Patricia and Marshall just now, I wouldn't be looking at their boxes and thinking of them._

Patricia was like the mother of the Turks, who took care of the emotionally withdrawn young Turk Cissnei, and often counseled Reno in his early years of being a Turk. Reno and Cissnei treated her with respect, reverence even; the latter Turk subconsciously taking up the 'mother figure' in the years right before and after Patricia died. The Turks appreciated Pat's frankness and often described her care and concern as 'brutal love'. Meia would laugh when KK recounts how she should arm-lock Haato and force him to eat broccoli, or when Jasper (whom Patricia and Marshall met in Bone Village, before Jasper became a Turk) talks excitedly about how they taught him to live life as how he wanted to. Meia never properly interacted with Patricia, though she expected that she would've enjoyed being in her company.

Marshall was a quiet and polite man who held a gentle disposition, but Meia was definitely fooled by his appearance, for Marshall was a master of disguises. Whoever that Marshall imitates, he would imitate so realistically that the closest of friends might mistaken him for the real person. When he disguised himself as Reno, Meia was fooled, completely. Because Meia would've never thought that the shy and gentle Marshall could carry himself with the same confidence and devil-may-care attitude that was signature Reno.

_Marshall…_

Suddenly, everything clicked, dispelling her doubts about Tseng's unusual words. Why he referred to her as a third person. Why he mentioned Patricia and Marshall. Why he threw her into this room in the very first place. Everything made sense. Meia stilled her head and tried to recollect all her thoughts in order. Tseng's last words flooded her head like an illuminating light.

_Goodbye Meia. I don't ever want to see you again. Perhaps you can join Patricia and Marshall in the Lifestream. I'm sure Marshall will teach you a thing or two._

… _Tseng wanted me to disguise myself now that I'm here in HQ._

It seemed such an absurd idea that Meia wondered if she was just being paranoid or too desperate to escape this place. There seemed to be no other solution more likely than this. If not, why would Tseng mention Marshall, or insist on using her name instead of 'you'? It felt as if he wanted the image of Meia to die and disappear.

But there was the bigger argument that out there in Sector 5, Tseng had _really_ wanted to kill her. Even though he had assured her at the rooftop that he wouldn't kill her… could she trust him?

Meia frowned and sat on the floor, tired from the bombardment of her own thoughts. What if Tseng didn't mean all these and wanted to kill her? Meia felt her face flush as she imagined Tseng walking in, a gun in his hand, and finding her all dressed up differently. _He'll think that I'm an idiot._

_Still… staying in this room isn't getting me anywhere. I'm going to go ahead with the disguise and face the humiliation if it turns out that I was thinking too much._

Meia pulled out Marshall's box and looked through his contents. Indeed, there were many things that were used for disguise. Wigs, clothing, makeup, face paint, face clay… the list went on. There was no time to waste, if Tseng said that Meia will be no longer alive in half an hour, then Meia must get ready in the remaining twenty minutes.

She pulled out the smallest clothing that she could find – a cream silk shirt and a pencil skirt – and hurriedly put it on. Marshall was small, but taller than Meia, so she found the pencil skirt a little too long. But in the end, she managed to make everything fit with pins and socks stuffed in Marshall's high heels.

As Meia put on the wig and assessed her look in the mirror, she thought. _If Tseng sees this, he'll think I look ridiculous. Then again… what kind of mission was Marshall doing that required him become a female? _She looked at Marshall's makeup kit and cringed. There was no way she was going to wear makeup that was seven years old. So she dropped the idea and hoped that her bare face would be good enough. Shinra employees generally wore makeup. The only exception seemed to be the female Turks. However, Meia did find a kohl pencil and added a mole on her chin, hoping that it would be a good embellishment.

Finally, she gave herself one last check in the mirror. She looked fine. At least, she looked like a proper human and not a failed attempt to disguise herself. Meia had only one experience where she went undercover in Don Corneo's mansion. Her disguise was well-done. _Too well-done. _She thought, resisting a shudder. She checked her watch and tossed it in the bag that she had been carrying. Tseng will be here any minute now. She sat by the chair in the room and prayed earnestly that her efforts will not be in vain.

* * *

When Tseng opened the door, he found a young lady inside Kido's old room. The lady squinted against the blinding lights coming from the corridor and Tseng took a good look at her. She was probably no older than 20 years old and looked very scared. Her cascading brown wavy hair fell past her shoulders and was almost waist-length. She had a beauty mark on her chin and bright hazel eyes that sparkled with fear and uncertainty. Her face was bare but she didn't need to wear makeup anyway; her porcelain clear skin looked more flawless without makeup.

The first thing that Tseng thought was, _She looked ridiculous._

Then, he smiled to himself. She was indeed very smart to have spotted his hidden message. She wasn't groomed to be a Turk for nothing. Then again, Tseng thought that he had made it very obvious, so he wasn't going to credit her for this. In a gruff tone, Tseng asked, "Who are you?"

"M…" She stammered. Clearly, she hadn't thought it through. "Matilda… Ederfeld." She finished her name for him.

Tseng nodded at the initials. It was good enough for now. "Follow me." He said in his standard Turk tone that he used to new employees of Shinra. "And for the love of Gaia, please don't make too much noise or look too excited to be here. Professor Hojo doesn't like his assistant to be the chirpy, talkative type."

Without pausing to register the look of pure horror on her face, Tseng turned and led Matilda Ederfeld out of the Turk floors.

* * *

"So you're fine with it?" Rude asked.

Reno snapped out of his thoughts and stared at him. "Wha-?"

Rude pulled a straight face despite his annoyance. Reno's expression was easy to read, much like a bright neon sign rather than a book. Rude didn't need to undergo any training to detect anything amiss with his redheaded partner. Reading Reno has become a very regular thing for Rude to do, because even though Reno rattles on and on, he hardly shares his opinions and feelings. Then again, Rude wasn't the welfare-sort. However, it was a concern for Rude when Reno wasn't listening to his instructions. And from Reno's face, it was clear that he wasn't listening to Rude.

"Focus, Reno."

"I am focusing, geez!" Reno argued. "I can't exactly be looking at anything else, can I?"

Rude followed Reno's gestures. He squinted his eyes against the afternoon sun and stared at the vast plains of dull grey, a result from the explosion of Mako Reactor 1 days ago. The Mako Reactor was completely cordoned off and shut down because of the (new) AVALANCHE's work. Shinra had sent some SOLDIERS to evacuate the citizens but from the looks of it, it's either the citizens had long fled or the SOLDIERS were too late.

"This sucks." Reno declared. "I've been on my feet the entire day. First, I sent that exec Reeve Tuesti to Costa del Sol via the chopper. Then-" Reno choked a little on his words but he continued within half a beat. Rude noticed. "Then I had to go blast a Sector tower to smithereens. And now, I'm stuck with post-mortem of the Mako Reactor 1 explosion." Reno threw his hands in the air with frustration. "I want a break!" He groaned.

"… We'll have our break when our day ends. That would be in a few hours." Rude walked towards the Mako Reactor and lifted the danger tape, motioning Reno to stoop under. Reno sighed with exasperation, but swiftly swooped under the tape and soon, the both of them were on the other side, entering the entrance of the Mako generator.

"When I go back to HQ," Reno continued. "It's the showers, yo? This place stinks."

"…"

"Didn't Tseng send the cleanup crew to spruce this place a little?" Reno twirled his wrist lazily at the surroundings. Broken hinges, shattered glass, broken railings, the sound of static electricity, machines blackened with soot. "Or is it that we got to broom up this place ourselves?"

"…"

Reno knelt in front of one of the machines. "The code is not broken by force." He observed. "Someone in AVALANCHE must've hacked the system and gotten the code."

"…"

"We gotta head back to HQ later and inform Tseng to tighten the security." Reno grinned at Rude.

"Reno."

"Man, that means more reports to fill in! I hate writing reports!" Reno grimaced. "I gotta head to the infirmary first. My stomach hurts. BIG TIME."

"Reno!"

"What?" Reno frowned at Rude.

"You are regretting it."

Reno blinked at Rude. "What are you saying, yo?"

Sometimes, Reno was that simple-minded. That, or Reno refused to face the truth.

Rude folded his arms. "You are feeling sorry for Sector 7."

Alas, the crack that appeared in Reno's composed façade. His eyes would widen, before Reno would laugh and say that Rude has been drinking too much or something similar. Nevertheless, it was those signs that tell Rude that once again, Reno was as easy to read as a bright neon sign.

Rude picked up a piece of cloth on the floor and quickly recognized it as an emblem of a SOLDIER First Class. There weren't any more SOLDIER First Class after Zack Fair, so it was impossible to pick up such a thing here in Mako Reactor 1. Realising that this could be a clue regarding their newest threat, Rude tossed the cloth into a clear bag that he had brought along and turned to Reno. "Do your job well and keep your emotions to yourself. You are a Turk."

"I. Know." Said Reno through gritted teeth. How many times had Rude reminded the same thing to him? Rude didn't bother to count, but reminding Reno about his emotions over eight years must count for some substantial amount.

Ignoring the sudden aggressive attitude from Reno, Rude continued to survey the area. The delicate balance of good and evil has always plagued Reno; Reno would spend nights wondering about the deeds he did. But Reno wasn't the only one suffering. Every Turk had their share of demons, nightmares and guilt. Ultimately, Reno will snap out of it, just like every other Turk before him, and continue his job. He has to. By tomorrow, Reno will behave as if he did not complain about the workload, as if nothing had ever happened.

As if Reno had never pushed the button that sealed the doom of hundreds of people.

* * *

Meia made a conscious effort not to chew on the inside of her lip as she followed Tseng along the corridors of the Shinra Building. She knew where they were heading; the interior design of the Shinra conglomerate had never changed much since she left. They were heading towards Floor 68 – The main science laboratories, that's also where Hojo was given complete privacy to do his 'research'.

Meia has never met Hojo before. Somehow she didn't run into Hojo while she was here, much to the Turks' relief, she supposed. Hojo was famous for researching on the extraction of superhuman abilities. If he were to conclude that Meia's photographic memory is something worthy to extract for his SOLDIERs…

Meia cringed.

However, her father left a brilliant description of Hojo in his many journals, written while he was still a Turk. When Meia inherited the journals, it was hard for Meia not to wonder and speculate the look of the (her father quotes) "mad scientist". From a distance, Meia saw that the notorious scientist was lanky and thin. So thin, she could imagine Rude lifting him and carrying him over his shoulder. Meia almost giggled at the thought, and subdued her mirth when Tseng shot her a disapproving look.

"Professor Hojo." Tseng said, with as much affection as a rock.

When the lanky man turned around, Meia tried not to stop breathing. Before her stood the man responsible for the forward-moving vision of Shinra Electric Power Company. Thanks to his research, Shinra has an army of superhuman SOLDIERs through his Mako enhancements. Most of his research were confidential work so not many knew of them. However, Meia did know one thing for sure: Hojo was responsible for the many innocent lives taken in the process of perfecting his research.

Joesph Etsky's impressions of Professor Hojo were not too different from the fresh, new ones that Meia formed. Professor Hojo still sported a low ponytail, leaving no fringe. His rimless glasses gave Hojo a piercing look, as if Hojo was (quote her father) "always targeting the next man to be his test subject". His jaw was hard set into a scowl and Meia knew that Hojo was not going to be a man suitable for idle conversation.

There always seems to be a chemical reaction whenever the head of the Science Department speaks – some sort of indescribable irritation toward the man. "You." The scientist regarded Tseng lightly. Meia learnt later that "you" will be the most polite term Hojo would use on anyone. Hojo turned back to his clipboard. "What could possibly be more important than my investigation of the Ancient?"

Meia tensed and almost fell forward to tackle him. Control got the better of herself and she took a deep breath. _If this madman is going to hurt Aerith…_

Beside her, Tseng took a small sigh of relief at the girl's efforts to control herself. "Professor. You asked for an assistant-"

"The President asked for an assistant for me." Corrected Hojo, not bothering to look at Tseng. "I don't need anyone. But since it's here I might as well make some use for it." Meia wrinkled her nose slightly when she realized that Hojo was referring her as an 'it'."You there." He barked at Meia.

"G- Good afternoon, professor!" Meia squeaked. "I'm Matil-"

"I don't care who you are." Hojo waved her off rudely. "Are you of any use in the lab?"

Meia coloured. "No." She admitted truthfully. "I was an admin-"

The bespectacled man scoffed loudly at Tseng. "Why get me an assistant if she's useless?" He looked at Tseng. "Admininstration? Anyone can do administration." Meia felt the flush burn on her cheeks and wondered how Tseng could tolerate him without as much of a frown. "Put her in my Archives Room and keep her there. I don't want any unnecessary people around."

Tseng dipped his head slightly. "As you wish." He gestured Meia towards the lift. "This way, Miss Ederfeld." As they walked away, Meia tried not to make her sigh of relief audible. From Floor 67, they walked back to Floor 66 and took the elevator. When they stepped out of the lift at Floor 32, Meia gawked at the place.

Towering dark shadows lined the room, casting its darkness upon one another until the room was very dark. It was when Tseng switched on the main power by the side that Meia saw that the room was large, the size of the Turks' Lounge. Endless shelves of books and files were stacked, however in a haphazard manner. Some folders were even tossed on the floor, covered by a light layer of dust.

"This is the Science Archives." Tseng explained to Meia. "Nobody, except Professor Hojo, President Shinra, myself and Professor Hojo's assistant knows its access."

"What happened to the previous assistant?" Meia asked.

"… She left." Tseng replied coolly. Meia knew that there was probably something more to his answer, but she did not probe further. "This is no ordinary Archives. This is Professor Hojo's most _private_ collections. In the period when the assistant left, no one has cleaned up the room." Tseng pushed a stray piece of fringe behind his forehead. "That would be your first task today, Miss Ederfeld."

Meia kept her face cool, but inside she was almost twitching with excitement. "Yes, Mr. Tseng." She answered politely.

"No one will disturb you today, so arrange this place and clean it up. Your desk is at the back. I'll come back in the evening and we'll finish up the administration later." Tseng looked around the room a second time. "Should you need anything, the pantry is at the back of the room."

"Thank you, Mr. Tseng." Meia smiled. "Shinra is really kind to their employees."

Tseng stared at Meia briefly, his face scrutinizing her for any signs of sarcasm. There was none. Without as much of a reply, Tseng turned around and walked into the waiting elevator. Soon, the elevator doors closed, leaving Meia in a room of silence.

Meia heaved a sigh of relief. How did things turn out like this? Just an hour ago, she was a renegade Turk who returned to Midgar to find out more about Sephiroth's heritage. Now, she's a lab assistant to Professor Hojo? She shook her head. At least she's still alive, and strategically placed at the vault of where the most confidential files are placed. So was Tseng helping her after all?

Her PHS rang and as if she was disturbing anyone, Meia quickly answered the phone to kill its blaring ring. "Hello?" She whispered.

Veld's voice spoke from the other end, startling her. "Meia, what is the situation now?" Meia grinned with relief. How typical of Veld to talk like that. She quickly recounted the incident to Veld. When she was done, Veld was amused but Meia did not understand why. "Don't worry about Tseng." He said. "I trust his character."

"But sir, he tried to kill me." Meia frowned to herself. "I'm really confused about his inclination."

Veld hesitated for a moment, but only to assure her that Tseng was a trustworthy person. If anything, the only person she should confide in while being in the building is Tseng.

Meia caught the hidden meaning behind Veld's word. "Veld, are you telling me that after today… I got to stay in HQ as a fake lab assistant? I can barely keep myself hidden in the Upper Plates and now you- wait a minute sir, were YOU the one who asked Tseng to bring me to the Shinra Building?"

She could almost hear Veld smile over the phone. "You've said it rightly." Before Meia could protest, Veld continued. "I need someone who can give me information on the happenings in Shinra. Meia, listen. There is something important you need to know..."

As she heard Veld explain a possibility, her heart sank. How was she able to complete the mission this time? Nevertheless, she knew that Veld was counting on her with the very important thing. With an almost shaky voice, she agreed to stay in Shinra Building. At least, until she could gather enough information about everything that she needed to know.

The call ended and Meia stared at the PHS in her hand. The weight of the issues burdened her, but Meia cannot give up. The fate of many laid within her hands. _And if Veld says that Tseng is trustworthy, then I shall believe._ A spark of hope burst in her heart as she thought about how perhaps Tseng was, like what Reno insisted, still the same Tseng she knew.

Feeling more encouraged, Meia bowed her head and started reading the piles of material in the Science Archives.

* * *

When Tseng walked in at the Science Archives to look for Matilda Ederfeld, he found her rifling through the papers of Professor Hojo's work. "May I know what are you doing, Miss Ederfeld?" He asked coolly.

At the sound of his voice, Matilda flinched and her head shot up. However, when she saw his face, she relaxed. "Oh, Mr. Tseng." She said. "I was just rearranging the reports." She held the papers and their files at Tseng. "Let's not even talk about arranging in order, the reports are not even in their real folders!" She smiled.

Tseng suppressed a smile. The previous laboratory assistant was a heartbroken, problem drinker who often snuck a few drinks here and there on the job. It didn't help that the object of her unrequited affection, Zack Fair, died months ago. Since then, the lab assistant was grieved to a fault. Blaming the death of Zack on Shinra, she purposefully messed up the reports, a rebellion in her way.

A stray strand must always be removed, and it's nothing that the Turks cannot solve.

A simple check discovered that her house was in Sector 7 slums and then everything that was already planned made it all the more convenient. An innocent phone call to her to give her the day off and then… Problem solved… This morning.

Tseng looked at the new lab assistant. This was a kind of meticulousness that he had never seen in her before. He nodded curtly and informed her that they will have to leave the work for tomorrow. He needed to bring her to the receptionist to fill in her employee's form and then show her the places that she has access to, then dismiss her for the day. Employees of Shinra do not live in the headquarters.

As Matilda packed her things, Tseng thought about the implications of bringing her into the building. Surely someone would recognize her. He doubted that, however. Her disguise was so good that he almost didn't recognize her as –

Tseng stopped himself. _She is no longer a Turk. She is Matilda Ederfeld. Stop thinking of the past, in case you blurt out something you shouldn't. _

Quickly, he brought Professor Hojo's new assistant out of the Science Archives and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Now, the mystery to what Meia will be doing is solved!

I'm still trying to make things happen – it's definitely not as if I know what I'm doing already. So bear with me!

Once again, thank you for your reviews! Hope this chapter has appeased some of your two-week-long anxiety!


	9. Breakfast With A Detective

**Days of Exile**

**Chapter 9 – Breakfast With A Detective**

12 December 0007

When Reeve Tuesti opened his eyes, his first question was, _H__as it happened yet?_

But he couldn't make himself switch on the television. Normally, switching on to the Shinra news will be the last thing a Shinra employee on a vacation does. However, his reluctance was more than just to avoid reminders of his ending vacation.

Reeve stared at the clock above him in the Shinra Villa. It was only ten in the morning. He supposed that he still had some time to work on his mini project, grab lunch, walk by the beautiful beach of Costa del Sol…

Maybe by then he'll be able to bring himself to switch on the television.

He sat up from the bed, wondering just how many days in a year did President Shinra actually use his villa in Costa del Sol. Mostly, they were used for in-house functions, family gatherings (that was a thing of the past) and…

"_You're tired. Why don't you take a couple of days off and go somewhere?"_

With a roar, Reeve grabbed something nearest to him, which happened to be a lampstand, and flung it onto the floor. The metal bars bent and the lightbulbs shattered upon impact, but Reeve didn't care. Let the caretaker deal with it.

Reeve stopped himself before other possessions in the villa face the same predicament as the lampstand. He gave an exasperated grunt and stood up. He had kept his emotions to himself yesterday, releasing his emotions on creating that metal toy bird instead. "It's a slip of emotion." Reeve told himself. "A very rare slip." He mentally instructed himself not to do it again.

So what if Shinra uses the villa to keep their protesting but valuable employees at bay? So what if Reeve was one of those employees that Shinra was trying to get rid of while they execute their plans? There was absolutely nothing he could do. He walked away from the situation, he didn't protest further after President Shinra announced the dropping of the Plate. Reeve was a man of goodness... but not a man of justice...

Reeve sighed. Maybe eating will help him push the thoughts out of his head… for now. "I should get some breakfast…" He slipped on a shirt and locked the door of the villa. "Or maybe something to drink…"

The Costa del Sol sun hit his face like a megawatt lamp, like those that the Turks used in their interrogations. Excited shrieks of children echoed in the distance, muffled slightly by the gentle tide. Suddenly he felt like returning to the villa again, but his growling stomach protested. _I need to eat something._ He told himself. Reeve kept his head low and walked briskly towards the bar.

When Reeve entered the bar, there was only one more person apart from the innkeeper. A man sat by the triangular bar counter, looking too big and burly for the small barstool. He recognised him, and looking at the stunned and then wary expression on the other man's face, the burly man recognised him as well. The two men stared at each other, sizing each other up. Reeve knew exactly what the man was thinking and weighed out the pros and cons of the situation. Finally, Reeve decided to walk towards the man. "Is this seat taken?"

The man replied stiffly. "I don't have much of a choice to refuse, do I? You bunch of-" He stopped himself before he could let his emotional words become a disadvantage.

Smiling in spite of himself, Reeve sat next to the man and ordered scrambled eggs and toast. The man peered at him sideways through the entire order, anticipating Reeve to do something. Finally, Reeve looked at the man. "Mason… that's your name right?" He asked. "You were a Turk."

Mason scoffed. "Why ask if you had already known?" He paused to take a sip of juice. "Why is the head of Urban Development looking for me in Costa del Sol? I'm not going back to Midgar, no matter what you say."

"You flatter yourself." Reeve said mildly. "I am here on a vacation."

The sandy-haired man looked at Reeve curiously, but soon he understood the implications of Reeve's words. "I see." He said finally. He knew about the 'strategies' of Shinra. He was a Turk, after all. "So what did you do, save a lonely kid along the streets?" Mason finally smirked a little. "You actually seem like the sort, even though we've never directly met before."

"The actions of the company are kept confidential." Blurted Reeve before he could stop himself. Ingrained. Every single word was ingrained into him since his first day in the Shinra Building.

"Of course you wouldn't tell me." Mason scoffed sarcastically. "Wouldn't have thought you as a good guy any other way." Reeve kept quiet, so Mason continued. "What about Cait Sith?"

Reeve thought about his robotic cat that he controlled for spy activities. Cait Sith had briefly met the Turks before they left the company and that was how he knew Mason. "Cait Sith has gotten an additional part, a Moogle, to help him fight. I suppose it would be easier to fight now." Talking about one of his favourite creations made him feel a little better. "However, I had to reconfigure him to be able to ride on the Moogle, so I'm afraid he dropped the rhyming speech pattern."

Mason finally laughed, a warm hearty laugh that made Reeve remember that the Turks weren't as unfeeling as he thought. Then again, this was Mason he's talking to. "What a relief! But I think Meia would be-" Again, he stopped himself before he could say more.

"Relax. I'm not going to probe you for the whereabouts of the renegade Turks."

"So Mr Tuesti..." Mason struggled to find the correct words to say.

"Call me Reeve."

"Alrighty. Reeve... I suppose if you were sent here to take a forced vacation, it must be _them_ stopping you from doing something that will hinder them right?"

"And you would suppose that I'm on a 'forced vacation because...?"

Mason shrugged. "Isn't it normal for Shinra to do that to their employees? No one takes a vacation that easily unless they are forced to. A particular SOLDIER First Class was forced to take a vacation here as well, years ago, so that he cannot affect others' mood with his thoughts of his deceased mentor."

They fell silent as they thought of Zack Fair. Reeve shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "You know these things very well, don't you?"

Mason grinned. "I am from the Department of Administrative Research. Rather, I _was_._" _

A short silence fell upon them before Mason spoke again. "Reeve, sir. Of all the people in Shinra, the Turks aside, I believe that you are the only one who thinks logically and most importantly, your thoughts are of concern for a better life. Not just for Shinra and yourself, but for the slums." The martial artist gave a sheepish grin. "Across the department, all of us thought that you were the most decent man of the lot."

Reeve bowed his head slightly. "I'm flattered."

"No, you don't need to be." Mason stared at his drink, half-empty. "You were the only one who gives a care about what happened to the people outside Shinra. The others only worry about promotion and licking the boots of the President. But you, you actually walk to the slums to look at the living conditions there."

Reeve wanted to correct Mason by saying that he was walking in the slums mainly to visit his mother when he realised that all these years, he was followed by Turks whenever he visited the slums. Hiding both amusement and irritation behind his face, Reeve shook his head. "Be careful what you say."

It was then that Mason realised that he made his habitual mistake again – allowing his emotions control his mouth. Quickly apologising, he spoke quietly. "The Turks, at least the one who left... We have been doing the dirty work for Shinra for years. But when we left the company, it was probably a sign that we've reached the limit of our compromise."

Suddenly, Reeve felt even more awkward. Inside, he was wondering when the food will be served, so that he could quickly eat it and leave Mason before he could say anything that will affect him more. However, there was a tiny tug in his heart that made him ask, "What were you doing before you became a Turk?"

"A detective around here." Mason shrugged. "Never thought that I'll be alive to say it, but now that I'm no longer a Turk, I'm back in the detective business."

_Indeed. _Reeve thought. No Turk has ever left Shinra alive. In the contract it was written that the Turk will serve the company for as long as the company require his services. By common understanding, it meant until the day the Turk dies, or loses his identity.

"As you may know…" Mason continued, but in a slightly sheepish tone now. "I have a bad problem with keeping my emotions to myself. That got me into massive trouble in my last detective assignment."

"What happened?"

"I realised that the suspect whom I was investigating on was innocent, but no one believed me."

Reeve nodded, know where that led to. "I suppose being a Turk helped you with your emotion handling better?"

"Naw." Mason replied. "I'm still pretty much the same. Some things can be negotiated. But there are things that you believe in that you must follow and abide by. For me, I cannot work against justice."

"Pretty ironic coming from a Turk."

Mason grinned. "… That would be the reason why I'm always getting such a bad performance bonus in Shinra." As they chuckled, Mason spoke quietly. "Reeve, you cannot deny it. You are here because you protested against something that fell upon deaf ears. If what you believe in is the truth, then follow your heart and don't let anyone take that away."

The head of Urban Development sat listening quietly to a subordinate who was talking as if he was some philosopher. However, Reeve cannot deny that there was truth, a lot of it, in the martial artist's simple words. Reeve smiled.

When the food arrived, Mason and Reeve were talking comfortably, avoiding the sensitive questions neatly and cautiously. Anyone sitting near them would've have thought that they were two newly acquainted strangers, and not previous colleagues in a company called Shinra.

When Reeve returned to his villa, he went back to working on his metal bird but he didn't have to take long. By noon the bird is complete. Reeve took a deep breath and looked at the metal bird sitting on his palm, the thoughts of everything that had happened simmering to a gentle buzz behind his head. The ringing of Reeve's PHS made him jump. It was a message from someone in Public Safety – a helicopter will pick him up at three sharp. Reeve took the bird to the little wooden veranda behind the villa and stared at the bright expanse of pure blue sky.

It was time to let go.

* * *

When Meia woke up, she almost couldn't recognize the place that she was in. It was the first time that she was in Rod and Cassie's house, a fairly well-maintained garage in the Sector 2 slums. It used to be Rod's biker gang's hideout, but apparently it was abandoned shortly after Rod became a Turk. Back in Kalm, Rod tossed Meia his extra set of keys in case she needed a place to stay. Of course she did. The only other residence for Meia was the streets of the Sector 4 slums.

It took Meia some time to get used to the switches and appliances in the garage but she managed. Life had been much easier when she was just a slum kid, but that was eight years ago. She giggled to herself, thinking about her former-comrade Jasper. Now that he had returned to Bone Village to inherit his father's business, he must be really irritated with the lack of independence to even dress himself. Meia considered texting Jasper to tease him and ask how he was coping with his new troop of servants, but soon the thought disappeared. If she wanted to catch up, she should at least wait till the untrackable PHSes arrive.

The garage had enough space for a large number of people; three small bedrooms, a decent bathroom and a kitchenette. Rod's biker gang must've enjoyed their hideout a lot. The garage was currently empty; Rod and Cassie were not back since they've parted ways at Kalm. The couple had gone to meet their supplier, the one who will give them the untrackable PHSes.

There wasn't much time for Meia to think any further. She quickly donned her disguise and slipped on her wig. This time, she had her own clothes to mix and match and Meia was inwardly glad that she didn't have to wear clothing that were much too long for her. A brief check in the mirror told Meia that she was ready for a new day in Shinra.

_Better get some breakfast before work. _Meia thought. _A long day awaits._

* * *

Reeve felt himself fidgeting in the helicopter. Lou, the army pilot who came to Costa del Sol to pick him up, must've noticed. He kept talking to Reeve, as if he could ease the tension. Reeve didn't bother to rebuke him; he was a rookie after all. What did he know?

As the helicopter neared Midgar, he looked at the city that he helped – no, created. Just like how a gardener knows every root and shoot in each plant, Reeve knows every pipe and tile placed in this metropolis. He didn't need to look at the city, he knew where everything was and how they looked like.

But he made himself look at the destruction.

No, he did not make the destruction with his own hands, but by walking away, there was no difference.

As the helicopter landed on the helipad, Reeve numbly thanked Lou and walked back to his office, his mind clearing up bit by bit. As soon as he's back at his desk, Reeve began to draw up plans for a new Sector Seven. He will deliver a grand proposal by the executive meeting this evening. He has enough time to draw a rough sketch, but one that clearly showed the new Sector 7. He will rebuild Sector 7... and in his own way, put an end to the suffering of the slums.

The sides of his mouth lifted slightly. President Shinra must know of this plan. He will support it, the citizens of Midgar will support it. Then Reeve will no longer need to worry, no longer need to compromise.

* * *

On Floor 66, Reeve looked at his colleagues and wondered how the meeting would end today. Every department head wanted the meeting to end in their favour, their conditions. It was clear in their small talk, their forced laughs, the way their eyes lit up when the President of Shinra walked in. Reeve knew that in their minds, they cared nothing but themselves. There was a slight smell that seemed to have come from the toilets as well. Reeve put a mental note in his mind to ask the plumbers to do a check later.

He vaguely heard the President mumble something to everyone in the boardroom in general and suddenly, his name. Pushing unnecessary thoughts to the back of his mind, Reeve stood up and regarded everyone with confidence. "We have the damage estimates for Sector 7." He clicked on his powerpoint remote, and slides that he had just created when he returned from Costa del Sol flashed across the screen. "Considering those factories we've already set up and all the investments, the damage is estimated at approximately 10 billion gil..." Reeve paused for effect, but in vain. None of the executives looked the least bit interested. Scarlet was even checking her nails as he spoke. Reeve cleared his throat; there was no way he was going to back down now. "The estimated cost to rebuild Sector 7 is…"

President Shinra cuts him off. "We're not rebuilding." He said firmly.

"... What?" Reeve asked weakly. He almost dropped his remote control, but his proposal did fall from his hands and land on the table in a mess. Reeve barely noticed.

Everyone turned their heads towards the President at the shocking news, giving the President the effect he wanted. "We're leaving Sector 7 as it is." The blond said. "And restarting the Neo-Midgar plan."

The name hadn't been mentioned for such a long time, Reeve almost forgotten what it was. The Neo-Midgar Project was conceptualised around the same time the Shinra Electric Company did. President Shinra envisioned a future for Midgar, situated in the Mako-rich land located somewhere on the Planet, the natives called it the Promised Land. There he will build a new Midgar who will live on endless supply of Mako. The Promised Land was a land sacred to the ancient beings of the Planet, the Cetra, and has been elusive for the past few centuries since the slow extinction of the Cetra. It was because of this that Shinra had been tracking down the last Ancient, Aerith Gainsborough, for decades, hoping that she would lead them there.

Reeve felt his confidence and strength ebb by the second. He spread his hands towards the President. "... then the Ancients?" He asked lamely. The last time he checked, the Ancient was less than willing to meet Shinra, much less cooperate with them.

"The Promised Land will soon be ours," was his only answer. Turning to Reeve, Leon Shinra said, "I want you to raise the Mako rates by 15% in every area."

"Rate hike! Rate hike! Tra, la, la!" sang Palmer with a coarse voice, the head of the Space Program. He literally jumped up and down without the maturity and etiquette of an adult. Reeve hid a flash of irritation by narrowing his eyes at the balding man. "And please include our Space Program in the budget!" He almost snorted at President Shinra hopefully.

Ignoring the animated behaviour of his subordinate, President Shinra continued. "Reeve and Scarlet will divide the extra income from the rate increase."

Beside Reeve, Scarlet almost laughed with joy. She quickly hid it under a civilised cough and smiled at the President sweetly. Only the other executives knew her gloats will outlast her actual triumph.

On the other hand, Palmer knelt on his chair and smacked his head on the polished table, not caring if he was rubbing his receding hairline against the mahogany. "Oh man!" He moaned. Reeve wanted to remind him that they were in a board meeting but he didn't have to. With a swift hand, Heidegger pulled the stout man up against his seat and control was restored again.

"Sir." Reeve argued. "If you raise the rates, the people will lose confidence…"

"It'll be all right." President Shinra assured him. "The ignorant citizens won't lose confidence, they'll trust Shinra, Inc. even more."

Finally, Heidegger burst into a hearty laugh at the comment. "After all, we're the ones who saved Sector 7 from AVALANCHE!"

A surge of irritation rose within Reeve again but he kept it cool. It was common – to do things and then push the blame to others. It was a dog-eat-dog world and people strove to climb the ladder, even if it means pushing away others to reach the goal. Reeve drew a deep breath and looked at President Shinra. There had to be another way to show the President that his decision was a bad one... but he saw President Shinra's expression. It was one where Reeve knew that Shinra's decision was final.

The meeting progressed without much interruption, but Reeve's attention drifted. He barely noticed Professor Hojo walking in and talking. He did catch something about experimenting on the Ancient and again he frowned, but this time, he did what he always did. Reeve kept quiet.

When the meeting came to an end, Reeve barely remembered walking back to his office. Whatever that happened to him and that detective during breakfast seemed like a lot of bullcrap now. All he knew, as he slumped at his desk and threw his stack of drawings into the paper shredder, was that he compromised. Again.

* * *

Tseng's report was simple. He had reported that he had captured the Ancient, Aerith Gainsborough. After sending Aerith to Professor Hojo, Tseng quickly discovered that the new AVALANCHE, the same group who successfully bombed Mako Reactor 1, had infiltrated the Shinra Building and was making their way up Floor 60. The President of Shinra had sent orders to capture AVALANCHE because he would like to meet them.

Rude has never met the new AVALANCHE, so Reno filled him in on the description of the people in AVALANCHE…

"_Well, first of all, there's this huge dude who substituted his arm for a Gatling Gun." Reno had said, acting out a man who shot things out of his arm crazily. "Then this chicken head whom I saw talking to Aerith yesterday. He had this sword strapped on his back, that kinda looked like the slick's. Really weird. How did he find it?" Reno looked at Rude. "Oh yeah, and one more. Tifa Lockhart."_

_Tifa._ Rude furrowed his brows deeper. _Why Tifa? Why is she in Midgar?_

Of course she had to be in Midgar. She couldn't possibly be in Nibelheim, not when Sephiroth burned it to the floor. Even though Shinra had covered it up by sending its employees to act as Nibelheim citizens, there was no way Tifa could've stayed in Nibelheim. Rude wished he could speak with Tifa, explain to her everything that had happened. But he knew it was impossible. Firstly, because Rude knew his place in Shinra better than Reno did. He wouldn't say anything that will jeopardize Shinra. Secondly, he knew that talking to Tifa would be futile. In her heart she hated Shinra – wasn't that the reason why she joined AVALANCHE?

Rude took a deep breath and pushed his sunglasses against his nose. Whether he liked it or not, he will nab the intruders and send them to the President.

They were outside the headquarters, having dinner when the call came. Rude remembered how excited Reno was about finding them, but he didn't get far. Reno' stomach acted up once they entered the Shinra Building and they visited the infirmary. It was then that they discovered that Reno's fight with AVALANCHE landed Reno with more than just external injuries – Reno suffered some internal damage in his stomach. The nurse immediately sent the sulking redhead to rest and Rude was left to search for AVALANCHE.

The Shinra Building was a majestic structure of winding corridors and levels of different offices and laboratories. Finding people in Shinra Building was just like finding a needle in a haystack. It's near impossible to find anyone in the building without relying on their PHSes.

So Rude must have been really lucky when he spotted a suspicious character on Floor 66. A blond man who carried a sword. Zack Fair's sword. Rude did a double take when he saw that. He remembered Zack Fair's sword very well. How did this 'impostor' (as coined by Reno), dressed in SOLDIER First Class uniform, have Zack Fair's sword? It almost seemed as if Zack had revived… just with different hair.

The blond man turned towards the elevator, and Rude stealthily followed him. As he entered the lift, Rude followed. Upon realizing an extra presence, he turned and started when he saw Rude. "H, Hey! What is it?" Cloud stammered. Rude almost took a step back in surprise. It even almost sounded like Zack Fair.

Controlling his emotions, Rude pointed up. "Would you press 'Up' please?" Rude asked politely.

"Turks? Must be a trap…"

Rude smirked. Behind him, he felt a familiar presence and stepped aside. Tseng stepped into the lift as well. Rude jammed the 'Door Close' button, trapping him inside.

"It must have been a real thrill for you…" Tseng said mockingly, looking at the man. He surely caused lots of trouble these few days "Did you enjoy it?" Cloud glared at them and growled in response.

As the lift travelled up, Rude peeked at him. President Shinra ordered to see all of them upon capture. He knew that some SOLDIERs are trying to catch the other people in the party as well. It will be without a doubt that President Shinra will toss them into confinement and then it'll be up to the Turks for further questioning.

Rude pushed his sunglasses against his nose. He could imagine Reno's enthusiasm to break some noses and bones for interrogation. This time, Rude wouldn't stop him. The blonde impostor was simply too curious to let him be.

* * *

There wasn't anything important for Meia to do today. Professor Hojo refused to let Meia participate in any of his research, since Meia was a greenhorn in Science research. So Meia spent another day clearing the files in his private Archives. Meia had been reading random documents here and there, but she could find nothing on Project S… until she found an unmarked document, slipped in between the folders named 'Animal Genes' and 'Animating Shinra Sweepers'.

To her delight, they were the earliest notes on the inception of Project S. Forgetting her task to organize the room, Meia sat down and started reading. Her joy vaporised quickly when she discovered that the report was only a thin file which revealed absolutely nothing of interest. The report only stated a brief outline about a lot of scientific terms and jargon that made Meia's head ache.

Meia set the report down with a groan and finally concluded that Professor Hojo left nothing of importance, which meant that the real reports were kept in the actual venue of experimentation – the Shinra Mansion. _But how can I ever access those files?_ She thought in despair.

Seeing that she wasn't going to get to a conclusion, Meia contented herself by reading a large stack of files relating to Sephiroth ever since he joined Shinra. It was unexpectedly an easy read. Meia enjoyed reading the details about Sephiroth, his training results and his multiple victories in combat examinations. Even at the young age of 8, Sephiroth had shown incredible potential that quickly allowed him to rise among the ranks to become SOLDIER First Class by the tender age of 15.

Meia soon finished all the papers on Sephiroth, which barely helped her with what she was looking for. _I'll search again tomorrow. _She decided. Then, she went to look for something that Veld had told her to do. Since that thing was not as confidential as Sephiroth, Meia found it easily.

Hours must have passed since she started reading, but Meia did not stop. She was growing tired and hungry, but she pressed on. Meia was determined to finish everything that was documented on Sephiroth and the issue that Veld had told her to find. Meia found what she was looking for easily, but what she read in the reports greatly troubled her.

"No way…" She muttered to herself. Her tired eyes scanned across the report again, but there was no mistaking whatever that she had read. Meia sat on the floor in distress. "Who can ever stop it?"

Just as she uttered those words, a loud blast occurred somewhere above the floors.

* * *

Aloha! I have been really sick the past week, thank goodness for backup chapters! I'm sure you guys know where my story is according to the main FF7 plot right? Psst... Cloud and gang are infiltrating Shinra Building to rescue Aerith... Wait, do you guys even know the FF7 story?

Okay guys, I know that once again, my story is kinda slow and draggy. I promise you, you will not need to wait 20 chapters before things get exciting, alright? Just… stay in there and don't give up on me! *hopeful face*

Now for review replies, because I've been too sick to even reply!

Takara: You'll see soon enough :)

TWA: Security cameras? My dear, there are no cameras in the Turk Floors. They are extremely confidential. No one in Shinra knows where the Turk offices are (because it is not reflected in the Shinra directory!). I did mention somewhere in "I Want To Be A Turk!" that the Turks cannot be found easily. Due to their confidential job nature, they don't need surveillance cameras. The only ones who could possibly have access to them is the President and Heidegger. Let's just assume that they can't be bothered with the Turks, huh? But true, I totally did NOT consider security cameras. No one really wants to see a bunch of half-naked men in the pantry drinking beer and stuff, honestly :P

IceQueen69: Precisely because they are villain protagonists, I feel I'm not doing a good job making them evil enough, hehe!

Rachel: So flattered by your review! You better pay attention in Maths lessons!

Cloudstrifefinalfantasy and Don'tgotaclue88: thank you and hope you liked this chapter!

Jefri: Wahaha, thanks Jef! :D But I'm too lazy to change the mistake!


	10. Murder

**Days of Exile**

**Chapter 10 – Murder**

11 December 0007

Meia never forgets.

That is how having photographic memory is like.

It could be a blessing, it could be a curse.

As Meia stared at the sight in front of her in Floor 67, she thought to herself that having a photographic memory was more of a curse.

Angry red lights flashed in the science laboratories, bodies strewn around as if they are useless and unwanted dolls. The smell – Meia cringed and pinched her nose. The room stank of the metallic smell of blood.

_What had happened?_ She wondered. She had been cooped up in the Science Archives for so many hours – it was because of the loud explosion that Meia quickly finished her reading and left the spick and span room. Along the way, there wasn't anyone in sight. It was only in Floor 67 that this…

Meia closed her eyes, wishing that she could erase the sight out of her memory forever. Of course, she couldn't. She opened her eyes slowly, bracing herself to look once again at the lifeless bodies on the floor. She walked towards one of the bodies gingerly, half afraid that one would suddenly grab her leg or something. Nothing of that sort happened. Everyone was dead. Every single body was only an empty shell of what once was a life.

A tank was housed nearby, where Meia stood. Just that it was no longer a complete tank. Glass shards are strewn across the gooey wet floor. There was a metal door, but whoever that broke through must have done it with brute force. Meia peered closer at the damaged door, at an inscribed metal plaque.

Jenova.

Meia frowned. Her knowledge of Jenova was limited; Meia only knew that Jenova was an Ancient. A Professor Gast Faremis, head of the Science Department, worked together with Professor Hojo on analyzing more about this being… and that was all they ever knew about Jenova. Even the Turks, people who executed the most confidential of jobs in Shinra, knew close to nothing about Jenova. That was how tight-lipped the higher-ups were about this… thing.

_Who is Jenova?_

_Okay, this has nothing to do with you. _Meia told herself. _Be calm, and get out of here before someone suspects you of this mess._

Just that she couldn't stay calm. Nobody in a right state of mind will stay calm after seeing a mass of dead bodies tossed haphazardly around a large trail of blood leading to the upper floors. She could only imagine what happened above…

Meia whimpered. Inwardly she chided herself for being so timid, but there was nothing she could do to give her courage. She wriggled her arms, as if she could shake off the chills pulsing through her nerves. Who was she kidding? She simply cannot do this. She needed to leave and get help outside the building. She could be the only one alive. Whoever – _Whatever _that killed all these people could still be around, and may not hesitate to kill her as well. She must run away now. NOW.

Then, she heard a voice echoing in the static silence. Not just any voice. His voice. "You there! Are you alright?"

Meia's heart relaxed when she heard it. She turned and her face was filled with relief. "Reno!" She yelled, and instantly regretted her actions. There was no way Reno was prepared to know her identity, she couldn't tell him yet. Now she had to explain why she knew his name.

Indeed, Reno frowned. "You… you know who I am?" His frown deepened and Meia could swear that Reno's left hand twitched slightly toward his pocket – where his weapon, the EMR, was hidden. "Who are you?"

"Oh!" She pretended to be sheepish about her blurting – which she really was. "I'm Matilda Ederfeld. Y-Yeah, I'm new!" She answered. "Mr. Tseng did warn me about you." She fibbed, hoping really hard inside that what she said was something normal.

Fortunately, it was. Reno wrinkled his face. "Tseng..." He narrowed his eyes at the thought of his leader. "Did he warn you against my flirting?"

"N-No. I mean, yes – No, I mean-" Meia stared at Reno helplessly. In return, Reno only laughed at her weak attempts to answer. Meia felt her dislike towards this. She had heard of Reno flirting with female staff, but she had always thought that it might have ended when he met her…

_No, Meia, you silly girl. _She chided herself. _Reno did not ever tell you that he likes you, did he? Of course he's free to keep his… options open._

Pushing her disappointment further down, Meia took a deep breath before asking curiously, "What happened here?"

The redheaded Turk grinned. "Nothing that you need to worry your pretty little head for."

Meia no longer reacted with blushes whenever Reno paid her a compliment. It happened often when she was a child that absolutely adored Reno, but knowing Reno for a long time, Meia was used to his romantic innuendoes. Still, Meia pretended to blush and quickly subdued it by swallowing her saliva. "I believe I need to know." She insisted. "I'm Professor Hojo's new lab assistant."

"Oh, so you ARE new!" Reno exclaimed. "I thought that you looked new." Reno crossed his arms and regarded her semi-seriously. "Professor Hojo's assistant, huh? How does he grill his subordinates?" He grinned.

"Erm… Mr. Reno? I don't think it's an appropriate time to chat, isn't it?" Meia said respectfully.

"You're right." Reno beckoned her to follow him. Meia asked of him again what happened in the Science departments, but Reno kept changing the subject and asking about her instead. Meia was irritated by his evasiveness but understood exactly what he was trying to do. It was standard Turks policy to keep the details of their job private. That means that anything that happens in his work cannot and must not be revealed to the general public… even if they are from Shinra as well. Whenever they find an unrelated person in the scene of their work, the Turk would need to get them away from danger without alarming them. Reno was currently doing his job as a Turk. Whatever that happened here must've been a Grade A, or even Grade S incident that warranted absolute confidentiality.

It amused and annoyed Meia. Although she understood the importance of confidentiality, she wondered how Reno was going to help her, the Shinra employee. After all, she personally witnessed the aftermath of a massacre in the Upper Floors. For now, Meia decided to keep quiet and not argue further.

She was about to follow Reno into the staircases when she thought of something. "Are there anyone else here?" She asked.

"All the staff have been evacuated." Reno answered lightly. "I believe you are the only staff left."

"What about the others?" She asked again, this time stopping in her tracks so that Reno can stop as well.

"Others?"

Meia nodded, thinking about Aerith. She could still be locked in the Science departments or something… or dead. "Yeah…" She said slowly. "Anyone else that we might have… forgotten?"

Reno shrugged. "Apart from a new Shinra rebels-"

That was all she needed to hear. "Then why aren't we saving them?" She asked.

"Okay, look, Matilda." Meia almost smiled at Reno's lack of salutations. It sounded just like Reno to jump straight into calling one's personal name immediately. "This group of people whom we've just caught? They are the anti-Shinra group, AVALANCHE." Reno reached his hands out like claws. "Big, nasty people!" He spread his arms out. "I can't just release them back into the wild and then waste my time capturing them again!"

_The wild…_ Meia frowned at the expression, but said nothing. There it was again. The name AVALANCHE. Meia had no clue who they were, but she was curious to find out. She frowned and chose her words carefully so as not to reveal that she knew more than she should, especially her knowledge of Aerith's existence. "We need to save these people." She said. "They are rebels, yes. But they deserve to die a more justified way than this."

Reno shook his head. "They are a threat to Shinra. And they are strong."

Meia was surprised to hear that. Coming from one of the cockiest Turks, it sounded foreign. A shiver ran through her spine. If Reno thought that the rebels were strong then… they must be really strong. However, Meia couldn't leave this place knowing that there were people possibly alive, especially if Aerith was involved. "How can you belittle a human life so?" She shook her head at Reno. "If you aren't going then I will."

"Wait! Mei… I mean…" Reno faltered and Meia turned to him, frowning.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry." Reno really sounded apologetic and sheepish. "It's just that I almost saw you as someone else. Sorry, Matilda. Alright, you win. I'll go check out on the rebels."

_He was calling me. Meia. _She pursed her lips to stop herself from smiling. In fact, she had to clamp her lips so hard that it hurt. Somehow knowing that Reno thought of her was enough to make her smile. But that was not the important thing at this moment. Meia stiffly nodded her head and allowed Reno to walk past her into the corridor that led to the cells.

* * *

_What the heck was that about? _

Reno felt like kicking himself when he almost called Meia's name. At an urgent time like this, why was he thinking of Meia?

When the explosion started, he was still with Rude, talking about the events of the evening, right up to the capture of Cloud and the other AVALANCHE members. Suddenly, they were thrown into a frenzy of half-evacuating employees working overtime and directing SOLDIERs to their rightful places. Reno had heard nothing about what had happened. Till this moment, he was still clueless about the origin of the explosion. He was just doing a last round of checks to ensure there were no straggling employees when he found a half-traumatised employee at Floor 67. _An attractive one too._ He thought with a small grin.

Only that she had a crazy bout of justice and insisted that he go free the captured AVALANCHE members, just because they don't deserve to die in such a manner. Her stubbornness reminded him of Meia, in fact, he almost called her so. Who did she think she was, thinking that she can just help anyone, unarmed at that too. Normally, Reno would've just ignored her and let her stupidity lead to her own demise. But not today. He cannot afford to do so – Floor 67 was highly confidential. The more important task was to lead the naïve employees away from the building, as far away as possible before she discovered other things that she shouldn't. It would be a waste to kill such a sweet face.

_Whatever._ He thought. _After I'm done appeasing her, I'll drag her out of the place if I have to. This place is creeping the hell out of me._

He almost choked when he saw the bloody sight on Floor 67. No wonder Matilda was freaking out. Reno had no idea how to assure this lost lamb that everything will be alright. How do you convince a witness that there wasn't a massacre? In fact, Reno himself cannot be convinced that there wasn't a massacre. He knew nothing about what had happened.

_Definitely need to ask Rude about this later._

The cell doors were just before him. True enough, the entire AVALANCHE was trapped inside, sleeping. Reno snorted to himself. Why did he need to take orders from a lowly employee?

"This is stupid." Reno muttered to himself. He paced a little along the corridor. Finally, he made up his mind. "That's it. I'm going to go back and tell her that the cells were broken out of. If she doesn't believe me and wants to be a hero, so be it. That moron can go save them and get herself killed, for all I care. Just more paperwork, that's all." Reno made a face. He was going to turn away when he spotted Tifa sleeping in the middle cell, the same one as the blond impostor, Cloud.

With a groan, Reno looked at the guard, knocked unconscious on the floor. He reached in and pulled out the key to unlock the middle cell. Quickly, he tossed the keys back to the guard. He peered at Tifa and Cloud, both still sleeping amidst the sounds of the cells opening.

Reno considered a moment before deciding against waking Tifa up to help her escape. Indeed, he knew that he could never come to terms with Tifa, ever. Not when Shinra was responsible for the obliteration of her hometown. Not when Reno and Rude deceived the entire townspeople into thinking that they were innocent travelers. He doubted that Tifa would leave with him even if he tried. He had seen the look of loathing on too many faces, Tifa included. The best he could do was to leave the door open for them and hope that when Tifa woke up, she would have enough sense to escape.

_Well, about time I head back to that cutie._

Reno walked back and found the long-haired brunette exactly where he left her. Good girl.

"Were there anyone inside?" Matilda was clearly worried… perhaps a little too worried for someone who should have nothing to do with AVALANCHE… Reno shook his head. He wasn't going to overlook that possibility that this new employee might be in cahoots with AVALANCHE, but he had enough drama for the night. He can always catch this little rat anytime he wanted.

"Nope." He lied. "The cell doors were wide open. No one's in there. I think they broke their way out. After I send you out safely, I'm going to go back and capture them again." He groaned. "When Tseng hears this, he isn't going to be happy."

Matilda bought every single word he said, and Reno wasn't surprised. He had always been a smooth liar.

* * *

If Meia was relieved to hear that everyone had escaped and was safe, she did not show it. _At least they are safe now._ She sighed in relief. Finally cooperating like a good innocent employee, Meia followed Reno into the emergency elevator. Despite the situation, Meia marveled at how Reno could remain calm, even nonchalant. He tried to make small talk with her while traveling 60 floors down. What could Meia do, but to pretend to be blindly grateful that she was rescued from the mess?

When they've reached the lobby of the Shinra Building, Reno turned to Meia and smiled. "Well then, Matilda." He said brightly. "Go home, take a shower, sleep it out." Reno turned. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Meia tightened her jaw at Reno's aloofness in the entire matter. "Mr. Reno." She said.

"Please, just call me Reno."

"Mr. Reno," Meia insisted. "What happened up there?"

Reno paused for a while. He turned back towards Meia and said, "You don't have to worry about it. It was just a drill."

Meia stared at Reno incredulously. "A drill." She repeated.

"Yep, just a drill."

"You don't call many dead bodies over each other and soaked in blood, a drill!"

"Pretty convincing, huh?" Reno grinned. "Shinra gets better and better each year!"

"Mr. Reno…"

"Realistic as it may look, this is just a drill. A phony. Why do you think I'm not freaking my head out?"

Meia resisted narrowing her eyes at him. _Gee, I don't know, Reno. _She mused. _Maybe because you are trained to do so?_

"No one is actually killed, Matilda." Reno assured Meia. "Some are dummy models, some are employees acting. Maybe next year you can help us out." Reno mused.

Meia felt her anger rising. "Don't treat me like a dumb kid." She growled. She continued to point out her doubts with a growing irritation. Reno was treating her lightly, like coaxing a small child to go to bed. Meia grew angrier by Reno's off-handed remarks and half-hearted comments. Finally, when she was about to throw another nasty retort, Reno suddenly grabbed the cuff of her shirt and pulled her roughly.

"Listen to me, you dumb employee." Reno growled. Meia saw that Reno was finally ticked off with her questioning. "Whatever you've seen here, you better forget it, or keep it in your heart forever. Because if I were to hear any peep of information about this going around as your stupid office gossip, I will personally come and silence you." Reno narrowed his eyes and stared down at Meia. "So I suggest if you want your life, you keep your…"

Suddenly, he trailed off and stared at Meia, frowning. Their faces were so close that Meia could see every eyelash on his eye, but was too scared to do a mental count. Meia was not scared for her own life, okay maybe she was – Reno looked like he was ready to strike her dead in a second. Meia was more flustered and distracted by the fact that Reno was this close to her. If not scared for her life, Meia was actually more distracted by Reno's face.

Before she could react, Reno released her roughly and she fell onto the floor. "Okay, I get it!" She whimpered in way that (she hoped) looked convincing to Reno. "Please don't kill me!" She looked at Reno. "I'll keep my mouth shut!"

As if being released from a trance, Reno stared at Meia. "Oh… Yeah. You better keep your mouth shut…" He mumbled, now regaining his composure. He glared at her. "What are you waiting, then?" He asked, giving her a hard shove. "Go home." Meia didn't need to be told twice. Quickly, she ran out of the building and made her way back to Rod's garage.

* * *

Back in the safety of Rod's garage, Meia frantically found an old phone. Thanking the deities that it was working, Meia dialed Veld's number and told him everything that had happened – the useless papers on Sephiroth, the infiltration of the dubious AVALANCHE, the destruction of the Science Laboratories, how Reno brought her out and warned her to keep quiet.

She could almost hear Veld smiling when she was talking about Reno. "Protocol barely changed." He commented lightly. "Tell me about that thing that I've tasked you to do."

Meia quickly told him everything that she discovered. When she was finally done with all that she had to say, Veld's voice was grave and serious. "Meia." He said. "I need to recall all the exiled Turks back. If what you say is true, then we need all the help we can get."

"Sir," Meia answered. "Allow me to pass the message. It's far too risky for you to contact them."

"Very well."

They quickly hung up the phone, knowing that if they were to talk any longer, their conversation could be discovered over the tapped phone lines. No one in the Upper Sectors makes a phonecall without Shinra knowing. It's just a matter of whether they want to eavesdrop in mundane telephone conversations. Then again, Meia doubted that Shinra was free to listen to anyone's phone lines now. Meia then took a bet and made another phonecall, this time to Rod. "Rod," She said seriously. "When are you guys coming back?"

"What's up?" Rod's voice asked jovially.

"I've been craving for some butterscotch _Moogle_-tarts." She said crossly.

She heard the rod-user give a loud sigh of frustration. "I'm obviously not near where you are now, Meia." He said. "How long can you wait?"

Meia gave a moment to ponder. "How about getting me ten Moogle-tarts for my birthday?"

There was a short silence as Rod thought about her unusual request, but he soon understood what she meant. "What?" Rod exclaimed over the phone. "Are you insane? I thought we discussed about this – only four Moogle-tarts!"

"No, I want ten. Please try, Brother Rod!" Meia pleaded, using a sickly sweet voice because it was the most effective way to annoy Rod into agreeing something. "It would mean so much to me!"

"Argh, stop using that annoying voice! Fine, I'll do my best then." With a click, he hung up. Meia replaced the phone on the receiver with a loud sigh of relief. It seemed that Rod had gotten her secret message.

While in Kalm, the four Turks and Veld had decided that should they need to meet up again, they would send a secret message to communicate without fear of being discovered. It was granted that unless stated otherwise, the meeting location will be in Kalm, Veld's hideout. Moogle-tarts meant 'the Turks'. When Meia asked for ten Moogle-tarts, she meant that she wanted all the exiled Turks to meet in Kalm by 15th December. Rod would need to arrange the time of meeting from then on.

Meia only can hope that Rod can successfully contact the rest of the Turks. Their current PHSes, the ones given to them while they were Turks, were location-trackable, but only within Midgar. Outside Midgar, Shinra was unable to track their locations. Meia used to think that it was dumb because it was more important to track people outside Midgar, many SOLDIERs and Turks could not be accounted for because of this PHS flaw. After being chased out of Midgar, she considered it a blessing. Being back in Midgar meant that if Shinra wanted to, they can find her again. That was why she could not use her PHS, but had to rely on Rod, who was out of Midgar, to contact the others.

She took a deep breath and was suddenly aware of her surroundings. When was the last time that she felt alone? Not since being picked up by Reno along the alleys in the upper plates of Sector 4. That's right – she had not been truly alone since then. Meia clenched her teeth and tried to shut out thoughts of tonight's happening.

In the end, she reached for her PHS. A risky business, but she couldn't use Rod's residential phone because they could easily trackable. Using her own PHS was trackable only if Shinra employees were tapping into the phonecall at that moment, and Meia was taking the risk that everyone is in too much of a frenzy to do that. Then again, Meia wasn't really making a sound and logical conclusion. All she wanted was to hear him again.

"Reno here."

Meia couldn't resist a smile when she heard his voice, even if he sounded tired and impatient. "Reno? It's… It's Meia."

"Me- I mean, hey," Reno said, his tired voice melting into the sincere one that Meia was familiar with. "Is everything alright? You calling and-" He paused. "Are you alright?"

Meia giggled, realizing how much she missed being able to see and talk to him anytime she liked. "I'm fine." She lied. "But I was wondering if we could-"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" She heard Reno call out, away from his phone. Soon, Reno spoke back into the phone. "Hey, I kinda need to go."

"Reno?" Meia asked again, sounding a little more desperate than she wanted to. "Could we please meet now? I really…"

_Miss you? Need you? _The options floated in her mind, but none was what she wanted to say. "Please. I want to see you." She choked out softly.

Reno was quiet for a while. "You have no idea how much I want to drop everything that I'm doing now and find you." He said sincerely. "But I'm sorry. Things are really hectic here."

Meia felt her heart drop. "But… Please…" She whined a little. "Can't you put down your work for tomorrow? I'm sure that whatever big thing it is, it's not-"

"Listen." Reno said firmly and urgently. He dropped his voice into a whisper. "Listen, but don't panic… … The President is dead."

She felt a chill, hearing those words. "Dead?" She repeated.

"Assassinated, to be exact." It scared Meia to hear that Reno sounded unsure, afraid even. "… I'm sorry, I can't reveal more. In fact, I'm not supposed to tell you all these but take my word on this, I really can't leave now."

Meia nodded. What could she do? It wasn't like she didn't understand the nature of a Turk job. _Maybe that's why no one has a love interest outside the Turks. _She mused. _No normal person could tolerate the unpredictable lengths of loneliness._

"Meia?"

"Yeah, I'm here." She croaked.

"Could I just ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Do you remember- Was there ever a SOLDIER First Class by the name of Cloud?"

Meia frowned. "No. Only Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos, Angeal Hewley and Brother Zack were SOLDIER First Class. Of course, if there were new SOLDIER First Class after I left, I wouldn't know of it." She felt bad for sounding a little sour in her last sentence. It wasn't Reno's fault that Shinra wanted the Turks dead and gone.

Reno did not notice her bitter tone, indeed he was too tired to notice. "Thanks, baby."

"Eew!"

Reno chuckled weakly. "I'll find you as soon as I'm done."

Meia shook her head, though Reno could not see. "It's fine, Reno. We all know that a Turk's work is never done. I'll see you when I do."

"… Sorry." Reno said. Meia knew that he truly meant his apology.

They hung up. Meia kept the PHS and crept into her bed. She hugged her knees and tried to ignore her fast-beating heart.

_We can deal with all these tomorrow morning. Go and sleep now. _She thought, telling herself that things will be alright. Thoughts and questions bombarded her mind, but she was too tired to handle them. She looked forward to falling asleep, where she could toss her worries aside until her waking moment.

But sleep did not come to offer her the realm of peace that she needed to slip into.

* * *

Hello one and all!

Have you guys been reading my blog? I know I'm pretty irregular, but I'm going to make it a commitment to blog at least once a week! As such, the author's notes and review replies in this chapter will be on my blog (Aha! The unhanded tactics of yours truly!)

Yup, you can find my website on my author's profile but I'll paste it right here:

aichioluv dot blogspot dot com

So what are you waiting for?! *shoos everyone to the blog*


	11. Questioning

**Days of Exile**

**Chapter 11 – Questioning**

12 December 0007

Upper Plates, Midgar.

It was early in the morning when the telephone in a particular residence rang.

"Elena!" A woman in her mid-twenties called out to her younger sister. "Answer the telephone, please!"

A young blonde groaned, reaching her hand out of her bed for the telephone. Inwardly, she grumbled endlessly on why her older sister couldn't answer the telephone. But Elena knew the reason was because her older sister had to be hidden.

When Alana came back unannounced weeks ago, her father welcomed her with open arms. Alana was, and has always been, the family favourite. Alana was exemplary in her academics and martial expertise. Being a teacher in the Shinra Military Academy, of course her father was proud to see his daughter set an excellent example for his other students.

Alana never mentioned what had happened that caused Shinra to hunt her, her father didn't ask. Elena could not come to a conclusion on why Alana left Shinra, but she figured that it wasn't any honourable reason that was worth mentioning.

"Hello?" She greeted grumpily into the phone.

"May I speak to Elena, please?" A polite greeting responded, but the voice of the caller made Elena instantly awake. She sat straighter on her bed and answered that she was Elena. "This is Tseng, from Shinra Electric Company. I am pleased to inform you that you have been selected to be a Turk."

"Thank you." Elena said gratefully. Inside her, she was whooping in joy and ecstasy. Not that she needed to let Tseng know. No, now that she is a Turk, she needs to be cool, calm and collected at all times. Now that she is a Turk... Elena smiled to herself.

She had never wanted to be one. But ever since she met that Turk... The Turk with long dark hair and hazel eyes. She was the inspiration behind Elena's desire to be a Turk. Elena would never forget how that Turk risked failing her mission so that she could save her. Alana never leaked any information regarding being a Turk, another reason why Elena disliked her snooty attitude. However, Elena was no fool. She had a pretty clear idea how important doing the Turk job was and what will entail after, should there be failure. Elena never bothered to ask Alana about that Turk who saved her life, because she knew her sister would not reveal anything. Despite the fact that Elena had met almost all of them during her high school days, while working in the bar that they often frequent, Alana never mentioned anything more than their names.

Tseng's voice interrupted her thoughts. "There is no time for orientation. I'm afraid we have more pressing issues at hand. Are you able to report to the headquarters in an hour's time?"

"Yes! No problem!" Elena answered, grinning. "I'll be there in an hour!"

When she put down the phone, she saw her older sister standing by the door. "You will lose your job soon," she said lightly, but Elena sensed the arrogance in her voice. "If you immerse yourself in such joy this easily."

"Shut up, Alana." Elena said darkly. "It's none of your business." She jumped out of her bed and immediately prepared herself for her new job. "Dad won't be back till evening, so you're on your own for meals." She commented casually, hoping that the information was enough to send her meticulous, perfectionist sister away. Elena frowned as she figured out what to wear.

"White shirt and black pants will suffice." Alana said coolly, still not leaving the spot where she was standing on. "It doesn't matter what you wear."

Elena groaned. "Just get out already!" She complained. "All you do is pick on me and compare your superiority against me!" Elena turned to Alana. "I'm not going to be like you and leave the company for no reason, alright?" Alana tensed at Elena's words. "I'm going to stick to this job and do it well. I'll surpass you and no one will ever compare me to you anymore. So just..." Elena stopped, for she did not know what to say.

"..." Her older sister said nothing. She did, however, walk towards Elena and, taking her hand, placed an orb in her hands.

"Alana?" Elena stared at the orb. "Isn't that your mastered Enemy Skill Materia?" She stared in wonder at Alana, who nodded. "The one that you've been training and collecting all sorts of monster skills with since you were 8?"

"Funny how you remember the least significant of things, Elena." Alana said expressionlessly. "It's yours now."

Elena stared at the Materia, admiring the swirls and magical glow. "No, sis." She said sheepishly, returning it to Alana. "I can't have it."

"I won't need it anymore." Alana insisted. She took Elena's gloves and equipped the Enemy Skill Materia into it. "You will use this Materia to serve the Turks." To Elena's surprise, Alana smiled. "Congratulations on becoming a Turk... Surpassing me wouldn't be an issue if it was you... You're my little sister after all."

Elena stared at Alana, then at the Materia. "... Make sure you eat your meals." She mumbled, before grabbing her coat and leaving the house.

* * *

Meia woke up and groggily walked towards the kitchen. A simple meal of cereal and milk did nothing to her stomach, but it wasn't like she was hungry anyway.

In the living area, the television blared the morning news. "Leon Shinra, President of the Shinra Electric Company, passed away peacefully this morning. Doctors are puzzled with the sudden occurrence. In his place, the young and talented Rufus Shinra will be rising to the occasion and stepping up to be the new President of Shinra. More information as we come back…"

Meia cocked her head a little and made a face at the television. She had clearly heard Reno say last night that it was murder, not dying peacefully. She immediately concluded that it was a media coverup. The television company was controlled by Shinra, after all.

There was some time before Meia needed to report for work, which was within her plans. Meia dialled Reno's number. When she heard Reno's drowsy greeting on the other side, she knew that Reno had a sleepless night doing work. Meia was pretty sure that cleaning up the entire company and arranging the place to look as if nothing had ever happened would take a whole night. In the past, there was a troop of Turks coordinating and helping with the coverup. Now that it was only Tseng, Rude and Reno, a lot more work had to be done. Of course sleep would be compromised, a Turk was never fully 'off-duty'.

"Hey Meia." Reno croaked.

_Definitely a lack of sleep. _She thought. From the sound of his voice, he probably didn't drink enough water either. "Sorry for disturbing you." Meia said sheepishly, suddenly feeling a little apologetic for depriving Reno even the precious few hours. "Didn't sleep the whole night?"

"Not really. I had a few hours." She heard Reno struggling to sit up on his bed.

Meia quickly continued. "I really would like to meet you, if that's okay. I have something to say."

To her surprise, Reno quickly agreed. It sounded like he had something to say as well. They quickly decided on a venue and time to meet. Then, they hung up. Meia got up from her couch and placed her mug of milk into the sink. It was then that she caught a particular comment from the news anchor.

"Midgar is suffering a great loss indeed. Following the disaster of Sector 7, now citizens mourn for the loss of President Leon Shinra…"

Meia stared at the television for a moment. Then she realised something.

* * *

"It was the Turks who did it, right?"

Meia saw Reno almost doing a double-take at her words, and she knew that she had guessed it correctly. She pushed her luck a little further. "It was the Turks who orchestrated the entire destruction of Sector 7... right?"

Reno stuck his hands into his pockets to protect against the cold December air. He didn't answer right away, staring at the scenery around him instead. Not that it was much of a scenery – they were in the Sector 4 slums, at the destroyed pavilion where Meia used to grow up in.

Meia wasn't that patient. She placed her hands on her hips and stared at him. "Well?"

The redhead stared at her. "What about it?"

"I knew it!" She exclaimed angrily. "I didn't think too much about it when… when I heard about it." She laughed dryly. "Then again, no prizes for guessing, huh? What else is Shinra capable of?"

"Meia." Reno said solemnly. "You know that we don't have a say in the tasks that are given to us."

"But killing the entire Sector, Upper and Lower Plates? Just to kill a few measly terrorists?" Meia questioned fiercely.

"Actually, it's six." Reno corrected. "But three of them esca-"

"I don't give a hoot about the exact number!" Meia said hotly. "What matters is that the Turks killed hundreds of people in one day! Innocent people who had nothing to do with your plans!" She paused briefly to pull her coat closer. "Who did it?"

"Meia please!" Reno protested. "Knowing who did it isn't going to help!"

Meia looked up and stared at Reno. "Was… Was it you?" She asked softly. Reno felt his heart sink. Her voice was full of disappointment and fear that what she suspected was true, but she wasn't wrong. Reno kept quiet and did not meet her eyes. Meia stared at Reno in utter shock. "It was you, wasn't it? How could you, Reno?" She asked quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. "How could you?" She repeated again, pulling his sleeve and prompting him to look at her. "Your own parents were killed by falling debris in the slums. Is this how you want to remember your parents?"

"Do not bring my parents into this." Reno growled.

"Yeah, I shouldn't," agreed Meia. "Because it'll make them so upset to see what a fine young man their son has become!" She shot back sarcastically.

"You!" Reno grabbed her arm and glared at her. Meia stared defiantly back. Finally, Reno released her arm and growled, "Don't talk to me as if you don't know what being a Turk is like."

"Yeah," replied Meia, also shrugging his touch off as if it was contagious. She spat back with equal venom. "But at least I know when to draw the line."

"Oh is that so?" taunted Reno fiercely. Meia raised an eyebrow at him and folded her arms. Reno shook his head to himself. "Look at you," He mocked cruelly. "Gotten out of Shinra by sheer dumb luck, and you think you're so high and mighty now." He snorted.

Meia flushed painfully at his taunt. "I do not think I'm high and mighty." She corrected.

"Of all the Turks that can judge me," Reno continued. "You are the least of them."

"Excuse me?"

"No offence." He spread his hands towards Meia. "You have never done any terrible missions."

"I do take offence." Meia glared at him, her eyes flashing with anger. "It's not like I've been twiddling my thumbs in there for the past seven years!"

"True, but come on, let's be honest. Did you ever take any task that required you to make a decision against your own morals?" Meia looked like she was going to argue, but Reno waved her off immediately. "Forget it. You'll never know what all of us go through to be who we are today. For all we know, Jasper might have made more important decisions in his life than you ever did."

"Don't treat me like a child!" She roared at him. "I may not have gone through the terrible things everyone else did, but I know how all of you feel! I'm not an unfeeling machine! But making decisions against your own moral standards is NOT an excuse." Meia's voice softened. "So many people were killed… All those families that were taken away… Your own family was killed by the debris of the Upper Plate when you are a child. Don't you realise that you're doing the same?"

"It was a job."

Meia shook her head. "It's more than a job, it's a responsibility. And the fact here is simple: you DID these things. Don't you feel the tug in your heart when you pushed the button?" She pointed her index finger up. "One button that determines the lives of hundreds. In your hands. And you pushed the button. The nightmares will eat you alive!"

"It's fine." Reno said expressionlessly. "It's not as if I've never gotten them before."

Meia groaned. "You. Are. Exasperating!" She stamped her foot angrily like a child denied. Finally, she threw her ultimatum. She knew she was heartless and insensitive to do so, but she couldn't help but make a final jab. "If you knew that I was in Sector 7 that morning… would you have destroyed the plate?"

Reno's eyes flashed angrily. "Enough!" He shouted. "I am not going to stand here and let a girl _lecture _me about right and wrong!" He stuck his hands in his pockets. "If you've nothing else to tell me, then I'm leaving!"

When he turned away, Meia realised that justice and responsibility aside, she had crossed the line. "Reno... Reno!" She ran after him, grabbing his arm tightly. Reno flinched, startling Meia. "What... What happened?" She asked sharply.

Reno turned and said coldly. "Injured in a recent battle," he said. "Your 'tackle' aggravated my injuries."

"I'm... I'm sorry." She apologised, her grip became a slight caress on his arm. "I know that what you've done was out of your control." She took a deep breath. "I still wish that you could've done things better, but I know that it takes more than just defiance to end this. ... Please don't leave like this."

Reno sighed. He turned and they stared at each other. "I'm tired of needing to explain myself." He said, brushing away a piece of fringe from Meia's hair. "All I want is to spend time with you. And I hope that with the time we have, we can have fun, not quarrel." His fingers ran across her soft cheek. "We don't have time anymore." Reno thumbed her ears and felt his heart skip a beat when he felt earrings... his earrings. She had been wearing them all this time.

"W- What do you mean?" Asked Meia warily.

"Once my wounds are healed, I'll be going away from Midgar on a long-term mission." He explained. "With Tseng, Rude and our newest addition, Elena."

"Elena?" Meia broke into a smile and Reno, in a distracted moment, noticed how her cheeks were adorably pink against the chilly air. "You mean, Alana's sister, Elena?"

"The very same."

Meia chuckled at the thought of the girl, but soon she was quiet again as she digested his words. "Does this have anything to do with Shinra's death?" She asked. When Reno did not reply, she looked at Reno with a worried expression. "Please," She implored. "Tell me what happened last night."

The redhead's expression darkened as he recalled the incidents of last night. Meia clearly saw that Reno was weighing his options and consequences of telling such confidential details. Meia did not press further, she simply stood where she was and waited patiently for Reno to decide if she was trustworthy enough.

Reno gave a slight nod to himself and pulled Meia closer. Bending down close to her ear, he said, "President Shinra was assassinated last night... by Sephiroth."

His answer chilled her. "Seph-" Her words were muffled as Reno placed a hand over her mouth.

"Shh, you wouldn't want people to hear about this." Reno warned. Meia nodded and he uncovered her mouth. Meia frowned and asked if they were sure that it was 'him'. "According to Palmer, he saw it with his own eyes." Reno ran his fingers through his hair quickly. "I honestly don't give too much of my brain cells to concern myself with Palmer, but in this situation... anything counts as information." Reno stared into the distance, briefly thinking about his situation.

Meia blinked at him and coughed a little. Her story of how she saw Sephiroth in Icicle Inn now burned at the back of her throat. "So you are going to... what? Chase after him or something?"

"Funny you suggested that." Reno shrugged. "That's the best solution that the higher ups could come up with. Beats doing nothing." Reno immediately noticed how awkward Meia behaved and narrowed his eyes at her. "If you have something important, you better tell me." When Meia hesitated, Reno sighed. "Please, Meia. This is really important for us. We need any piece of information, regardless if it's true or mere rumours. It's hard to find him if you don't even know where to begin."

Meia decided that Reno was right. Besides, Reno did her a favour by revealing the real events of last night. Quickly, Meia related the incident of spotting Sephiroth in Icicle Inn. "That was the real reason why I returned." Meia ended shyly.

Reno pondered on the new information for a moment. He did not question Meia as to why she did not reveal this information to him the first time they met, much to her relief. "Sounds pretty farfetched, because Sephiroth was reported missing in Nibelheim. But we won't strike that as impossible." Reno ruffled her hair. "Thanks a lot." Meia beamed warmly under his affectionate touch. "Well then, I'm going, I guess."

"For how long will you be away from Midgar?"

"Days... Months... Who knows?" Reno shrugged. "As long as it takes to find Sephiroth."

Meia nodded sadly. "Please stay safe while you're away."

"Could say the same to you, yo?" Reno grinned and adjusted his goggles. "Meia..." He hesitated slightly but decided to complete his sentence. "I'm still curious. You owe me an answer from a few days ago."

Meia gave a sheepish smile as she remembered, but nodded. "I-"

"No pressure, buddy," interrupted Reno before Meia could finish. "I'm just wondering if, IF, we have a chance. I mean... It's just that... I don't know about you," Reno scratched his head. "When you were a child, it's understandable that you idolise me and all."

Meia narrowed her eyes at his words. "I didn't idol-"

"But then you grew up. I couldn't tell as easily now if it's adoration or true feelings." Reno looked very uncomfortable as he said these things. "Then there were the many years of not seeing each other, and we quarrelled many times in between-"

"Reno-"

"I know you said you want to give us some time." Reno continued. "But honestly? I couldn't be stuffed with all that thinking." Reno shook his head. "I rather have you by my side and handle the consequences if things don't work out, than to think and think and regret when the opportunity passes."

"Can you-"

"I'm just waiting for you, Meia." Reno gave a curt nod at her. "I know we didn't start this off well, with me being an ass and running away back then. If we have a chance, things will be different." Reno paced up and down, fidgeting. "Maybe we can end this well?" He quickly stuck his hands into his pockets and added, "I guess if you need more time I can ask another-"

"Oh for Gaia's sake, could you just let me say something?" Meia groaned and grabbed Reno's shoulders.

Only then did Reno still his fidgeting and looked at Meia. "Sorry." He declared, raising his hands in surrender sheepishly. "Random babbling."

Meia took a deep breath and to Reno's surprise, smiled at him. "Oh Reno." She laughed. "Look at you. Uncharacteristically nervous? That's not what a Turk is known for." Reno made a face but soon raised his eyebrows at her when she took his cold hand with both of hers. "I've always had feelings for you, Reno." She said shyly. "Despite what I said to you years ago about taking it slow, nothing that happened between us has changed anything about my feelings towards you."

Reno stared at her, stunned. "… Really?" He asked.

"I should be the one more uncertain about your feelings, instead of the other way round." Meia frowned. "So if everything is merely my hot-headedness in thinking you might have feelings for me, then…" She trailed off, not knowing how to end her sentence.

Reno didn't need her to finish her sentence. He pulled her into a tight hug and rested his chin on her head. "You don't need to worry about that anymore, little Meia." He said joyfully. "We will make it through this, together."

Meia nodded happily, smiling as she buried her face in the fresh scent of his clean but crumpled uniform. Being this close to him warmed her on the inside, like a fireplace in Leia's Icicle Inn home in the middle of winter, yet different. She smoothened his back with her hands childishly, like petting a dog. All she could feel was the texture of the high quality Turk uniform and she giggled, as if amused by that very action.

"Oh great."

"What is it?" asked Meia, looking up at Reno.

"Now I don't feel like leaving Midgar."

Meia snorted, reluctantly releasing her hug with him. "It's about time you go, Reno." She said.

"Yeah…" Reno answered awkwardly. "So…"

"Be safe."

"Yeah, you will. I mean… I will, you too."

Meia giggled.

As they left, they walked away with no promises, no declarations. However, there was a mutual belief – faith that no matter where they go, they will have each other in their minds.

* * *

It was indeed a wonderful morning, because she finally had her long endured feelings reciprocated. For such an amazing encounter, Meia wished to say that nothing could wipe off the goofy smile on her face. It didn't happen, because the minute she entered the Shinra Building, she was immediately whisked away by security into Floor 38.

"Tell me what happened."

Meia resisted the urge to roll her eyes and subdued her groan to a slight cough. "How many times must I tell you, Mr. Questioner." She gritted her teeth and stared at the man in front of her. "I saw a pile of dummies on the floor in a pool of blood. Then, Mr. Reno the Turk came and escorted me out. He told me it's just a drill."

The man observed her reaction with small, beady brown eyes. He ran his fingers through his receding hair and asked, "Did you see anything else?"

Meia heaved a big sigh. "No, I didn't."

"I see..." The man wrote something in his notepad and asked, "Tell me, truthfully, what happened last night."

This time, Meia did groan really loudly. She placed her palms on the table and said in an annoyed voice, "Mister, we have gone through this a million times in the past fifteen minutes! I do not have any other answers for you! Stop asking me the same things!"

The man said nothing, except to scribble some notes. "Did you see anything else?" He asked.

Meia narrowed her eyes at the man. "At the rate you're questioning me, you're making me wonder if there IS something that is going on."

She saw the man's eyes glittered so slightly with satisfaction that his questioning was going somewhere. "Is there?" He asked cautiously.

"I don't know! You tell me!" Meia cried angrily.

Sighing softly, the man fell back to writing his notes. When he was done, he asked, "All I'm asking, Miss Matilda Ederfeld, is for you to tell me what happened in Floor 67 last night."

That was how it was. The minute Meia clocked in her hours in the Shinra Building, a pair of SOLDIERs brought her to Floor 38, a corridor of small rooms. Meia recognised the place. When she was a young Turk, she conducted her interrogation of an anti-Shinra terrorist group, Wutai Wings, in this very same place. She brutally (under the influence of "Berserk") killed the leader of the Wutai Wings, disguised as a man she once knew.

Meia knew immediately what was happening. The Turks often had to do a post-mortem damage control. Most of the biggest attacks and invasions happened after Shinra office hours, but there were some times that certain unrelated Shinra employees were accidentally involved. The Turks had to weed them out from the pool of people... either to bribe or force them into silence. She did her fair share of interrogations while she was still a Turk and now mused on the irony of the questioner being questioned now.

She did not recognise the interrogator. In fact, she was very sure that she had never seen the man in her days as a Turk. _Seems like the Turks became short-handed._ She thought. _No wonder they had to employ again._ The man did not wear the standard Turk uniform – he did not even wear the standard Shinra employee uniform. Just a simple shirt and tie, yet on his breast pocket was a tag stating "Shinra Temp" and the documents on the table had Tseng's elaborate signature... Meia knew that the Turks had to employ external help for their investigation. There was never such a problem when everyone was present.

The interrogator did not offer his name – no interrogator will. He simply walked into the room where Meia was sitting, sat there and began asking his questions. He kept reverting to the same question, with variation, wearing Meia down mentally. That was the very same tactic that she used on Mr. Dexter, leader of the Wutai Wings. She wasn't going to let the interrogator manipulate her that easily.

So she acted the best she could. Once a Turk, always a Turk. An agent of deception, Meia put up a stunning performance of being annoyed that her time was being wasted, and then meek when the interrogator decided to be harsher in his tactic. It was mentally tedious and many times, Meia almost wanted to give up just so that she could be out of the stupid room but she persevered. Finally, Meia triumphed. In the end, she was allowed to leave. On her way out she peeked the notes of her interrogator and saw that the bottom of the list, a small 'Cleared' was written. Hiding the smile to herself, she quickly left the small, immaculately whitewashed room and returned to her Science Archives.

* * *

Guess what? It's going to be my birthday in December! Many of you have been such wonderful reviewers and supporters since the beginning of Days of Exile (and earlier!). So as a treat, "Days of Exile" will be uploaded WEEKLY for the whole of December! Yeah, I can't treat you guys to KFC or something, but this is the least I can do!

Reno saying "couldn't be stuffed" was a quote from reader TWA, thought that it was cute to use such a phrase so in it went!

Well, that's all the important things I've got to say for now, please continue to support this little (LONG) story of mine!


	12. Putting the Past Behind

**Days of Exile**

**Chapter 12 – Putting the Past Behind**

12 December 0007

Elena walked behind Tseng and Rude, feeling excited, bored, annoyed and alone all at the same time. She pushed her short hair behind her ear, feeling a little uncomfortable with her new hairstyle. She had cut her hair just a few days ago, making it timely for her first day as a Turk. She was proud to claim that her short bob was much nicer than her elder sister's hairstyle. Even though Tseng had immediately set her to begin mere hours after informing her that she was shortlisted, Elena was more excited than inconvenienced.

In front of her, Rude began to talk. "… That employee that Reno found in Floor 67 last night…"

Tseng turned his head slightly to his subordinate. "Yes, I've heard." He answered coolly. "She will not be of any threat to us. I believe Reno's warnings have shakened her up." Elena found herself daydreaming as Tseng and Rude carried on in their discussion…

Elena was present when Reno recounted his tale to Rude just this morning. Reno was leaning against the pantry counter, speaking. "And then I was like, 'No way, Matilda, I can't have you running everywhere.'" Here Reno grinned mischievously. "And she was all stuck up and cute and saying that if I don't go and free AVALANCHE, she would. And then…" He shrugged. "I almost called her 'Meia'."

Elena remembered Rude pushing his sunglasses against his nose. "Does sound like Meia." Rude had said.

She rolled her eyes at the thought. She didn't have to be colleagues with Reno for long to know his type. Indeed Reno was a fun person to be with, if you count annoying as part of the definition for 'fun'. But there was just nothing that she could talk to Reno about. He complains about work, bugs Rude and Tseng about getting an early break and goes on and on about girls. More on one particular girl named Meia, but girls in general.

_I'm sure that there's more things in his head than girls. _Elena thought crossly, but never protested when Reno was talking about them.

Rude, on the other hand, was hard to talk to because he didn't talk. Perhaps that's why Reno and Rude made such great partners. Reno can't stop talking and Rude makes no effort to control his blabbering. However, when Rude was willing to talk, he made a better conversation partner than Reno.

_Only Tseng is how a proper man should be. _Elena thought with a smile. She had always harboured a crush on Tseng. Ever since she was nine years old. Elena was a much younger girl then, when her older sister Alana was viewed as not a 'pain in the ass' but more 'the coolest sister ever'. She remembered running to the Shinra Building to sit on the steps, waiting for her sister to knock off at 6 in the evening. When Alana walked out of the building, they would go home together, talking about their day's events.

One time, Elena left for the Shinra Building too late. By the time Alana came out of the headquarters, Elena was seen running from across the square and up the steps. Elena panted heavily; her long blonde hair was in disarray and her face was red from the exhaustion.

Alana was with a tall man with exotic features. His dark hair was tied in a short ponytail and his eyes were deep and contemplative. "Hello, Elena." Alana had said with a small smile. "Mr. Tseng, this is my little sister, Elena."

Tseng looked at Elena. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Tseng." He said firmly. And then all of a sudden, Tseng reached out to smoothen Elena's messy hair. "Much better now."

That was the first time Elena met Tseng. Thereafter, they met another time briefly but Elena was long smitten with the Turk. Elena was fascinated at his properness and his gentlemanliness. The simple act of pulling out a looped strand of hair was enough to make Elena blush, so much so that till this day, after a number of boyfriends and flings, none of them gave Elena the same butterfly feelings like Tseng. It seemed ridiculous to others, but to Elena, nothing was closer to the truth. Her feelings for Tseng had grown from a silly crush to… at least, a full-grown infatuation.

Those were the days when her older sister, Alana, first entered Shinra as a Turk. Eventually, Elena found herself waiting for her older sister later and later, past eight and nine at night. Then one day, Alana was furious to find that Elena was still waiting for her outside the Shinra Building, close to 11. Alana was angry beyond reason that night and Elena resented her for it ever since.

As Elena grew up and became more aware of the Turk's job scope, she knew deep inside that Alana was angry because Elena was susceptible to other dangers due to her relation to Alana. Elena knew that her older sister never held any grudges against her, but Elena was too proud, too embarrassed to reconcile with her. So the animosity remained till now.

But this morning, when Alana spoke to her and gave her most prized Materia… _It was just like the old times… Sis… _Elena thought, patting her glove firmly. _I will surpass you… and make you proud. _She smiled to herself. _But first, maybe I gotta survive Reno's crazy antics._

Elena was inwardly glad that Reno did not join them on their trip to Mythril Cave. It was supposed to be a team of Reno, Rude and herself going after Sephiroth, who was reported to be spotted in Junon Harbour. However, just this morning Reno complained that he wasn't ready to leave Midgar yet – he had not fully recovered from his battle with AVALANCHE. Tseng had thus given Reno one more day of rest, meanwhile he would substitute Reno to accompany Rude and Elena ahead.

"December 13 noon, you leave Midgar. No questions." Tseng deadpanned.

"What?" Reno exclaimed. "Damn… I was hoping I could celebrate Meia's birthday…" When Tseng narrowed his eyes and gave Reno an icy stare, Reno raised his hands in surrender. "Alrighty, boss! I'm not complaining, yo? I'm SUPER excited to begin my journey to search for Sephy! Wooo!" He raised both arms and immediately regretted it. "Ow! My ribs!"

_There's that name again, Meia._ Elena often amused herself with the idea that Meia was probably Reno's girlfriend or something. _But…_

Looking at his abysmal dressing and less than desirable personality, Elena doubted anyone would find anything worthwhile in Reno. Perhaps Meia was a little sister or something… That seemed more likely.

Tseng's voice jolted her out of her long reverie. "Elena."

Elena choked in response. In a fraction of a second, Elena gathered her senses. She was in Mythril Cave, going after Sephiroth. Not living in her thoughts. Elena gave a sharp salute. "Sir!"

"Go up this path and you will be at a cliff overlooking the entire Mythril Cave. Keep a lookout. AVALANCHE will be going past this area. Rude, you will try to warn them against chasing Sephiroth."

"… Yes sir."

"Let's make this quick." Tseng said. "We need to reach Junon by nightfall. Reno had better rush his way here as soon as possible."

As Elena walked away from the team, she pouted slightly at the lack of manpower. When she entered Shinra, she was surprised to find the Turk strength had diminished to only Tseng, Rude and Reno. Tseng had explained to her that the other Turks had left the company due to fraud. Elena was appalled to hear that. Was that what her sister did that caused her to lose her freedom in Midgar? However, Elena refused to imagine that that Turk who saved her was also charged with the same crime. However, Elena was smart enough not to question further.

Elena knew most of the Turks, but she never bothered to know them well. Even meeting Reno and Rude felt as if she was meeting strangers. She knew a lot about Reno and Rude, but yet she felt like she didn't know them at all. The Turks were all very good at hiding their personality, her sister especially.

Working with the remaining three Turks was not a bad thing, actually. And Tseng was nice to her, despite his strict tone and no-nonsense attitude. Nothing had changed much the last ten years, though strictly speaking, Elena had not met Tseng much after Alana stopped Elena from loitering around the Shinra Building.

In the distance, she heard the clanging of metal and gunshots. Figuring that it must be the people they were looking for, Elena whistled her signal to Rude.

Soon after, she heard Rude call out somewhere below. "Just a second." Peering over the cliff, she spotted a group of three people, whom by pictures she recognized as AVALANCHE, stopping to regard Rude.

"Wh, Who are you?" A tanned and broad-shouldered man asked warily.

Rude stared at them through his dark glasses. "Do you know who I am?" Even from here, Elena could tell that Rude was uncomfortable. Rude never liked to speak too much, perhaps he could use some help.

_Alright, Elena._ She pep-talked herself. _Time to make yourself useful! And for goodness' sakes, don't mess up._

* * *

13 December 0007

He hated being in Gongaga.

After years of living in Midgar and travelling to other places, Haato realised that his hometown was not as appealing as it used to be when he was a child. Maybe it was because the village was extremely warm, without any hint of wind. Haato took a deep breath, not feeling anymore refreshed as the warm, stale air entered his nose. How could Gongaga be warm for most of the year? It's December! Haato was sure that Gongaga was the only town that was still as warm as it was in the summer. It wasn't even close to the desert, for goodness' sakes!

He walked up the slight gradient of a cliff until he could see the entire Gongaga village from where he was. Haato had never been back in Gongaga since he was brought to Midgar to be a Turk. In the decade that he had been away, Gongaga had changed drastically. The Reactor exploded, killing half the villagers and his parents along as well. But it was alright – Haato's parents knew from that day Haato left prison to have dinner with them that it would be the last time they will ever see their son.

The sound of laughter came from a distance. Haato's sharp ears picked them out and spotted two boys, no older than six or seven, skipping up the hill where Haato stood. Haato heeded no attention to them, for he had no dealings with children. It was the children who noticed a single man in the distance. As they drew closer, their faces showed terror.

"It's... it's a mean-looking man!" The younger of the two exclaimed fearfully, pointing directly at Haato's scar.

As if on reflex, the other boy stepped in front of the younger boy protectively. "Don't worry, Andy!" He said confidently.

"Liam! Be careful!"

The older boy turned to Haato. "What do you want from us?"

Haato raised an eyebrow at the two boys. They were the ones harassing him – He did not even look at them. What do the boys think they are doing, disturbing him? Haato was in a good mood though. He beamed artificially at the boy (again, Haato never could handle children well). "Do not worry," he assured the boy. "I am a good man."

"Liar!" The younger boy, Andy, shouted innocently. "If you are a good man, you wouldn't get that ugly scar! Mommy says that only bad guys look ugly!

Liam nodded vigorously. "I don't know who you are but you better not mess with us and our village!" He warned. He turned and smiled at Andy. "Don't worry! I'll protect you from this bad guy, no matter what!"

Haato refrained the urge to roll his eyes. He looked at them briefly and suddenly, he lifted his arms and yelled, "BOO!"

The boys shrieked and tore off in the opposite direction, crying something about telling their mothers. Seeing them flee, Haato bent on his sides and laughed. If Leia was around, she would give him a lecture (and more) for scaring little boys. Haato couldn't be bothered too much about that. Boys will be boys. When this Andy and Liam grow up, they will reminisce this event with fond memories...

Haato stared at the small patch of stone by his feet. "Remember that time when we were caught for chasing chickens, Xavier?" He grinned, but then mumbled to himself. "Yeah, Haato. Keep talking to yourself..."

_Because no amount of reminiscence will bring Xavier back._

There was a snap of a twig which made Haato jerk back into attention. He whipped his head behind him… to find a familiar, grinning face.

"Howdy," greeted Rod, waving a bag of black devices at his face. "The PHSes have arrived."

* * *

Turned out that Reno did not leave Midgar.

"Why?" Meia asked over the phone yesterday.

"Because I miss you." He had said with an air of mock lovesickness. But Meia knew better. When they met that night, her suspicions were confirmed. Reno was wincing almost with every step he took, clutching his torso and groaning.

"I don't remember that you were that injured when we met this morning." She observed.

"Yeah, the injuries worsened. Those AVALANCHE guys totally kicked my ass, yo?" Reno said in a tone that Meia could not tell if he was lying or not. They spent the evening catching up and talking, just like what they used to do when they were both Turks. Only too soon did Reno announce that he had to leave the following day and they both departed.

Things have been busy for Meia the next day. In the afternoon, Meia was sent to Junon to help out with Rufus Shinra's Presidential Ceremony. It struck Meia odd to see that Rufus could hold such an event mere days after his father's death. Wasn't he the least bit sad at the news? Rufus had gotten over his mourning soon enough. In fact, Rufus Shinra looked almost _desperate_ to become President as soon as possible…

The company threw her a lot of work to do – work that wasn't in the job scope of a lab assistant. Meia did them without complaint. She wasn't very busy with her given work; Hojo barely talked to her, much less give her work. Besides, she always needed some reason to be able to walk freely around the building.

She had met Reno once in the morning, as Matilda Ederfeld. Reno seemed not to be bothered by the fact that the new employee was suspicious of the night in Floor 67, but talked casually with her as if they were close friends. Meia played along, being the innocent lab assistant who knew nothing better. However, there were many times Reno flirted with her, and Meia felt a sense of hurt each time. Knowing that Reno didn't mind leaving his phone number with random girls and talking about meeting up for dinner didn't sit well with Meia.

_Relax, he's just being nice. _Meia told herself, but that weird, twisted feeling in her heart refused to stop. All this time, she had foolishly thought that Reno was hers alone, the big saviour who fought for little Meia to stay as a Turk, the caring brother who went the extra mile to ensure that she was well-taken care of, the wonderful man who never cease to make Meia warm inside. She had never seen Reno flirting with other girls. He did flirt with female Turks like Cissnei and Leia, but Meia knew Reno treated them more like buddies than girls.

_I hate this feeling._ Meia thought. _It's just like that time when I see Reno with Cissnei… Oh. Jealousy._ Meia stared at her hands. _Yes, it's that same feeling. What an ugly feeling, but it has been a part of me when the issue concerns Reno. I can't deny it, I won't deny it. But self-discovery was one thing. How do I tell Reno about this without exposing my identity as Matilda Ederfeld?_

* * *

14 December 0007

"Well, here we are." Aerith smiled at Barret, the leader of AVALANCHE. Despite the fierce countenance on his face, nothing can stop Aerith from smiling. The town was simply too lively and bright for her to worry.

Barret squinted against the sunlight and grunted, "Ain't seeing Cloud and others yet."

"Well," Aerith gave a good stretch. "While waiting for them, why don't we go and have some fun?"

Barret wrinkled his nose. "Are you out of yer mind? We're looking for Seph- … him. We gotta be focused on our task. It's not some travellin' trip!"

"Gee, you're no fun." Aerith pouted. "I've never been to Costa del Sol, of course I'm excited to explore! Don't you want to soak in some good sun and beach feel?" She grinned. "We both know that us slum people could use some of that." She gestured towards the pier where the cargo ship that they sneaked onto was moored. "Besides, when Cloud, Tifa and Red XIII arrive, they can always give us a call."

She hid a playful smile when she saw that Barret was swayed by her words. "Well…" He mumbled. "I suppose it'll be alright to walk around."

"That's settled, then!" Aerith gave the burly man a playful tap on his shoulder. "Have fun!" Before he could respond, Aerith skipped down the sandy pavements and right down onto the beach. At first, Aerith took extra care not to let sand get into her boots but her caution wasn't for long. Eventually, like all other beachgoers, she couldn't care less and ran down the staircase, where it led to the open shores and the vast sea beyond.

Aerith's eyes could've sparkled with delight. _My first time, seeing the sea like this! _She beamed. _Meia was right, the sea is lovely! Nothing can compare to this wonder! How is it possible that the water is blue, when the water we drink has no colour? _Aerith ran stood by the shore, watching the waves seep back into the sea. Aerith cupped a handful of water and took a sip. She immediately regretted soon after.

"Eew, that's disgusting!" She spat it out.

Someone laughed behind her. "Of course!" Turning around, Aerith saw a tall man grinning at her. He was dressed in a light pink shirt and bermuda pants. His most prominent feature was his orange hair, complete with sideburns, and the large pair of sunglasses. "Seawater is salty!" The man peered at her closely. "Hey there, good looking. Haven't seen such a pretty face in Costa del Sol before. I guess this is your first time in a beach, no?"

Aerith gave an embarrassed reply. The good-natured man gave a friendly wave and walked on. She stared at the man curiously, glad that he didn't embarrass or harass her further. She looked at the sea with newfound interest. _Perhaps the water is blue because of the salt. _She thought. _Marlene would be so happy to see this someday!_

Even though she and Marlene only met for a short while, Aerith liked Marlene a lot. It was hard not to like the little girl; she was lively and full of joy. Marlene always talked at length about how strong her 'papa', Barret, was, how lovely Tifa was and how cool Cloud looked. Aerith marvelled at the maturity Marlene possessed. Many children in her age and in her predicament would have cried and given up in the face of deadly pursuers. In many ways, Marlene reminded Aerith of some of the slum children that would often visit her. Namely Sunny, Tihan, Carmelle and…

_Meia…_

Aerith sobered a little. They have not met each other for years. Aerith felt guilty for threatening Meia never to find her again – Aerith could not afford to keep her nearby when she knew not where Meia's loyalty laid. However, true to her word, Meia never bothered Aerith after their meeting in Sector 5 slums… till that day when Aerith was trying to get Marlene to safety.

Tseng had escorted both of them to the Shinra Building, where she was taken away and Meia was left with Tseng. She did not worry for Meia then; Tseng was a good man.

_But so many things happened after that. _She thought, remembering the trail of blood leading up to the President's Office. The image of the large katana being left on the dead body of former President Shinra was not an easy sight to forget. _Was Meia protected from those? Is she safe now? She said that she was no longer working for Shinra… Nobody runs away from Shinra unscathed. What would Shinra do to her?_

So many questions left unanswered… that seemed to be the case for many things nowadays. The only thing everyone could do was to move on, put their backgrounds and pasts behind, if not, no future laid ahead of them.

_Sephiroth…_ Aerith's brows were set with determination. _I have left everything in Midgar to follow everyone else… I can't back down now. Not when I've finally gotten my chance to leave Midgar and seek the adventure far and beyond._

Finally, Aerith decided that she was not doing anything productive by daydreaming. She walked back to the staircase when someone in the distance caught her eye. A man, dressed in a labcoat, was lying on a deck chair. Aerith wondered why he was suntanning with a coat on, and more bewildered at the girls in bikinis surrounding him. Aerith subconsciously covered herself. _Don't they feel exposed, wearing so little?! _She stared at them. Obviously the beach girls didn't seem to feel embarrassed by the lack of clothing. Her attention soon shifted back to the man, because she recognised him. This was a man who had been around since her childhood days; one whom Aerith was running away from.

She heard the crunch of sand behind her. As she turned around, she saw Cloud, Tifa and Red XIII, finally arriving in Costa del Sol.

"Oh, Cloud!" She beamed.

Tifa turned to Cloud in surprise. "Look, look at that!" She exclaimed, cocking her head in the direction of the man whom Aerith noticed earlier.

Cloud regarded the suntanning man with mild interest. "Hm…? Is that man over there, Hojo?"

"Go over and talk to him." Tifa urged.

Together with Red XIII, they walked towards the direction of Professor Hojo, but Aerith stayed put. She tried to swallow her fear, but it was too strong. He always carried the scent of disinfectant, a strong and vivid reminder of her days locked in a laboratory. Just days ago, she was captured and placed in Hojo's glass cylinder together with Red XIII. The sinister look on his face and the way he looked at her as if she was no more than an experimental animal... Aerith felt her lips tremble at the memory of it all.

_No, not now._ She thought, shaking her head when Tifa turned to look at her inquiringly. _Now is not the time, I'm not ready. Perhaps someday I can face him and my fears. I will be a stronger girl then._

* * *

Legend knocked smartly on the door of a small house. The door promptly opened, revealing his former colleague and old-time friend, Mason.

"Howdy."

"Good, you're on time." Mason grinned, opening the door wider so that the bomb-specialist could enter. "Where are your things?" Legend pointed at a medium-sized duffel in his hand. "Traveling light as usual, huh?"

"You've always got to travel light if you want to carry huge explosives. The habit stuck." Legend sat down on a wicker chair with a groan. "The weather sure is hot," he complained, fanning his pink shirt and pulling off his sunglasses. "Do you have something to drink?"

"Yes, yes. Coming." Mason drawled. He quickly whipped up a cool drink for Legend. "Just gimme a moment while I make my last preparations." Legend shrugged and took a sip from his glass. "It's been a while since you came to Costa del Sol, huh? How do you find it? Anything changed?"

Legend shrugged. "Same old, same gold. The beauty of the girls in Costa del Sol and the amount of clothing they wear is inversely proportional, if you know what I mean."

Both chuckled at the remark. "Who was the pretty one?" Mason asked.

"Brunette, green eyes, cute pink dress… She didn't know seawater was salty." Legend laughed. "Must be some country bumpkin or something."

"Never seen her." Mason commented. "Oh well, that's Costa del Sol for you. Variety is key."

"Not that I miss it much," Legend shrugged. "It was fun while it lasted. Now that my house is sold and gone…" He sighed. "It's this dingy house I've got now."

"I resent that." Mason huffed. "Since when is this house even yours?"

While under house arrest in Costa del Sol years ago, Legend met Mason, a private investigator then. Not even knowing that they will become colleagues in the future, they became friends, close enough to go out for a drink, not close enough to share their secrets openly. It was only when Legend walked into the Shinra headquarters that Mason recognized him again. With this knowledge, they became better friends than before.

"Weren't you in Wutai the last few months?" Mason asked. "So how's it? And I'm not asking about the girls."

"Meh. I've been so busy with the weaponry making that I'm not enjoying the town enough."

"Shame."

"But about a week ago, their princess disappeared."

Mason looked at Legend. "Kidnapped?"

"More like ran away from home." Legend sighed. "She's just a bratty kid who thinks she knows everything anyway. She'll come back crawling for security and protection, I'm sure. Made her father, Lord Godo, flip if anything. The whole town's in chaos, trying to find her. Everywhere I go, it's 'Yuffie Kisaragi'."

Mason dropped his shoe. "Yuffie?" He asked seriously.

"You know her?"

"If there's only one Yuffie." Mason proceeded to recount his adventure with her while he was still a Turk.

Legend listened to his story intently and finally responded with a sigh. "It feels like I've been chased out of Shinra for years. Kinda disconcerting, in a way. I didn't exactly like being a Turk, but you gotta admit, they were quite a cool bunch."

"Well, you won't have to complain for long." Mason said, finally zipping up his bag and beckoning Legend to leave. "We will be in Kalm by evening."

* * *

Thank you for reading. I'm glad many of you enjoyed the previous chapter. Yeah, it IS about time I start some mutual romance in this fic… before you guys come after me with clubs.

That's all, folks! If you're free, remember to check out my blog for more thoughts and sidenotes!


	13. Very Much Like The Old Times

**Days of Exile**

**Chapter 13 – Very Much Like The Old Times**

15 December 0007

There was no fixed meeting time for the exiled Turks to meet in Kalm. Rod had planned everyone's arrivals such that they will enter Kalm and into the old lady, Sarah's, house at staggered timings. In fact, some of them entered the house during the day, posing as Sarah's distant cousins. Most of them entered the house past midnight, when there was nobody in the streets and families were sleeping in their comfortable beds.

When Meia reached Kalm, she was the last one to arrive. She knew why. The minute she walked down the stairs and laid her eyes upon the people cramped in a small basement, all heads turned to her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MEIA!" They chorused in hushed whispers.

Despite the fatigue from a whole day of work in Junon, Meia broke into a smile. "You have no idea…" She beamed and went around to hug everyone. "How relieved and joyful I feel to see all of you again!"

There were no presents for her, but Meia was no longer the bratty girl who felt the pinch of disappointment when they've forgotten her birthday. She was now twenty years old, she could not allow herself to be childish. Then again, to Meia, seeing her long-lost comrades was the best birthday present possible.

The former Turks wasted no time to share what they have been doing the past month. Haato and Leia were travelling, arriving in Gongaga to visit Haato's hometown and meeting up with Cissnei. To that, Cissnei added that she was in Gongaga all this while to "fulfill a friend's wish". Everyone could guess what she meant, so they did not ask further. Legend was settling finely in Wutai. He had set up a weapons-making business with a previous business associate and they were making good progress in their business. Mason returned to being a private investigator in Costa del Sol.

"You never have too much of private investigators in Costa del Sol, if you know what I mean." He added with a chuckle.

Katherine and Kido had been in Bone Village, accompanying Jasper and also enjoying the time in the small town.

"Jasper…" Meia looked around.

"I'm sorry, Meia." KK said. "Jasper couldn't leave his town. He is very tied down with the issues of his family business. He sends his apologies and I guess you could tell he's very upset by it as well."

The room was quiet briefly, for everyone understood that they might never be able to see Jasper again. He had made the decision to devote himself to the family business and they would not stop him. The silence was soon broken by Kido asking quietly to Alana what a Moogletart is.

Everyone was eager to listen to each other's stories and extra enthusiastic to share their own. But mainly, everyone's attention was on Veld and Elfe, for they were beyond relieved to see that their leader was actually safe and well. The father and daughter had to share their survival story at least three times to different groups of people. Veld was the one who called the lively conversations to a stop. When everyone settled down on a spot to sit, he spoke.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming here." Veld said in his usual no-nonsense voice. Meia had not realised how much she missed that until today. "There are many issues that we need to iron out right here, right now. Following the events of us disappearing, I'm sure you're informed that Shinra has dropped actions against us, as long as we remain out of Midgar."

There were nods in assent. Meia heard someone speaking quietly to anyone about enjoying themselves outside Midgar anyway. Veld ignored the murmurs and continued. "Many of you know that Meia came back to Midgar now, but not many asked why."

"We thought it was because she wanted to see her Reno," joked Mason. Small chuckles continued after. Meia wrinkled her nose at the good-natured martial artist.

"The truth runs deeper than that." Veld looked at Meia, cuing her to continue. So Meia cleared her throat and began explaining again how she spotted Sephiroth in Icicle Inn, heading in the direction of Midgar. The Turks became quieter as she spoke. Meia recounted how she met Tseng trying to capture the Ancient, Aerith, and in her efforts to stop them, was brought to the Shinra Building as well. Veld added that he was the one who called Tseng to bring Meia into the building.

"So Meia is like our Shinra spy, isn't she?" said KK thoughtfully.

"More importantly... Is Tseng with us, or against us?" Legend frowned, scratching his sideburns dazedly.

Veld glanced at Legend and answered, "A Turk never takes sides. He only follows the orders of Shinra." Everyone thought hard about those words. Indeed, every one of them had to leave Shinra because they sided Veld's decision to pursue his long-lost daughter. "However," Veld continued. "I have been in contact with Tseng... I'm something like a business partner, if you like." Seeing their confused faces, he smiled.

"Does Reno and Rude know that you're alive?" Meia asked.

"No, it was something that Tseng had specifically requested, for a reason that he refused to offer. I hope that knowing that I'm alive, you'll follow Tseng's wishes and not reveal this to Reno and Rude."

Meia wrinkled her nose, but grudgingly agreed along with the others.

"I trust Tseng and I'm providing my help as intelligence." Veld spoke with a tone of business and authority. "And that's why I'm extending the offer to you. You'll be able to freely walk in and out of Midgar, under Tseng's authority. In return, you will help Tseng and the Turks, covering intelligence-based missions instead of execution.

"I will be fully responsible for all your actions; you need not be in contact with Shinra. We do not directly take orders from them too; we are merely a support group. Your involvement will remain anonymous to everyone except Tseng and I. Then again," Veld mused with a thoughtful smile. "With the new leadership, I doubt Rufus Shinra will be threatened by your presence. He was the one who proposed to drop the persecution in the first place."

"Wait, what?" Haato piped up.

Leia frowned at Veld. "What new leadership?"

Nine pairs of eyes turned to look at Haato and Leia in amazement. "You mean, you didn't know?" Asked Mason incredulously.

"About what?" Cissnei asked.

"President Shinra was assassinated." Kido filled in for them.

"By Sephiroth." Added Meia.

"And not surprisingly, Rufus Shinra took over the company... the 'coronation' was in Junon today!" Cassie narrowed her eyes at them. "Didn't you watch the news at all?"

"Don't look at us!" Haato raised his hands. "Zack Fair's house didn't have television!"

"This is shocking news." Cissnei folded her hands on her lap and fell into a quiet lapse.

Veld cleared his throat. "President Shinra is dead. All charges against us are dropped... Or so Tseng tells me."

The Turks stared at him in surprise. "... Really?" Asked KK. "So we can return to Midgar and be safe from Shinra?"

"As long as we don't do anything funny, I suppose." Rod snorted.

"Like stealing a motorcycle from the Shinra Building?" Meia joked, prompting an old memory in their minds. Rod responded by nudging her playfully.

"Be serious, everyone." Veld said solemnly. "Right now, if you no longer want to have any dealings with Shinra anymore, please take your leave and we will never speak of this work to you again." When no one budged, he was baffled. "Are you serious about your decision?" He asked again. "Do not feel obliged to contribute. We are no longer a part of the Turks, wanting out does not mean your life will be forfeit. Everything that we've shared is not confidential yet."

Still, no one moved from their seats. Then Rod spoke, "Boss, it's not that we hate our jobs, yeah? They were the ones who chased us out. If all these crap didn't happen, we would've still been Turks. No offence to you, Elfe." He added apologetically to a very amused Elfe.

"Gosh, I swear, Rod," groaned Cissnei. "You sound more and more like Reno!"

Rod would've given her the finger, but he knew Alana would chew his head off, so he settled for rolling his eyes. "So I say that all of us are in with whatever you have in store for us, Veld sir!" He grinned, spreading his hands out with flourish. There were murmurs of assent following his speech.

The former leader of the Turks looked at their faces intently. If he was touched by their actions and loyalty, he did not show it. "Very well." He said finally. "Let's proceed with the discussion. Meia wanted to go to the HQ to read up on any possible facts on Sephiroth. Against my wishes, I sent her. But I suppose I was glad I sent her, for now we have an extra pair of eyes on the inside."

Meia nodded. "However, I'm not proud to say that I didn't find anything." As the attention focused on her, she explained. "I tried finding everything, _anything_, in the Archives – there was nothing that documented Sephiroth's major details. They're probably not even in the main building."

"... Perhaps Nibelheim?" suggested Leia. "He spent many days prior to his disappearance locked in the basement of the Shinra Mansion, reading."

"But we can't really conclude just because of _that_," argued Cassie.

"It doesn't matter," Veld cut in before it became a heated discussion. "We will not be involved with matters of Sephiroth anymore."

"What?" Meia exclaimed, earning a few shushes from Alana in case they disturbed the people upstairs for being too loud. "What do you mean by that?" She whispered. "We were the ones who spotted him first."

"I know it may be hard for you to accept, but we should leave handling of the entire situation to the Turks." Veld replied. "After all, they need to track down Sephiroth for the company's interests. Our only involvement is to keep a lookout for Sephiroth's whereabouts." With that, Veld gave a brief but detailed description of Sephiroth's appearance, complete with a black cape.

"We've turned from huntsmen to watchmen, seems like." Legend sniggered to Meia.

Meia sighed in agreement. Turning to Veld, she answered, "If you say so, Veld."

"But the _other thing_ that I told you to check about..." Veld trailed off.

"Geez, just how much did we actually miss?" KK complained to Kido. "While we were hunting for ancient oilskins and gold-plated skulls in Bone Village, they were having a time of their lives!"

"Now that we can return to Midgar," rejoined Kido. "I say we should."

"I'm game with the idea." KK stretched her arms wide open. "We better finish up soon. It's close to dawn."

Meia nodded. "I'll make it quick." Looking around to ensure that she had full attention, Meia asked, "Have you ever heard of WEAPON?" Many Turks shook their heads, so Meia continued. "Veld had asked me to find any information regarding WEAPON, and I did. This was recorded in Professor Gast Faremis' reports. WEAPONs are a league of ancient beings. Like Zirconiade, if you like."

Everyone tensed at the name. "Are we being threatened again?" Asked someone worriedly.

"Funny you asked." Meia laughed nervously. "The Planet is not threatened with destruction. WEAPONs are natural, ancient beings created by the Planet. They are like self-defence mechanisms. When the Planet is being threatened, WEAPONs will emerge and eliminate any enemies of the Planet."

"Okay. But what does WEAPON have anything to do with Zirconiade?" Asked Mason.

Meia broke down the analysis for them to understand. "When Zirconiade was summoned, the Planet recognised it as a threat and reacted to it."

"Reacted to it?" Frowned Cassie. "So what? The Planet... I don't know, senses that it's in danger and did something about it?"

Nodding gravely, Meia rejoined. "And creates a WEAPON to defend itself."

"So there's a WEAPON that actually exists?" Asked Mason. "Right now?"

Meia nodded. "That's right. This is what they call the Jade WEAPON."

"But we've defeated Zirconiade ourselves." Cissnei mumbled, folding her arms in thought. "The threat no longer exists. If we're talking about this as a problem... are you saying that the WEAPON is still somewhere on this Planet, roaming aimlessly?"

Meia grimaced. "I wish it were that simple." She said. "We defeated Zirconiade before the Planet could release the Jade WEAPON. Now finding no more threats in the Planet, the WEAPON has turned its aggression... on us."

Alarm rose within the group. Legend placed his hands in front of his, as if settling the crowd down. "So you're telling me..." He said slowly. "This Jade WEAPON is targeting the people who helped it eliminate the threat? What logic is that?" He complained.

Meia cupped her face gloomily. "Go figure. We are deemed strong enough to actually eliminate a global threat, so we must be eliminated."

"Oh, the irony!" groaned KK.

Alana turned to Meia. "What will we do then?"

"We need to defeat it." Meia smacked her fist against her palm to emphasise the point. "Fortunately, unlike Zirconiade in full form, WEAPONs can be defeated, but it takes a lot of effort and time. We are not able to understand any other things about WEAPON though... this is the first time in recorded history that WEAPON exists... So we are kinda scrabbling at the unknown. But we must defeat it, this is no question. If not, WEAPON will hunt us down."

Veld leant forward and faced his former subordinates with seriousness. "We are on our own for this. Either we face our problem and destroy it, for be destroyed ourselves."

"We've come so far to this," answered Leia after a brief moment of silence. "We cannot allow WEAPON to take our lives."

"I agree with Leia," said Kido.

Legend grinned at Veld. "Just tell us what to do, or what we can do."

With a curt nod from Veld, Rod placed some PHSes on the table. "Here are the remaining PHSes." He said. Most of the Turks reached for them but not Haato, Leia, Cissnei and Mason. Rod and Cassie passed theirs the day before. When Legend asked why they needed new ones, Rod explained that the new PHSes are untrackable, thus allowing them to contact each other across the Planet safely.

"Give the last one to Jasper. I know he couldn't help us anymore," Rod said impatiently when Alana was about to argue. "But that doesn't mean that he doesn't want to. If he has no intentions to help, he can toss his PHS in his pretty little drawer for all I care."

Meia fiddled with the new PHS. Most of the functions and features were the same. She looked up and called Rod, "What's this radar tracker?" She asked.

"Was getting to it." Rod answered. "It's a Mako radar that tracks signs of Mako." Glancing at Veld, he added, "I suppose Veld knew what he was doing when he requested for this feature to be installed."

Nodding his head in agreement, Veld leant forward and began to reveal his plan. The Jade WEAPON is formed from Mako, and is usually concealed behind a self-generated dark mist. Only the radar will be able to sense the being through a tracking system. There is no knowledge as to how strong this WEAPON is. If necessary, they might have to fight it many times before it is completely defeated. "It will not be easy, colleagues." Veld said seriously. "But I trust you with all my life, and I know that you will not die this easily."

The former Turks chuckled in response. Some raised a few questions, but eventually everyone was prepared to face this unknown danger and they began to plan.

In the midst of discussion, Haato leant back against the sofa, propped his legs on the coffee table and chuckled to himself. Leia threw him a curious look. "What?" He smiled at her. "I was thinking to myself how we've changed, yet we didn't really." The two of them glanced back at the group of people whom they've fought countless battles with. "Very much like the old times, don't you think?"

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Leia agreed with a small smile. "Things wouldn't have changed much if we weren't exiled."

Cassie inched closer towards Leia. "Can't help but eavesdrop on you two." She admitted without sincere apologies. "True, things wouldn't have changed if we weren't chased out, but that's precisely why it is fun, isn't it?" She stretched her hands back and propped her legs on the table in a manner that would've made Haato proud. "If you ask me, life has just gotten more exciting." She declared with a cheeky grin.

* * *

16 December 0007

Reeve sat back against his chair and sighed to himself. At this hour, most if not all of his colleagues are at home, enjoying their hot stew cooked by their loving wives and spending quality time with their families. He was the only one (and a department of SOLDIERs and Turks) who was still in the office. For the hundredth time Reeve asked himself why was he doing something that he didn't like.

Why would he be interested in using Cait Sith to be a spy for Shinra and pretend to join AVALANCHE in their chase? Apparently after the huge break-in into the HQ a few days ago, this anti-Shinra terrorist group had decided that chasing after Sephiroth was a better idea and thus abandoned their initial plans of overthrowing Shinra. Rufus Shinra thought that it'll be better to track their actions using Cait Sith and… who was Reeve to object?

_Sephiroth…_

Why was he still alive? Wasn't he pronounced dead in Shinra? Again, Reeve found himself confirming his long-emerging doubts of the actual whereabouts of his missing staff members. In the past 8 years alone, they'd lost 4 SOLDIER First-Class and an entire department of staff was deported to Nibelheim for a long-term town re-development project… headed under Reeve Tuesti, head of Shinra's Urban Development.

A pile of hogwash, but that only Reeve Tuesti knew.

And now he had to play along with a bunch of kids and pretend to be their ally… Reeve had no qualms about deception – he had long accepted the fact that Shinra Co. was full of it. What he was actually adverse with is the fact that he had to play along with a group of immature youngsters who knew nothing about the world they live in. It's one thing to fight with them, it's another to _talk_ to them. What were they going to talk about? Reeve had half the mind to switch Cait Sith on auto-pilot whenever they stop for the night, but he can't always do that. The party might eventually figure out that Cait Sith was not as committed to their cause and be wary of him.

All this work was making his head hurt. The thing Reeve really need was a holiday. Not the fake one that the late President Shinra had given to keep him away while they execute their plans. Maybe somewhere nice… like sunny Gongaga or something…

The message "Target sighted" flashed across his screen. Reeve leant forward and looked at the man jumping out of the porthole into Wonder Square. The man who was labeled the leader of AVALANCHE.

The first thing that came into Reeve's mind was: _That's it?_

_This is the group which took down my entire Mako Reactor?_

He could not believe the blond man in front of them is the leader of AVALANCHE, the one who is responsible for his late nights and distress. _He is merely a boy!_ Reeve exclaimed in his mind. The blond man was leading the Ancient, Aerith Gainsborough, and another man that he didn't recognize onto Wonder Square. "SOLDIER First Class…?" He muttered to himself as he saw the uniform. He had never seen him in SOLDIER First Class and he was sure of it. Reeve looked at the man closely and observed that he carried an air of cockiness that was familiar… though he could not place any recognition on anybody.

_Now is not the time to think about these._ Reeve told himself. _Time to take action._ He immediately changed controls and gave his input to the computer. With luck, he'll be able to know more about this group, the new AVALANCHE. "Do your job, Cait Sith." He murmured.

The robotic cat responded on the other side, pointing at Cloud. "Hey you! What are you lookin' so down for!?"

* * *

17 December 0007

Cissnei stirred at the touch of the early morning sun's warmth. She usually didn't allow herself the luxury of sleeping in, not while she was a Turk. However, becoming a normal person granted her these privileges. No one was breathing down her neck expecting her to complete missions and do paperwork, and so Cissnei indulged herself in such laziness once in a while.

She stretched herself in bed and reluctantly left the comfortable bed. Cissnei switched on the Mako radar on her PHS and allowed the needle to calibrate while she changed out of the large t-shirt that she was wearing. She absent-mindedly watched a digital needle swinging in full circumferences, only wavering slightly when it detected a faint amount of Mako here and there. Cissnei stared at the PHS, brushing her curls and wondering if the radar was actually detecting anything.

_2 days since the meeting, and who knows how long it has been since the Jade WEAPON emerged from the depths of the Planet? _Cissnei pondered. _There hasn't been any signs of anything yet. This radar better work… if the WEAPON is half as strong as Zirconiade is and it catches us unaware, we will surely be done for. _

Suddenly, the needle went berserk. Her eyes widened and she clutched her PHS. The needle swung wildly round and round before stopping, pointing in the direction north-west. A large message popped up across the screen: Warning! Large amount of Mako detected.

Cissnei's heart thumped with excitement and apprehension. Could this be the WEAPON that everyone was talking about? She had to be sure – maybe a quick trip down to the location wouldn't hurt. She considered her bearings.

_North-west… Isn't that Cosmo Canyon?_ She thought.

There weren't any Turks in Cosmo Canyon. She was the closest one to Cosmo Canyon and she won't have time to call for backup. Cissnei felt her breath quicken when she concluded that she had to be the first one to tackle the unknown creature… alone.

There wasn't any time to waste. She promptly changed out of her casual clothes and pulled over more fitting gear for fighting. Then, she sent a message to everyone to inform them of this news. Finally, she grabbed Rekka, her trusty shruiken and taking a deep breath, she walked out of her room.

_Don't be scared. _She told herself. _Just treat it like another of those Turk missions. Just like the old times, there is no mission impossible for the Turks. _

Still, she wondered why she couldn't convince her heart to stop beating so fast.

* * *

Reno squinted against the sun, considering whether he should pull his goggles over his eyes to shield from the strong rays. He didn't want to do it in front of Rude though. He wasn't a wimp.

"It's no fair," the redheaded Turk grumbled. "You get to enjoy the shades because it helps with your overall coolness, the kind of I'm-so-tough-you-can't-see-my-expression." He peered at Rude's sunglasses enviously. "The minute I pull my goggles over, everyone will think, 'Oh I see, big ol' Reno can't stand a bit of sun, yo?'"

Rude furrowed his brows and wondered who would bother to make such a comment. Reno had easily caught up with them in Junon, despite leaving Midgar only a few days ago. Reno was a swift runner with a good stamina to match; covering long distances was not an issue for him.

He remembered that Elena groaned when Reno appeared in Junon, grinning casually as he carried a box of Junon famous chicken pies. He observed Elena's lack of respect for Reno and he didn't blame her. Not many people respected Reno initially because of his lackadaisical attitude and seemingly lazy behavior. Rude wasn't worried, however. Eventually, Reno will gain Elena's full respect, just like how he did for the former Turks who were much older and more experienced than he.

"Where's Elena?" Rude asked.

"Dunno." Reno shrugged. "I suppose the rookie has gone to look for Sephiroth on her own." Rude shot him a sharp glance. "Alright, alright, I got it." The redhead raised his hands in mock repentance. "Hush-hush about _him. _But I gotta say," he mused. "It ain't so hush-hush ever since Elena blurted it out in-"

"Mythril Cave." Rude finished for him.

"Precisely." Reno remarked. He fiddled with the EMR in his hand. After Elena accidentally told AVALANCHE about their plans to track Sephiroth, it was simply a race to see who caught Sephiroth first… and Reno wasn't going to lose to a bunch of twerps.

Currently, they've managed to chase the news of Sephiroth down south to Gongaga, though Reno secretly doubted that Sephiroth would really pass this area. But who was Reno to argue when Tseng said that the sources were reliable? So in the time while waiting for further instructions from Tseng, they were on standby – Reno's most dreaded task. He wondered where Elena was.

The bright-eyed, cheerful girl was immediately welcomed into the Turks. Reno knew that Elena would be annoyed if she knew but he couldn't help but compare her to Alana. Their striking resemblances made him constantly wonder how Alana would fare. Although Alana was a more seasoned fighter than Elena was, Elena's spontaneous reactions are more sophisticated than her older sister and Reno genuinely looked forward to seeing her progress. Also, Elena held the same intolerance towards Reno's antics, but at least she held no formal speech. _An additional plus,_ Reno remarked in his mind.

It was Rude who broke the short silence between them. "Have you been talking to Meia?"

Reno almost dropped his EMR. He stared at him. "When did you find out?" He asked warily. Lying was futile against your partner of many years.

"Saw the both of you a week before, near Sector 5."

"Oh, yeah, I saw her." Reno grinned to himself. "Sure feels awesome. I don't know why, but I've been feeling real swell." He gave his EMR a final whirl and slotted it back in its place.

Rude understood his comment completely. _So Meia and Reno must have addressed their feelings already. _He concluded to himself.

"Hey, Rude." Reno called. When Rude turned to face him, Reno's face was cheeky and alive with curiosity. "Who do you like?"

Rude was surprised by his sudden question, but did not show it. Instead, he turned his back against Reno and almost chuckled to himself. _It is true that he had forgotten everything he had said years ago, back in Nibelheim. _He mused. _He was too drunk to remember the following day._

Reno took his actions as a sign of being shy. "What are you getting so embarrassed about?" He grinned. "Come on? Who do you like?"

_I suppose it won't hurt to tell him._ Rude thought. _After all, he did guess it correctly then… even if he was drunk._ "… … … Tifa." He mumbled, shaking his head._ If he blabs this out…_

Reno jumped at the news and then, he broke into a grin. "Hmmmm..." He then scratched his head. "That's a tough one." Rude knew what Reno meant – Reno was referring to their past with her and Nibelheim. "But, poor Elena. She... you..."

Knowing exactly what Reno was trying to say, Rude turned and denied, "No, she likes Tseng." Reno jumped at the news again, this time Rude gave him an incredulous look.

"I never knew that!" Reno exclaimed, eyes wide open. _I've always thought that Elena's crush on Tseng was an inside joke amongst the old Turks! _Reno thought. _So it's true all along? _"But Tseng likes that Ancient..." Reno recalled. It was no secret among the Turks. "What a wonderful messed-up relationship we have here." He grinned at Rude. "And you should treat me to a drink, man! Who falls for the enemy team, TWICE?"

"…" Rude pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please do not bring Chelsea into this."

Suddenly, they saw Elena running towards them, her face embarrassed and fearful. "They're here! They're really here!"

Behind her, Reno spotted the group of AVALANCHE members. Now he recognised them well, each name ticking in his mind like a checklist as his eyes swept across the party. Cloud… Aerith… Tifa… Some random guy… Reno raised his eyebrows when he saw Reeve's spy robot, Cait Sith... and also the other animal in the party. Hojo had named it Red XIII but Reno knew that in Cosmo Canyon it went by another name, Nanaki. Reno knew because he was the one who was involved in the capturing of Red XIII, partnering with Haato who had then just recovered from his three-year coma.

Reno stared at Cloud, giving him the once-over. The blond stared defiantly back at him. "Hmm..." Reno considered. "Then it's time..." Glancing at his partner, Reno made a final jab. "Rude... Don't go easy on them even though they're girls."

Rude nodded. "... Don't worry, I'll do my job."

"Then, we're counting on you." Elena nodded. "I'll report to Tseng!" Before Reno could respond, Elena ran off.

_Skiving on the job, huh? Well, no matter. _Reno turned to Cloud and grinned. "It's been a while. Payback time for what you did in Sector 7." He sniggered, pulling his EMR out of his pocket.

"Out of our way." Cloud warned in a serious voice.

Reno scoffed. "I don't like being taken for a fool."

"That's as far as you go," added Rude.

_With Rude, I'm sure this time we're awesome!_ Reno thought in his head. _If we can defeat Shears together back then, surely these kids won't be a problem!_

* * *

Hello! What a mid-week surprise, isn't it? (don't worry though, chapter 14 will be uploaded on Saturday, like normal.)

This chapter is uploaded today because I want to. But upon final proofreading, I have to agree that today is the best day to upload this chapter. Enjoy this special treat from me!


	14. Confession

**Days of Exile**

**Chapter 14 – Confession**

17 December 0007

Meia twirled the curls of her brown wig nervously. She knew that it made her look incredibly inexperienced and dumb, but twirling her hair, or tugging her pigtails, had always kept her calm. Looking professional currently didn't matter because her bigger worry was wondering what she had gotten herself into again.

"ID 31612, 31633," a man beside her spoke. "Into the simulation room, please."

He was a tall man with stylish short blond hair, despite the lab coat around his shoulders. He now wore spectacles over his almond-shaped eyes which gave him an even more intelligent look. The months of working overtime were showing on the scientist's haggard face. No doubt there was an urgent need to train SOLDIER cadets to replace the missing many SOLDIER First Class. Meia glanced at the man with complete recognition.

"Professor Timothy..." She murmured under her breath.

Upon hearing his name, the scientist, once in charge of Meia's psychological developments long ago, turned to speak. "Ah, you're Professor Hojo's new assistant, Miss Ederfeld?"

Meia tensed, surprised that he heard her. She nodded and added a smile. "Call me Matilda." She said.

"Alright." Timothy smiled back. "Thank you for helping me with the test runs for the SOLDIER training. I apologise for making you my scribe when you're much more qualified, no?" Meia almost choked on her own saliva when she heard that. "Doing okay in your new job so far?"

Meia stammered a reply that was something like a 'yes'. Professor Timothy paid no attention to her reply and began a series of commands at the SOLDIERs waiting for him in the simulation room. At his command, the two metal-clad men began tackling each other. Meia's eyes darted back and forth the two men, observing the series of actions between the two men, and concluded that they were rookie men, for their battle techniques were rogue and unrefined.

Initially Meia was interested to learn new moves, but her enthusiasm waned when she realised that these rookie cadets were not any better. Batch by batch, even though the cadets seemed stronger (they were tested starting with the least experienced fighters) with each test, none of them caught her attention anymore.

"Series of actions before the uppercut blow…" Professor Timothy murmured. "Dodge, dodge, bend down, stomach punch and uppercut..."

"With all due respect, Professor," Meia interrupted. "I think it was not a stomach punch but an elbow nudge."

Professor Timothy stared at her blankly. Then, he halted the battle and clarified Meia's correction. To his surprise, the soldier answered that indeed, it was an elbow nudge. Timothy must have overlooked it but still…

He turned to the brunette. "Do you have experience in fighting, Miss Ederfeld?"

Meia hesitated slightly. "Kind of." She answered. There was no way she could lie that she was inexperienced when she had just spotted a difference in two fighting moves.

"You seem kind of young to be a fighter. Are you a good fighter, then?"

Meia shook her head quickly, alarmed that Professor Timothy sounded suspicious. "I grew up in the slums so any child must learn how to fight." She said. "Besides, you don't really need fine skills to observe that elbow nudge."

Her half-lies apparently appeased him. "But even if it's only observing skills, your observance will make you a fine scientist." Timothy beckoned the two SOLDIERs inside. "Professor Hojo is definitely under-using your talent. Maybe I should request for a department transfer." Meia blushed at his compliment. "Next!"

The two SOLDIERs quickly left the tank and two more went in. _Finally, some standard. _She mused to herself as she gazed at the two soldiers fighting.

At first glance, the fight didn't look well-matched. One of the men was tall and burly with bulging biceps. He was tanner than the other man, who looked younger even with the helmet on. The fairer man was not well-built, but his body was not scrawny either, but had a mass of lean muscle. He walked with confidence and did not seem afraid of his rivalling partner.

The fight began and two sides clashed against each other in melee skills and tricks. At some point, Meia began to take sides and hoped that the fairer and slimmer SOLDIER would win. Although the bigger SOLDIER was strong, the fairer man had both the balance of agility and strength.

Finally, the younger man dodged his opponents' attack by sliding by the side of the bigger man. Flipping himself up, he posed for his next attack. The bigger man turned and the younger man – Meia gasped – anchored his left foot to deliver a flawless roundhouse kick across the helmet of the bigger man. The force of the kick was enough to make the big man sway and finally stumble.

"Beautiful kick, as always." Professor Timothy observed. "He's one of the best in the team." He remarked.

Meia recognised the kick. She would recognise that beautifully-executed roundhouse kick anywhere in the Planet.

* * *

In the woods near Gongaga, Reno and Rude stopped running and panted. "I must confess… They… They are…" panted Reno between breaths.

"… Very strong." Rude finished the sentence for him.

"No point in tarrying with them further, they will hinder our job." Reno grumbled. "But it sucks to know that I've lost to a bunch of kids, one of them being a SOLDIER impostor too... Damn, where's that rod?" Reno wondered aloud, feeling his pockets and around him. "I remember that I brought it to Gongaga…"

Rude glanced at him. "You mean the Fairy Tale that you've found in Junon?"

"That's what it's called?" Reno looked surprised. "I've always called it 'a girly rod'. The name does fit the look – girly."

"…"

"To think I thought that it might be an alternative in a pinch, yo? In case my EMR broke." Reno looked at his EMR, completely broken into two thanks to Cloud's special attack. Reno had never seen that before… a flurry of slashes, and suddenly his EMR broke. "Now the EMR's broken AND I lost that rod."

"… I lost my X-Potion too." Rude commented, looking up from his bag. "We must've dropped them in our retreat."

"That sneaky, conniving people!" Reno growled. "They must be enjoying the loot now! Garghhhh!" He roared, slapping tree branches in anger. "First they broke my ribs, now this?" He continued railing, now at the shrubs.

Rude observed Reno quietly, understanding why Reno was frustrated. There weren't many people who could defeat the combined forces of Reno and Rude. In his memory, only the SOLDIER First Class could win them easily, plus some outstanding Second Class being able to stand on their ground. Losing to a group of youngsters who definitely did not spend their whole lives fighting and killing, was a huge ego damage to not only Reno, but Rude too.

_What a powerful group of people. _He thought. _I actually hope that they will not succeed in thwarting our plans._

Reno stopped thrashing and spun around to face him with a suspicious look. "Rude, you didn't go soft on them just because Tifa was there, right?"

"No," Rude fibbed, adjusting his sunglasses.

Reno stared at him, narrowing his blue eyes. "When Tifa attacked you, you did not counter-attack!" He retorted angrily.

"Reno, will YOU attack Meia with all that you've got, if she was the enemy?"

Reno's tirade reduced to a simmer of irritation. "That's different." He mumbled.

"I'm sure it is," replied Rude with dripping sarcasm.

* * *

It was by the SOLDIER's lounge, right beside Training Room 49, that Meia met the SOLDIER who won the bout. The SOLDIER Second Class was standing by the window, gazing out into the endless dark Midgar sky. Even though they were above the Plate, right under the open sky, Midgar was always shrouded in darkness. It was pretty symbolic to Meia even as a child. Now, nothing has changed in her mind.

A stray thought in Meia's mind wondered if there were any SOLDIER First Class left. The man was still wearing his helmet, though Meia did not mind at all. In fact, she was amused.

"That was a pretty good roundhouse kick just now." She smiled at him. The man, who wasn't expecting her to speak to him, was surprised by her sudden comment. "Oh gosh, I'm very sorry if I startled you." She said apologetically. _Weren't those the same words that he said to me then? _She almost giggled to herself. _At least he didn't fall off the treadmill._

"No, no!" He quickly amended. "It's just that…"

"Hey, Kunsel," the burly man who was defeated earlier on came to give him a friendly nudge. His helmet was taken off, so that Meia could see his face. She was surprised to see that the man had Gongagan features and wondered if he knew Zack Fair or Haato. "Good fight just now. Looks like the lady likes it." He gave Meia a roguish wink.

"Go away, Fred!" He laughed as his comrade waved and walked away. "I'm sorry, Miss…"

"I'm Matilda Ederfeld." Meia smiled.

"Miss Ederfeld." Kunsel repeated. "Sorry about that. He's just being silly. I mean, it's rare to see girls in SOLDIER. Any presence of a female is bound to create unnecessary trouble." Meia wondered if that was the case when she often visited Floor 49. "By the way, I'm Kunsel."

Finally, Kunsel took off his own helmet and Meia smiled into his familiar chocolate brown hair and signature blue eyes. _He really looks like Tihan. _She said to herself, thinking of her deceased childhood friend.

"So I've figured." Meia said smiling, glad that her guess in the training room was not wrong. No one could mistake his kick. Although Kunsel had his helmet on, Meia already felt the same warmth emanating from him. _Nothing has changed with him ever since I left. If only I could drop my pretenses and talk to him as Meia again. But now is not the time to reveal anything yet._ "I'm Matilda, just came here to help Professor Timothy run some tests. Kinda new around here so I'm still learning."

"Ah, you're new." Kunsel nodded. "Well, if you need help, you can always come to find me. The company isn't a luxurious place of sorts, but it is home to many of us. I'll help you if you need it."

Meia nodded happily. She'll have to wait a while more before slowly admitting that she is Meia. For now, Meia was more than happy to spend her days as a newly employed lab scientist.

They chatted a bit more and then Kunsel left. Meia smiled to herself. Kunsel's company would be the one thing that she would enjoy. Anyone else's, even Reno's, would be too risky for her. Professor Timothy then walked out of Training Room 49, looking for her. Meia picked up her things and returned to another run of tests.

* * *

18 December 0007

Cissnei was, by no means, a weak fighter. She was naturally the strongest fighter when it comes to the shruiken, though her melee moves were not lacking either. Many a times in her Turk career did she defeat (easily) men who were twice her petite size and twice the arrogance. She was a strong fighter, and she never considered herself otherwise.

However, defeating the Jade WEAPON was possibly the hardest thing Cissnei had ever done. She had waylaid the large creature while it was still on its course to Cosmo Canyon. So miles away from the ancient village, Cissnei battled the Jade WEAPON. No doubt some people in Cosmo Canyon would've sensed its presence, but they wouldn't need to take action, since the WEAPON was only looking for Cissnei.

In short, it was near impossible. Soon, all her resources depleted and all she had was burning muscles in her arms and thighs and a bloody Rekka in her blistered hand. Yet she fought on, knowing that if she were to fail there was no knowing who this WEAPON could harm next. Fortunately (though a bigger irony), a group of natives from Cosmo Canyon spotted the battle while they were in their observation tower. Their village elder, Bugenhagen, sent forces to help Cissnei. In hindsight, she was more than grateful for the unexpected help. It was near impossible to take the WEAPON down alone.

Eventually, they only managed to wear it down to slight exhaustion. The gigantic creature shrieked and fled before Cissnei could do more harm. She never fully destroyed the ancient being and feared that in the future, this would lead to more harm to her comrades. She then spent two more hours in Cosmo Canyon convincing its residents that the WEAPON meant them no harm. After accepting their quality medical services, Cissnei traveled the way back to Gongaga wearily, but deep in thought. She reflected on her near brush with death and how she could help the others, should they ever meet the Jade WEAPON.

"Hey Annie." Cissnei greeted when she walked into the house. She had never greeted Zack's parents by their last name. They preferred it that way.

"Where have you been?" Annie asked. It was neither of reproach or suspicion. Cissnei often went on trips that spanned days, much less for a whole day.

"Cosmo Canyon." Cissnei answered truthfully. "I met a… friend there." Her gaze shifted to the dining chair and was surprised to find Daniel Fair seated in it. Usually he wouldn't be back till nightfall. "Hey, Daniel." She greeted. "Not fishing for treasure today?"

"No."

Both the looks on their faces were odd, as if they had something to ask, or say. Cissnei was never one to beat around the bush of politically correct conversations. "Okay, what's wrong?" She asked. "The two of you are acting strange. Is everything alright?"

The couple exchanged glances. Daniel coughed and cleared his throat. "Um, well… some things happened while you were away so I thought… Well…"

Annie sighed. "Cissnei, you've always been a good company to us old people, and I'm so happy to have you with us. But some things need to be sorted out and mentioned."

Cissnei stiffened. "If this is about me being a Turk then I've said before, I'm no longer one." She looked at them sharply. "Has Shinra been harassing you?"

"Not really," answered Dannie. "I met some Turks in the morning at the junkyard though. Although they did no harm, they stayed for some time. And they asked about you."

"Oh?" Cissnei asked, amused. "Let me guess, one is an arrogant redhead who wouldn't shut up, another is a calm bald man who wouldn't say a single word."

Dannie chuckled and said that she had rightly guessed the men. He also said that there was a female Turk with them, but Cissnei could not identify who she was. "But the Turks were a small issue." Dannie's face turned serious again. He ran his tanned fingers through his hair, silver with age. "Just a few hours ago, some travelers came into our house. One of them had a glow in his eyes that was unmistakably from SOLDIER."

Intrigued, Cissnei nodded. Annie continued from her husband. "Dannie asked if the man knew Zack Fair. He didn't… but a girl knew. We suspect that she could be the girlfriend that Zack wrote back years ago."

Cissnei felt goosebumps all over her arms and she rubbed them. Then, a sinking feeling settled in her heart as she realized what Zack had written. _Girlfriend? _Cissnei demanded in her mind, as if talking to a non-existent Zack Fair. _You really consider her your girlfriend? _"Brown chocolate hair in curls, pink dress, carries a staff?" Cissnei asked, just to be sure.

Dannie was surprised at Cissnei's reply. "You know her?"

"Kind of…" Cissnei mumbled, more to herself than to Dannie and Annie. "So… She has left Midgar."

"So it is true." Annie retorted, her voice bitter. "When I first met you, I held on to the hope that you knew Zack's whereabouts, and now it looks like I'm not wrong." Her gaze never left Cissnei and Cissnei resisted the urge to look away. "Cissnei, we've never brought it up to you, but it doesn't mean that we don't know." Annie said gently. "We were hoping that someday you will be able to open up and tell us." She placed a hand over the redhead's. "Tell us what happened to our son. Please."

Finally letting her defenses down, Cissnei began her story. "It is true as you said. I knew of Zack's whereabouts." She said bitterly. "But he's…" Annie covered her mouth in fearful anticipation. Dannie held Annie close, but Cissnei knew that she could not sugar-coat her words anymore. "He's dead."

Annie closed her eyes and buried her head in Dannie's neck. The couple did not speak, but Cissnei was not done. "I'm sorry, Annie. Shinra was responsible for his demise. We could have helped him but we didn't… couldn't."

Dannie narrowed his eyes at Annie. "What do you mean?"

"He passed away just a few months ago. And… While I was under your care… Zack was in town too."

Annie's head shot up. "Zack died recently only? And you said that he was in Gongaga?" Annie ran and grabbed Cissnei's shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you stop him from visiting his old parents!?"

"I couldn't!" Cissnei shouted back. "Not when Shinra military was stalking at every single house and waiting in ambush for his arrival. I sent him away before he stepped into the village. Had he visited the both of you, the entire army will ensure that no one lives."

"I rather die with him than to live in this wretched existence!" Annie moaned. All her gracefulness and poise that she had carried all these years melted into a single point of immeasurable anguish and sorrow.

Cissnei watched Annie thrash in her pain. "Annie…" She muttered. "The Turks did everything we could to find him in the wilderness and save him, but the army was much faster…" Finally, Cissnei paused because Dannie and Annie were too grieved to listen anymore. She stood there stoically, not knowing if she should stay or leave.

Dannie looked up. "Please continue. I… I want to hear your story."

Cissnei did so. "I met him just a while after I started staying here. Zack wanted to visit the both of you, but I advised against him, for his safety and yours. He told me to take care of you, and so I remained here. Initially I was in your house for just the sake of fulfilling his promise. My trip back this time is to tell you of his death and then leave once the two of you are well taken care of. But…" Cissnei trailed off, shocked to find the surge of emotion that welled in her heart.

"But?" Dannie pressed.

"But you have been really good to me." Cissnei said, unwillingly allowing her voice to crack under her emotions. "You took care of me, as if I was your daughter, and you were the family that I never had." Her eyes stung and her vision blurred, so Cissnei quickly looked down. "I got greedy. Eventually I was… I became too selfish. I wanted all of this. I'm envious that Zack had parents who loved him. So I… delayed the news a bit longer." Cissnei sniffled. "I apologise for withholding this information from you for such a long time. For betraying your care and your trust towards me. I'll go right now."

"Wait." Annie spoke finally and walked towards Cissnei.

Annie had always thought that Cissnei was looked like a stray cat, with her feline features and solitary behaviour. Indeed, Cissnei could be better off as a stray cat than a human sometimes, for her actions and words never betrayed her feelings. But as Annie saw tears in the young girl's eyes – genuine tears. Cissnei stopped wiping her tears and then her eyes were dried as quickly as they had come.

"Annie…" Cissnei said.

"Why didn't you tell Dannie and I about Zack?" Annie questioned in a motherly tone. "Even if we could do nothing about it, it would've calmed us to know that he's back into the Lifestream, rather than suffering in this world without friend or ally. Tell me, girl," Annie lifted Cissnei's chin gently. "Why did you promise Zack to take care of us? More importantly, you were a Turk. You could've captured Zack when he was in Gongaga…"

Cissnei flushed, knowing that she had to betray the biggest secret in her heart. "I…" She shook her head gently. "Zack was someone special to me."

"I thought so," said Annie, smiling. "That would explain it all."

"No it doesn't."

"But you liked him, do you?" Annie asked gently. "You liked my son."

"…" Cissnei's silence was answer enough for the elderly lady. "Still, my feelings had nothing to do with all these." Cissnei insisted. "It did, in the beginning, but now I wanted to do as much as I can for him, at least as a friend."

"That's all I need to know, my child." Annie smiled. To Cissnei's surpise, Annie cupped her face with her hands. "Thank you for being such a good friend to my son, in a land that he was not familiar with. And thank you for being such a good friend to my son, to come to the land that _you_ are not familiar with, to fulfill your promise to him." Annie then held the redhead's hands with her own. "Please stay with us, as we grieve for our son. Dannie and I would love to have you with us, even if it's just a bit longer."

Dannie coughed to show his agreement. "Annie and I are always in lack of company. We could always do with some long-term, if not permanent, company… You know…" He stammered with an embarrassed air, very uncharacteristic of his usual cajoling nature.

The pressing thought of abandoning two months of joy ebbed in her mind as she considered Dannie and Annie's offer. "… Are you serious?" She asked cautiously. "You don't mind… You don't mind me here even after all this?" The look that the couple gave her was clear and one-minded. For once, Cissnei broke into a wide, genuine smile. She gave the slightest of nods and as Annie went forward to encircle her into a tight embrace, Cissnei stiffened… but soon relaxed and returned the hug with equal warmth.

Perhaps she has finally found a place that she can call her own.

* * *

Rod's garage, albeit being a little small, was the perfect location for a hideout. Three small bedrooms, living room, toilet, kitchenette. It was built with the purpose of being a residential building, but decades back the owners have abandoned it in search of a better house up the Plates. Nobody else inhabited it until Rod and his biker gang came.

Now, it looked nothing like a warm cozy house or a den for thugs. The porch of the house has been transformed into a mechanic's workshop. That was exactly what Rod had decided to do, partly for a living and partly as a façade. He always had a passion for motorcycles. Fixing and modifying them was no problem for him. Being a part of a biker gang was merely an avenue for him to do what he liked, just that he quickly rose the ranks and became the leader of the gang. Becoming a leader meant that he barely had enough time to do what he liked, but shortly after, he was caught for stealing a Shinra motorcycle and was offered a place as a Turk. That gave him no time to even look at a motorcycle, much less fix one. Now that Rod was not a Turk and his gang was long disbanded, he was relieved that he could still do what he liked.

Cassie, on the other hand, could not find much to do while Rod was reveling in his plans. She had often complained to Meia that she was bored and that she had nothing meaningful to do. So when Kido and KK moved in, Cassie was more than happy to join them. Of course, it wasn't as if they had something to do either but at least she had company.

"Thank goodness you guys are here!" She complained. "Rod is too happy with his motorcycles and Alana is too happy to mind her own business!"

Of course, at night Rod gave Cassie all the attention she needed. Rod and Cassie shared a room; Meia dared not imagine what went on at night. Despite being of age and having the knowledge of the more sensitive issues, Meia felt a little embarrassed to talk about these things with her friends. _I guess if I really gotta know, I'll just have to wait-_

She flushed as she realized what her thoughts were leading to. _Oh great, Meia. Think of Reno and make yourself awkward with unhealthy thoughts… _

But who could blame her? Although no one else in the Turks would agree, Meia always thought that Reno was incredibly sexy. Well, as soon as Meia learnt the definition of sexy, that is. The hairstyle… that defined, titillating collarbone peeking from beneath his collar and his cocky swagger… Everything about him looked aloof… intentionally aloof.

_And damn that uniform!_ She thought. _Who would've thought that messy uniforms could make someone so... desirable. For lack of a better word._

Meia shook her head, abruptly ending thoughts of lean bodies and turquoise eyes. And thank goodness for that too, for Kido and KK decided to walk in at that moment. "Hey!" She greeted, a little too chirpily. "What's up?" She beamed.

Katherine narrowed her eyes at Meia suspiciously, while Kido spoke, "I am thinking of going to Wutai."

Meia blinked at the double-gun user. "Really?" She asked. "Why?"

"It has been pretty pointless for me to stay here," he answered. "I have been in Midgar too long."

"You just came back," pointed out Meia.

"What he meant was that Midgar is too boring!" KK grinned. "Besides, Legend is in Wutai, they can buddy-buddy there."

Kido frowned at the knife-thrower. "I am not-"

"It's alright, Kido!" KK patted the back of her comrade sympathetically. "I know your deepest desire of traveling the big, wide world! You can definitely dump us girls here (Rod included) and go on your wild adventure!"

Meia stared at Kido, then at KK. "Whoa, KK." She raised her hands. "You alright? You're even more… hyper than usual."

"Katherine," Kido said quietly. "I would like to speak to Meia for awhile."

"Tch, fine! Excuse ME for being so nosy!" With that, she stormed out of the room.

The door swung shut and Kido placed a palm on his head. Meia stared at Kido incredulously. "What was that all about?" She asked.

"She's just angry that I'm leaving her here and going to Wutai myself."

Meia frowned. "Why would she- Oh my gosh!" She stared at Kido. "She likes you?" When Kido uncharacteristically rolled his eyes, Meia gasped. "No! Legend!"

Kido frowned back at her with disapproval. "I expected this sort of behaviour from Cassie, not you, Meia." Meia giggled in response. "No, no romantic feelings involved. Cassie, Rod, Leia and Haato gave us enough drama for the team." Kido found a chair in the room to sit on. "She, like I… and many of us in fact, just feels restless."

Meia couldn't say that she blamed them. After the expulsion of the large group of Turks, the former few months were filled with anxiety and anticipation of being pursued and killed. Now with the death of former Shinra President Leon Shinra, their fates were, at the very least, safer than when he was still alive. That didn't mean that they could run around and do whatever that they liked. Back then, it was being kept in a cage. Now, it's only that they've moved to a bigger cage.

"I know what you mean." Meia said. "Cassie hadn't stopped complaining ever since I came here. I guess… I guess I'm lucky to have something to do. But it's not like we're twiddling our thumbs doing absolutely nothing, we still have that Jade WEAPON to worry about."

Kido regarded her words seriously. "I agree. Still, there's nothing we can do about something that we know almost nothing of."

Meia frowned as she thought about Cissnei's message. She had barely managed to hold off the WEAPON, only possible with the aid of some warriors from Cosmo Canyon. She remembered how concerned Cissnei was about the WEAPON's strength. _The Jade WEAPON is not completely defeated yet._ She thought solemnly.

"That's why I'm leaving." Kido said. "I intend to travel around the Planet to seek the WEAPON."

"What?!"

"I will not idle here when I know that the WEAPON holds such potential to destroy us so easily."

"Then… why didn't you tell KK and Cassie?" Meia pressed on. "They'll love to join you."

"Then what will happen to Midgar?" Kido questioned back. "If you hadn't noticed, Cissnei's message stated that the WEAPON retreated. Who is to say that the WEAPON might return to Cosmo Canyon? For all we know, it could appear in different parts of the world, finding each and all of us. I'm going to Wutai, because it's only Legend there and the odds to fighting this monster alone is near impossible. I'll go to Costa del Sol and Gongaga, where Mason and Cissnei are, to help if necessary."

"I still don't get it."

"If Cassie and KK followed me, then it'll just be you and Rod in Midgar, isn't it?"

Meia raised her eyebrows, now knowing what he was worried about. "You don't think Rod and I can handle the Jade WEAPON."

"You and Rod are among the youngest Turks to join, and possibly the least experienced in combat."

"I beg your pardon, Kido." Meia glowered. "I have been fighting since I was 12."

"But you were just a child." Kido answered. "You've barely gotten out of your puberty. With your new growth, you need time and practice to get used to. There is much more for you to improve."

Harsh as they were, Kido never spoke anything less than the truth. With a sigh, Meia leaned against the head of her bed. "I admit," said she sadly. "I am the weakest fighter among all of us."

"But you are not useless. You have to stay in Midgar to finish the things that Veld had entrusted you. Veld still needs a channel of communication into Midgar. Also, the four of you will be able to help him, should Shinra gain knowledge of Veld's existence and storm into Kalm." Kido paused slightly. "Shouldn't that be help enough?"

Meia nodded. "Okay. I won't whine about it. Neither will I tell this to Cassie and KK… not till you're long gone."

"Fair enough." Kido stood up from his chair. "I'm leaving in the evening, shall we practice our guns before I go?"

Meia grinned, bouncing out of her bed excitedly like a child. "You bet!"

* * *

In case you are not aware, I've posted Chapter 13 just on Wednesday. So if you are still thinking that the previous chapter was Aerith in Costa del Sol, well my friend, you need to read Chapter 13.

My thoughts and review replies are all in my blog so be sure to check it out before you leave!

Thank you once again for your mighty support, you guys never fail to make my day!


	15. Who Are You Fighting For?

**Days of Exile**

**Chapter 15 – Who Are You Fighting For? **

19 December 0007

No words could express the chill that racked against her body. "What-!" Tifa Lockhart exclaimed at the town in front of her.

Till this day, Tifa still remembered how the town was like in her 15 year-old mind – raging fires tearing wood and concrete apart… cries of townspeople perishing under the flames… caused by the bigger inferno in the heart of an avenger. Now…

The town was now absolutely unscathed, normal even… It was impossible.

Tifa knew that she had been gone for years, but none of these made sense. There was no sign of a town recovering from a fire disaster. Everything looked exactly the same, before Sephiroth leveled the town. _Everything._ The houses, the water tower in the centre of the town, every broken gate, shrub, tree… Everything was the same… except the people. A sickening feeling hit her stomach when she looked around – she recognized none of them. Tifa assumed that all, if not most, of the townspeople, perished in the fire. So who came to build this town back to its former appearance? And who were these people living here?

_What is happening?_

Beside her, Cloud looked equally shocked. Tifa turned and spread her arms wide. "This was all supposed to be burnt down, right?" She asked, looking at him. She knew that he could not comprehend whatever that they were seeing too, but she just… had to confirm.

Cloud gave a grim nod. "… I thought so."

"Then why…?" From the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar house. Her house. "My house is still there too…"

With them was Yuffie Kisaragi, the newest addition into the party. She turned back at Cloud, her short bob whipping against the force. "What the…!?" She gestured, giving Cloud a suspicious look.

The blond immediately understood the Wutaian's skepticism. "I'm not lying!" He exclaimed but when Yuffie did not relax her stare, he sighed and shook his head. Tifa was definitely more reliable to speak to. "I remember… the intense heat of the flames…" He murmured and then lapsed into thought again.

Tifa frowned and gave a small nod. She found herself, however, more and more not convinced by Cloud's words. She trusted Cloud, he was her childhood friend. But she had to admit, his words were getting incoherent and most of his facts contradict each other. _One for a fact that he claimed he was present when Sephiroth burned our town down… but I never saw him at all._

Tifa recalled on the incident years ago – it still burned in her heart like an emotional scar. She thought about the handsome SOLDIER First Class, Zack Fair. She remembered how friendly Zack was, despite being a member of the most elite fighting group in Shinra. Tifa had not met that SOLDIER ever since, not even when she was in Midgar, so Tifa had no one else that she could confirm all these events with. Cloud had no recollection of Zack Fair, but Aerith knew Zack Fair… In Gongaga, that elderly couple recognized Aerith as Zack's girlfriend and she had run away thereafter. Tifa wanted to talk to Aerith about this… but she couldn't find a time alone with her… also, Tifa was too scared to find out the truth, whatever it may be.

Then she had Sephiroth, the majestic General and object of many boys' admiration. He was obviously not a candidate to discuss all these with. Not that she could get a chance to talk to him because they were chasing him down across the Planet. Even if she had the chance, she'd rather not. Tifa can never resist a shudder when she thought about him.

No, she had to rely on her own memory to confirm that what she went through was not a dream. She still had her cowgirl costume and hat. She too, remembered the heat and the cries of the people. She can recall the elegantly lethal sword stuck in the ground, the culprit who took her father's life. She could see the looks of recognition on the Turks, Reno and Rude, whenever they see her now – Tifa will always remember them as the two who turned down helping her dying father.

Looking at Cloud again, Tifa bit back the urge to confront him about his memory. She almost wanted to ask back in Cosmo Canyon, but her courage failed her. The Cloud that she was seeing… who is he?

Since she found him in Midgar, he had been nothing but cockiness and apathy. Tifa understood that being a Shinra SOLDIER could change anybody, but Tifa knew her grounds for being worried. It wasn't like Cloud changed his personality, more of Cloud taking on a different person altogether. There was nothing of the sensible and thoughtful Cloud that Tifa could see now. Every trace of gentleness had disappeared behind the bulk of muscle and tight jawline.

Tifa was afraid. Afraid that this was not the same Cloud. She saw it in his mannerisms, his words, the way he treated the people around him with equal nonchalance… except Aerith Gainsborough. Tifa cannot mistake the look on his face when he looked at her, when he comforted her and assured her… All those he had for Tifa alone when they were still children in Nibelheim.

_Who are you fighting for now, Cloud? _

Pushing the envy away, Tifa looked around the town that she grew up in. At least, she thought she grew up in.

_We should go ask around. Perhaps we will see someone we recognize. _Tifa thought. When she voiced it to Cloud, he agreed and the party went into the Inn.

A cheerful man stood by the counter. "Hi, welcome."

Cloud cut to the chase. He leant against the wooden counter and stared at the man. "What's your story?" He asked. When the innkeeper gave him a confused look, he continued. "This town was supposed to have been burnt down 5 years ago. What the hell is going on?"

Immediately, the man turned around, tending to something important all of a sudden. "Sir, don't say such awful things." He said quietly. "I was born and raised in this town. What you've said never happened."

Tifa Lockhart knew that he was lying. Cloud and Tifa exchanged knowing glances. They would just have to keep asking. Surely someone would give them what they want.

_We'll keep looking, I'm sure we can find someone willing to talk. _She resolved in her heart. _It's not like the entire town is in cahoots to lie to us, right?_

* * *

20 December 0007

If projected emotions of someone can actually hurt, Meia would be physically incapacitated from the looks of disdain and contempt coming from her direct superior.

"That is not what I was looking for!" Professor Hojo grumbled under his breath as he peered over the online documents. Meia tried not to notice that his breath smelled of cheese. "Can't you tell the difference between the numbers 6133 and 9133, or have you never been to school?"

Meia flinched at his nasty words, wondering how close to home he had hit. She was educated much later than children her age, though she had caught up quite easily, if not overtaken, and was very comfortable with numbers and alphabet. Swallowing her pride, Meia retraced her steps and selected the correct file this time.

Professor Hojo motioned her to move away (she did willingly) and sat upon the desk, working on his data. Meia looked around her; Floor 68 has been much repaired since the break-in of Sephiroth. Apart from some charred walls and chipped floor tiles, the building looked perfectly normal. Too normal, in fact. Almost immediately everyone flung themselves back to work as if nothing had happened. Among them is one Professor Hojo.

Although it was not the first time she was working with Professor Hojo, she was still a little unsure how the scientist worked. If anything, working with Professor Hojo required not experience, but like-mindedness. Meia wasn't too sure if she desired to be like-minded like Hojo.

_Perhaps that's how he is. Volatile. _She mused._ No amount of guessing can fix him to a certain type of personality. He is just temperamental and extra mean, to boot._

As the dark-haired scientist gazed at the information over the screen, he mumbled short phrases of information and instruction. Meia furiously copied them on a clipboard. There's no knowing when and where Professor Hojo would want those information.

"… As soon as you're done, I'll like you to bring up my notes on Friday morning." He finished his tirade of instructions almost all in one breath.

Meia nodded and brought them out. She had typed the notes overnight in Rod's pitiful computer so that she could present them for Hojo's whimsical disposal. "Here you go, Professor." She said respectfully. Her heart swelled as she thought of the amount of work she had done to iron out his haphazard thoughts and jumbled sentences into something intelligible.

When the bespectacled scientist flipped through them, his face darkened. "What have you done with my notes?!" He demanded.

Meia's confidence shrank like a cowering cornered rabbit. "B… but I don't understand-"

"No one. NO ONE messes with my notes!" He bellowed. "Why are they in such proper sentences? Any fool will tell you that these will place my thoughts in complete disarray! My instructions to you on Friday were simple: Take down everything I say. Why can't you do anything right?"

"I… I…" Meia swallowed her surprise and answered boldly. "I only fixed your notes so that your thoughts will not conflict each other!" She frowned. "If you are so worried about getting your notes messed up, you might as well get a voice recorder."

Professor Hojo's almost literally bloomed red in anger. "You insolent and foolish brat! Making up excuses? Notes are not meant to be recorded, but taken down!" He crumpled the paper – but thought the better against it – and smoothened it again. "You may leave my lab. I have no need of you." Meia nodded, her pride stung. As she left, she could still hear Professor Hojo rant, "Assistants these days… nothing in their slobber brain. Even Dr. Crescent does better administration than this dredge…"

_Dr. Crescent?_

* * *

_What is his problem? _Meia fumed. _If you are so finicky about your notes, take your own!_

She concluded, in the short week that she worked as an assistant, that Professor Hojo was the least pleasant to work with, the most unagreeable person ever and the snootiest scientist one can ever claim. How can anyone be that demanding and unreasonable and condescending all at the same time?

So angry was she that she failed to look at what was ahead of her. Immediately, she ran into someone around the corner. "I'm sorry!" She squeaked. The middle-aged man in front of her was startled, but otherwise was not hurt. He had dark wavy hair, a mustache and a short beard, completing the very serious look on his face. The man nodded his acknowledgement of her apology.

Meia was about to walk past him when suddenly, the man grabbed her by her wrist. "Excuse me," he asked. "Where did you get that from?"

That 'that' that the man was referring to was Tihan's metal bird. Since it was surprisingly light, Meia fixed a metal chain around it and used it as a keychain for her bag. It had no practical value, but Meia treasured it highly. The sight of the metal bird always made her smile no matter what.

"It was a gift from a friend." She replied with a smile.

"May I have a look?"

Meia nodded and unclasped the bird from its chain. The man held the metal bird in his palm, twirling, twisting and examining every part of the bird. He even tried turning the key, to find that it had rusted beyond use. Meia explained to the man that when it was working, the bird could flap its wings.

"That must have been a very long time ago, to have a key rusted to this state." The man remarked.

"It has been close to 9 years."

The man looked genuinely surprised. "How old is the toymaker?"

Meia grinned. "He was 10 years old when he made this."

The man flipped the bird around his fingers and finally returned it to Meia. "It's not the most exquisite thing, but considering that he was 10 years old then, it is a very good piece of work. Do you think I can find your friend?"

Meia answered quietly, "He has been dead for a long time."

"My apologies for being so insensitive."

The now-brunette girl looked at the man, deciding inside that she quite liked the man. Unlike many snooty Shinra employees, this man was humble and polite. "It's okay, it has been a long time anyway." The man lapsed into silence as he fell into deep thought. Meia felt awkward and wondered if she was in the way. Yet, she couldn't help but notice the expression behind the man's face. "Are… are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Well, you looked so upset. Is everything alright?"

The man smiled. "It's just that the metal bird reminded me of mine."

Meia's face lit up. "You make toys too?"

At her response, he chuckled. His laugh was not an obnoxious one, but very normal, like any other man she would encounter on the street. Meia liked the man even more. "Not really, but I like to tinker around," the man answered.

"It would be lovely to see your works too!" Meia blurted out and immediately regretted it. _Why would anyone want to show their personal things to a random stranger?_ She grimaced inside.

To her surprise, the man asked, "Are you free? Most of my work is in my office, so you can take a look if you like."

Meia grinned. "You tinker while you're working? Not so much to do at work, huh?" Again, she immediately regretted her overfriendly outburst. The man's face was set into a tight smile and Meia immediately apologized for being so silly. She often forgot that in a corporate environment, things that one say weren't always accepted as easily as when you're with friends. Luckily, he wasn't too offended. "It would be an honour to see your work, if you still want to show them to me." Meia added shyly.

"I don't mind. My office is a few floors down." Right before the man turned to walk away, he asked Meia, "How may I address you?"

Stunned by his politeness, Meia mumbled, "Matilda. You can call me Matilda. And…" Meia tried to return the formality. "How may I address you, sir?"

The man was a little surprised, but he did not react on his emotions. "My name is Reeve."

Only then did Meia's jaw drop. "Reeve as in… Reeve Tuesti?" She asked. Unless there had been a new employee, Shinra had only one Reeve in the last ten years, and he was the head of the Urban Development Department.

Reeve Tuesti gave a thoughtful look, though Meia knew that he was jesting about needing to think. "There hasn't been another Reeve in the last ten years, so I suppose I am the one you're talking about."

Now, Meia saw how foolish and self-arrogant she sounded in front of him. She even joked that he wasn't doing his job! "I'm sorry, Mr. Tuesti," She quickly said. "I did not know-"

"Neither did I know that there are still employees who don't recognize us by our faces." He chuckled. As Meia tried to utter an explanation, he continued, "That's a refreshing change. You are new to the company?" Meia nodded stiffly. "Then it would be a matter of time before you know us all by name, face, voice and laughter." He gestured down the corridor like a gentleman. "Come along, Matilda."

* * *

Cissnei looked up as she noticed Annie Fair walking into her room. It was a guest room but Cissnei had taken permanent residence for quite some time. She smiled at Annie but the smile stopped when she saw Annie's deathly look. "Are you alright?" Cissnei asked sharply. "What happened?"

The elderly lady could barely speak. Her eyes were brimming with tears. The only thing the lady did was to hold out an envelope to the redhead. "What's that?" Cissnei asked, tension, suspicion and curiosity arising all at once. She did not move to take the envelope. Rather, she helped Annie Fair sit on an easy chair and waited patiently for the middle-aged woman to calm down.

"It's a letter…" She spoke, sounding very distant. "… from Zack."

A chill tingled her entire body, as if doused by ice water. Cissnei's lips parted, ready to protest and affirm that Zack was dead, but Annie continued, "Zack wrote the letter before he died, but the letter was tasked to be sent only after his death." Once again, the letter was offered into her hands. "I suggest you read it. He mentioned you as well."

Now, curiosity got the better of all other emotions. Barely uttering a word of thanks, Cissnei took the envelope and gently slid the letter out of its pocket. Apparently, whoever that had been tasked to send the letter must have done it with some care. The edges were still crisp and new. Cissnei released a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Every word written on the paper was a living proof that SOLDIER First Class, Zack Fair, had once lived. Just reading his letters can make her feel like she had resurrected Zack Fair, or at least some memory of it.

The letter was dated in October 0001, mere days before his demise.

_Hey mum, hey dad._

_Been a long time, huh? Sorry to break this to you, if no one else has: If you're seeing this letter now, it means I'm… I'm gone. Sorry… Sorry I couldn't bring a girlfriend home for you old folks to approve. Sorry I haven't been home the last ten years. Sorry I'm such an ungrateful son… I'm sorry. _

_I had hoped to reach Midgar again. There, I can seek protection again from my friends and then find a way to contact you personally. Then again, we all know one must be prepared for the worst. That is why I'm preparing this letter and entrusting it to a Midgar merchant. Should I not return to retrieve this letter from him after a month, he should send it straight to Gongaga. He's a pretty nice old man, a bit of a foul mouth but… ah, not important anymore._

_Oh yeah, you must be full of questions now. Where did I go the last four years? It's really a long story…_

And a long story Zack Fair delivered. In the page, Zack gave a well-informed recount of his whereabouts, starting from what had happened after the Costa del Sol vacation with Cissnei, Meia and Tseng. Cissnei fought back a wry smile. Those memories were most trivial now, and she wasn't only referring to Zack Fair. Zack spared his parents the graphic details of his experimentations in Nibelheim, but Cissnei could confirm most of the events that had happened were true.

… _Day by day, the Shinra troops are upon me and I'm fighting against time to reach Midgar. I just wanted to write this as a precaution that should I die, there are things that I hope you can help me do. First of all, I wish for your forgiveness. I've run away from home too many times, and at last succeeded by joining SOLDIER. Now, ironically I wish for one chance to be by your side, to see the two of you one last time…_

Cissnei skimmed through the next few paragraphs, seeing that it wasn't for her eyes. Yet, she could sense the immense adoration and quiet love Zack had for his parents. The last segment, however, was the surprise that Annie had wanted Cissnei to see.

… _There is a last thing that I failed to mention. There had been a Turk by the name of Cissnei some months ago. I was the one who requested her to stay by your sides a bit longer, while I sort myself out of the mess. I was hoping that you've found her to be a likeable person. Despite her reticence, Cissnei is a gentle person who had a lot of compassion for her friends and loved ones. She can be a little shy to express them. I may not know her very well, but that I know. She would've been a great addition to the family, if you know what I mean._

Cissnei's face flushed when she read those words. Had Zack seriously considered her? Zack was known to be nice and playful to all women. Cissnei never took his advancements seriously. Thinking back, if she had noticed his intentions, she would've asked Veld for permission to go on that dinner date. Then again, maybe she won't. She was still under the mission to monitor Zack Fair, and as with Turk protocol, no relationships with the involved are tolerated. But that also didn't matter, because Cissnei knew that immediately after he met her, Zack met Aerith Gainsborough and _that_ completely swept him (and all memories of any girls before Aerith) off his feet.

Surprisingly, Cissnei wasn't that stung with envy as before. Perhaps that with the slow acknowledgement and acceptance of Zack's death, Cissnei found no more reason to view Aerith with apprehension. If it was a competition, the result would have been a tie. Cissnei, however, hated to admit to herself that if it was a competition, Aerith would have had the upper hand.

_Now I know that he cherished my company a lot more than I thought…_ _Why does it matter, Cissnei? He's dead. _Shrugging the silly thought off her head, Cissnei turned to read the remaining of the letter in her hand.

… _If I were to never return, could you take care of Cissnei for me? (I swear, she's not my girlfriend!) __Cissnei had been a good friend to me. __She helped me out twice, and I owe her my life. If she was a SOLDIER and not a Turk__, I really would not hesitate to trust my life into her hands. I hope that if you are willing, and she is willing, that she could stay with you as long as she could. Cissnei has no family, and grew up never understanding what it is like to have someone take care of her. I want Cissnei to take my place._

_My time is almost up, because I've ran out of papers! Besides, Cloud seems to be stirring a little. Better go check on him. Pops, mom? At the end of the day, I'll have you know that your son did not join SOLDIERs because of bloodlust and war fame. Who am I fighting for? I joined SOLDIER to fight for the people I loved, to make sure that they never worry a single day about suffering. _

_Sorry for making you worry. I have not been a good enough son, but I love you both._

_Zack Fair._

At last, Cissnei looked up to see Annie.

"Annie…" She uttered. "About Shinra…"

Annie frowned. "I cannot forgive Shinra for doing this to my son – to anyone's son. It is downright despicable, what they have done."

"I…" Cissnei mumbled. The truth was, she was still loyal to Shinra. She cannot deny that Shinra had done many unforgivable deeds in the last half century, but she knew that their desire was for the Planet to be more advanced in their technology. Killing rebels and protestors were part of protecting what Shinra had believed in.

However...

Cissnei indeed couldn't understand the works of the Science Department. Thanks to the Science Department, the SOLDIER programme nurtured many exemplary fighters that even skilled combatants in the Turks cannot hope to defeat. However, the cost of it was too high. Eyes losing their natural colour, personalities changing… to top it all off, the success rate was way too low. Many SOLDIER candidates died because they could not adapt to the Mako in their bloodstream and died before their first assignment. Was the SOLDIER programme necessary?

"Annie, as a former Shinra employee, I can't really say much…" Cissnei said. "But not all of us are like that. And I believe that as much as Shinra has helped to better our lives… Shinra will also pay for the things that they have done wrongly."

"We can talk about this another time, though. Now, about you…" Cissnei looked up to see Annie smiling at her. Her cheeks warmed as she thought about Zack's last dying thoughts. "It seems that Zack had it all planned out for you and me." Annie smiled.

Cissnei reddened. "That fool. He knows nothing about me."

Annie rose from the chair that she was sitting on. "I'm glad to know that my son and my intentions are the same." The lady gave the redhead a look which could only be counted as sincere. "Cissnei, my offer to you remains the same. You are free in stay here as long as you want."

_They really want me here. _She thought. _They really don't mind having me here. _She had wondered how many families in the Planet could be so willing to hold a complete stranger, worse still, a former Turk. She knows of families who were adverse to even accommodating their own family members.

Looking at Annie, Cissnei made up her mind. Indeed, she had made many mistakes under Shinra, albeit justifiable. She also made her biggest mistake by not saving Zack Fair – yes, until now she was still haunted by her incompetence. _Not anymore. _She thought, looking at the warm but frail face of Annie. _I have found someone that I can protect, I can fight for._

Taking her silence as hesitation, Annie asked, "If you intend to leave as you've said, could you at least entertain Dannie and I one last time? Perhaps you would like to share some stories of your time with Zack? You are the closest thing we have to understanding what had he been up to."

Cissnei smiled. "I'll be more than pleased to."

She would need to assure the old couple later on that she will be staying with them, as long as she can.

* * *

This is part 1 of a huge chapter, but I had to split it up, but the whole chapter talks about who and what some of our favies are fighting for. Next week will be part 2!

For those who have been wondering why sea water is blue, you can google about it (duh). Alternatively, I refer you to my friend's answer in my blog ^^

Thank you for your reviews, may you have a good weekend!


	16. What Are You Fighting For?

**Days of Exile**

**Chapter 16 – What Are You Fighting For?**

20 December 0007

Reeve Tuesti's office was unlike the immaculate, pasty white offices that one would expect. That was how Heidegger's office looked like when Meia stood inside some years ago. Reeve's office, although large, was messy. It was definitely not neat, neither was it uncomfortably messy. Meia liked the way the office did not look stripped of personality but it had a cozy feel. There was a slight scent of paper, accurately depicting the stacks of paper adorning his room. Big rolls of paper, normal office paper, some unrolled and filled with drawings, some crumpled and tossed at the corner for the unlucky janitor to tidy up later.

"… I like your office." Meia smiled.

"Many complained that it's too messy." Reeve pointed at a cabinet. "Go ahead and have a look." Without waiting for her, Reeve went to his desk to sort out some papers.

The glass cabinet was filled with various sorts of trinkets. From planes to machine parts, Meia's eyes lit up as she saw the display._ Tihan would be so delighted to see this if he were here. _She thought.

From the corner of her eye, she heard a distinct ring. She turned to see Reeve picking up the phone and clicking a button. On a screen on the wall, the image of a robotic cat, now standing on top of a large Moogle, appeared. _Cait Sith! _She thought. She did not expect to see Cait Sith at all because she had forgotten that Reeve was the man responsible for creating and controlling the robot spy.

"Hello Reeve, I'm back for my report." Behind Cait Sith was a picturesque scene that Meia knew could only be Wutai. Then, the cat noticed Meia behind. "Hello pretty," said the robotic cat. "Cait Sith, at your service!"

Meia stood, a little unsure how to react. She wasn't too sure as to whether Cait Sith recognized her, she was also a little surprised to hear that Cait Sith did not rhyme. Mistaking her hesitation as discomfort, Reeve assured Meia that it was a robotic cat that he created. "He calls many girls 'pretty', so don't take offence," he said somewhat sheepishly. Giggling, she assured him that she didn't. Turning back to Cait Sith, Reeve said, a little uncomfortably, "Cait Sith, call me a while later. I'm with a guest."

"No problem!" With that, the video call ended.

Figuring that some light conversation was in order, Meia asked Reeve how long he had had Cait Sith. "Oh," replied the middle-aged man. "It depends on which generation you're talking about. I had it for close to a decade, but I've made many modifications here and there." Reeve shrugged. "It didn't used to have a Moogle for transport." He turned his chair left to right leisurely and gestured Meia to take a seat in front of him.

"I see." Meia supposed that Cait Sith must've lost his rhyming speech during one of his modifications too. She was quite put out by that conclusion – she enjoyed it very much. "You seem to like Cait Sith a lot." She remarked, choosing a seat to sit on. The leather chair was nice and soft; Meia refrained from bouncing on the chair like a child.

"How can I not like something that I've created?"

"Then… I guess… you really like your job? I mean, you've created Midgar with your bare hands… almost." Meia quickly added to make her sound less like a bootlicker. "Many people will be envious of you – they want a job where they can do something they like."

"You'll be much surprised to find that your opinion is scarce, Matilda… once you stay here long enough." Reeve chuckled. "Many people work for power, for ambition, for wealth…" There he trailed off and refused to offer more. Reeve stared out of the window of his office. He had particularly like the view of the city below, but now the view seemed to be asking him the question that he had been asking himself: _Are YOU working for power, ambition and wealth too?_

A short distance away, Meia wrinkled her nose. "I know that working isn't as simple as it looks, but must people really work for these things? Are they so important?" As the man looked at her in mild interest, she quickly added, "I just don't really get it, despite my efforts to try… and understand." Meia's explanation felt weak and silly in front of his questioning gaze. "I sound really naive and dumb, don't I?" She asked sheepishly.

"Matilda…" Reeve narrowed his eyes at her. "Where do you come from?"

"… Midgar." Meia couldn't lie. She had already written it so in her particulars. "After my friend died," She said, fiddling with Tihan's metal bird. "I moved away at a young age … To Bone Village." She hastily made up details of her life, hoping that Reeve wouldn't see through her lies. "I've only returned recently."

"Such a great distance." Reeve sighed and for a moment Meia thought that Reeve wasn't going to answer her question. "Matilda, what are you fighting for?"

Meia blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"You said that people shouldn't be aiming for power and ambition." Reeve propped his elbows on the table and crossed his fingers. He peered at her curiously. "If not these things, then what should one live and work for?"

Having the question thrown back at her, Meia hesitated. "Wouldn't one work for love and peace?"

To her surprise, Reeve laughed. Meia stared at him with surprise. For the past hour, his laughter had been controlled chuckles but now he suddenly cracked up. Seeing the calm man laughing was unexpected, even for Meia who had met him for the first time. Meia smiled too; now that the man was laughing genuinely, it was clear that he was not as sinister as his counterparts. _Much better than Gya ha ha and Kya ha ha, as how Rod would say it. _She thought, stifling her smile now.

Reeve peeked at her and when he realized that she wasn't joking, he guffawed again. "Matilda, you ARE a very interesting girl." He managed to say after he was done laughing.

Meia pouted to the side of her mouth. "What did I say that is wrong?" She asked.

"Well, you-" Reeve stopped abruptly, then he hesitated. Finally, he spoke, his voice resuming a mild manner, "I apologise. Indeed, there is nothing wrong with believing in working for love and peace. Your ideas are very idealistic and surreal, at best."

"Idealistic and surreal, at best?" Meia repeated his words with incredulity. "I have lived my life wishing and believing that everyone is a good man at heart, and I am not going to let anything change that. Even if it's Shinr…" Meia quickly kept quiet, but it was too late.

"Shinra, isn't it? Did Shinra take away someone from you?" Reeve asked.

Meia was surprised by the honesty in his question. From the way he asked, it sounded like it was common knowledge that Shinra was responsible for the deaths of many. Meia wondered just what was going through this man's mind. _I'm on dangerous grounds, doing the tango with the lion._ She thought. _One wrong move and my position here will be perilous._

Finally, she gave the answer best suited for her. "Yes… and no."

Reeve threw her a questioning look. "Care to explain?"

"Not too much, I'm afraid." Meia answered. "While Shinra has taken away many things in my life, they also gave me many things to be thankful for, among which is a job." Meia relaxed when Reeve chuckled. "Shinra isn't a complete entity for good or bad. Then again, no one can be completely good or bad."

"You're right, Matilda." Reeve agreed. "You've answered really well."

The brunette stared at the head of Urban Development in apprehension, wondering if his response was any indication of his loyalty to Shinra. She couldn't tell. But courage within her threw out the question that she later on regretted. "Then all these that you are doing, Mr. Tuesti… why? And to what end?"

For a while, Reeve did not answer her question. He calmly poured himself a glass of scotch and furrowed his brows. Meia studied his profile. Reeve Tuesti was, among the Turks, the least repulsive Shinra executive. The Turks had always appreciated his understanding of not meddling with others' business. Reeve mainly delved into his planning and designing, less on administration and research. It was only with Cait Sith that he did spywork. Reeve barely poked his nose in any other department except his own. Yet, there was something in his expression that spoke more than just your average businessman. Meia was too afraid to ask.

Finally, Reeve answered her question. "I want people to enjoy the things I've designed. The things that I create should create convenience, not sorrow and trouble. I wanted a happy life for the people around me." Suddenly, his face lit up with understanding. Turning to Meia, he asked, "Would you give up all monetary benefits, erm… I mean… money…"

"Yeah, I know the meaning of 'monetary'." Meia answered for him, grinning.

"Okay then… Do you desire to work for your 'love and peace' so much that you can do these work without hopes of getting paid or getting any recognition?"

Meia grinned. "Are you testing or interviewing me?" She looked around jokingly.

"Humour me, please. Miss Ederfeld." Even when Reeve was being playful, he had a sense of dignity that reminded Meia not to treat him lightly.

"Alright, here's my answer," answered Meia politely, like in an interview. "Yeah, if the job I'm doing can save the Planet or something… I wouldn't mind doing it."

Reeve pressed on eagerly, though with his straight face, it's hard to tell. "Even if you don't get any money, and the world would never know of your deeds?"

"Well, I gotta admit, this deal IS quite a stretch." Meia mockingly considered the offer. "But I say that for the sake of the people I love, I don't mind not receiving any of these." Meia grinned. "I love the people I love. If I have the power to sustain their lives, of course I would do all I can to make it happen."

"I see." Reeve said thoughtfully. "Thank you for your insight."

"It was really not much." Meia replied shyly. "Just some naïve and dumb girl's wistful thoughts."

"Naive, yes you are. But dumb? No, not really." Before Meia could respond, Reeve checked his watch. "I'm afraid I can't keep you entertained any longer, I have other business to attend."

Meia's eyes widened with shock. "If I have been taking up your time, I'm very sorry! I am going to go right now!"

Reeve nodded. "I suppose that would be good. It has been a pleasure meeting and talking to you, Miss Ederfeld." He stood and stretched his hand. Meia politely reached her hand forward and gave him a warm handshake.

"Goodbye, Mr. Tuesti." She said. "It was wonderful seeing your creations!" She smiled. "They look so alive and real… my friend would've loved them. Have a good rest!" With a wave, she excused herself from the room.

Reeve sat back on his chair, thinking hard about the things that had happened. There were things that needed to change. Looking at his metal pieces, Reeve smiled. _No doubt I need to make some changes here and there._

* * *

On the top of Da Chao mountain, Reno was triumphant.

Reno was sure to take his time to walk towards the man that he previously had been chasing for some time. He would've ensured that he caught him earlier, but Rufus decided that chasing Sephiroth was more important.

_Sephiroth can wait now…_ He thought, his eyes mad with glee. _I have to settle this once and for all, yo._

He walked past Cloud and his party, barely noticing them. He did not even take as much of a second glance at Tifa Lockhart. For now, they will not get in his way, just as how he wouldn't harass them. After all, they now had a common enemy.

The hand of the Da Chao statue was bumpy; a single misbalance can send any man plummeting hundreds of metres to his doom. Not that it was a problem for Reno. Finding a suitable location to stand on, he flipped his hair and stared at the obese man. Barely weeks after he last saw him; already the man had lost weight. However, his greasy blond hair didn't change. Neither did he swap out of his distasteful clothing.

Don Corneo almost stuttered on his words. "… The Turks!" He squeaked. Suddenly, all his magnificent boasting about having "the last laugh" faded into nothing.

A surge of satisfaction burst in Reno as he realized how close he was to finally pinning Don Corneo down. Don Corneo cannot be forgiven, even if he had been cooperating with Shinra as an informant for the past five years.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Elena and Yuffie Kisaragi hanging upside down on the eyes of Da Chao. Reno tried to keep his surprise. He should've guessed, when Cloud was explaining to him that they had to save their comrade in order to get their stolen Materia back. The Wutaian princess alone had caused much trouble to Shinra with her childish death threats and failed assassinations. All SOLDIERs were told to be extra careful with their Materia whenever they work outfield in Wutai.

Why Yuffie decided to join the AVALANCHE's cause and how Don Corneo managed to get the girls there, Reno could not guess. But he didn't really have much time to think about that anyway. He couldn't allow Don Corneo to run away anymore. Not when he leaked out the plan to destroy Sector 7 to Cloud and his people. Not when he had been flippantly using his authority as a Shinra partner to satisfy his lusts.

Not when he and his men captured Meia and almost violated her, though that was years ago. No, Don Corneo's death will be barely a sacrifice, but more of a blessing to the Planet. One less pervert to worry about.

Reno swallowed his outright fury, allowing his alter-ego, the mask he wore to work, show instead. "You knew this was gonna happen ever since you leaked that secret." He tutted, as if chiding a child. "We're going to take care of you… personally."

Don Corneo swore loudly, flailing his flabby arms. "DAMMIT! Then they're all goin' with me!"

The redhead rolled his eyes. _Did he honestly think that he can win us?_

From a distance, Rude ran out from his hiding place. With a swift flick of his dagger, Rude expertly threw his weapon at the man. The strong wind prevented the dagger from killing Don Corneo instantly, instead it found its way into his stomach.

Which was all fine with Reno, since he desired to kill Don Corneo personally.

With a loud choke, Don Corneo staggered back and fell off the edge of Da Chao's hand. His quick thinking made him grab onto the edge of the statue's hand, where he was now hanging for his dear life.

"Good timing, Rude." Reno approved with a grin. He thought he saw Rude give a signal but couldn't care less. Rude was always reminding him to do his work quickly in case they got themselves into a situation that they couldn't get out of.

"… Let's get to work." Rude shouted over the howling wind.

With a light jump, Reno went to where Don Corneo was hanging. He placed his feet on his fat fingers, but applied no pressure. Reno smirked and savoured every ounce of pure terror in the crimelord's eyes. He was enjoying this. He was relishing every moment of being able to torture this man, but he knew he had to work fast. He didn't want Don Corneo to fall before he could do anything to him.

"All right, Corneo. This'll be over quick, listen up." Reno sniggered. "Why do you think we went through all the trouble of teaming up with those guys-" He jerked a thumb at Cloud's party, who still stood dumb-founded at the change of events. "1. Because we were ready to die. 2. Because we were sure of victory. 3. Because we were clueless." Reno almost laughed as he said those. _The irony of listening to your own annoying riddles before your death. _

"Two… Number two?" Don Corneo answered hopefully. Little by little, his fingers were losing friction.

The problem with Don Corneo's lousy riddles was that all his answers will not grant the victim the salvation he needed… Reno had just the intention to do the same.

"All wrong."

With a devilish smirk, Reno stepped and twisted his shoe against the man's chubby fingers. He could hear Tifa Lockhart gasping in shock. "No…! Wait, sto…" Finally, the fingers slipped out from the stony edge and felt air. With a shriek, Don Corneo plummeted, hundreds of feet down. Reno observed the entire scene serenely. He didn't recall that there was ever a sound of his body making impact on the ground.

_Finally. _He flipped his fringe with a sigh. "The correct answer was…" He shouted over the edge.

Rude caught Reno's voice and continued. "… because it's our job."

Behind Reno, he heard the young voice of Elena talking. Her voice cracked with emotion and fear. "Oh, thank you very much!" Her voice almost fell into a murmur. "I never expected you'd to come help…"

Reno realized that Elena was on the verge of crying. _Poor girl. _He thought. _Nothing in military school can emotionally prepare you enough for being kidnapped. _In this manner, Alana exceeded her. He could not let her show her weakness, not in front of people who could exploit her in the near future. "Elena," Reno said sternly. "Don't act so weak. You're a Turk!"

Luckily, she did not take offence. "Y… Yes, sir!" She shouted.

There was a short silence. Then, one of the AVALANCHE, whom Reno didn't recognize, took a deep puff with his cigarette and said with a rather awkward air, "I guess, thanks for today." Neither Rude nor Reno replied. Indeed, their alliance was effective only today. After this, they would return to becoming fellow competitors chasing Sephiroth. Worse still, if Shinra wanted Cloud back…

Reno's PHS rang, breaking the silence. Surprised that there was reception even up in the mountain, Reno picked it up. "Yes… this is Reno."

On the other side of the phone, Tseng spoke, "The President has ordered the capture of AVALANCHE."

Dread sank as Reno glanced at the mentioned group. "Yes…"

"Priority is still to get Sephiroth's whereabouts, but if you see AVALANCHE, do not hesitate to apprehend them." Tseng paused a moment. "We cannot allow them to hinder our plans."

"Yes…"

"Don't just 'yes' me, Reno," said Tseng. "I want your word that you'll get down to it as soon as possible."

"I'll get on it right away." Reno quickly promised.

"Was that the company?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, they want us to find Cloud…" Flipping his PHS shut, Reno turned to Cloud, who immediately readied himself to draw his large sword.

In Reno's head buzzed hundreds of options weighing each other. Should he really capture Cloud back? They did help them weaken Don Corneo and his awful monster, Rapps. Surely he wasn't that inhumane as to turn against the group of people who had helped the Turks, albeit not willingly?

He could almost hear Meia's disapproving tone in his head. He hated to hear her disappointment on his involvement with Sector 7. At the very least, he could spare themselves the trouble of fighting them – of which even Reno himself was not sure of complete victory – he could also treat this as a compensation for killing their comrades back in Sector 7.

_As for Tseng, it's not like he will be surprised to hear that I had let them go. Besides, we ARE off duty today._

He noticed Rude scratching his head. "Are we on?" Rude asked.

_I can't be bothered with these duckies. _Reno thought. _Today I shall do them the favour._

With a flip of his hair, Reno answered, "No, today we're off duty." He saw the party visibly relax, glad that they did not have to strain themselves with another fight. Reno thought he saw Tifa threw a grateful look for keeping his word to not bother each other.

An awkward silence ensued, which was quickly broken by an irritating whine from Yuffie Kisaragi, "Hey! Who cares about that? Get! Me! Down!"

* * *

Wutai was quiet in the evening sun. Orange rays smearing across the oriental buildings, lending the last bit of light on barter advertisements and runaway posters of the Wutai princess. Soon the artificial light from the oil lamps will replace the sun's glow.

"Reno."

"Yeah?"

"What was that all about?"

Reno turned to face his partner with a puzzled look on his face. "Rewind, Rude. I'm not understanding this a single bit." Beside him, Elena paused in her steps and looked at them, frowning.

"Good job on taking out Don Corneo… but you've taken it a little too far today."

Reno scoffed. "Hello? Have we met? Is this the first time you're my partner?" He spread his hands towards Rude. "You know I do this all the time."

"No, not all the time. Not in the last few years." Rude shook his head. "I sense something personal behind this."

Reno chuckled. "As if you could sense anything, standing at such a distance from us."

"I'm not joking about this, Reno." Rude frowned.

The redhead took a step closer towards his partner. "So what if I am taking it personally?" He spread his arms out. "It's not like I'm killing someone that I shouldn't kill. Shinra wanted that fatso dead, I want him dead too. Mutual understanding? BAM." Reno smacked his fist against his palm. "Instant, efficient results."

Rude pressed a palm against his forehead. "Don't tell me… Are you still fuming over Don Corneo kidnapping Meia? That was literally years ago!"

"What? All this serious talk just to bring in girls again?" Elena complained. "Come on, we got to get back to the airship, Mr. Tseng's waiting in the HQ."

"Elena, mind your own business." Reno spat back venomously.

Rude turned to Elena. "Go and rest over there." He said. "We'll be done shortly." Elena pouted and stormed off to the nearest bench to sit. "Reno, you know very well that we don't do our task with emotions."

"Oh, says the one who fell for Chelsea."

Rude's face darkened. "You're crossing the line." He growled, cracking his knuckles dangerously. "Who is the one that you serve? Shinra or Meia?"

"Both."

"It doesn't seem that way. You already know the dangers of being too personal in the case. Surely you didn't forget your trainings? Veld had told us many times."

"Well, look what Veld has become." Reno shrugged. "Oh, the irony."

"He is dead because of his inability to separate his family issues from his own work."

"Don't talk to me as if you know everything, Rude." Reno glared. "We both were there when Tseng told Veld to go after Elfe. And then for listening to us, Veld got into trouble with the higher ups. You and I, we have been serving this damned company for a decade." Reno exclaimed, pointing the ground for emphasis. "What did we get in return?"

"Work, accommodations, partners-"

"Who left because their own employers want them dead!"

"Only because they've sided with Veld."

"Come on, but we all know that they did nothing wrong."

"Wait, what?" Elena suddenly spoke from beside them. She sat up straighter in the bench. "What do you mean, did nothing wrong? I thought my sister and the others were banished due to fraud."

"Technically," Reno answered. "It IS fraud." Looking at Rude again, he continued. "Look, working in Shinra is cool and all, but things have changed."

"They've only changed because your Meia is no longer in Shinra. We've talked about this before, Reno. Didn't we agree that we will remain here because of Tseng?"

"Indeed, I'm still here in Shinra because of Tseng. Apparently, it doesn't look like Tseng is going to snap out of it. Face it, Rude. Tseng is not like himself anymore, yo."

"Yet," Rude emphasized. "We are not going to leave him in Shinra, are we? Or is it that you've decided to abandon your loyalty to Shinra for freedom too?"

"No." Reno frowned. "You know that I remain loyal to Shinra. It's just that… maybe I feel the loss of our comrades a little bit now. I see how important they were, especially now that we are terribly shorthanded. I kinda miss them."

"Yeah…" Rude's tone softened too, but not for long. "Nevertheless, we don't mix our emotions and work together, for reasons that have been stated and made clear to us from the very beginning. This rule applies regardless of what you think towards the company." Without another word, Rude began to walk off.

"Hey, don't get me wrong," Reno tried to explain. "I know that you just don't want me to get emotional in my work. I still remember why we shouldn't."

Rude paused in his steps. "Reno…" he spoke in a quiet voice. His tone carried an air of sadness, as if mourning for someone who had changed into a completely different person. "What are you fighting for, now?"

"…" Reno looked away. "Years back, I would say for Shinra's goals and for money. Now, I know I'm fighting to keep Meia safe and sound." He heard a soft grunt of resignation from Rude. "But I am not going back against my word." Reno insisted, swinging his arm to the side to make his point. "I've said that I'll stay by Tseng's side until he explains himself, and so I will stay right here in Shinra, protecting Tseng's sorry butt until I get my answer."

"… And that is all the answer I need… for now." Rude said solemnly. He turned to Elena, whose face was full of bewilderment. "… Let us go." Without another word, the two of them walked away, silence only filling in the conclusion of their discussion.

Elena quickly got up from her seat, wincing as she did so. The pain from being hung at Da Chao Mountain was still aching in her arms and thighs. "Wait you two!" She complained. "Explain to me about Alana, what happened? Why is she out of Shinra? Hey! HEY! Wait up! …"

* * *

Hello! This week is published a little early. Let's just say that in case it is true that 21st December is the end of the world, at least you got the second part of this chapter, isn't it? Well, it's already 21st over here in Singapore, so far so good.

In the last week I went to Genting, Malaysia (a 6 hour drive from Singapore) and so therefore I've prepared nothing much for this chapter's author's notes. I'll just say everything over here.

The Don Corneo scene was another of those scenes that was first incepted when I first started the story and now finally it is birthed. However, the scene that followed after was definitely not planned for till a few months ago. Really glad that I had some opportunity to meld those two scenes together, since it's another of those moral-conflicting scenes that I seem to love writing so much.

I really like the scene between Meia and Reeve. Who would've thought that there can be so much to write about Reeve? I hope everyone has been liking Reeve too, because he will appear much more often in the future chapters.

* * *

Now for some review replies (covering Chapter 14 and 15)!

Takara: Gee, a little too early to say whether any of them will die. Guess you'll have to keep reading ^^

TWA: TWA, you MUST show me the metal bird if you can get a picture of them! When I wrote about Tihan and the metal bird, I did not even know that it is possible! I just wanted to show Tihan as an extremely clever toymaker. If I could see the metal bird, maybe it can help me visualize it better for future chapters too :D (I'll also listen to the song soon!) I believe you're the only supporter of Kunsel. Writing him in the last year and a half makes me like him even more. Perhaps someday if the community is accepting of a KunselxOC… *wiggle eyebrows*

Jefri: Cissnei will not get a boyfriend. After all that crap she went through I admit she needs some love, but I simply cannot imagine her with anyone else. If you had played Crisis Core, you might agree :P Zack didn't write about Aerith in the letter because he mentioned it in the last letter many years back. Think he didn't expect her to ever leave Midgar too, so there was nothing that he needed his parents to know, even though he loved Aerith. (We can always talk again this Saturday!)

Rachel: YES! Hojo is a MEGA MEANIE! This will not be the last of Meia's sufferings, for sure!

Thank ye once again! Be sure to read and review!


	17. Rescued, Rescuer, Rescuing

**Days of Exile**

**Chapter 17 – Rescued, Rescuer, Rescuing**

22 December 0007

_The bleeding is never going to stop, I suppose._

Tseng found himself in a dilemma. He wanted to take a deep breath to ease the pain in his torso, but breathing was becoming too laborious. He tried to find a spot where he could begin healing himself, but his judgement was getting inaccurate.

_Recite facts in your head. _Tseng remembered Veld once telling him. _The extra effort will keep your brain jogging._

_I am Tseng, 28 years old. I am from Wutai and am working as a Turk in Shinra Electric Company…_

When he ran out of facts to list, he decided to list the details of his current mission.

_Elena and I were tasked to take the Keystone, the key to access the Temple of Ancients. Shinra believed that the Temple of Ancients contained information of the whereabouts of the Promised Land. We actually got in, and the murals… _

Tseng remembered how every detail on the wall spoke of a clue and a piece of valuable information. He was not a scholar like some of his former Turks, but he didn't have to be one to understand what that most secretive information was. The murals made by the Ancients were simple and clear with their message.

_The ultimate weapon of destruction… the magic, Meteor… Capable of wiping out an entire Planet, summoned by the Black Materia… No wonder the Temple of the Ancients is so inaccessible. _

_Shortly after learning all these, I sent Elena back to the HQ. That's when Sephiroth came and gave me this painful-as-hell injury. So that's why Sephiroth was looking for the Black Materia. Is that his true intentions from the beginning?_

Despite his recitations, his pain did not diminish the slightest, although it made his mind clearer. In the end, Tseng leaned against the stone walls in the Temple of the Ancients and sighed in resignation.

_Is this the end? At least Elena got away safely. That is, I hope she is safe._

Thinking of Elena reminded Tseng of the stupid mistake he made, something that he thought was unthinkable.

_Hey Elena, how 'bout dinner after this job is over?_

Elena hid her pleasure under her face… She had tried to sound professional and nonchalant about it, but Tseng knew that she was joyous. He always knew that Elena had a longtime affection for him… which was why Tseng felt an immense sense of guilt.

_The hell was I thinking? _He thought.

He wasn't sincere with Elena. Tseng couldn't explain what came over him to do that, but now that his mind was cleared up (thanks to Sephiroth), he realized that he made a terrible mistake.

_I need to figure a way to clear up my frivolous mess. … Alana will kill me if she found out what had happened._

Tseng looked at his bleeding wound, a deep slash across his torso. Even now, he could feel his pulse throbbing madly against his chest. At least blood was not pumping _out_ of his body, but death was not an impossibility.

_Maybe first, I need to survive this madness._

A short while later, he met Cloud and the AVALANCHE. Seeing Aerith again, Tseng felt a surge of genuine affection. He cared deeply for her, to the point that many times he wondered to himself if he actually felt for her more than what he should. He had hoped against hope that someday Aerith would willingly help Shinra achieve their goals of the Promised Land, even though Tseng knew (from years of trying) that his hopes were futile. Aerith regarded the company and its people with a passionate hatred. There was no way that she would ever, ever cooperate with the people who tried to keep her and her mother in captivity.

Even so, Aerith shed tears for such a Tseng, when she saw him in such a pathetic state. She didn't see him as one of the enemies but a friend whom she had known since her childhood. It humiliated him to see that someone weaker than him pitied him, but it also comforted him to know that there were people apart from the Turks who cared for him.

Tseng entrusted the keystone to Cloud and then watched the group venture deeper into the temple, in full pursuit of Sephiroth. What else could he do, but to await his rescue or his death, whichever that was faster?

It had been some time after Cloud's party left. Tseng's breathing had begun to deepen with the increasing need of sending oxygen throughout his broken body. Time ticked by painfully, yet no sign of help came.

Once, Tseng looked at his gaping wound and gasped to himself, "I'm not dead yet." It was a bad and tasteless joke, but then any man at his deathbed should not have his jokes judged so critically.

Tseng sat there for a good half an hour, wondering many things. Especially things of the past, when his fellow comrades were around and safe. He often thought of Veld and wondered how his former mentor would've handled it. He wondered about how Reno and Rude would react if they were to find out that Tseng had never shot Veld and Elfe but secretly allowed them to escape. What if he could explain to everyone the reason why he insisted on staying in Shinra? Soon, as the minutes gone by and his wound only seem to throb harder, Tseng closed his eyes and awaited his death.

But it never came.

Instead, a wash of cool air brushed against his face. Magic. And Tseng knew that he was saved… for now.

"That was close, Tseng."

Tseng opened his eyes and came face-to-face with Cait Sith, Reeve Tuesti's robotic cat.

_I'm… I'm saved._

Cait Sith was not an unfamiliar face to Tseng. Previously, Cait Sith had helped the Turks (in particular, Haato) locate one of the Support Materia, indirectly helping to thwart Zirconiade from pulverizing the Planet, but that felt like a long time ago. The exiled Turks were still around then. Even before that, Cait Sith had always been a huge resource and spying tool for Reeve. Its involvement in Shinra went all the way back to almost fifteen years ago.

Tseng asked some questions and Cait Sith answered. There were times when Cait Sith suddenly stood still and lifeless. These intervals weren't long and Reeve explained the erratic behavior. The Cait Sith that Tseng was seeing is the brand new Cait Sith used to replace the older model. The old model was currently in the Temple of the Ancients, for some reason that Tseng could not comprehend in his weakened state.

Cait Sith finished its finishing touches of curative spells, but Tseng knew that he needed real medical help. As if reading his mind, Cait Sith informed Tseng that he will send people to bring him back to Midgar. "One more thing," said Cait Sith. "My identity as a spy has been found out, but I will be staying with them. They're quite an interesting bunch. I'm very interested in what they will do." Tseng nodded. It'll be a while before he remembered what Reeve Tuesti said. "Right," grinned the cat, lifting its megaphone. "Let's get you moved somewhere." Tseng felt his body being lifted, sending such an acute pain that Tseng passed out.

When he awoke again – Tseng hated to admit – he panicked. His eyes could barely open and his vision blurred. _Just what did Sephiroth do to me? _He cursed to himself. If not for the fact that it was Reeve who was planning his journey back to Midgar, Tseng could be dead, or worse.

He felt a presence hovering over him and squinted. "Yo, Tseng. You look pretty beat up, man." A redhead grinned down at him. Tseng shook with recognition. That was not Reno. Tseng's lips parted to utter a response, but nothing came.

A big burly man with sandy hair approached the redhead. "Thanks for coming all the way down to help Kido and I."

"I have to." The redhead spoke. Tseng could almost imagine him swinging his EMR haphazardly. If Tseng wasn't so weak, he'll chide him for being careless with his weapon again. "You said it was a matter of life and death. This," announced the EMR user with flourish. "IS pretty life and deathy."

A third man approached the former two. Tseng didn't need to hear his voice to know who he was. Even with half-blurry vision, he could recognize the crazy hairstyle. His voice, locked in a deadpan, was the confirmation of his suspicions. "Mason, what are your plans from here?"

Many questions swam in his head. Why did Reeve contact these people, who were long banished from Midgar, and not Shinra directly? How did he even get their contacts? Just where are they taking him to? _Are…_ Tseng thought with a small sliver of hope. _Are the other forgotten Turks there too?_

Apparently, in his thoughts, he did not really hear Mason's reply, because Kido immediately retorted, "We can't go there. Shinra will have us down once they spot us."

"Wrongo." Tseng heard Rod answer. "Since President Shinra is dead, technically all charges are dropped against us… right?"

Tseng wished he knew the answer too. The verdict of banishing the Turks to never enter Midgar seemed like a pretty good permanent solution. Rufus Shinra never mentioned bringing back the old Turks even when Reno was complaining of the lack of manpower. Like father like son. Perhaps Rufus too, fear the fiasco might repeat itself and decide that capping the number of Turks will help him more than hinder him.

"I admit…" Mason said with an embarrassed cough. "I can't be too sure myself."

Tseng then remembered his Full Cure Materia. The Materia had been with him the longest time, through extremely tough times. This rare Materia was also the reason why he had been alive for times when he shouldn't be. The first and only gift Veld had ever given him…

_I cannot die yet. _Tseng realized. Alone, he didn't have the mental capacity to cast the spell. If someone were to help him…

He tried to get the attention of Rod. "U…Uz... Full…"

"What's that?"

"Full…C… C…" When he saw that his words were slurring like a drunk, Tseng resorted to tapping his forearm, where his Titanium Bangle was beneath his sleeves.

Kido was always the sharpest to these details. Immediately, he pulled back Tseng's sleeves and examined the bangle. He did not even seem to exclaim any form of surprise at the rare Materia. "Full Cure." He reported to no one in particular. Without pausing to think, Kido pulled off the bangle and cast the spell on Tseng. Instantly, strength was restored to Tseng, but magic could only work so much on the exterior. Inside, there was still much work to be done. Tseng was far from full recovery.

"Thanks," choked Tseng.

"Don't talk too much, sir. You need your rest." Mason answered. The martial artist stretched out his hand. "Now that you feel much better, you need your sleep. Please forgive me for casting this spell."

Questions came one after another in his head but Tseng was simply too tired to ask. The sleeping spell took its effect almost instantly. It wasn't that hard when the pain in his body pleaded him to rest and the boat was rocking ever so comfortably. Soon, his fatigue gave way and he drifted in and out of sleep. At one point, he was fairly awake and he could hear them talking again.

"This is bad, and you say you are just going to abandon him after you reach Junon?" It was Rod talking.

"The Shinra medical team will help," replied Kido.

"This doesn't look like something normal medicine can help."

Mason grunted his agreement. "That is one nasty slash, after all. I can barely call out the names of those who are capable of such damage."

There was a stony silence as the three men thought of the one man capable. "Ain't impossible." Rod shrugged.

"So…" Mason trailed off.

"I guess we'll have to play by ear when we reach Junon." Tseng could imagine Rod scratching his head in frustration. "I won't count on any solution we have in our hands a good and comfortable one. I'm telling you, Cassie will NOT be excited about this."

Tseng squeezed his eyes tight and concentrated on breathing. Then, he remembered no more.

* * *

Reeve Tuesti shoved aside stacks of papers on his desk and picked up the video call from his robotic spy, Cait Sith.

"Hey, Reeve!" Cait Sith beamed. Behind Cait Sith was a dark area with walls carved with ancient runes and hieroglyphics. From the camera that was located in the Moogle's eye, Reeve had already seen the interior of the Temple of the Ancients. Still, he was impressed by the sheer architecture and design of the forgotten temple.

Cait Sith was waving at him and Reeve immediately focused again. "Hey Reeve, will Mr. Tseng be alright?"

Reeve nodded. "He will be. I've contacted one of the former Turks to help us." However, it was hard work to even track down one of them, much less convince them to help. Cait Sith, are you sure about this?" He asked uneasily.

Cait Sith frowned cheerfully, something that probably only Cait Sith could do. "Weren't you the one who suggested this?"

"I know but…" Reeve could not continue. It was brutal of him to even suggest to his old-time friend and companion to sacrifice his body. For the Temple was the Black Materia itself, it was to be shrunk and extracted out with a sacrifice.

"But nothing!" Cait Sith grinned. "I'm more than happy to do something that could help Cloud!" Cait Sith bounded across the dark corridors and finally came to the main temple, where the puzzle is. Reeve watched his robot solemnly. After a while, Cait Sith spoke, this time with less chirpiness. "You know…"

"Hm?"

"She told me to 'Be strong'." Cait Sith said, rattling on like a child going to school and not to execution. Reeve didn't have to ask who 'she' was, he was there when Cait Sith was with Cloud, Aerith the Ancient and Cid, offering to sacrifice his body.

"I guess you're happy." Reeve smiled. Being a robot, Cait Sith was obviously not treated like a human. Among Shinra executives, they referred to Cait Sith as a tool. Then again, they referred to anything and anyone as a tool. Apart from Reeve, Cloud's party was the first to treat Cait Sith like a living creature. Even when they found out that Cait Sith was a Shinra spy, they did not treat him any less of a living thing.

Cait Sith giggled. "I feel so happy." Suddenly, Cait Sith tripped over its own feet and fell. At a closer glance, Reeve realised it was because the Temple was shaking. "Owwww… What happened?"

Reeve set back on his chair with relief. "You tripped, that's all." Cait Sith took some time to regain his posture. It was hard trying to manoeuvre a large Moogle body. Reeve frowned again. "Are you sure you can do this? You are a pretty old machine, after all."

His words did not discourage the cat at all. As if to prove his point, the Moogle jumped up and down. "I can still move more." Cait Sith insisted.

Reeve raised his eyebrows. He hardly see Cait Sith so persistent about doing a task. Usually, if Reeve were to abort the task, Cait Sith will hardly argue. It would take an issue of great emotional value for Cait Sith to disobey Reeve blatantly. And it can disobey Reeve if it wanted to. He was as much a living being as a robot. Both life and programme work together to form Cait Sith. That was Reeve's secret to create robotic individual who has a better cognitive programme than any artificial intelligence.

Reeve sensed the determination behind his cat. "Alright, alright." He relented. "Move on."

Cait Sith immediately bounced towards the altar in response. From the Moogle's eyes (that was where the camera was at), the holographic temple was floating. "This must be it!" Cait Sith said excitedly. "The Ancients sure did a great job making this."

Reeve smiled. The Ancients, indeed, were great designers and architects. The Temple of the Ancients itself was a wonder. "Great job, Cait Sith." Reeve smiled. "I sure hope that we can get the Black Materia out for Cloud and the rest."

Cait Sith chuckled. "I can protect the Planet too!" It waved its arms shyly. "I'm kinda embarrassed..."

"Everyone is counting on you, Cait Sith." Reeve said. "We'll have to work the puzzle out and then..." Reeve trailed off. He had not realised just how much he'll miss Cait Sith, who had accompanied him for almost a decade. "And then it's goodbye, isn't it?"

Cait Sith looked at his master, smiling. "There's plenty of stuffed toys like my body around, but there's only one me!"

"I'm sure it's true." Reeve said, his voice full of emotion.

Cait Sith was still cheerful, as if oblivious to its pending consequence, although Reeve knew that Cait Sith was no fool. It jumped excitedly. "Don't forget me even if another Cait Sith comes along. Good bye, then! I guess I'm off to save the Planet..."

When the robotic cat turned to the holographic puzzle, Reeve did not switch off the monitor like what he usually did. He stayed, watching his robot work, and offering bits of conversation. He did not want to leave his companion to face the inevitable death alone.

Many times till today, Reeve still asked himself: _Is my rebellion worth facing the wrath of the higher ups?_

Each time, the answer became clearer to him: _It is not worth it, but at least you're doing something you want to do, for once._

He marvelled at how he had managed to tolerate the acts of Shinra for almost a decade, but finally he had run out of tolerance. That, or because Reeve finally was responsible behind one of their recent attacks. Previously, Reeve made the decision not to be involved with the numerous scientific experiments and unethnical recruitment of SOLDIER. He stayed with Shinra all these years because he sincerely believed that Mako was a step in improving people's lives, he also found pleasure in his contribution to the Midgar infrastructure.

But when President Shinra released the Plate – the structure designed to accommodate the demographics of Midgar – Reeve knew that his design was no longer for the good of people.

What did Reeve do? He hid in balmy Costa del Sol and waited for his master obediently to recall him back to the headquarters. Maybe that's why the slum citizens call Shinra executives 'Shinra dogs'. Sad but true, that is exactly what everyone is doing, performing and running errands to satisfy the greed of Shinra.

With Cloud, it was different. Reeve had expected a bunch of arrogant brats who only talked the talk and stop there, it turned out that it was far from that. They were a bunch of youngsters, no doubt. But Reeve sensed a sense of urgency in everyone, a true conviction that they could make a difference. That was something uncommon in the Shinra HQ. As they travelled, Reeve grew to really like the party. It was understandable that Cloud and the rest were angry with Cait Sith for giving the Keystone to Tseng; Reeve didn't blame them. Most of them tolerated his presence after that, but no one said anything unkind to him.

Then, there was a trigger that happened recently, that Reeve finally made the decision. Reeve thought of the new employee, Matilda Ederfeld, and how confident she was of her idealistic beliefs. She too, shared the same conviction that one should work for the things and people that they love, not for money and power.

_Perhaps I need life lessons from the youngsters._

In his heart, he knew that he will not be able to stand for another thing against his wishes. Now, as a token of his apology to Cloud and the others, Reeve and Cait Sith both agreed that they will sacrifice Cait Sith so that Cloud can continue his quest with the Black Materia. It was the least Reeve could do, to prove to himself that he could play a part in helping the Planet from destruction.

"_If it is true that Sephiroth is going to summon the Black Materia to destroy the Planet, then I should at least ensure that the Black Materia doesn't fall into Sephiroth's hands." _Reeve had told Cait Sith while eavesdropping on Cloud, Aerith and Cid in the Temple of the Ancients. They attached a listening bug on Cid's belt (without his knowledge) and could hear the entire conversation between them and Sephiroth. _"Cait Sith, I'm afraid…"_

"_No worries, Reeve!"_ Cait Sith had said. _"I will sacrifice my body for this nice bunch of people anytime!"_

Reeve found it hard to let Cait Sith go. Although Cait Sith was constantly upgraded and revamped, the soul of Cait Sith had always remained the same. The newest upgrade (Version 6.1.2) was his most satisfied one. The stuffed Moogle had really helped the robotic cat a lot in battles. The previous upgrade, Version 6.1.1, constantly spoke in rhymes which frustrated many to no end.

The new Cait Sith, now on its way to the Temple, was completely new in its soul. Reeve uploaded memories of the old Cait Sith in its system so that the new Cait Sith was not lost in the information, but those were not its authentic memories. It won't be the same, but Reeve knew that it was for a greater purpose.

_While I look like I'm going undercover for Shinra, I'm really Cloud's ally now. _Reeve thought, smiling. _Also, I'll need to inform Winston to return the little girl… what's her name? Marlene. I suppose keeping her around isn't going to be of any use. _

Reeve made a mental note to return Marlene to Elmrya Gainsborough. That was where they first took her away. He already felt bad listening to Heidegger's advice to take Marlene away so that they can have some leverage over Cloud. It turned out to be quite useful, especially when Cloud and Aerith spotted Cait Sith passing the Keystone of the Ancients to Tseng and refused to cooperate anymore. Marlene was the only reason why Cloud and the party continued to tolerate Cait Sith. Then again, Reeve was the only reason why Marlene was in comfortable accommodations in Shinra. She could've been locked up somewhere dark, or worse.

"Reeve, you okay?" Cait Sith asked.

"Hm?"

"You kinda spaced out there. I'm almost done with the puzzle." Cait Sith reported.

Reeve smiled sadly. It was almost time to say goodbye. "I suppose."

"It's kinda late to say this but I think that you are a good master. All these years and you're finally doing something that you want to do. I'm more than happy to see that you are finally doing something that feels right."

"If that's the case," Reeve chuckled. "I guess I gotta thank Matilda."

"Who?"

"Matilda Ederfeld." Reeve answered. "She was the employee in my office the other day."

"Her name is Meia Etsky, Reeve."

Reeve paused to stare at Cait Sith. "What?"

"She was a former Turk. You remember? The little girl who was amused with Version 6.1.1's rhymes?" Cait Sith shrugged. "Looked different, for sure. But my identification always looks past disguises."

Reeve stared at Cait Sith, wide-eyed in surprise.

* * *

23 December 0007

Jasper was more than happy to see that there was nothing on his schedule today. His personal assistant (his father forced him to get one) had informed him that he will not be needed for any meetings nor trips so he was free to walk around and enjoy himself. It had been more than two months since he had escaped with his fellow Turks from Midgar. KK and Kido had accompanied him to Bone Village and stayed for a month or so, enjoying the place and also being there for him as he settled back into his life. Then, a few days ago, Rod gave them a call to whisk them to Kalm.

Jasper knew, the minute he returned home, that he could not hope for any other life apart from inheriting his father's business. His father had honourably kept his word not to interfere while he was a Turk, Jasper must now keep his side of the bargain. His father was also relieved to see that his son intended to keep his word and immediately set him for a tight schedule of events. For two months Jasper had shadowed his father in his business talks and conferences. He barely had time to entertain KK and Kido, though he knew that the two of them could get around Bone Village fine.

Learning about jewelling and mining was interesting, but Jasper caught himself daydreaming at times. Sometimes he would amuse himself by replaying scenes of his life in Shinra and his adventures with his former colleagues, his friends. He truly felt no regret anymore and was willing to return to taking up whatever he had set aside the last few years. Leaving the comforts of his protected life to seek an adventure outside was something he decided for himself, and still by far the best decision he'd ever made. And it all started from the day he met Patricia and Marshall, but that was a long story.

In the distance, Jasper noticed a group of travelers. Their features looked nowhere from the north, most likely they were from the southern continent. Jasper's heart ached as he thought of his friends from the main continent.

_I wonder how everyone is? _He thought. _I want to see them so badly, but I'm bound to my promise to my father. _Jasper's brow was set with determination. _I won't break my promise to him… But it doesn't mean that I can't poke my nose into others' business._

"Excuse me," Jasper turned to one of the miners. "Who are they?"

"Ah, Master Jasper!" The miner was excited to see him. "Those group of people just arrived from the southern shores. They are trying to find the lunar harp."

"The lunar harp?" Jasper asked, surprised. "Nobody's has found it for ages. Gee… what are the odds…" His gaze swept across the group of eight, he noticed a few lone figures standing nearby. One of which was a man whose face Jasper would never forget. Grinning, Jasper walked up to him and gave him a light tap on his back. When the older man saw Jasper, recognition flitted across his face.

"Hey you, young chap!" He grinned. "What is a Turk like you doing in a small village?"

Jasper placed a finger on his lips quickly. "Not so loud, Mr. Cid. I'm no longer a Turk. They um… kicked me out." He grinned.

"You joking with me?" Cid Highwind laughed. "Ain't it lucky, then? Not many people can get out of the Turks alive, it's no secret."

Jasper had met Cid on one occasion. While he was a Turk, he was an escort to the Vice-President. He was utterly impressed with Cid Highwind's aeroskills. He was also the one who witnessed the failure of Shinra No. 26, the first and last spaceship to be launched.

"How is Shera?"

At the mention of her name, Cid scowled. "She is still trying to make amends, even after all these years. I don't want her to make amends. I just want her to leave me alone."

"But…" Jasper frowned. "It has been a really long time."

"Mind your own business, chap." Cid responded roughly and that was the end of that. "So? You haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?"

"Here?" Jasper gestured the village. "I live here." He looked at the group that Cid was with. "So, lunar harp, huh? Do you need help digging?"

Cid grinned. "Never thought you'd ask." Cid flicked the last of his cigarette and snubbed the burning end with his shoe. "Well, whatcha waiting for? You wanted to help, isn't it?" He gestured the muddy floor. "The harp ain't gonna pop up from the ground, is it?"

* * *

"Woots!" Meia grinned, one hand pumping a fist in the air. "Untrackable PHSes for the win!"

"Goodness, Meia," teased Legend. "'For the win'? What are you, 12?"

"Oh, sorry I ain't mature enough, mister ooh-look-I'm-so-sophisticated!" Meia teased back.

"Cut it out," snapped Alana. "We are here to update each other, not hear you two bicker."

"Agreed," rejoined Leia. "It's not easy to get all of us into a conference call. Let us not waste anymore time."

From the phone, Meia could hear Mason laugh. "Said in the most Leia-manner possible! Alright, let us get down to business. Who's here and who's not here?"

"Meia, KK, Cassie and Alana are all here in Rod's hideout," said Alana seriously.

"Haato and Leia. Icicle Inn." Leia continued.

"Kido, Mason, Rod, at your service!" Rod said.

"Hey, what?" Cassie exclaimed. "That's where you've been, Rod?"

"Hey babe! I can explain!" Rod answered in a flustered tone. "Later!"

"Legend speaking. I'm still in Wutai." Legend chuckled.

"Cissnei." Cissnei answered. "I think Jasper is not here."

"And Veld is not able to have a conference call with us too," sighed Cassie. "That Jasper! Taking the PHS and not using it is a waste of money!"

"Well," rejoined Katherine. "He did tell us that he don't intend to ever use it even after we forced the phone into his hands." She sighed. "Alrighty folks, shall we begin by updating things on Zir- sorry, I mean Jade WEAPON?" KK asked, ignoring moments of sniggering from Legend. "Oh shut up, Legend. As if you've never messed up your words before!"

"I'm in Gongaga," cut in Cissnei before the others could digress again. "I doubt I'll be going anywhere else. As many would remember, Jade WEAPON first came to Cosmo Canyon. I then provided everyone its basic characteristics and habits that I observed. Then… well… I admit," said Cissnei embarrassedly. "I haven't been paying much attention to what happened after that."

"Ah, thereafter, it's Kido and I in Wutai." Legend claimed.

Meia giggled. "Did you just rhyme?"

"Meia!" said Alana with an impatient tone.

"Sorry, sorry. I know, important things now."

"Yeah, I remember that now," said Haato. "You were going to be an additional help to those Turks living alone."

"Good thing I left for Wutai early." Kido said. "If not it would be Legend handling it all by himself."

"You mean, good thing you left for Wutai," said KK. "I can't believe you did that without telling us! I wish that you'd brought me along to Wutai. It's extremely boring in Midgar!"

"You'll serve a much better purpose in Midgar, Katherine."

"So…" continued Legend. "Where did Jade WEAPON go after that?"

"Costa del Sol," answered Kido. "I have been spot on with guessing the next Turk to attack."

"Thank goodness for Kido," said Mason sheepishly. "If not I would be caught unaware."

"I noticed that each time round, the WEAPON does not diminish in power, but its stamina drops drastically. It took me less time to fight the WEAPON with Mason than with Legend."

"It took me the longest," complained Cissnei. "One whole hour!"

Over the PHS (set on speakers), Meia saw that Cassie rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Following that trend, I suppose the Jade WEAPON is weakening… somewhat?"

"Seems like it," replied Kido.

"Anymore reports on Jade WEAPON?" asked Leia. When none replied, Leia continued to speculate that assuming the Jade WEAPON does not return to attack the same people, the only places that it would go next was Icicle Inn and Midgar."

Rod's voice came out of the phone quietly. "Um... And Junon."

"Huh?"

"Mason, Kido and I are in Junon."

"Junon!?" chorused everyone.

"What the hell are you there for?" demanded KK.

Meia had never thought that Rod could sound more apologetic. "Erm, it's kinda top secret."

"What- The- Hell?"

Mason spoke up with Rod. "I'm sorry, KK. We were tasked by someone to help him. We can't reveal anything more."

"Well, look at us," said Cassie sarcastically. "All secretive among ourselves now?"

"Cassie…" pleaded Rod. "Please…"

"Is it so important that you cannot let us know?" Haato asked. "Not wanting to sound all family and mushy, but we ARE in this together."

"Our lives are at stake." Leia added. "We won't have you three jeopardizing all of us."

"Look, I can't force you to trust us," said Rod with a hint of desperation. "But please… We are not doing anything dumb."

"No extra help needed?" Asked Cissnei.

"Not currently."

For a moment, nobody spoke. Finally, Meia took a deep breath. "I trust you." Meia said. "You know that I'll always trust my friends. You've never done anything that harmed us."

She heard an audible sigh of relief from Mason. "Thank you, Meia."

"Of course, just don't end up calling us saying that you've got half the Shinra army at your heels and you want us to save your sorry butts!"

Mason gave an embarrassed laugh. "That… isn't too far an impossibility."

"Hmm…" Meia pondered. "If anything were to happen to us because of you… we'll go after you, won't we guys?" Meia giggled.

Some Turks laughed weakly. Then Haato spoke. "Fine, since Meia decided to trust you blindly-"

"Hey!"

"… We shall do the same too."

"Then I hope, for our sakes, that Meia's right in trusting you." Alana groaned and shot a warning glare at her mentee.

* * *

Did everyone enjoy their Christmas? Mine was normal, just had a small dinner with my family, and watched 'Wreck-It Ralph' on Christmas Eve. Now we're on our way to the new year and I'm real excited!

I have quite a bit to share and thus I'll give my review replies and other notes in my blog. To those who are still clueless as to where my blog is, you can find it under my author's profile. And bookmark, for Pete's sakes!

I hope you've enjoyed the weekly updates in the last 5-6 weeks! This is the last chapter before 2013, the original schedule will resume in the new year! Enjoy your last day of 2012 and may our new year be better than the last!


	18. Things Take A Tumultuous Turn

**Days of Exile**

**Chapter 18 – Things Take a Tumultuous Turn**

24 December 0007

It was quiet.

Too quiet for Aerith, anyway.

She enjoyed solitude and peace, but in the City of the Ancients, it was too quiet.

She was the only person in this long-forgotten capital, but she knew she wasn't alone. There was no time to waste; Aerith had to seek a solution before it was too late.

Aerith had realized her possible solution when she saw the possessed Cloud give the Black Materia to Sephiroth. A stray thought crept into her mind then: _How dark and sinister the Black Materia looks. My mother's materia is completely white… the complete opposite._

It was then that she realized that her good-for-nothing Materia was the counter-remedy for the Black Materia.

The whispers of the Planet overwhelmed her that night. She knew that she was the last Cetra of the Planet, and only she had the power to change whatever that had happened. The muffled voices urged her to travel to the Capital of the Ancients to seek her answer there.

Aerith knew that she had to go. Was she afraid of death? No, she wasn't. She was very aware that death was not the lack of life, but the returning of her soul to the Planet. It was the idea that she could never communicate with the people in the living that made her hesitate.

_This is for everyone on the Planet. _She thought. _I must be brave. _

She had dreamt of him after that. Of Cloud. She remembered in the dream that she told him her plans, that she was going to the City of Ancients alone to stop Sephiroth.

Leaving Cloud was the hardest thing for Aerith to do. She had grown to love him. She had always thought that no one could replace Zack Fair. She was wrong. She saw so much of Zack Fair in Cloud, yet Cloud was still Cloud. Initially, she was interested in him because their similarities were so striking, as if they were one person. Soon, she saw more of Cloud, and the more she saw of who he really is, the more she was unable to leave him. But she had to.

She told Cloud in her dream that she was very confident of finding a way to stop Sephiroth. Now, she wasn't too sure. It has been almost a day since Aerith snuck out from the group and into the Sleeping Forest. It was in the city that she found out that her White Materia was capable of summoning the ultimate counter-magic to Meteor: Holy. To do that she had to pray to the Planet for its help.

She had been kneeling in the centre of the city and praying earnestly to the Planet. However, all of a sudden it felt like the Planet had shut its ears from her. Aerith begged with her heart to summon the ancient magic that will protect the Planet from Meteor. Beads of perspiration formed on her forehead and her knees were beginning to give way. Still, Aerith persevered until finally, at night, a small voice spoke to her: _Why?_

Aerith's heart beat faster. It had been near months since the Planet's voices made sense to her. They spoke as if they were in her heart, and around her like real people speaking. _Why what? _She asked, mouthing the words soundlessly, although she didn't have to.

_Why should we help the humans who poison our very being? No, it is too tiring. Perhaps Meteor is a good thing too. Let everything be purged and be returned to the Lifestream once again._

_No! _Aerith prayed harder. _Sephiroth is going to use all the Lifestream to make himself a god! You wouldn't be any happier._

The Voice was point-blank with its next statement. _I'm not happy with the way things are too._

Aerith could not argue with that. Yet she cannot give up, she cannot show the doubt and hesitation in her heart, if not her summon will not be successful. _Oh Zack. _She found herself thinking. _What would you do at this point?_

She had not thought of him for a very long time, but Zack will always hold a special place in her heart, just as how Cloud already had a place in her heart. There was once, when she was in the church, that she felt as if Zack had died, but she couldn't be too sure. As a child these messages were clear as crystal but when she was older, she became less sensitive to the voice of the Planet. The clarity of its meanings was losing its grip on her like water. She yearned for a confirmation – just to know how he was doing, or if he was still alive. Perhaps that was another regret that she had currently. Before she fell for Cloud, she often entertained ideas of how her love story with Zack Fair could have been. Her heart ached once again at the thought of what could've been.

_I don't want anyone else to live their life with this kind of regret. _She thought to herself. _It is cruel to see one's life end prematurely when one did not fulfill her life to the fullest. Shinra may be a bad company that is making the Planet suffer, but there are still good people in this world who do not deserve to die before their time is up. There are also good people who genuinely will fight hand and limb to ensure the Planet doesn't die. _Her mind flitted to images of Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Nanaki, Yuffie, Cid, Vincent… even Cait Sith, who was a spy, had guilty thoughts about the things he did. _There are people in this Planet who are willing to fight. And there are people I love. _Aerith smiled as she thought of Elmrya Gainsborough, Tseng, the children in the slums, Meia, and so much more…_ I will not allow any harm to fall on the people I love. _

At last, her heart was lifted as she heard the Planet answer: _You've answered well, Aerith, daughter of Ilfana. Lift your eyes, for your prayers and your determination have brought you what you desire… at a price._

So engrossed and totally devoted was Aerith in her prayers that she failed to notice a presence approaching her. It was the shout of Yuffie and Cid that Aerith's mind jerked into reality, as if she was returning from a trance.

Then… the voice that she had yearned to hear spoke. "… What are you making me do?" Cloud groaned.

Aerith looked up and stared at Cloud. He had a strange physique. He looked strong – is strong in fact – but there was always something more soft on the inside when it came to him. Aerith could not begin to describe it. Both Zack and Cloud's personalities were similar, just slightly different in the way they made her feel. If Zack is a bright sun in the middle of summer beckoning you to drop everything and play, then Cloud is the ocean by the beach that has unpredictable waves of varying strengths. She will never forget a single bit of determination and gentleness in his every detail. Cloud had a confused look, which was beginning to clear. Aerith saw that he too, looked relieved to find her safe and sound.

_Cloud…_ Aerith beamed. _You came for me!_

Then suddenly, a single cold touch pierced through her body, bringing a pain so intense it numbed every nerve in her body.

And then all was still.

* * *

Meia shuddered as she felt a chill down her spine.

"What's wrong?" asked KK.

"No… It's nothing." Meia mumbled and stared at the floor. "Just a sudden chill." Katherine shrugged and resumed to watching her television, something Rod rigged up just before he left to help Mason and Kido. Meia could not explain the feeling that she just had. It was that feeling that you suddenly stop whatever you're doing because you had this weird feeling that something bad really happened.

Tugging at her pigtails (for she had tied them up today), Meia turned to Cassie. "I don't feel good about this." She said. "It almost feels as if someone died."

Cassie raised her eyebrows. "You're being silly. If what you say is true, then you must be a Cetra or something." She chuckled.

Meia pouted. "I'm not a Cetra, I'm just saying. It feels so weird." But no one was listening to her already. She heaved a sigh and looked at her toes absent-mindedly. Meia never had such a thing before, but it felt so real, she could not shake the feeling away.

"Goodbye." She said to whoever it was, just in case. "May your soul find peace in the Lifestream."

"Heads up!" Interrupted KK all of a sudden. "We're receiving a signal!" She sprang from the couch walked around, grabbing her pouch of knives and her jacket. All that time, she was staring at her PHS with an anxious look on her face.

Meia stared at Cassie. "What is she saying?"

"Have you forgotten what we need to do? Or have you have enjoying being Hojo's assistant too much?" Cassie chortled, but soon her face too became serious. "The Jade WEAPON is fast approaching Midgar. We need to go intercept it before it gets sighted."

* * *

_What a beautiful, serene face. _Tifa thought.

No one spoke a word as they watched Cloud carry a limp and lifeless body into a lake in front of the Forgotten Capital. Beside her, Yuffie was struggling hard not to cry, but she was anything but subtle. The men around her only bowed their heads and all kept quiet. Cait Sith and Nanaki watched the entire scene solemnly, but none could offer any words to comfort anyone.

As for herself… Tifa felt numb inside. All the while, Aerith and Tifa had a mutual understanding that they both had feelings for Cloud. They've never talked about it, but they seem to share a common agreement that they would not waste their time fighting over petty issues like romance when the Planet was at stake and Sephiroth was at large.

Tifa never hated Aerith. Yes, she had a quality that sometimes was endearing and sometimes annoying. Aerith was playful beneath her demure and thoughtful behavior. But she was never malicious nor calculative. Tifa genuinely loved to be around Aerith. Her death was something no one expected or wanted.

_Now that Aerith, the last Cetra, is dead… Who can stop Sephiroth? _

The water was at Cloud's waist when he stopped. He glanced at her face and slowly released her into the water. Tifa saw that Cloud resisted the desire to hold her again, or to even caress her face, but he did neither. He took a few steps back and watched Aerith sink to the bottom of the lake.

Behind her, Vincent was quiet, but his presence was so strong that Tifa could not resist turning around to look at him. It was hard to imagine that this man was over fifty years old, for his face was youthful and handsome. Now, his fair features were clouded with emotion.

"What's wrong, Vincent?" She asked quietly.

"To think that Sephiroth is still alive…" He murmured. "... If I had stopped her…"

Tifa frowned. "Sorry? Stopped who?"

He shook his head. "There are many sins to atone for." He answered. "Too many to count." Tifa saw him grip his revolver tightly. "I am eager to meet Hojo again."

The martial artist now wisely decided against asking further. Vincent had been mysterious in many ways, cryptic in fact. He kept mostly to himself and only spoke when being spoken to. Tifa had many questions regarding his past, but she knew that whatever Vincent had to offer will not help them in their quest for Sephiroth.

_Neither will it revive Aerith…_

When Cloud came back up from the lake, his face was impassive, but Tifa saw a man that was utterly broken inside.

"Let's go." Cloud said quietly and they all returned to the Forgotten Capital.

Tifa followed behind, nursing the wound in her heart. Despite their childhood memories, Tifa knew that she never stood a place in Cloud's heart like Aerith did.

* * *

25 December 0007

It was said that with time, even the hardest of hearts can begin to melt.

But, these words were considered complete hogwash when it comes to Professor Hojo.

Meia had once read "The Mind of Hojo – A Biography", a book depicting his life when he first entered Shinra as a young scientist. The book contained many accolades and achievements, withholding nothing in its praises for Hojo (It did note in a brief comment that his social behavior was less than pleasant). Nevertheless, the book did not help her with Professor Hojo's social interactions. As a result, Meia was often the receiving end of his insults and critical remarks.

No matter how hard Meia tried, the scientist was just as cynical and sarcastic as when she met him the first day. Meia bit all her complaints and did whatever she could to do her job. The trouble was that Professor Hojo was a classic example of obsessive-compulsive disorder and Meia was anything but. Her mind was the perfect example of her disorganisation. Obviously Professor Hojo gave no cents worth to her difference; he only credited it her lack of capability and disdained her for it.

Meia can never catch him by surprise. Everything Meia intended to do to show that she went an extra mile, Professor Hojo already foresaw that. Meia wanted to organise the files in his study, to find that they were already stacked in alphabetical order. She prepared coffee for him, to find that he had already a new tumbler on his desk before she even reached the laboratory.

If there was anything that Meia thought was an improvement, Professor Hojo ceased sending her away. Professor Hojo did not stop his taunts and complaints, but he no longer sent Meia away from him. That, Meia thought, was a small improvement that at least she could still be around him and observe the things he did.

Since that day, Professor Hojo never mentioned 'Dr. Crescent' anymore. For some reason, the name stuck with Meia and she can't get it out of her head. She had tried asking Tseng once, to which he replied, "Miss Ederfeld, surely you can't be interested in Professor Hojo now?"

Meia flushed. "Please don't tease me so, Mr. Tseng. I am already seeing someone."

If Tseng was surprised, he certainly didn't show it. Well, Meia knew that her relationship with Reno was never a surprise – everyone apparently saw where it was going before they even knew it themselves.

Tseng cleared his throat. "I suggest that in this company, you don't go around poking your nose around other's business, Miss Ederfeld."

Still, Dr. Crescent, whoever he or she was, could not be ignored. Neither could she find any records about this scientist. In the end, she simply gave up. She had other more important things to do, honestly.

Her work had a massive turn of events when one day, Professor Hojo approached Meia. "You." He said. Stunned, Meia turned around and looked at him with surprise. "We are leaving tomorrow morning. Prepare yourself."

"Where are we going?" Meia asked, bewildered.

Professor Hojo glared at her. "Don't ask stupid questions!" He strode out of the laboratory, muttering things like "stupid assistant" and "bad luck" under his breath.

As the door closed, Meia's jaw dropped. "You are the stupid one!" She cursed. "How am I supposed to know what to pack?"

* * *

Randy Ederfeld gave a good stretch and patted his cheeks, cold against the snowy weather. Over the last few days, the slope for snowboarding was a little too steep. He gave himself the task to stop people from using the snowboarding facilities today. Most tourists were bummed to hear that they could not snowboard, but all turned back to town for other activities.

_Just a few more hours… _Randy thought, checking his watch. _Then I can go home for dinner and meet Heidi later._

Being with Heidi was one of his greatest joys, and he knew that he would not have the courage to face his feelings if not for Meia. Meia was a girl from Midgar who, many years ago, first met him in Costa del Sol. He invited her to Icicle Inn to visit. Not only did she visit, she stayed for almost a year and a half before returning to Midgar. Recently, she came back again, but returned to Midgar just a few weeks ago. They never asked Meia about her background, because she was so secretive about it. However, she was such great company that both Randy and Heidi never suspected her to be anyone dangerous.

_Hope she comes back soon. _He thought. _We will have lots of fun again. … Hm?_

His thoughts paused as he noticed a large group of tourists approaching him. He quickly waved his arms. "No, don't! It's a steep downgrade, past here!" A blond man, whom Randy assumed to be the leader, narrowed his eyes at him. "It's dangerous, please don't go!" He warned again.

"I'm still going." The blond man said. Was it his imagination? Or did Randy sense a deep sorrow in the man's voice?

_Stubborn people._ Randy thought furiously. "Damn, I was just being nice…" A small movement behind the group caught his attention. "What the? Who are those people over there?" Randy tensed. "Looks like trouble!" Without waiting, he ran towards the safety of the trees. From there, he observed another group of people, led by a lady with light blonde hair. _Shinra and the Turks! _Randy thought with alarm. _What are those scumbags doing here?_

They looked like they had some sort of business with the first group of tourists. After some talking, the blonde woman was getting more agitated and finally, she threw a punch at the blond man. With a quick sidestep, the Turk missed and rolled down the hill.

"E- Elena!" The Shinra infantrymen shouted in panic and began running after her.

After a while, Randy stepped out of the trees with an embarrassed air. "What the…? They sure are weak for Shinra." Looking at the group of amused travelers now, Randy said, "Sorry I just took off a while ago… It looked like there was going to be trouble." Looking at the snowboard in their hands, Randy figured that they had something important to do, although there really was nothing more down the hill except the Great Glacier… and nobody wanted to explore the Great Glacier. "Anyhow, you'll need a snowboard to get down that hill. Want me to teach you how to ride one?"

"No, not interested." The blond man shook his head.

Randy raised his hands. "Alright, big-head. But don't blame me if you get hurt." He allowed the group to pass through, but not before telling them to be careful.

* * *

26 December 0007

The next morning, Meia stood with Professor Hojo at the Science laboratories. Professor Hojo was packing his notes when Rude, followed by Reno, walked in. Meia tried hard not to smile too widely at the sight of Reno. It had been a really long time since she saw him. The sight of the redhead brought back all the sweet memories between the two of them before Reno took off after Sephiroth. Reno would not have recognized her as Meia, since she was under disguise as Matilda Ederfeld.

Reno nodded to both Professor Hojo and winked at Meia. Rude, on the other hand, immediately frowned at Meia and she knew that Rude had already spotted that she was under a disguise. Professor Hojo did not seem to notice the exchange of looks though.

"Professor Hojo," addressed Reno politely. "You two attired properly for the North?"

"The north?!" Meia exclaimed.

"Hmph! Of course we are!" Professor Hojo snapped back.

"No, I'm not!" Meia retorted indignantly.

The bespectacled man peered at her angrily. "Didn't I say that you have to prepare yourself? Were you even listening to what I said yesterday?"

"Well, you definitely did not talk about going to the NORTH!" Meia stared at her duffel bag in dismay. She only packed a night's worth of clothes and a long cardigan.

Rude held up a packet for Meia. "We've prepared some warm clothing, miss." Meia almost sighed in relief that Rude did not blow her cover. "You can have them."

"The name's Matilda, Rude." Reno elbowed him playfully.

Playing along, Meia looked pleasantly surprised and relieved. "Really? But… wouldn't you need them yourselves?"

"… We have enough for ourselves."

Meia took the packet with sincere gratitude. "Thank you… mister Turk."

Reno walked towards Meia. "Hey Matilda, sorry that you didn't get the memo in time for packing some warmwear."

"It's fine, Mr. Reno." Meia smiled. "Are you joining us today?"

"No, I'm not. I've got some other things to attend, yo?" Reno grinned. Was it Meia's imagination or did she detect a slight anxiety in his voice? "But Rude will be going, and he's a fine chap, though not as fine as me."

Rude shook his head. "… Reno…"

"Were you hoping that I would come along?" Reno grinned, reaching out a hand to touch her face. Meia swiftly sidestepped and walked away before he could do so, like a normal employee who would (likely) reject one's advances. She rolled her eyes and drew a deep breath to rid herself the feelings of jealousy.

_How ridiculous. _She thought._ I'm jealous… of myself._

Inwardly she was half glad out that Reno wasn't following them. She wondered if she would be able to even concentrate with him around. She felt a pang of guilt though. He had called her yesterday asking if she was free to go out on Christmas night. However, due to the fact that she was 'packing' for today, she rejected his offer regretfully.

_Maybe I should have just met Reno, even for an hour. _She thought.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Professor Hojo cackled beside them. "Let's get up the airship!"

_It would have made today's trip with Dr. Impossible a little better. _She pouted.

* * *

Aboard the airship, Meia stood aside, watching helplessly at the crew running back and forth. _Nothing I can do here, I suppose. _She thought. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Professor Hojo walking towards her and she turned to greet him.

"Professor Hojo," She asked. "Just what am I supposed to do now? And what is this trip about? Could you at least brief me on this?"

The scientist (obviously) did not have time to entertain her. "Go make yourself gone, that's what you can do! I'll call you when I need you." With that, he strode into the cockpit.

Completely baffled, Meia stared at the closed metal doors. "Oh well, then…" She turned and made her way to the deck. The sight was absolutely breath-taking. Meia grinned and stretched her arms wide, feeling the force of the wind as the airship whizzed past Kalm and towards the sea.

A sudden sound behind her made her jump and turn back at the door. Meia relaxed though, when she saw that it was Rude.

"Hello, mister Turk." She smiled.

"Are the clothes fitting?" The bald man asked.

"Yep, they are. Thank you." Meia narrowed her eyes when she saw Rude drawing out his gun. "So, you have other agendas, mister Turk?" She narrowed her eyes and reached out to touch her wrist, where her Materia-equipped diamond bangle hid under her sleeves. If Rude intends to arrest her, she will have to protect herself at all costs.

"Why are you here, Meia?"

Meia exhaled slowly, seeing that Rude has decided to drop all pretenses. She did not drop her defences nevertheless. "It was Tseng's idea to bring me back to Shinra as a replacement for Professor Hojo's previous lab assistant." She glared at him defiantly. "If you don't believe me, you can ask him yourself."

"Tseng is missing."

A chill racked her brains. "… What do you mean, missing?" She asked.

"Elena and him were sent to the Temple of An… on a mission."

"Come on, Rude." Meia pleaded. "You know you don't have to hide anything from me. I'm not here to do any harm. If I were, would I willingly reveal myself now?"

"Caution cannot be underestimated."

Meia sighed in frustration, but it wasn't something she didn't comprehend. "Very well then. So Tseng and Elena went on a mission?"

"Elena came back, but Tseng has not been found ever since. Reno is looking for him as we speak."

_No wonder Reno sounded anxious earlier. _She thought.

Rude grunted awkwardly, no doubt hesitating himself how much he should reveal. "We fear that he may be…" Rude looked away.

Meia stared at him in alarm. "No!" She shook her head vigorously. "Tseng is a great fighter and expert survivor. He won't die from a simple mission."

"… For Tseng's sake, I hope you're right."

"So… great, Tseng's not found." Meia frowned. Without Tseng to testify her, her consequences of being discovered will not be pretty. She was an exiled Turk, after all. "Rude, just continue this charade with me. Please, don't reveal my identity."

Rude considered her words for a weighty moment. Finally, he gave a curt nod. "For now." Meia heaved a sigh of relief. "Once Tseng is back, I will speak to him."

"Yeah, you be sure to do that."

"… I had no idea that you've been here all this while, Meia." Rude looked at her, most likely assessing her disguise.

Meia tugged her brown wig and checked that her black hair was not peeking out. "Is it obvious that I'm in a disguise?"

"Marshall is better," concluded Rude with a wry smile.

"Obviously."

"… But you aren't too bad yourself. I doubted my own judgement… for a moment. You must've fooled many people, Reno included… Or does he know?"

"No, and I don't intend anyone else to know, thank you very much."

"… I hope you understand that you are entering a very dangerous mission now, Meia." Rude warned, staring over the deck at the boundless sea beyond. "There's no knowing what is waiting for us in the North."

Meia huffed frustratedly. "Well, tell that to Hojo! He wouldn't tell me anything. So could you tell me instead?"

"… I figured as much." Rude folded his arms and considered his words. "It was much speculated that there was a large area behind the Great Glacier that could be possibly the Promised Land." Meia gasped, but did not interrupt Rude. "We are heading there to explore. It is going to be dangerous, with many monsters and other unknowns." He pushed his sunglasses against his nose. "If I were you, I would continue pretending to be the lab assistant… meaning you shouldn't fight…" Rude smirked. "Not as if we need any help."

Meia rolled her eyes. "Oh, Rude." She smiled. "I'll do my best to squeak at every little rodent that appears and jump at every bit of noise, alright."

"… Sounds good."

* * *

For the remainder of the trip, Meia decided to stay in the cockpit, though she kept to herself and leant against the wall to attract as little attention as possible. On one hand, she had to be around Professor Hojo so that she could be of help whenever he needs it. On the other hand, she was in the company of many people who would recognize her.

Of the people in the cockpit, the only people who had met her (as Meia Etsky) were Rufus Shinra, Heidegger and Rude. Luckily for her, both Rufus and Heidegger met her as Meia many years ago, and on one occasion. Still, one can never be too sure that their disguise is flawless. So Meia made sure not to make herself outstanding, with much success. None of the executives even noticed her presence; they were too caught up with anticipation of what was waiting for them up north.

At a point in time, where Meia felt the climate change and had to pull out her cardigan despite the central heating system in the airship, she knew they were in the Northern region of the Planet, where it was perpetually snowing.

There was a collective gasp that made Meia look up. Though the window of the airship was huge, she could not see much through the white blanket of flurry snow. Meia looked at Professor Hojo, observing what he did. He did not move an inch closer to the window, so Meia stayed put. As the airship inched closer, Meia finally saw what was capturing everyone's attention, and almost gasped herself.

In her days in Icicle Inn, Meia often snowboarded, but she never explored further than the town. Randy often warned her that beyond the snowboarding range was the Great Glacier. With the temperamental climates and biting winds, Meia knew that nature was her greater enemy out there. So she had never explored the vast plains beyond.

The airship had scaled across the Great Glacier and Meia finally saw the sight in front of her. The cliffs of the Great Glacier turned out to be the walls running up to a gigantic crater. The size of the crater was huge. Meia supposed an entire Shinra Building could fit inside comfortably. But the size of the crater was not what shocked her. From the depths of the crater, walls of lights shot out, reflecting a myriad of turquoise and peacock green shimmering like reflections on water. In the centre of it all, there was a great whirlwind of green. A mass of green lights that Meia recognized immediately.

_The lifestream… Mako._

Rufus' voice was full of joy and satisfaction. "So, I finally found you." He murmured, walking towards the window and gazing the magnificence in front of him.

A shrill cackle followed after. Meia tried hard not to flinch at her voice, for the owner was Scarlet, head of the Weapons Department. It was the first time Meia was meeting the lady, but she had heard enough from her former colleagues who had worked with her (one being Legend).

"_You think Heidegger's laugh was bad? Wait till you hear Scarlet's. Pure music!" He had said._

Scarlet's laughter slowed down as she regained her elegant composure. "This is incredible…" Her voice, unlike her banshee cackles, was smooth and confident. No doubt she worked her way up the ranks with hard work and very effective persuasion.

Heidegger chortled as well and Meia shook her head in disgust. _How did Veld stand hearing their laughter?_

"This is the Promised Land the President has been searching for!" The head of SOLDIER exclaimed excitedly.

Meia could've sworn that if he could, Heidegger will dance on his toes in a jig. "The promised land…" She murmured to herself. "Place of infinite Lifestream and Mako sources… Is this really it?"

"But," punctuated Rufus, turning to face his subordinate. "I'll be the one who gets it." He turned back to look out of the window and flipped his hair. "Sorry, old man." He added with a hint of smugness in his tone.

Meia watched them with a frown on her face. _This may not be good. _She thought. _If what they say about the Promised Land is true... then the Planet is really going to suffer for the intense Mako extraction that will definitely follow._

"Heh heh heh..."

Meia looked in front of her, where the slow chuckle came come.

_Professor Hojo?_

"That land is no one's." The eccentric scientist said to Rude, though it's more likely that he was talking to himself. "It's where the Reunion will take place... They will all gather here... I wonder if we'll see... Sephiroth?"

_Sephiroth? Reunion?_

Again, a chill ran down her spine. She had forgotten (well, almost forgotten) about the maniacal ex-SOLDIER who reappeared. She looked at Rude, who caught her eye. Meia gave a quizzical look, to which Rude gave a slight shake of his head.

_Things are getting out of hand here. _She fumed inwardly. _Everyone is talking in different jargons altogether and I have no idea what is happening. Let's just hope that things turn out for the best. _

She subconsciously thought of her Turk-idol, Vincent Valentine. When she was a little girl, she often thought about him and hoped that thoughts of him would somehow bless her in executing her job better. Since she had met him in person and was turned down by him to rejoin the Turks, she hadn't thought about him as often. The idolized dream had long faded, but now in the midst of doubt, it sparked again like a candle of hope.

_Mr. Valentine… _She thought. _Are you still battling against your own fight? Wake up and see what the world has become._

* * *

Of course Meia wouldn't know that Vincent Valentine is with AVALANCHE. She will… eventually.

Happy new year everyone! I've returned to work, and it is more challenging than before, I pray real hard that I have the time to write still! In fact, I'm going to knock out on the bed right after I upload this.

I really enjoyed writing the death scene. I did not plan this to happen actually, but it just came at a perfect time and I thought that it'll be a great thing to have such a landmark scene in this story. The entire sequence, from Aerith's thoughts on her plan to summon Holy to her differentiation between Zack and Cloud… all the way to Tifa's perspective and the hint of Vincent Valentine's past… I like how the chpater turned out!

Sorry CloTi fans, I know what it looks like, but I am a CloTi fan! I won't deny that Cloud and Aerith had something special between them in FF7, but well Aerith died so there's the problem no more! Will Cloud and Tifa be together? Wait and see!

Review reply (some)

Rnn21: I never saw them being reinstated as Turks. Reno was making mention of them 'coming back' because they came back together to help evacuate Midgar citizens. This was the epilogue of Before Crisis. I don't remember it being said anywhere that they returned to be Turks again, so to answer your question? No, they will continue to live separate lives.

Kadajclone100: Yes, The Kids Are Alright is really hard to find. Guess I'll keep searching!

Enjoy your wonderful weekend, folks! Don't forget to read and review!


	19. The Beginning of Truths

**Days of Exile**

**Chapter 19 – The Beginning of Truths**

26 December 0007

Meia stepped out of the airship, wearing her cardigan and large coat. Still, she could feel the winds all but frosting her nose. The entourage walked the narrow path into the crater. It was cold, but the chill from the whirlwind unsettled her more.

Just like what Rude predicted, they encountered many monsters along the way. Meia did not interfere as the Rude and the guards fought the monsters, but there were too many. In the end, Rufus Shinra pulled out his shotgun and single-handedly took down some of them.

_Huh. _Meia mused as she watched the President in action for the first time. Nobody uses the shotgun with one hand. The recoil is simply too strong for an arm to handle it. One would need vigorous training, Meia supposed. _He's pretty good. His arrogance isn't unwarranted. Cassie would love to fight him someday._

It wasn't a long journey, but when they've finally reached the centre of the crater, they stopped.

"I can't believe my eyes…" Meia stared at the crystalline place in front of them.

Just that it wasn't just crystals, but Materia. Hundreds, if not thousands, of naturally-made Materia orbs hung from tree roots, like a wooden chandelier. All around, the cave walls shimmered varying shades of iridescent blue, as if the walls were made of molten aquamarines.

Meia took a step closer, wanting to admire the place better, but the scientist stopped her. "Stay here, I won't have your grubby hands meddling with anything here!" Professor Hojo barked at Meia.

"Gee, go on then." Meia muttered under her breath. It wasn't like she could not see what was happening. The area was small and everything they say could be heard because of the echoes. She looked at Rude, who stood outside the area as well. "So, you and I are like guard dogs, huh?" Rude shrugged and wisely kept his remarks to himself.

Rufus walked alone into the arena, with Scarlet following after. She laughed as she saw what was in front. "Wow! That's amazing!" She almost twirled in joy when she made her way to the centre of the cave. "It's all Materia!" She exclaimed, looking up at the roots.

The President too, marvelled at the sight. "The outside is rich with Mako energy. The inside is a treasure grove of Materia." Meia could sense satisfaction and pleasure at his discovery. "This truly is the Promised Land." He remarked.

"There is no such thing as the Promised Land." Hojo hobbled along behind. "It's a legend… an old wives' tale..." He looked at the magnificent sight in front of him and regarded Rufus with equal cynicism. "… It's utterly ridiculous."

Ignoring the scientist's words, Rufus turned to Hojo. "Everything's as I imagined it to be. Isn't it splendid?" His following words showed that Rufus was annoyed by Hojo's earlier comment. "It is that kind of dullness that makes you a second-rate scientist."

Meia looked at Rude and shrugged. _Let them handle their own discord._

Suddenly, there was a tremor that shook the land. Meia tried to stable herself while Rude prepared himself for a fight.

"What's happening?" Rufus asked sharply.

Scarlet, who was the furthest from them, turned to them in panic. "It's coming from within' the wall!" She shrieked. "Something's in there! It's moving!"

_What? _Meia looked at the walls and realised that the darkened areas of the walls were not simply unevened crystalline walls… but actual… _actual_ _beings_ encased in crystal. A large eye, the size of a basketball, opened and blinked at them. Meia's body was rigid with fear. _With an eye that big… how big is this monster?_

"WEAPON..."

Meia stared at Hojo, who was the one who spoke. _Not just any monster, but WEAPON? _She thought. _As in… like the Jade WEAPON?_

"Then it really does exist... I didn't believe in it." Hojo murmured to himself.

Rufus looked at his scientist in curiosity. "What does this mean?"

"... WEAPON. Monsters created by the Planet. It appears when the Planet is in danger, reducing everything to nothingness. That's what was stated in Professor Gast's report."

_Professor Gast's reports… _Meia read those exact reports in the Science Archives then. That was what gave her the information to Veld about the Jade WEAPON. _I… I did not realise that WEAPONs are actually… dormant. I've always thought that they were made only when the crisis appeared. So Jade WEAPON is not the only WEAPON alive…_

Meia almost smacked her forehead. _Jade WEAPON! _She thought miserably.

The truth was that when Alana, KK, Cassie and herself went to search for the Jade WEAPON two days ago, the WEAPON was almost un-damageable. Nothing they did could hurt the WEAPON. It was amazing that Cissnei and some others could fight the WEAPON. Eventually, they wore down the WEAPON and dealt some strong damage, but it wasn't enough to kill it.

_If these WEAPONs in the Crater are awakening as well… _Meia cringed. _They could join the Jade WEAPON in a happy family reunion or something. Or participate in a carnival of Planet destruction. _Every thought was gloomier than the previous one.

President Rufus listened to Professor Hojo's explanation with new interest. "I never saw that report... Where is it?"

Professor Hojo chuckled and tapped his large head. "Here, right here."

Meia did not correct Hojo, even though she knew that Professor Hojo had lied to the President. _So now we know that even the higher ups keep their secrets… like THAT's a surprise. _There were too many secrets in Shinra, she knew better than to meddle in them. She would not jeopardise Hojo anyway; the fact that the top executives were not meddling into the affairs of the Science department was liberating, in a sense.

Rufus narrowed his eyes briefly. Then, he flipped his blond hair and shrugged. "You keep a lot of things to yourself." The scientist only smiled mildly in response.

Scarlet walked back to Rufus, her face was now lined with anxiety. "Mr. President… I've got a bad feeling about this place..."

The President considered her words. "Hmm... maybe we should go back to our ship now. We need to prepare for the inspection anyway."

There was a sudden flash of light, and Meia shielded her eyes. When her eyes shifted back to focus again, there were more people in the centre of the crater, three more who joined.

The most outstanding one was a man with spiky blond hair, wearing a SOLDIER First Class uniform. For a moment, if not for the abstract blond hair, Meia would've mistaken him for Zack Fair. There was something disconcerting in the man's eyes. He was a man whose mind was in somewhere distant. Not too far away from him was a woman with long dark hair and bright wine-red eyes, now full of worry and fear. The last man was a middle-aged man with goggles on his forehead and wielding a spear in his hand.

_How did they get here?_

Rude leant closer to Meia and whispered, "Be careful. They are AVALANCHE."

"AVALANCHE?" She almost hissed. "I have been hearing of them. They are not the ones led by Elfe?"

"No, they are a new group, completely unrelated to Elfe, Fuhito and Shears." Rude replied.

Whatever more questions Meia wanted to ask, she couldn't because Scarlet instantly exclaimed, "Hey! Where did you come from?"

"… Don't know." The blond man looked up and turned to them. "This place is going to get rough." He spoke with authority, as if he knew better. "Better leave things to me and get out of here while you still can!"

Rufus flipped his hair haughtily. "Leave things to you? Hmph... I don't know what you mean."

A cold voice replaced his normal one, and it chilled Meia to the core how different it sounded. "This is where the Reunion is happening. Where everything begins and ends." The man's head drooped, falling back into a trance.

The woman ran towards him and shouted, "Cloud!" But the man named Cloud did not hear her. _Cloud,_ thought Meia, now remembering. _This is the one whom Reno asked, if he was a SOLDIER First Class._

"What is an AVALANCHE member wearing a SOLDIER uniform for?" Meia whispered to Rude.

Rude shook his head. "That eluded Tseng, Reno and I for a while now. When we first met him, he was already in this uniform. In fact, he was very confident he was a SOLDIER First Class, according to my sources."

"Impossible." Meia whispered. "He was never in First Class. Who is he?"

"Exactly."

Up the narrow path, Meia saw a burly, tanned man running up the path. It was his figure that triggered Meia's memory that while she was in the Shinra helicopter, she had actually seen Cloud, that woman and this burly man up in the Sector 7 tower less than two weeks ago. _So this is the new AVALANCHE… how many more are there? _Meiathought.

"Out of my way!" The man snarled, more at Rude than at Meia. Meia noticed the gun built in his arm and by reflex, took a step back. Rude did not even budge, he only watched the man without much expression on his face. The man reached the cave and looked around, sizing up the people in the area. No doubt he knew who they were, but they weren't an immediate concern. "Hey!" The man shouted at Cloud. "We're here to help you!"

For a minute, Cloud did not respond to the man's words. Then suddenly, he grabbed his head as if fighting a massive headache. He recovered a little, then suddenly he convulsed in pain again.

Meia stared at the others in the cave. _Why isn't anyone helping him? _She thought, but as she tried to move towards him, she realised why. _I can't move! _She thought. From the corner of her eye, she saw Rude, immobilised too. She stared at him, but she knew that Rude offered no answers of his own as well. _None of us can move nor speak… what sorcery is this? _When she found no possible explanation, Meia stopped struggling. She had no choice but to observe what happened next.

Cloud spoke, now in front of the man. "Thanks... Barret. Where's the Black Materia?" The woman, Cloud's friend, shouted again but this time, Meia couldn't hear her. It seemed that no one could hear her at all.

"It's safe." The burly man grinned. "I have it."

"I'll take it from here." Cloud said. "Give me the ... Black Materia."

The woman spoke again, Meia could see her lips moving, but she heard nothing. However, from her body language and her fearful face, Meia knew that something bad was happening and she couldn't stop it with all that she had.

"You alright?" Barret asked with concern. When Cloud nodded his head, he sighed with relief. "Okay then, here. Had a lot of pressure holding this thing."

The woman was screaming silently as Barret drew out a black orb from his pocket. Goosebumps appeared on Meia's arm. She had never seen a Materia that was black. Whatever this Black Materia could do… if it could create so much pressure on the big guy Barret and so much fear in that woman… it could not be a good thing at all.

There was another flash and then Meia felt her body relaxing. _I can move again. _

Cloud was now looking at the rest of them in the cave again. "Everyone, thanks for everything. And... I'm sorry." Turning to Barret, he apologised again. Then, he turned to the woman. "Especially you, Tifa. I'm really sorry. You've been so good to me... I don't know what to say... I never lived up to being 'Cloud'. Tifa... Maybe one day you'll meet the real 'Cloud'."

The woman, whom Meia assumed to be Tifa, curled herself into a ball and to Meia's surprise, started crying. Finally, it was Hojo who broke the silence by laughing. "... This is perfect! It means that my experiment was a complete success. What number were you? Huh? Where is your tattoo?"

_Number? Tattoo? What are they talking about?_ Meia frowned. _Everyone is really talking in a different language!_

"Professor Hojo... I don't have a number. You didn't give me one because you said I was a failed experiment."

Cloud's words for some reason surprised Professor Hojo. The scientist turned his back against Cloud and murmured to himself, though everyone could hear him due to the acoustics of the cave. "What the-? You mean only a failure made it here?" His voice carried surprise and much disappointment.

The blond man looked at himself and back at Hojo. "Professor..." Cloud pleaded. "Please give me a number. Please, Professor..."

"Shut up, miserable failure..." Hojo retorted harshly.

Meia bit her lip. Hojo was mean but he had gone too far with his words. Cloud slumped at the scientist's words and then, a sudden unknown force pulled Cloud off the ground.

"Oh!" Meia gasped as she watched the man levitate all the way to the top, at the centre of the chandelier-looking roots.

"Who... was that?" Rufus asked of Hojo.

"He's a Sephiroth clone I created after the real Sephiroth died five years ago," Hojo answered. "Jenova cells and Mako, with my knowledge and skills, have been combined with science and nature to bring him to life."

Meia listened in astonishment. _This man... is not a real human being? Has science advanced so much such that we can create human beings with such complex intelligences? And Jenova again... Just what is Jenova?_

"... I'm not wild about the failure part, but the Jenova Reunion Theory has now been proven. You see, even if Jenova's body is dismembered, it will eventually become one again. That's what is meant by Jenova's Reunion to start. Five years have passed, and now the Clones have begun to return."

_Five years..._ Meia furrowed her eyebrows. "Five years ago was the Nibelheim incident, wasn't it?" She turned to Rude. "What happened? What of this Jenova?"

"There's... There were many things that happened in the Nibelheim incident..." Rude answered. "Even I who knew a little more, am quite clueless."

Professor Hojo continued talking. "I thought the Clones would begin to gather at Midgar where Jenova is stored. But my predictions were not entirely correct. Jenova itself began to move away from the Shinra Building."

_Jenova..._ Meia recalled the metal case in the Shinra Building, where it looked like something monstrous broke out of it. _So that's what happened. Jenova broke out of the case and came... all the way here?_

"But being a genius that I am, I soon figured it out." Hojo smiled, revealing a set of small, immaculately white teeth. "You see it was all Sephiroth's doing. Sephiroth is not just content to diffuse his will into the Lifestream; he wants to manipulate the Clones itself."

Meia looked up at the roots, where Cloud was curling up against. It was strange looking at him, for he was standing on the roots, upside down, as if they had their own gravity pull. Though Cloud was way up there, he did not fall off the roots at all.

"I wondered where the clones were going," Hojo said. "But I was never able to figure it out. The one thing that I did know was that Sephiroth was at their final destination."

There was a loud rumble. As Rufus and Scarlet moved away, the roots gave way as a large shard of crystal dropped further, allowing Meia to see clearly what the crystal was.

It was a crystal tomb.

And trapped inside the Mako crystal, like an insect in molten ember, was Sephiroth.

Meia felt her breath quicken. "Sephiroth!" She hissed at Rude. "No... No... No, no, no!" Rufus Shinra and Scarlet, who were now standing much closer to her, turned to look at her. Meia quickly shook her head and pretended as if nothing had happened.

Rude frowned at Meia and pulled her back a few more steps. "What is it?" He asked in low tones.

"I first came to Midgar because I SAW Sephiroth outside Icicle Inn, heading in the direction of the main contintent." Meia looked at Rude in total confusion. "If Sephiroth has been here all this while... then what..."

"Perhaps what you saw was... a Sephiroth clone, as what Professor Hojo puts it." Rude answered. "Damn... that would mean that the Sephiroth in the Shinra Building... was a Sephiroth clone as well..."

"Sephiroth was in the Shinra Building?" Meia asked, shocked. "Since when?"

"Two weeks ago." Rude rubbed his chin in thought. "That would mean that all this while... Cloud's gang and us... we have been chasing a mere clone across the Planet... Tseng and Reno will not be happy to hear this."

Meia frowned. "The night where Sephiroth assassinated President Shinra?" Rude nodded. "No, it is not just a Sephiroth clone. I'm quite sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you hear Professor Hojo just now? Jenova moved away from the Shinra Building. Jenova broke out of her laboratory, wasn't it? I think the one you and Cloud have been chasing is probably Jenova, disguised as Sephiroth." She clutched her head in frustration. "Then the one that I saw in Icicle Inn was probably just a random Sephiroth clone?" She murmured to herself but there was no clarity in her thoughts. "This is all too confusing. Everyone is telling the same story but with different details. What is happening?"

Hojo's eyes glittered when he saw Sephiroth. "Did you see it! It's Sephiroth! So he IS here!" Turning to Tifa, Barret and their last comrade, he spoke excitedly, even to the point of gesturing his arms. "This is perfect! Both Jenova's Reunion and Sephiroth's will! They won't be diffused into the Lifestream, but gathered here!"

Meia wondered at his reaction. Hojo has hardly, if never, shown interest in anything. His behaviour when he talked about Sephiroth was highly unusual, the way he somewhat puffed up in pride when he looked at Sephiroth...

_Either Sephiroth did some BIG favour for him a long time ago that he prized Sephiroth very highly or…_ Meia frowned. Hojo was looking at Sephiroth almost... lovingly? _Like a father would do to a son..._ Meia cringed immediately at the thought. _As if they would have genetically anything in common._

Tifa shook her head in protest. "What are you so happy about, Professor? You know what this means, don't you?" She spread her arms out. "Cloud has the Black Materia! Sephiroth is going to summon Meteor! Every single person is going to die!"

But the scientist was delirious in his discovery to hear her. Meia doubted that in his 'sane' manner, he would've listened anyway. She knew nothing about what had happened in the last fifteen minutes, but one thing was clear now.

_Everyone is going to die._

Rufus walked pack to Hojo. Meia saw that finally, he got it too. A grim look settled on his handsome face. "Whatever I say is too little... too late..." He murmured. Firming his tone, he spoke, this time with more authority. "We must evacuate." When the AVALANCHE group looked at him, he shook his head. He had something in mind for them. "I want you all to come with me. There is still much more I want to hear."

_Then what about that Cloud who is up there? _Meia looked up at the man who is in a complete daze. The blond man was embracing the crystal tomb, muttering under his breath like a chant.

"Yo! Cloud! Knock it off!" Barret yelled.

Cloud turned and twisted in agony. Then for a moment, his face broke free of whatever that was holding him. He floated down and looked at his comrades in concern.

Then all of a sudden, a force pulled him to Sephiroth sharply.

"Cloud!" Tifa shouted in panic.

Meia watched as Cloud drew out the Black Materia. His arm passed through the Mako crystal as if it's water. The Black Materia moved on its own to merge with Sephiroth's body… and Meia did not wait to see what happened.

"Hey! Are we leaving or not?" Meia shouted at the group impatiently. All of them didn't need asking twice. They turned and fled the centre of the crater. Instincts kicked in before she could even think them through. "Follow me!" Meia commanded, running ahead and jumping over the rocks as if she visited the Northern Crater daily. In a moment of panic, no one noticed that it was unnatural that a lowly lab assistant would suddenly know the Northern Crater terrain as if it was the back of her palm.

What took them almost 30 minutes to get to the centre of the Crater now only took ten when they returned to the airship. The group made it to the Shinra Airship in record time, hindered slightly only by monsters who had not yet figured out that the Crater was shaking unnaturally.

"All of us are aboard!" Rufus shouted to another of the crew.

Scarlet shrieked. "Move, move, move!"

The airship was already fired up and ready for flight. Within the minute, the airship groaned under its own weight, but lifted off easily. They left AVALANCHE to themselves on the deck and all Shinra personnel headed to the cockpit.

"Faster, faster!" Heidegger urged the pilot.

When the airship finally emerged from the crater, a huge magical force shot out from the crater, spewing torrents of lifestream like an inverted waterfall. Forgetting all forms of etiquette, Meia squeezed to the front of the window to see if she could get a better view.

"Look out! WEAPON!" Someone shouted.

For a moment, from behind, the sky looked brighter. Then, a sudden crash rattled the entire ship. Everyone grabbed onto something for support.

"What was that?" Rufus asked sharply.

"Sir!" A lanky pilot crew ran in the cockpit and saluted the President. "It appears that we were attacked by one of the WEAPON. The airship is not harmed in any way."

Rufus nodded urgently. "Keep going."

"Yes sir!"

It was then that Meia remembered that AVALANCHE were still on the deck. She ran out of the room and up the stairs, where the deck was. Up the deck, it was dangerous. Since the airship was moving at such high speeds, if one was not careful, he could be thrown out from the airship. Meia's breath was stuck in her throat. Against the night sky, the Northern Crater looked dangerously beautiful with its explosive display of cyan lights.

From the centre of the crater, five streams of blue lights shot out. Meia's heart plummeted when she saw that they were not just lights, but light streams from the movements of five monsters, humongous creatures almost double the size of the Jade WEAPON.

_Oh great. 5 WEAPONs? _Meia groaned inwardly. _With one, we are struggling. Now we have five more. Together with our friend, the Jade WEAPON, this is going to be one heck of a party, alright._

Her attention quickly shifted to the people on the deck. She immediately recognised Cait Sith, the robotic cat that was sent by Reeve. There was also Tifa, Barret, a lion-looking creature, two other people whom she did not recognise and (she gasped) Vincent Valentine. Tifa was lying on the floor, unconscious.

_What's wrong with Tifa?_

"Dunno! That damn monster just released some weird beam and Tifa was caught in it." Barret answered worriedly when Meia asked him. He held her tightly and his brows were furrowed in anxiety. Meia knelt down and placed her hands over Tifa's head. Sensing how tense Barret was, Meia told him to relax. With a soft tone, Meia released a curative spell and Tifa's breathing stablised.

"Oh great, Cure." A distinctive Wutaian voice spoke from behind. "Because none of us thought of using that!" Meia turned to face the woman, not really sure if she was sensing sarcasm or overwhelming enthusiasm. After knowing Jasper, Meia couldn't really tell the difference. On closer look, the Wutaian was more like a girl, probably closer to Elena's age. She had short black hair showing a bandanna beneath her bangs. She held a shruiken, reminding Meia strongly of Cissnei, though Cissnei had more grace and elegance than her.

"Matilda." Another voice spoke, this time Meia knew it was from Cait Sith. "We tried potions, spells, everything. But she is still not stirring."

Barret frowned. "How did you two… Oh, I know. You two are both from Shinra." He spoke with some distaste in his speech. It was clear that AVALANCHE, at least Barret, did not like Shinra.

Ignoring the burly man, Meia answered, "She may have slipped into a coma. There is no knowing what that WEAPON possessed, its attack could be anything from a sleeping spell to a major concussion." She stood up from where she was at. "When we reach Midgar, why don't you allow us to run through tests with her or something? Maybe-"

"No," a deeper voice spoke, and Meia knew who it was.

"Mr. Valentine…" She turned to face him. His face showed signs of time stopping, for he did not age despite being around fifty years old.

Vincent Valentine frowned when she mentioned his name, but did not address it. "No tests."

Meia immediately understood what he was saying. "Don't worry, Mr. Valentine-"

"Vincent."

"I won't allow Dr. Hojo touch Tifa."

"And I don't trust ya Shinra!" Barret barked defensively. "As if any of you could be trusted!"

_Ouch._ Meia flinched at his harsh words, but who was she to blame them? She watched Vincent Valentine. By being a former Turk, he was a Shinra employee too. Didn't he feel any indignance at those words? Judging by his expression, she doubted so.

"Whatever the case," a middle-aged man stood by the corner, smoking a cigarette. He was the man who was with Tifa and Cloud initially in the cave too. With his rough voice and stubble, Meia thought that he looked pretty handsome in a rugged sort of way. "We are going back to Midgar, right into the hands of Shinra. Are we going to let that happen?"

"We need to stick together!" piped the Wutaian girl. "I can't go without taking the Mate- I mean, without knowing that Tifa is fine!"

Meia raised an eyebrow at her slip. Looking at the faces of her comrades, her kleptomania probably wasn't the first time.

To her surprise, the lion-looking creature talked. "Yuffie is right. We've lost Cloud, we cannot lose another of our comrades."

"It talks!" Meia stared at the creature in utter surprise.

"I would appreciate it if you call me Nanaki. I am-"

"One of the aboriginals of the Planet!" Meia replied, with awe. "I... I'm really honoured to meet you."

It was clear that Nanaki looked a little proud to be recognised. "You know a lot, miss."

Meia grinned. "I'm paid to read a lot, you see."

Turning back to the group, Nanaki spoke, "Once Tifa wakes up, then we'll leave Midgar and we can worry about the plans then."

Meia cleared her throat. "Sorry everyone, not wanting to argue whose problems are bigger, but we do have bigger things to worry about." She pointed them to the sky.

A small speck of light shone high above them.

"What the %$^%& is that?" the middle-aged man asked.

Meia bit her lip. "Earlier on, your friend," she jerked a thumb at the crater behind them. "Gave the Black Materia to Sephiroth and your friend here," she gestured at the sleeping Tifa. "Said that Sephiroth was going to summon Meteor. So… If you ask me... I think that's-"

"Meteor..." said Vincent solemnly.

"Damn..." Barret cursed under his breath. "DAMN IT ALL!" He yelled. He raised his gunarm and shot a few rounds into the air. Obviously the bullets didn't deter the incoming Meteor, but Meia knew that if he didn't stop soon, the Shinra staff below will notice.

Thinking back on how desperate Tifa looked, Meia thought about the implications of this Meteor. _Are we really going to die?_.

Meia stared at the distance, where the five trails of blue light can still be seen in the great distance. "And we have five huge monsters, of which no one has any clue as to how to defeat it, running around the Planet."

"Oh yeah? And who do we have to credit all these to?" shot back Barret disdainfully.

Meia turned to look at him levelly. She understood Barret's dislike towards the electric company. However, generalising everyone who worked in Shinra as scum just because of a few people was going too far. "Mr. Barret," Meia found herself blurting. "I agree with you that Shinra may not be the most moral people around here. But we did everything we did for the sake of Midgar. We want Midgar to live a comfortable life."

"At the cost of the Planet's life!"

"Like I said, Shinra may not be the most morally upright people around." Meia stared at them, wondering how much she should reveal. In the end, she decided that keeping quiet was still the wisest thing to do, even if these people were not from Shinra. "I'll do my best to keep Tifa safe. If not, I'll promise you a safe route out of the airship if you really feel threatened. I have nothing against you. Please... trust me."

Barret looked at her with such intensity that Meia felt awkward. Perhaps she was pushing her luck too far. Finally, the man grunted his approval. _Thank goodness. _She thought. _If he creates any more trouble Rufus might just personally come up to the deck to kick them off the airship. Quite literally, off the airship._

* * *

This chapter is the easiest to upload. Look! No line breaks AT ALL! I apologise for the lengthy looking chapter. This is one of my shortest chapters, around 4900 words. This is one intense chapter, however. I had to force myself to break it off here, or I can't end it till I'm hitting 8000 words, and we REALLY don't want that! I'll continue the rest of the flight back in the next chapter.

Thank you for your reviews once again! It was real lovely to see all the wonderful comments! Also, I am grateful to those who favourited and followed my story! I shall do my best not to disappoint!


	20. Identity

**Days of Exile**

**Chapter 20 – Identity**

26 December 0007

In the remaining time, she confirmed with Cait Sith the names of the AVALANCHE party. The lion-like creature was RedXIII or Nanaki; she recognised the name as the "rare specimen" that Reno and Haato were sent to capture in Cosmo Canyon some years back. _So I suppose he has escaped from Shinra and found AVALANCHE somehow. _Meia thought.

The Wutaian girl was Yuffie and the middle-aged man was Cid Highwind. The name triggered her memory. When Jasper went to Rocket Town as an escort for then Vice-President Rufus Shinra years ago, he had met Cid Highwind, the pilot in charge of the failed launch of Shinra No. 26. Jasper spoke of him with much admiration, and did not fail to mention how he willingly gave up his long-awaited dream of going into space just to save a mechanic. It sounded almost romantic, though looking at the man's crude behaviour, Meia giggled, figuring that it was far from that.

None of them were willing to talk, except for Cait Sith and Red XIII. Red XIII was ecstatic to hear that Meia had been to Cosmo Canyon and they talked at length. But eventually Red XIII returned to his group, leaving Meia with Cait Sith.

"So… Meia Etsky, huh?" Reeve's voice spoke out of the cat.

A chill racked her spine like ice water dousing over it. "Since… Since when?!" She exclaimed, thankful that the roaring winds created a hindrance for eavesdroppers. It was almost impossible to hear each other without standing side by side.

The voice reverted to Cait Sith's original voice. "The former Cait Sith recognised you."

Meia adjusted her brown wig. "Gee, and here I thought I was real good with disguises. This is the second time today someone saw through my disguise." She peered at the cat curiously. "So I should call you…"

"Cait Sith!" The cat grinned. "Nothing has changed, nothing will!"

Meia grinned back. Excepting the first time, everything had been spoken with Cait Sith's semi-robotic voice, but it was quite obvious to see whether it was Reeve talking or Cait Sith. Both had such different speech patterns. "Then I would prefer that you still call me Matilda. What happened to the former Cait Sith?"

"It… It is no longer around." Cait Sith spoke woefully. Even the Moogle, a large movable body that the cat was sitting on top of, shrunk in sorrow.

"… I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It sacrificed itself so that Cloud could obtain the Black Materia." Cait Sith looked at Meia's confused face. "The Temple of the Ancients was the Black Materia itself. Sephiroth's intentions had been to find the Black Materia to summon the ultimate destructive magic," here Cait Sith looked up in the sky. "Which is Meteor." It pointed above dejectedly.

"Temple of the An…" Meia's face lit up in shock. "Rude was telling me this morning that that was there Tseng disappeared!"

"Ah. That." Cait Sith folded its arms. "He was badly wounded by Sephiroth, but according to Mason, he needed to stay bedridden for a long time."

"Mason?" Meia stared blankly.

"I asked Mason to help me bring him back to Junon."

"So THAT'S what those idiots are in Junon for." Meia muttered. "Why? Why didn't you contact Shinra to take Tseng?"

"That..." Reeve fell silent. Just when Meia was about to change the topic, Reeve told her everything. "I've decided that what you've said is correct."

"Oh?"

"Everything is worthless to work for if it's not for the people you love."

Meia grinned. "Wow, a high exec agreeing with my simple words? That's the best news I've heard all day."

"Matilda... I am the one who destroyed Sector 7."

Meia stared at the stuffed robot in shock. Reeve took her silence as a cue to continue. "Indirectly, I'm responsible for the deaths of so many. When President Leon Shinra first proposed the plate to be dropped, I argued. But I did not argue for long. They forced me on vacation while they dropped the Plate. I... I could only watch."

"It wasn't fully your fault." Meia said. "Even the Turk, Reno, who pushed the button himself... he should not be blamed for. He was under orders to obey."

"That was where you're wrong." Reeve said solemnly. "It may not be fully our fault, but largely it is ours. We were all given two options: Do this thing, or die. To say that we were merely following orders is unethical in itself. We were the cowards who did things to survive. The valiant ones," with that, Cait Sith waved at the group of rebels behind. "Are the ones who rather die for their cause than to live under the control of someone else."

Meia listened to every word he said with a new sense of dread. The handsome face of Zack Fair filled her mind. _Was that how much you were willing to sacrifice for your freedom, Brother Zack? _She asked inside herself. _Even if it meant death?_ "Still..." She murmured. "It seemed really extreme to die for something that you insist on... But you're right, that's what Zack Fair stood for. Even to the point of his death, he refused to be taken back to Shinra."

"You know, Mason talked to me about you, while I was on that forced vacation."

Meia raised her eyebrows. "What did he say?" She asked sceptically.

"I've heard about you and your belief that there is a bit of goodness in everyone." Reeve continued, but in a gentler voice. "But you're right – there is a bit of goodness in all of us. The factor determining malice is how far we will stand for the goodness that we believe in. We all have choices in life. There has never been an 'I have no choice' reason."

"But we will all be sent to our deaths... for nothing."

"Do you really think it's for nothing?"

Meia looked upon the stuffed robot in wonder.

"These people, the AVALANCHE... They are upset about losing Cloud and having Tifa hurt. You'd expect them to give up now, since the world is coming to an end. I can bet my money that Meteor is not going to stop them. If that is what it takes, Barret over there will fire his gun at Meteor till it disintegrates."

Meia giggled. "Sounds like something he would do."

"These people will not hesitate to give it their all to save the Planet. So... would one give up their lives so that others can live in the Planet comfortably?"

_I see... _Meia gave a grim smile. "So... with everything you've talked about… you're saying that you no longer want to be a part of what Shinra is doing?"

"I'll do things my way… more tactfully."

Meia grinned. "Look at that… A Shinra executive feeling for the Planet too. Never thought I'll see that happening." She patted Cait Sith on its head. "As long as we have the determination… hopefully the Planet can sense our desire to protect it… and it'll help itself too." Cait Sith grinned in return. "You know, you and I are kinda similar…"

"We are both spies?" Reeve suggested.

"Yeah… a double spy, for lack of a better name. But most importantly, we have a common goal… To protect our friends and family. To fight for the things that we believe in."

Cait Sith jumped up and down excitedly. "That makes us comrades, don't you think?" It beamed such enthusiasm that Meia was pretty sure that those were independent actions from Cait Sith and not Reeve. "Put it there, ally!" It stretched out its hand and they shook hands firmly.

Meia peeked at the other members in AVALANCHE, wondering what they'd made out of it. Fortunately, no one saw the exchange between Cait Sith and herself. She stared out of the airship, thoughts running through her head. She had sorted out many hidden and mistaken identities of many people, the most of it Shinra. She was already angry with Shinra, but in the light of many truths, Meia feel a deep sense of sadness and regret fusing with her anger.

_Yes, Shinra was my home._ She thought, shaking Cait Sith's hand._ It will still be. Yet, I cannot find myself agreeing with everything it had done. When I was younger, I was angry with Shinra for taking away Sunny, Carmelle and Tihan. I hated how Shinra forced their goals and wishes on us Turks, expecting us to obey. I was disappointed when they dumped us because we've lost our blind loyalty. But now my feelings are beyond this. This... _Meia looked at the beautiful Planet, lit up with lights, below the airship. The beauty of such nature will soon be destroyed by a madman's selfish desire. _This is beyond madness._

_Too many things that Shinra had done for the good of others, but at the expense of the entire Planet. How many people have we killed? How many families have we torn apart? We have done good, yes. Plenty. But the harm that we've caused is not justifiable. We are simply moving too far ahead our time and innovative ability. It's just like creating a machine to move the mountain when we only know how to shovel. Or wanting to create LOVELESS Part 2 when you've barely learnt the alphabet._

_Now look what we've done._

"Re- Cait Sith..." Meia said, tears welling up in her eyes. "What have we done? Look at us Turks. We worked against our own morals just so that this company will thrive... to what end?" Her tears began to blur her vision and she had to take a deep breath, for she was slurring.

Cait Sith waved its giant arms frantically. "Hey, girlie!" It said. "Don't cry here!"

"All that we've done... just for this?" She pointed behind her, where the magnificent Crater could still be seen, though small as a speck of light. "Now that we've found the Promised Land... The WEAPONs are rampant across the Planet, Meteor is coming... What's the use of getting infinite Mako when there is no Planet to live in? This..." For the first time in a long while, Meia felt genuine terror. "This is not like Zirconiade months ago. Meteor is really summoned, in full, perfect form. We were lucky that we managed to defeat Zirconiade in its imperfect state. We..." Meia clenched her fists tightly, but it did not dissolve the fear in her heart. "There's nothing we can do... is there?"

"Matilda... I am just as upset as you are."

Meia paused. Then, she fell back against the railings with a sigh. "I'm not blaming you, Cait Sith." She said quietly. "I only wish that we, all of us, had the brains and the foresight to see it coming."

"Matilda… Everyone wishes and speaks of a 'shoulda, woulda, coulda'. What matters is what you're going to do now."

Eventually, everyone stopped talking and preferred to look out of the airship. Meia stared into the distance, her mind no longer on WEAPONs nor Meteor nor the people she had just met. She was thinking of that mysterious man, Cloud.

_It must be painful for him… to lose himself like that… _She hugged herself in the cold wind. _I'll be miserable if I lost who I am. After all that has happened the last eight years, I simply cannot imagine forgetting the essence of my existence, or losing this value to someone else._

* * *

Surprise and then apprehension gripped Meia when she saw the airship landing on the airport of Junon.

"Hey! Why are we here in Junon for!" Barret shouted. All eyes turned to Meia.

"I... I don't know!" Meia said, equally confused.

Just then, the door to the deck opened and out stepped Rufus, Professor Hojo, Rude and some Shinra guards. The blond man straightened his trenchcoat and regarded the group with mild interest. He showed no signs of whatever that had shaken him in the Northern Crater. "This is where we stop."

"What do you mean by that?" demanded Yuffie, placing her hands on her hips. "I thought Shinra HQ is Midgarville!"

Meia turned to Rufus. "Sir, one of them was critically injured by an attack from WEAPON. Can we help her, please?"

Rufus looked at Tifa, who had been lying unconscious for the last 5 hours since they flew. "She will be placed in the Intensive Care Unit." Relief flooded their faces, but not for long. "The rest of you will need to stay with us for further investigation."

"No way, Jose!"

"Like %&&^& I will let you!"

"Please, please, let us confabulate together." Rufus raised his hands slightly, as if he needed to calm a group of whiny children. "Do you think we will treat you like prisoners of war?" All eyes turned to him in utter agreement. Even Meia doubted that Rufus Shinra would treat them kingly. Rufus chuckled softly. "How right you are." He turned to Rude and the guards. "Get them."

"Run!" Cid roared, nodding at Barret. Without another word, Yuffie, Vincent, Cid and Red XIII swung themselves over the railings and jumped off the airship.

"Oh!" Meia gasped. Even though the airship has landed, it was a considerable height from the deck. One needed a ladder. Apparently not for these people. They neatly landed on their feet and continued running. _That was so impressive! _She thought in delight. _If only I could do that…!_

"What are you waiting for?" Rufus glared at the men. "Get them!"

Meia stepped forward. "Sir, why are we capturing them?" She asked. "They did nothing wrong!" Rufus ignored her protests. He spoke quietly with Professor Hojo. "How can we fight against Meteor if we still engage in petty fights with our enemies. We have a bigger enemy now…" She exclaimed again when Rufus' face was impassive. "Mr. President!"

Rufus narrowed his eyes at her. "It is none of your business." He said, with a quiet anger in his voice. "I assume that you should be returning to your work soon." Turning to Professor Hojo, he said, "Your assistant needs some taming."

Hojo sneered. "You were the one who wanted that Turk to assign an assistant to me, Rufus."

From the corner of her eye, Meia saw that Rude was frowning and gave his head a slight shake. Meia nodded humbly and stepped back. She was grateful that Rude was able to help her control herself. She wasn't in a good position to make her demands now, even if she promised to help AVALANCHE.

Rufus turned to Tifa and Barret. "So, you did not escape." He observed.

"As if I would let you take Tifa alone." Barret growled protectively. "If you want to do anything to her, you'll need to go through me!"

"Hmph. That wouldn't be a problem, if you must know. However, I'm not interested in an unconscious person." Rufus cocked his head at his soldiers. "That doesn't mean that I'm going to treat you like royalty either."

As the guards grabbed hold of Barret and another reached for Tifa, Barret growled, "Wait. I'll willingly go with you. But you leave Tifa alone."

"You do not have a choice." Rufus said with a warning tone.

"I give you my word." Barret said solemnly. "Anythin' foolish from me, and you can shoot me straight from the spot."

Rufus looked at Rude. Rude took a step forward and raised a hand at Barret. "Silence." The bald Turk said quietly. The air around Barret shimmered and Barret gagged. Then, Rude gave a solemn nod to the soldiers and they released Barret to carry Tifa in his arms. "Well then…" Rude said with a dark tone. "It has been a while since you're with us again… Shall we move?" Barret sneered at him, but did not retailiate in any other way.

"Well, isn't this wonderful?" remarked Rufus with a flip of his blonde hair. "If only you had been more cooperative in the beginning." Smiling victoriously, Rufus, flanked by Rude and another SOLDIER walked past them and down the staircase that was specially prepared for descent from the airship. Hojo, Scarlet, Heidegger and some other infantrymen followed them. Barret, still carrying Tifa in his arms, walked behind them.

Meia walked past Barret. "I'm sorry that I couldn't ensure you a safe way out, like I promised." She whispered apologetically.

Barret looked at Meia with a look of surprise, before giving way to a confident smirk. His face bore no fear, only amusement. Meia could not understand what he meant. The AVALANCHE member was completely silenced by Rude's magic, so he could not explain himself. But at least he didn't seem to be angry with her, that's all she needed to know for now.

* * *

With Barret and Tifa stowed away into confinement, Meia tried to look around for the remaining AVALANCHE, but they were sneaky. _Very sneaky. _She thought. There was no sign of them around. They couldn't have left Barret and Tifa in Junon and fled, so they were still around, though Meia knew not where.

Meia looked up at the sky. _Meteor…_

Meteor was still some distance away. In the night sky, with all the light pollution, Meteor could barely be seen with the naked eye. Meia supposed that in darker towns like Cosmo Canyon, Meteor might still be thought of as a star. Only astronomers will know the truth.

_Perhaps, just a few more days. Then we won't be able to hide this from the world any longer._

Meia flipped out her mirror and checked her makeup. After adjusting her brown wig and ensuring that her beauty mark was still on her chin, Meia closed her compact and turned towards Shinra's secondary office. Upon entering the lobby, she already spotted Scarlet and Heidegger walking to the right, towards the lounge. Driven by an unexplainable impulse, Meia followed behind them as well. In her mind, Meia formed crazy plans and possibilities. The first step would be to hear the heads' conversation.

The Junon office had a café on the mezzanine where employees can buy their coffee. However, only the higher ranked executives have a specially made room for their usage. Meia kept a distance from the two, not pretending to be stealthy. If anything, she could always claim that she was just buying coffee for Hojo. She strained her ears and hoped hard that they would be obnoxious enough not to keep their volumes soft.

"… Tomorrow we will send troops back to the Northern Crater." Heidegger bellowed. "Even if Sephiroth were to awaken, he would find himself surrounded by multitudes of soldiers! Gya ha ha ha!"

Scarlet scoffed. "As if he is so weak to allow a bunch of puny boys take him down."

"You dare mock my SOLDIERs? They are the best in Midgar! Sephiroth could be the strongest SOLDIER Shinra had ever made, but after sleeping for five years, let's see how he handles being ambushed!"

"We'll see about that." Scarlet replied with a flip of her hair.

As they stopped in front of the executive lounge, Meia did a small turn towards the counter. She ordered a cup of black coffee and watched the barista work on the order. She leaned against the counter in what she hoped was a nonchalant way, but she continued to listen intently for any information that could be of use.

"Once Sephiroth is dealt with, we'll worry about Meteor." Heidegger declared. "The President seemed to have taken everything quite solemnly. To think that we thought he was becoming much like his father! Gya ha ha ha ha!"

"Hmph, the boy's handsome and talented, but he needs his father's monster determination in order to bring Shinra to the next level. Kya ha ha ha ha!"

"Here you go, miss. Black coffee to go." The barista slid a takeaway cup towards Meia, who sighed. So much for eavesdropping for anything valuable. With a quick nod of thanks, she quietly slipped away from the lounge and towards the elevator before either of the departments heads noticed.

* * *

Setting the cup on the table, Meia looked at her superior. "Professor Hojo." The dark-haired man did not respond. Instead, he was standing by the window, watching the sky. Meia tried again. "Professor Hojo!"

"What is it?"

"… I… I brought you coffee." Meia said quietly, gesturing the cup on the table.

"… Lucrecia?"

Meia widened her eyes at Hojo. Is that Hojo, who spoke with such a soft tone? "I'm sorry, Professor?"

The scientist finally turned to look at Meia. The look on his face was not of the usual. There was a distant look in his eyes that were far from contemplative. In fact, he looked like he was full of nostalgia. When he saw her, his trance broke and he resumed his stern expression. "It's you." He remarked. Hojo strode towards the table and picked it up. He took a sniff and looked at Meia, his tone returning to his usual condescending self. "Is it black coffee?"

"Yes."

"Do you even know the meaning of black coffee?"

"No sugar, no cream." She answered.

"Freshly made? It's not sitting in a pot for a long time, is it?"

"Yes, it's fresh."

"Is the foam on top a golden brown?"

"Yes, it is. You can check it for yourself too."

By then, Professor's eyes brightened a little by Meia's accurate order. "Was the barista called Michael?" He asked finally.

"What?"

"You fool! I only drink from Michael, when I'm in Junon."

Meia tried to remember the nametag on the barista's shirt, but who was she kidding? She was so engrossed with trying to hear Scarlet and Heidegger's conversation that she didn't even look at the barista's face, much less the nametag!

"I'm sorry, Professor." She apologized. "I didn't specify. I only thought that you might like a-"

"Don't do these stupid things if you can't make it right!" Hojo roared. Meia swallowed her pride and fury and watched the professor take a sip from the cup. "This cup is too bland. No hint of Mideel's coffee beans at all. Whenever Michael makes it, he blends exactly 12 grams of Mideel beans. Not one bean more." He said, tossing the cup into the bin.

Meia bit her lip and tried to keep a straight face. _I cannot lose my temper. _She thought. _If not, my plans will fail._

"You, the outsider who knows nothing of the finer things in life, don't deserve to even try and do things above your standard. Don't be such a wiseass in the future. There are many geniuses in this world, like myself. You are definitely not one of them."

"!" Meia glared at Hojo, but the scientist returned her glare with haughtiness.

"Don't embarrass yourself by pretending to be one." He said.

"… I understand." Meia answered humbly, wondering how the letter opener would look on his forehead.

Hojo walked towards the other door leading to an adjacent laboratory. "What are you standing there like an idiot for? We've got lots to plan for."

Meia hurriedly walked towards him. "About what?"

"I want to have a look at those two AVALANCHE people."

Meia froze in her steps. "No, why would you need them?" She asked. "The President had already given orders to lock them up until further notice."

"I don't give a hoot about Shinra and their politics." Hojo stood and shook his head at Meia, as if she was the stupid one. "This is my true identity, the only thing I care for is science. I live for science! I'll do anything for the sake of science. Shinra is merely the base with the most access to the things I need. The company had always been tolerant, grateful even, of the things I've contributed. Two measly AVALANCHE members will not be much of an issue."

"Is that what your experiments are all about?" She argued. "Experimenting on people? Just now in the Northern Crater… Cloud…"

"Hmm?" Hojo peered at Meia through his spectacles. "Who's Cloud?"

Meia resisted an urge to groan. "The man who brought the Black Materia to Sephiroth… What was that all about?"

"Oh. That failure." Hojo chuckled. "I am not too happy with the fact that the failure is the only one, out of my fourteen successful clones, who made it thus far."

"… 14?" Meia stared at Hojo. "You experimented on fourteen people for this?"

"Look at you, all drowning in your stupidity…" Hojo looked at Meia maliciously. "In the name of science, the sacrifice of hundreds means nothing!"

"Hundreds…" A thought flashed in her mind, something that Veld's daughter, Elfe, had mentioned that Hojo had captured the entire town of Kalm as his test subjects in embedding Materia into flesh. Elfe was the only successful product in that particular venture. Meia took a step back. "You're a monster…" She said, shaking her head. "… All those things mentioned of you in that biography were honeyed with praise. I've always thought you worked in the Science Department to better the lives of others, but no, it's only to satisfy your sick desires." A thought struck her as she saw the comparision. "Shinra's deeds are nothing compared to yours."

"That… is a very strong accusation, young lady." Hojo said dangerously, taking a step towards her.

Meia instantly took another step back and touched her wrist. Her diamond bangle was hidden beneath her long-sleeved shirt, an extravagant but worthwhile purchase in Bone Village. It tingled with potential magic power. "Then prove yourself innocent." She said boldly. "In case you're wondering, I will not contribute myself as a test subject." She glanced at Hojo, trying not to let her nervousness show.

To her surprise, Hojo chuckled, as if she had said something funny. Meia glared at him angrily. Was he making a fool out of her? "Hmph," smirked the scientist proudly. "There is no need to explain the motives of science! … And don't worry about yourself, lab assistant. You are too stupid to interest me."

"The President will not allow you to touch Barret and Tifa!" Meia stood straighter. "Don't you feel guilty about killing those people? They are not objects! They are human beings!" Meia paused as she remembered that he was also responsible for keeping Zack Fair and an infantryman locked up for four years. "God knows what you've done to Zack Fair and that nameless infantryman in Nibelheim!" Professor Hojo barely flinched at the mention of the deceased SOLDIER. "It's bad enough that you do it to Shinra's people, but no! You HAD to continue your sick ambitions on innocent people?"

Hojo huffed. "A simpleton like you will not understand the necessary sacrifice to advance."

"Advance my chocobo's foot! What you're doing is insanely wrong! You have…" Meia took a deep breath before blurting, "You have no right to decide who lives and who dies! Can you even imagine if someone did that to your son or daughter?" Meia gritted her teeth. "What if someone captured YOU and did those horrible things to you without your consent? If you try experimenting so much, why don't you do it on yourself!?"

Professor Hojo gazed at Meia intently, haunting her by his stare. Meia saw it – a glint of madness in his brown eyes. Goosebumps ran across her arms and she rubbed them.

… _Oh Gaia…_ The thought ran amuck in her head. _Just which of those that I said… are actually __**true**__?_

Hojo did not acknowledge anything that she had said. Meia was too scared to ask anyway. Hojo merely said, "If you are thinking that telling the whole world about me will drive me to failure, you are wrong. The world is in debt to my genius! No one will bother to entertain a girl like you." He pointed to the laboratory. "Now that you've declared yourself defeated-"

"I did not-"

"Are you going to continue to be a stubborn mule or are you here to work?"

Meia shook her head. "I've come to tell you that I want to take a break, Professor."

"Hmph." Hojo folded his arms. "After a day at the Northern Crater and you want a break? Such weak spirit. Go. Take your… break like a pathetic human being. Only true scientists work without rest… for the advancement of science!"

"What?" Meia exclaimed incredulously. _This man is already beyond reasoning. _She turned and walked out of the office, throwing her hands up in resignation. She had hoped that the coffee would soften Hojo to let her take her break, but it seemed that she didn't have to waste that money in the first place.

* * *

Rufus' line was almost an actual line from my friend. I find it cute to use such a big word for such simple actions.

Alrighty folks, the chapter from now on is the buildup in FF7 to fight Sephiroth. Lots of events need to happen before FF7 comes to a close, like where the heck did Cloud go? What about Meteor and Sephy? So to those who didn't play FF7, you're in for a ride. Hopefully I don't end up retelling the story XD

It's the holidays over in Asia, because it's Lunar New Year. So happy Lunar New Year to you folks! I know that during my long weekend (work starts again on Wednesday), I'll be resting all my spent energy _

* * *

Review Replies:

Jefri: The question on Aerith summoning Holy is already canon. She summoned Holy before she was killed, not that AVALANCHE knew that till much later. And no, I won't be writing the final battle between Cloud and Sephiroth.

TWA: Haha, I've always read from other fics that Tifa's eyes were red, so... I'm just going with the flow, man. I love this chapter as well, glad that you liked it too!

Keep Calm and Be Ninja: Ah! You've finally appeared after ninja-ing for so long? *smiles* Thank you for the wonderful compliment.

Dontgotaclue88: And a lot is coming up!

Takara: Thanks for the confirmation! But I'll think about it... about keeping long chapters.

Alright, and that's all, folks! See you two weeks from now!


	21. Explanation

**Days of Exile**

**Chapter 21 – Explanation **

26 December 0007

"… I can't believe it." Meia stared at what was in front of her. "All these while, you were here?"

Tseng opened an eye to look at Meia, but said nothing.

"He just woke up this morning," said Mason. "Could barely speak a word."

"There's no one in the ward when you two came in, right?" Rod asked of Mason and Meia. Mason received the call from Meia just a while ago and took her to visit Tseng. Mason shook his head. There was only a nurse on shift in the front, of which Meia cast a sleeping spell over so that no one could witness her entrance. Security cameras were also dealt with, though there weren't many.

"What happened?" Meia turned to Rod and Kido, standing right by Mason. "Reeve only told me that he asked Mason to bring him to Junon."

"Well," started Mason. "Reeve and I met just a few weeks ago in Costa del Sol. I still don't know how he got my number, but as you can see, he got it."

Rod did not look disappointed by the fact that their PHSes were not as untrackable as he claimed. "Reeve assured Mason that finding our numbers wasn't easy." Rod grinned. "So back to the story, Kido was with Mason in Costa del Sol, so they asked for my help and I came."

"I told him not to inform Cassie, KK and you in case the Jade WEAPON comes to Midgar." Kido added.

"We found Tseng, half dead in the Temple of the Ancients and we brought him back to Junon." Mason continued. "Thank goodness Reeve had pre-empted the guards not to shoot us down." The sandy-haired man gestured at the room they're in. "We've been in this place ever since."

Meia looked around the room that was housing Tseng. There were two other beds but no one was occupying them. This room, adjacent to the main ward, was built specially for the Turks. Apart from the whitewashed walls and light blue curtains, there wasn't anything outstanding about the place.

"The doctor said that Tseng will live." Rod continued. "No doubt he will. That bugger had a Full-Cure Materia under his sleeve (literally) all this while!"

"Rod!" Mason said disapprovingly. "Don't use such words in front of a lady!" Meia waved Mason off, shrugging.

"Tseng just needs more rest, judging by how badly his ribs are broken… two weeks at least." Kido ended with a small nod.

Meia looked at Tseng. "Do you need a drink?" There was a slight nod. She turned to the boys. "Didn't any of you think of giving Tseng a drink?"

Rod stared at Meia. "Then what's that IV drop for?"

"Oh gosh, you three shouldn't be nurses!" She laughed. She took a cup and poured fresh water into it. "Here, Tseng." She moved the cup towards his lips but he turned away, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Think he doesn't want you to feed him," observed Kido.

"Oh, stop being such an obstinate patient and drink up!" Meia ordered. Tseng glared at Meia, but eventually opened his mouth to allow Meia to place the cup on his lips. "Gee… It sure feels weird." She commented casually. Tseng responded by turning his head to the side. "Oh come ON!" She growled. "I'm just saying… You have been our leader for so many years… we Turks took care of each other well, but we neglected our leader's needs the most."

At last, Tseng stopped drinking and replied in a hoarse voice. "I can survive without it anyway."

"Ah, back to the good ol' Tseng!" Rod grinned.

Meia stared at them incredulously. "I think he didn't talk because he didn't even get to drink water!"

Tseng cleared his throat many times. "Meia, what are you doing here?" Tseng asked, sounding less hoarse this time.

Meia grinned. "I can't say too much, not in such a public area. Hopefully you can be discharged quickly so that you can be up to date with everything. Tseng… you know what you have a lot to answer for."

"…"

Meia continued, "Why did you-" Kido's hand wrapped around Meia's mouth. "Mm!" She frowned at her mentor.

Tseng chuckled weakly. "Like your answer, I can't give you my reply here too."

Meia pouted when Kido released his hold on her. "I trust you. I want to trust you. At the very least…" Meia whispered. "Why aren't Reno and Rude in the know of your plans? You know that they will not leave you to fight in Shinra alone."

"I know that they've remained in Shinra for my sake."

"Then… couldn't you at least trust them?"

"Eventually they will know whether what they've done is right or wrong. Even without my presence, they'll continue to serve the company."

Meia took his words in thoughtfully. "Why is that?" She murmured to herself. "Alright then, at least answer me. What was in the Temple of the Ancients? What was _he _looking for? Because right now… Meteor is summoned and we have no idea how and what to do."

"So… it is summoned in the end," said Tseng, sighing like a resigned old man. "Very well, I shall tell you what I saw in the Temple of the Ancients." He proceeded to talk about what had happened when he and Elena saw the murals of the Black Materia, and what has happened between Sephiroth and himself.

"Thank you for telling me, Tseng." Meia smiled. "I will use the knowledge wisely."

Tseng blinked. "What are you going to do?" He asked, a little uneasily.

"I'm taking a break from being Hojo's assistant."

"That sounds great," said Rod. "Maybe you can come over and help-"

The girl shook her head. "I'm going to Nibelheim." She announced.

"WHAT?!" Rod, Kido and Mason chorused.

Tseng almost sat up on his bed in surprise. "Why are you going to Nibelheim all of a sudden?"

"The Planet is facing a huge crisis as we speak," replied Meia. "Unless we make a decision to stop Meteor, we will surely be in trouble. I'm hoping that the Shinra Mansion will give me some answers."

Rod sighed loudly. "Meia, you're not some superhero. One's actions are not enough to save this Planet." He continued in a softer voice. "I don't even know if any action is enough to save us at all."

Tseng had a sharp acumen when it comes to dealing with one's motivations. From his subtle look of skepticism, Meia knew that he wasn't convinced. She took a deep breath – Whatever that she was going to say won't be well-received. "Also, I had enough of this. I cannot stand being in the dark… I got to know what happened." She spread her hands out. "All these things that had happened to Shinra these years… what the heck happened? First it was Genesis, then Angeal and Sephiroth… then Zack… It all linked down to Sephiroth… and Jenova."

"Meia." Tseng said, his voice taut with tension. He had feared that one day she will snap like that. He had his suspicions when Meia once wanted to tell him just how much she had read. He suspected that perhaps she had read the entire collection of Turk data, but he dared not ask. "It's not a bad thing to learn as much as you can. But there are some things that are taboo. You cannot afford to know these things."

"But…" Meia shook her head. "I can't help it. Professor Hojo has a desire for science. I," She declared, placing a hand over her heart. "Have a desire to learn everything I can. This is who I am."

Kido looked at Meia darkly. "What happened that made you want to go to Nibelheim?"

"I'm sorry," Meia said quietly. "When I was in the Northern Crater, I heard so many people speaking of the same story… but each of them held contradicting details… Nibelheim is the place where everything started. I will not rest until I have the full picture out."

"Meia!" Mason cried. "Do you know your situation now?"

"If Shinra knows that you hold their secrets," Rod growled. "Your life is forfeit."

Meia paid no attention to her comrades. "I'm sorry, Tseng." She said. "I will not change my mind. This is who I am, you cannot expect me to change."

"Hmph." Tseng heaved a laborious sigh. "Listen to me, your biggest flaw is that you cannot accept the opinions of others."

"Excuse me?!" She demanded… and then she pouted, understanding what he meant perfectly. "Fine. Touche."

"Whatever that you've done in the past, you've done with the support of many people behind you." Tseng spoke. "You will never learn from your childishness until you fail miserably in your own actions." Meia glowered at Tseng, but respectfully held her tongue.

"Gee, little Meia." Mason said awkwardly. "I hate to say this, but I agree with Tseng. Can't you see that your actions are more impactful than you think?" The girl shook her head, fixing her gaze at Tseng. One that spoke of a fierce and stubborn determination – Tseng had seen too many of that in the last few years.

"Go to Nibelheim, if you want. But don't expect any of us to help you if you fall into trouble." Tseng said, with equal firmness.

Rod pressed his hand onto the soft bed in protest. "Tseng!"

"Yeah." Mason said quietly. "Don't call us to say that you've got half the Shinra army at your heels… and you want us to save your sorry butt…"

Meia smiled wryly, clearly remembering the time when she said the same thing to him. "That isn't too far an impossibility..." She repeated his words softly and looked away, preferring to stare at the counter next to the bed. "… I understand that I'm on my own." She murmured, more like telling herself than to them. "Please take care, Tseng." With that, she stood and giving a final wave, she walked out of the room.

"Meia…" Mason said.

"That idiot!" Rod groaned. "Can't she see that she's putting all of us in danger too? If she gets caught…"

"Let her be." Kido said gravely. "She may not be a kid, but she still behaves like one. Until she stops seeing the world in the manner that she wants to see, Meia will never wake up of her own dreamland and grow up."

* * *

When it came, no one knew what was happening.

At first there was nothing, just a mere star in the night sky. As the days went by, it was clear that that was no star. By the 3rd day people swore they could see the craters and cracks on the massive meteor… although it was the size of a pea in the naked eye. To top it off, there had been reports of unknown monsters the size of mountains attacking innocent people in their towns. Some lurked in places that made that area inaccessible and some hid in places to attack unsuspecting passers-by.

Needless to say, everyone wanted answers – nobody had them.

Shinra only offered assurances that they have a plan to solve this… although no one actually mentioned what kind of solution it was. The people started losing their faith and their hope… for who could hope to defeat a global disaster?

Meanwhile, everyone else was busy…

* * *

28 December 0007

The town of Mideel looked completely different from when Cassie was a child.

"… Back finally…" She murmured to herself. The shotgun Turk adjusted her duffel bag and trudged through the forest. The forest was definitely much greener almost ten years ago, when she first picked up her things and left for Midgar. Indeed, the Planet had suffered heavily from Mako extraction in the last decade, more than it ever did in almost half a century. The trees looked dry and lifeless and the soil was cracked. Mideel used to have more wildlife and plants, with a weekly supply of Banora White Juice. "I kinda miss it…" She muttered to herself. It was the juice that she, no – all Mideel children grew up drinking.

The monsters in the forest had always been tough opponents for anyone in general. That was how Cassie honed her fighting skills as a child. Her tenacity and hunting acumen was what made her so valuable as a Turk. Indeed, haughtiness aside, Cassie was an exemplary fighter. Naturally, the monsters in the Mideel forest posed no threat to her. Soon, she was pushing her way past short shrubs and vines again.

At last she stopped in front of a large clearing and looked at the town in front of her. It always amused her to see that in all her family's wealth and prosperity, they never settled for a town that had better infrastructure. The entire town was built on wooden planks and strips, but everyone knew that Mideel wood is one of the sturdiest materials around. That was mostly how the residents earned their living – through timber and seafood from the southern seas. Still, Cassie never thought the wooden houses looked glamorous.

Recognition lit up in the townspeople's faces when they saw her entering the town.

"Cassie! You're back!"

"Welcome home! It's been what? Six years?"

"Look at little William! He was just a baby when you left…"

"I'll go inform master that you are back! Master, mistress and Mister Andrew will be ever so delighted!"

That was her butler, Henderson, an oldtime friend of the family. Cassie grinned and watched him run up the slope leading to her mansion. Well, as a child Cassie always thought it was a mansion, but seeing much more of the world when she was a Turk, her house looked small.

Despite not being back in Mideel for years, Cassie was in no hurry to return home. Her parents were perpetually busy and barely had enough time for her. She could afford to walk around the town to catch up before returning home. Then again, if her father really wanted to see her, he would send Henderson to take her. Ever since she left Mideel to be a Turk, she had only returned home four times… of which all happened in the first four years of her Turk life. After that, work simply piled up. Cassie was so heavily involved with AVALANCHE that she couldn't even ask for a two-week break.

Cassie spent some time around the town, talking to people and friends whom she had not seen in years. On top of hearing good-natured challenges for a round of hunting and making promises of going to their house for dinner, Cassie heard a lot about their recent news.

"... Washed up against the shore just yesterday..."

"... Completely inresponsive."

"… Clutching onto a long sword… and those eyes…"

"… How did he manage to float across the sea without trouble?"

The story of how an unconscious man ended up on the Mideel shores intrigued Cassie. Eventually she went to the town's clinic to have a better idea of the situation. At least she would have something to do if she was bored.

_Unlike in Midgar, _she thought. Pushing the wooden door, she entered a quaint little clinic with basic medical facilities. "Doc?" Cassie called. "You in there?"

A man with wiry grey hair and a moustache to match walked out from the adjacent room, frowning and adjusting his rimless spectacles. He too, smiled when he saw Cassie. "Cassie? My! Look how you've grown! I suppose Shinra had been good to you?"

The shotgun user's face darkened. "I'm fired." Quickly changing the subject, Cassie asked. "I heard about the injured man. What happened?"

Sighing, the doctor answered. "Terrible. This man has severe mako poisoning. Worst I've ever seen in my life. Not even your SOLDIERs in Midgar get this much Mako." The doctor placed a finger on his chin thoughtfully. "The amount of Mako… is unnatural. It looked like the man travelled through the Lifestream in flesh."

Cassie blinked in susprise. "Traveling the Lifestream in flesh?" She asked in surprise. The Lifestream was (according to Meia) the life force of the Planet. Only souls of the dead can travel through the Lifestream. It sounded dangerous to be exposed to that amount of Mako.

"It's not impossible, Cassie." The doctor said. "After all, we are pretty close to the Lifestream. If Shinra ever bothered to look in Mideel, they would never need to dig deep to find all that Mako." Gesturing at the back room, the doctor continued. "Right now, the young man's mind is not with us at all. He would not respond, could not talk. He only could make burbling noises." Gesturing at the back room again, the doctor said, "Take a look, if you want."

Cassie nodded grimly. "Sounds real bad. Will he live?"

"Mako poisoning does not kill the person, although if the person does not recover soon, he might as well be dead."

The shotgun user headed towards the clinic's mini ward, where she saw a nurse. Nodding at her, the nurse moved away… and Cassie gasped.

Lying on the bed was a man with a strong build. He wore a SOLDIER First Class uniform, but Cassie was very sure that he never was a SOLDIER First Class, not while she was still a Turk. His blond hair, even after multiple washings, seemed to gleam with a thin film of iridescent Mako. His eyes were now closed in a deep sleep. No doubt when he opened them, Cassie will be seeing bright cyan blue eyes, but that was not his original colour. The bulging muscles told Cassie that the man had only started intensive training barely months, or maybe weeks ago. Maybe that was because when she first knew him, the man barely had any muscle. Indeed, although it was a much older version, undeniably it was...

"… Cloud?"

* * *

Alana looked around her and shook her head to herself. "The number has dropped drastically," she commented.

"Well, we can't always expect full strength." Cissnei said, folding her arms. "It's hard for Legend to come to Kalm at such short notice. Wutai isn't exactly a few hours away."

Leia frowned. "Then what of the rest?"

"Well, we all know where Jasper is." Cissnei began.

"And Cassie's in Mideel, visiting her parents." Alana continued.

"Rod, Mason and Kido are in Junon, but we now know why," added KK. "Mr. Reeve Tuesti from the Urban Development contacted Mason to help Tseng."

"Huh? What happened?" asked Haato, reaching towards the coffee table for his glass of hot tea.

"He met Sephiroth and was injured severely," explained KK. "Doctor said that it would take a few weeks before he could get down from bed."

Leia frowned. "How did you finally know all these?"

"Meia." KK said.

"Where is she?" Asked Alana.

"Um…" KK smiled sheepishly. "It's a really long story which will digress from our main purpose of this meeting. I'll get to it later alright?"

"Very well," conceded Veld. "My bigger concern is that meteor above us. Day by day it looked like it was getting bigger. Meia had entrusted you to share everything that she had seen with us, so be detailed."

Katherine sighed. Of all the Turks present, was she the only one who knew of Meia's decision? Being a messenger of this sort of news wasn't a fun thing. "Alright, but it ain't pretty." KK folded her arms. "What happened was, under the guise of Professor Hojo's assistant, they travelled beyond the Great Glacier and discovered the Promised Land."

There were soft gasps around the room, of which Haato piped up, "Is there really such a thing?" After a decade of working in the Turks, it's no secret that Shinra had been actively searching for the abundant land of Mako.

KK nodded. "I didn't quite believe it too, but the Northern Continent wasn't an impossibility."

The Northern Continent had always been one of the most inaccessible places on the Planet. The Great Glacier was one of the hardest challenges for any mountain climber, boasting of hundreds of failures over the years. Even with Shinra's technology of traveling by airships, no one would think of crossing the Great Glacier due to its murderous blizzards.

"Who would've thought…" Veld furrowed his brows. "But please continue, Katherine."

Taking out the map from her bag, KK pointed out places like how she had seen Meia do. "This is Icicle Inn as we all know. The Great Glacier is that line of mountainous area behind Icicle… and this," she circled a large area north of the town. "Is what they call the Northern Crater. Apparently it had been there for centuries, but no one knew of it."

"Because no one explored it," murmured Alana.

Haato nudged Leia. "Weren't you just saying that Icicle boasts of the best natural lights? To think the Promised Land was right behind your town all these while?" Leia wrinkled her nose but only nodded for KK to continue.

"They traveled to the centre of the Crater, where they saw a sleeping Sephiroth."

The effect that name had on everyone was visible. The former Turks all sat straighter and stared at KK. "Sephiroth sleeping?" asked Leia.

"Wasn't he the one who killed President Shinra in Midgar?" Frowned Haato. KK shook her head. "Then if Sephiroth had been behind Great Glacier all along, who is the one that we've been keeping a lookout for?"

"A clone." KK looked at Veld. "Meia said that you will explain it better."

Despite the serious discussion, Veld's eyes twinkled with amusement. "She wasn't wrong. It is perhaps better if I explained this portion." Now, all eyes were on him, the one who knew the most due to his former position. "The Science Department had been doing many things that were uncommon, in the loosest terms. Five years ago, as we all remember, was the burning of Nibelheim. Sephiroth was nowhere to be found after the chaos he'd created. Contrary to what was told to us, there were survivors."

"So there were survivors…" Leia wondered aloud.

Veld paused to sit straighter on his couch. "Professor Hojo made the request for the Nibelheim survivors to be transported to the Shinra Mansion. Reno, Rude and Rod were the only ones present when it happened. They looked uncomfortable with the task and thus I was the one who completed the job for them."

Leia recalled how unusually quiet Reno and especially Rod were that night in the Nibelheim inn. "No wonder Reno and Rod were so subdued that night. Must've been quite a thought-provoking moment for Rod."

Veld nodded. "I did not mention to all of you what happened after that. The truth was that Hojo injected large amounts of Jenova cells in the townspeople… and the two missing Shinra members, Zack Fair and an unnamed infantryman. What he was doing all this while… was to prove his Jenova Reunion Theory."

"His what?" Haato raised his eyebrow skeptically at Veld.

"Hojo believed that even if separated from the main Jenova body, Jenova's cells will somehow reunite as one again. If assimilated properly, the living vessels of the Jenova cells, who are called the clones, can be easily influenced by the cells to move towards Jenova. Hence the Jenova Reunion Theory."

"This is the craziest thing I've ever heard," said Leia.

Cissnei frowned. "How does this benefit us?"

"I believe you do not know Hojo well enough, little one." Haato answered with a grin. "Everything he does… doesn't really make sense." Cissnei frowned at Haato's patronizing comment, but said nothing.

KK nodded happily. "Phew!" She placed a hand over her heart. "Thank goodness I don't have to explain THAT. So back to Meia. She said that Professor Hojo created 14 successful Jenova cell hosts hoping that they will be reunited with the Jenova body… Just that it didn't. For some reason, Sephiroth could control the clones to migrate towards him instead."

"But why can he do so?" Asked Cissnei. "What is he in relation to all these?"

"It may sound too farfetched but perhaps Sephiroth's will overwhelm Jenova's own." Veld suggested.

"But how? Sephiroth is but a human and Jenova is… not," ended Cissnei lamely.

"Of course Sephiroth can." Veld said gravely. "He was full of Jenova cells himself."

"What?!" This time all the Turks exclaimed at the shocking news.

"Sephiroth was the product of a fetus being injected with Jenova cells." Veld explained. "He was a success, a living proof that humans can be physically altered by Jenova cells."

Leia nodded slowly. "That would likely explain his inhuman skills and supernatural strength."

Even Alana covered her mouth with disgust. "That is the most sickening thing I've ever heard." She said quietly.

Haato raised a hand. "I'm kinda overwhelmed by many things now." He admitted. "A short break, maybe?"

Everyone agreed (with relief) that a short break was in order.

* * *

My author's notes are on my blog. See you in two weeks' time!


	22. Uncertain Future

**Days of Exile**

**Chapter 22 – Uncertain Future**

28 December 0007

In the short five minutes, some went to fill their glasses with a drink while others spoke in low voices, clarifying certain parts that they did not understand or they've missed. The short break was most welcomed because everyone needed some time to gather their thoughts and prepare themselves for more information. Soon, the Turks were ready for more.

Katherine took a deep breath and continued. "Back to Sephiroth being somehow able to manipulate the clones. Think we've all figured out that Sephiroth is not as dead as we think." There was a murmur of assent. "Question in our hearts is probably 'What the Moogle's tail has he been trying to do?' Well, from Tseng Meia found out that Sephiroth's plan had always been to summon the Black Materia."

"Sorry, but what is the Black Materia?" Leia asked.

"Um…" KK made a face. "Let me try to remember it…" She muttered to herself. "It's not easy to remember all these details at one shot… Ah yes, I remember now! If you recall, last year we were collecting 4 Support Materia to defeat Zirconiade?" Several nods followed. "The Black Materia is like that. It's not a common Materia for battle, because it is capable of summoning the ultimate destructive magic – Meteor. For such a dangerous weapon, the Ancients had kept it under lock and key in the Temple of Ancients."

"Let me guess, the Black Materia, like Zirconiade, is capable of obliterating the entire Planet?" Haato asked, earning a quick nod from KK. "Why is our Planet always in the threat of being destroyed?"

"I don't know, ask Shinra!"

"Alright, we're digressing." Veld cut in. "We are not here to discuss about Shinra's transgressions, but to understand the situation we're in better so that we can help."

KK pouted but obeyed Veld. "So Tseng found out that Sephiroth intended to summon Meteor so that when the Planet tries to heal itself with the Lifestream, he can absorb it all and… become some sort of a god." She flushed. "I know it sounds lame and so kiddish, but that's how Meia explained it!"

Alana shook her head. "Meteor, Northern Crater… all these I can understand, but making yourself a god by absorbing the life force of the Planet? It is a little too fantastical and unrealistic. I feel like I'm in some sort of a game."

"Where your life feels like it's controlled by someone else?" KK taunted. "Let us not wax lyrical about this."

"Farfetched as this may sound, I believe that we need to believe them at face-value." Cissnei said seriously. "After all that we've seen in the last few years, you know very well that there are some things that aren't logical."

"I agree with Cissnei," said Haato. "We can never know all the answers, but we'll try to work with what we have."

Alana looked at the knife-specialist. "Is that why Tseng was so badly injured?"

KK nodded. "Tseng tried to stop Sephiroth- um... Sephiroth-clone, but he was too strong, no surprise there."

"This will be a wonderful conversation starter when I see him next time." Haato sniggered. "Hey Tseng! Heard Sephiroth whopped your ass pretty badly!" KK grinned in response. Who said that no one could joke about it even in the serious situation?

"The purpose of the clones," continued KK. "Apart from reuniting with Sephiroth, was to bring the Black Materia to him. And… One of his clones, a failed experiment to be exact, managed to make it all the way to Sephiroth. He was… the leader of AVALANCHE, a man named Cloud."

"AVALANCHE gave it to Sephiroth?!" demanded Alana. "I thought they were chasing Sephiroth too."

"That is the truth. But Meia said that that man looked kinda funny, as though he was hypnotised. She didn't give further guesses, but that's not the main point. Cloud gave Sephiroth the Black Materia and so…" KK trailed off.

"That is the reason why a ball of fire is above our heads?" Haato suggested, pointing above him.

"… Yeah."

"… Because Sephiroth summoned it."

"Uh huh."

"Is anyone getting this?" Haato rubbed his temples frustratedly. "Because it links together, but it's too crazy to believe."

"Oh, um, sorry to do this… but there's something more. I gotta add the cherry on top, you know what I mean?" KK said sheepishly. "Again… because of Meteor being a threat to the Planet… the Planet sensed that it is in danger…"

"… You are joking with me," said Haato with a low, voice of anticipation. "Another WEAPON?"

"…" KK looked at the four people in front of her and said gravely, "Actually it's five more."

There was a long silence that followed. Veld closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I believe that this is one of the biggest crisis we've met… yet again, colleagues."

"A meteor wiping out a Planet in less than a month," said Cissnei.

"And Sephiroth being alive…" added Leia.

"Five WEAPONs on a rampage…" Alana rejoined.

"Plus our happy JADE Weapon to join the party," groaned Haato.

"Which brings me to my own question: What the heck is Shinra doing in response to all this?" KK spread her hands at Veld.

Veld too, did not know. "Ever since Tseng went missing in action, I have not been able to contact him, as with the rest of Shinra. Now that I know where he is… Alana."

"Yes, sir."

"I will need to trouble you to go to Junon tomorrow to check on him once again. See what his plans are from here... Though that would show him that you're involved. Are you okay with that?"

"It is no trouble, sir."

"Good. Is your sister fine?"

Alana smiled faintly. "Yes, she came home a few days ago, safe but looking extremely upset. She did not explain to me what happened either."

"Of course she's upset," Haato joked. "They probably think Tseng's dead or something."

The blonde shot the Gongagan a dirty look. "Haato."

"It's not a joke!" He said, though he was grinning. "Tseng had never stayed missing in action for more than two days. Knowing how much your sister is smitten with him, the thought of him being dead is more than just… sorrow." He murmured to himself towards the end of his sentence and Leia reached over to squeeze his shoulder. No doubt Haato had his own pasts and fears too.

"How's the JADE Weapon coming along?" asked Cissnei quickly. Ever since the JADE weapon appeared in Midgar, there had been no sign of it at all. Everyone quickly surmised that the JADE Weapon will not harass each Turk more than once. At the end of it, they concluded that the Turks remaining who had not encountered the JADE Weapon were Leia, Haato, Jasper and Rod.

"What will we do about Jasper?" Leia asked. "He hasn't been picking up our calls and such."

"Let him be," said Cissnei roughly.

"My, my, is this the sweet Cissnei I know?" Haato smiled slyly.

Cissnei shot the katana Turk an irritated look. "No, it's not that I don't care about him. It's just that there's only so much we can do for him. Let's just hope that the JADE Weapon doesn't find him in Bone Village." The other Turks nodded thoughtfully.

"Very soon, the JADE Weapon will be destroyed... that would be best." remarked Alana hopefully.

"Now that we have the important things settled..." Veld looked at KK sternly. "Where is Meia?"

KK could not understand why even though she wasn't the one in trouble, she felt a small twinge of anxiety as her former leader gazed at her. "She um… She went to Nibelheim."

The effect was instant; everyone uttered a sound of surprise or exasperation. Veld, rubbing the bridge of his nose thoughtfully, asked, "What is she intending to do, going there?"

"She wants to find out about everything. About Sephiroth, about Zack Fair-"

"Basically sending herself into her death," snapped Alana irritatedly. "Does she have any more sense in her? Doesn't she know that Nibelheim is Shinra's territory? What if Shinra finds her?"

Leia's frown deepened. "Worse still, if the higher ups found out that we exiled Turks are still working together..."

"Under Veld..." Haato mumbled.

"Then we are all dragged down into this as well." Cissnei groaned, slapping her palm on her face. "But let's not be too hasty. Any chance that we can call her to talk some sense into her?"

"It's no use." KK said. "She switched off her PHS before leaving."

"That idiot!" Leia gritted her teeth. "KK, why didn't you stop her from going?"

KK placed her hands on her hips and looked at Leia with equal frustration. "I am not her nanny! And she is 20 now, you know at some point we gotta stop baby-ing her and let her face her own consequences!"

"Yes, she's 20," Leia argued. "But if she can make such dumb decisions to get us into trouble, then maybe it's not wrong of us to treat her like a kid still."

"Argh, listen to yourself!" KK groaned. "Meia will never grow up like this. She will keep thinking subconsciously that her actions bear no consequence. That's because all this while we adults have been cleaning up her mess after her!" Turning to Veld, KK pointed a finger at him. "Sorry, sir, but you're at fault too."

"What does this have to do with Veld?" Haato exclaimed.

"You knew that Meia was reading our Archives, but you did not intervene!"

"What?!"

"Is that true… sir?" Alana turned to Veld with disbelief.

Veld, who had been silent for a while, looked up and at KK. "Yes." He answered.

"Sir!"

"When was this?" Haato asked.

"It was many years ago," Veld replied. "When she came to me, I gave her permission to continue. I wanted to use her super memory, in case our archives are destroyed. Many of you have forgotten that despite her average fighting skills, her memory makes her a valuable living archive of information."

"But she was only 13 years old!" Leia argued. "The consequences of knowing that much information..."

"See what I mean?" KK shot back. "We all have our soft spots for Meia, but indulging her will not help her. Not that I know everything about Meia, but sir…" KK looked at Veld, not insolently, however. "If I may be honest-"

Veld gave a small smile. "You never bothered to sugarcoat your words anyway, Katherine."

The knife user grinned. "This whole thing is not that you allowed Meia to read the documents. What I didn't like was that you didn't tell her the truth. I mean, it would have been more… professional for telling her your plans for her once she has read everything…" She paused briefly, trying to analyse the austere look on Veld's face. "And perhaps prepare her a bit more about the consequences."

"Don't be apologetic for being honest, Katherine." Veld said softly. "I am no longer your boss just as how we are no longer Turks. Perhaps I could have explained it better, I do not remember. It had been a busy period for us, with the former AVALANCHE and their Ravens. Meia was sufficiently informed of her consequences, but I doubt that it would hinder her desire any less."

"That's true." Cissnei nodded. "In any case, Meia is on her way to Nibelheim. Since we can't do much, I suggest we focus on destroying the JADE Weapon and helping Shinra… if Tseng has any plans whatsoever."

Alana nodded. "After visiting Junon, I would like to find Meia."

Cissnei gave Alana a look of surprise. "Why?"

When Alana did not answer, Haato chuckled. "It's because the mentor is a softie at heart and could not bear to see her little Meia getting into trouble."

Alana narrowed her eyes. "Last chance, Haato."

"Hey! No fair!" Haato threw his hands up in protest. "You didn't give me three chances!"

Cissnei looked at Leia. "I agree with KK. Meia is not mature enough. Let's see how things go." She smiled and folded her arms. "It's not like she's getting caught for sure."

"By Gaia, I hope you're right." Leia said seriously.

* * *

29 December 0007

Nibelheim could be described with one word. Creepy.

Who wouldn't think so? In the chilly wind, the town looked extra lifeless at night. All the houses were dull and the streets were empty. Meia couldn't resist a shiver when she entered the town. _Is this how Nibelheim looks like now? _She wondered to herself.

Reno and Rude used to tell her stories about the liveliness and activities in town. But that was a long time ago, just months before Sephiroth burned the town to its were no signs of children running around, no hustle and bustle of a town life. In fact, there was no noise. _That's it. _Meia realized, looking around the empty town. _Where are the townspeople?_

Meia walked into the building closest to her, the inn. Upon entering, she felt the warm orange cast upon her face. _Some warmth at last._ She thought. "Hello?" She called towards the receptionist by the counter. When the man turned around, Meia almost gasped.

"Hi, welcome!" He greeted cheerfully.

_So it is true. _She thought. _The Shinra employees are called to work here under the guise of Nibelheim citizens._

She knew this man. He would not have recognized her. Even now as she stood before him as the most original self, black hair curled up at the ends and beauty mark erased from her face, there was no sign of recognition. Meia wouldn't blame him. She only met him twice in her entire time in Shinra. After the Nibelheim incident 5 years ago, this man, together with a whole team of staff were transferred to Nibelheim as a cover up strategy of the burning of the town. So of course he wouldn't remember her, but Meia never forgets.

"Um…" She stammered. "May I ask what town is this?"

"It's Nibelheim, dear traveler."

"Ooh!" She cooed. "I've heard lovely things about this town! Such a shame that I'm leaving so soon…"

The innkeeper put on his best smile. "Why don't you stay for the night? It is too dark to travel to any town in the vicinity."

Meia agreed. "I guess I'll stay for a night. How much for a night's stay?" When the innkeeper quoted his price and got his money, he summoned a helper (whom Meia also recognized) to usher Meia to her room upstairs.

The room was spacious enough for one person. She placed her backpack on the table and heaved a sigh of relief. She could really use a hot shower and a hearty dinner. Then, after the night is gone, she would travel away from Nibelheim and return at night… to the Shinra Mansion. She would probably need to get enough food supplies so that she could last a few days in the mansion without needing to leave.

She opened her bag and saw her PHS, the one that Rod had given to her. Her first one, the one supplied by Shinra, was dismantled and thrown away. In fact, Meia was the last person to do so. Everyone else had dismantled their Shinra-given device the minute they received their new untrackable PHSes. Meia kept her old phone because of Reno. But things were becoming more dangerous; she could not afford to have the old PHS around in case she gave herself away. So before she left for Nibelheim, she had dismantled the PHS. Now she only had her new PHS and the contact number of Reno in her head. Meia felt bad for not telling Reno about this but she had no choice. Reno will just have to wait until she contacted him herself.

She walked towards the window and gazed at the dark mansion just north of her window. The house was large, and the lack of streetlamps and porch lamps made the house look sinister at night. A perfect venue for crazy human experiments and unknown secrets to be kept, indeed. Meia ran her finger across the scratchy glass window, tracing the outline of the mansion that she'll be visiting tomorrow. A shiver crept up her spine and Meia quickly turned away to distract her uncertainty with a book.

_It's time to unravel all the mysteries of Shinra. _She declared to herself.

* * *

Even though she is 26 years old, Cassie always feels a sense of impatience and dread when she sits in her usual armchair, waiting for her father and mother to speak to her. It had been too long since she last sat in this particular armchair – the decade of being a Turk made her hungrier for action and thrill. However, it would not be so today.

As with all rich families, comfort is compromised in the face of courtesy and formalities. Cassie's family ran a long line of successful businessmen back in the 19th century, though with many historical events the family line had diminished to a small timber's business in Mideel. She will have to sit in that armchair for hours if needed, and look comfortable.

Cassie glanced at the living room. Barely anything had changed since she left. She spotted new stuffed deer mounted on their walls and a new set of curtains adorning their full length windows, but that was about it. The couches were the same, the fireplace still sputtered coals once in a while, a large crest bearing the initial of their family name - Windell - remained emblazoned above the fireplace.

Her parents were typical rich people - you see plenty of them in the upper plates of Midgar. Mrs Pamela Windell was born into wealth and lived her life in luxury and comfort. Although it had been an arranged marriage, she grew to love her husband and was a dutiful wife. Due to her protected upbringing, Pamela was condescending to people of poorer backgrounds, refusing to socialise with them unless absolutely needed.

Quentin Windell, her husband and Cassie's father, was extremely humble. His business flourished through his hard work and a perfect opportunity in his younger days. Often he would share a good joke with his friends and treated the servants with the respect they deserved. The couple held different beliefs of how one should live by. Pamela preferred the high society and often met her friends for a few rounds of bridge. Quentin will rather go out hunting and fishing than to sit through a dinner party filled with pompous people. The couple barely quarreled over their beliefs, choosing to compromise each other's preferences over the last 26 years.

Cassie knew that her adventurous spirit and desire for challenges were inherited from her father. Her mother had disagreed strongly of her behaviour, wanting her to learn the proper lady ettiquette as appropriate for a girl her status. Her father enjoyed his daughter's passion in hunting and young Cassie yearned for the rare days in the month that her father would bring her hunting. When Cassie was older, she went on hunting expeditions herself. It was the greatest thrill and challenge to do so without her parents' knowledge. And that she did for some years, until she boldly decided that her desire for challenge and adventure laid outside of Mideel, in Midgar.

"Cassandra," said her mother. Cassie made a face at her mom – she didn't like her full name. Ignoring the childish look, she continued, "It is most wonderful to see you coming home again. You have a lot to listen from us during dinner."

"Pam, I'm sure Cassie has her own adventures to tell us." Quentin Windell wrapped an arm around his wife's waist tenderly.

"You are most certainly right, father." Cassie smiled. To many of her friends and colleagues, Cassie is simply a wild child who sometimes talks too outfrontly for her own good. However, not many know that she is very capable of speaking and behaving appropriately, a natural result from years of social ettiquette and walking with a book on her head. It was her upbringing that made her the best candidate for the late President Shinra's escort-cum-secret bodyguard during many of his international parties many years back.

Cassie's behavior, no matter how appropriate, never satisfied her mother's standards. Pamela's lips turned up with a sneer. "I see that Shinra did nothing to your mannerisms. If anything, they've degraded you to be just like a… commoner." She said the word as though it was full of soap.

"I am perfectly fine, thank you, mother." Cassie snapped. "I will remember well to hold off my personality when you hold your grand parties."

"Oh! Listen to her, Quentin!" Cassie's mother turned to her father. "This is exactly why I did not agree with you sending her to Shinra!"

"Mother…"

"You said that you are capable of etiquette? We shall see about that when the suitors arrive tomorrow."

"Wait, what?" Cassie decided against standing up from her chair in protest, but made her point by sitting straighter in her armchair. No news will ever be shocking enough to justify jumping out of her chair. "What suitors?" She demanded.

The older woman glared at her husband, as though she needed to prompt him to speak. Quentin Windell coughed and finally eased himself into a couch opposite Cassie. "Your mother and I both agreed, now that you're back for good-"

Cassie stared at her father. "I am not back for good!" She declared.

"What?" Her mother glared at her. "How much longer do you intend to stay outside, you ragmuffin?"

Quentin Windell raised a hand to soothe his wife's rantings. "Cassie, you had your fun in the last ten years. It is time that you find a husband for yourself." He said, not unkindly. "Since you've returned, we have invited many people to welcome you home."

"And find you a husband." Her mother added.

Cassie watched her father reach out for her hand and patted it lightly. "I am very sorry, little Cassie, that I didn't inform you earlier about this."

Upon hearing her favourite nickname said so affectionately, Cassie relaxed. She took a deep breath. "Not what I was hoping, but I'm not surprised."

"Not everything always goes our way." Her father smiled and Cassie couldn't help but smile back. "Your mother and I were together because of an arranged marriage and look, we turned out fine in the end."

Cassie's smiled dropped… and she said nothing. Her father knew where her heart laid, but there was nothing he could do… will do to support her desires. He had his own dreams and desires too. He had started out the timber business all by himself and braved through many hardships to be where he was right now. She knew that it had been her father's desire that one day, someone would inherit the business.

Upon seeing that her daughter had nothing to protest about, Pamela placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oh Cassandra darling," smiled her mother excitedly. "You'll love what we have in store for you. We've got pretty good suitors all around ready for you… Kalm, Rocket Town, Bone Village…"

"Wait, what?" Cassie stared at her incredulously. "Bone village? Good Gaia-"

"Cassandra! Your language!"

"I mean, oh dear," said Cassie in a flat tone. "You don't mean … Jasper Gemsworth, do you? Please say no!" She pleaded, pressing her palms together. "I mean, he was my colleague!"

"That's exactly the young man I was talking about!" Her mother clapped her hands with a pleasant smile. "Isn't that wonderful?"

The sandy-haired woman stared at her parents in amazement. Surely they were joking about arranging a marriage with Jasper? It was beyond weird that Jasper was her colleague for the later part of her Turk career, it didn't help that Jasper was supposedly in love in Meia. Whatever would everyone say about them if they were to hook up?

_Or what would Rod say…_

"Eew!" She scrunched her face. "No! Jasper is 3 years younger than me!"

Pamela reached for her china teacup and swirled it slightly. "Age is not an issue, Cassandra," commented the older woman before she took a sip of tea.

"I don't want to marry!"

"Cassandra!"

"Arranged marriage may be appropriate in your time," Cassie retorted back. "But it is definitely not at this age! How could you possibly bear the proposal of sending your daughter to live with a man whom she had never met before?"

"Aren't you always complaining that you need a challenge?" Her mother raised a defined eyebrow at Cassie. "You have a huge challenge ahead of you, Cassandra."

Cassie shook her head slowly at her parents. "I cannot believe it. You would actually give me up into an uncertain future? I love challenges, but I know my limits… well, kinda. Please be reasonable!"

"Do you really want to discuss reason, Cassandra?" Pamela Windell peered at her through her teacup.

"Pamela…" Quentin tried to soothe her, but his words fell on deaf ears.

"Let me tell you what is unreasonable." She placed the teacup and saucer back onto the table. "To see my daughter, whom I've brought up for 16 years of her life to be a socially appropriate woman who can behave herself as needed, running off in the middle of the night with just a goodbye note! Even in the times when you returned home, it infuriates me to see you without a single remorse."

Cassie bit her lower lip. "I admit, that was immature and rash of me. But if I didn't do that, then you would never let me be a Turk even if I were to ask."

"Insolent child!" Pamela stood from her chair. "How dare you talk back against me! Who do you think you are-" It was when Cassie's face stung with pain that she realized her mother just struck her. Cassie clenched her jaw and refused to let her tears flow. She had suffered much more than that as a Turk, this bit of humiliation will not tear down her pride.

"Enough!" Her father now stood and spoke with authority. "Pamela, stop this instant. Cassandra is no longer a child. You don't even hit Andrew anymore."

If she could, Cassie would very much walk out of the room and swore never to return. But she didn't. Rebellious and adventurous as her heart was, Cassie never disrespected her parents. Besides, her family ran by a strict discipline. This was not something new to her. Draconian as it sounded, Cassie was grateful for it – she was one of the fastest rookies in the Turks to be submissive to higher authority when others question and argue with it.

"I offer you my sincere apologies, mother." Cassie stood and bowed towards Pamela. "If I had been disrespectful of any kind. There had been many things I've learnt out there as a Turk, of which were greatly different from what you've instilled in me. If I had unsettled you with my insolence, I beg a thousand pardons."

The older woman sat back down in a huff. "… I… I accept your apology." She said mildly. "I have a little headache coming, I'm afraid."

"Honey, why don't you take a short break? I'll try my best to convince Cassie to attend the party." Quentin Windell smiled. Cassie always loved how dazzling her father looked whenever he smiled. There was no doubt that her mother must've fallen in love with that charming demeanor in their younger days.

Pamela Windell smiled faintly and soon she excused herself from the living room.

* * *

I apologise if the latter part of my story has mistakes. I got sloppy with my proofreading. Hope everyone had a good week!


	23. Proposal

**Days of Exile**

**Chapter 23 – Proposal**

29 December 0007

Cassie glanced at her father. "Father, I am not interested in whatever gala Mother has for me."

The man chuckled. "Contrary to her belief, the party is the last thing on my mind." He smiled to himself. "Cassie." Her father sat down and motioned Cassie to do the same. "There had been a good period of six years where you didn't return home to visit. And now you're back, saying that you're no longer a Turk. I would like to know why." Quentin placed a finger on his lips. "I promise I won't tell your mother."

Cassie shrugged, not bothered if he really would tell her mother in the end. The things that she was asked to reveal were still top-secret, but Cassie was no longer bound to Shinra. As long as Shinra doesn't find out what she had leaked out, she should be safe… should be.

So she plainly explained to her father what she had been up to the last six years, AVALANCHE, Veld and Zirconiade. She left out her deeds of murder and assassination; she never explained the specifics of her job. Over the last decade, her clever father had probably guessed what a Turk job would be like. After all, he was a businessman who travelled many places in the Planet. Her mother remained in the dark. Cassie cannot imagine how her mother would react if she found out that her prized daughter had the blood of others in her hands.

When Cassie was done with her explaining, her father was quiet. "I'm more than relieved to see you alright." He said quietly, no doubt thinking about the many close brushes with Death in the last six months. He reached over and affectionately swept away a stray strand of hair falling on her face. "About you leaving Shinra…" He murmured. "Did Jasper leave at the same time too?" Cassie nodded. "When I heard that Jasper had returned to his father, I thought you would do the same. Instead, you hung around Midgar for another two more months." He intertwined his fingers and glanced at his eldest daughter, who was now looking most uncomfortable. "What happened?"

Cassie gulped. In her mind, she tried to form many ways to come up with something reasonable… But in the end she knew she should not hide herself in front of the one who accepted her for who she was.

"I can't marry, father." Cassie's voice was barely above a whisper. "I love someone else."

Quentin Windell's eyebrows raised. "That… That was unexpected." He said calmly, but Cassie knew that he wanted to ask more. "While you were in Shinra? … Maybe that's even better."

"Um, he's not who you think it is." Cassie quickly added, giving him a knowing look…

… Of which he caught it promptly. "Damn? Not Rufus Shinra, huh?" Quentin gave his daughter a cheeky grin.

Cassie grinned back. "Did you honestly think that your daughter is capable of seducing Rufus Shinra?"

That was what she liked about her father. Unlike her mother, her father knew when to drop the pretenses and be just plain ol' 'dad'. He was never too proud to admit his weakness and emotions – so Cassie's arrogance was clearly inherited from her mother. Although Mr. Windell was born into a family rich in the timber-business, it was only with much diligence on his part that he is where he is today. Still, her father never forgot to appreciate the smaller and less grand things in life. Above all, he knew that there were more important things in life than (Cassie quotes) "mindless gatherings and tea sessions". Her father had been a role model to Cassie in everything that she did and thus not only trusted his confidence, but valued his advice highly.

"So…" Mr. Windell looked at his daughter with a new interest. "What is your boy like?"

"Rodzen Daisa? Well, he's a redhead, loud and uncouth, smart alec, a grease monkey, passion for motorcycles… Did I mention that he's also younger than I?" Cassie gave her father a devilish grin. "Everything about him will make mother lose her reading glasses when she scrutinizes him."

"Cassie, you're exaggerating, and very rude," chided Quentin with a mock disapproval. "You know your mother uses monocles, and not reading glasses."

Both father and daughter fell into fits of giggles. Finally Cassie, while clutching her stomach, wheezed, "Okay… dad. Thank you for making the effort to understand."

"Has he proposed?"

Cassie choked on her own saliva. "No, he has not. But honestly, I don't really care. Marriage is not exactly top priority as a Tur… It's just not important."

"Do you like him very much?"

"Well, I do." Cassie pursed her lips thoughtfully. "I never considered him as anything more than a friend in the last six years, but he was one of my closest colleagues. He never refused a friend in need and had been taking care of me, even though I should be the one taking care of him, the rookie. I… I never realized how much I treasured his company and presence until I was facing Zirconiade. That was when I thought that perhaps things won't be as exciting and worthwhile if he weren't around." Cassie giggled. "So yeah, I guess you can say that I really like Rod very much."

"Your mother will not be pleased to hear this."

"Yup." Cassie grinned. "But I don't want to be with anyone else but Rod. I'm sorry, dad." She sobered again and looked at her father sincerely. "I know that you treasure your business very much. I know that you want me to marry someone who can help you prosper your business. With all my rebelliousness, I can't do this… marrying someone whom I'm not interested in."

Cassie placed her hand over her heart. "When I was a Turk, I faced many challenges and near-death experiences, but that was exactly what I want. To live my life the way I had always intended to do. I know that when I ran away from home, you argued with mother for a really long time. Thank you for putting my interests and passion above my duties, but I've…" She smiled sheepishly. "I've gotten greedy with your support. This is the life that I've always wanted to live and there's no way I can ever, ever go back. So if you cannot accept my decision then perhaps…" The shotgun user was at loss for words, but more because she couldn't say it.

"Perhaps you'll leave the family for good." Her father finished it for her. Cassie looked down at her coffee table, but gave a slight nod to his words. "Very well then. I give you my blessings."

"… To leave the family?"

"To go ahead in your way of living life."

"Wait, what?" Cassie stared at her father. "You are not going to force me into the arranged marriage?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're not going to even try?"

Quentin Windell rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. "You want me to allow you to live your life your way, and then now you want me to interfere?"

His daughter shook her head vigorously. "It's not that!" She explained. "I just thought you'll be more… aggressive about this. I know Mother would."

"Of course I want to interfere." The man sighed. "Do you really think I'm going to let you run off with some guy that I've not even met?"

"Dad…"

"But Cassie, you should know that above all that, I want your life to be the best that anyone can ever offer. You're my baby girl." Cassie scrunched her face good-naturedly at his words. "I want you to be happy. That is far more important than any of my dreams and plans. In fact, that IS my dream. So… If you have already found someone that can make you smile always… then you have my blessing."

"… Really?" Cassie stared at him. "Even if he's some kind of hobo that doesn't shower and doesn't eat proper food?" Her father raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "Just kidding," Cassie grinned, patting her father's hand affectionately. "But close enough." She grinned. "I guess… I should still attend the party, shouldn't I?"

"To appease your mother's request."

"So it shall be then." Cassie smiled. "Then… What about the business?"

The timber businessman sighed to himself. Indeed there was still that problem. If Cassie wasn't going to take over the business, he supposed that he'll continue working in his job until he wanted to retire. Not that it was a bad thing, but Quentin had loved the business; it had been his treasure and his trophy of unwavering perseverance.

When he voiced his plans, Cassie stared at her father solemnly. "Seriously, dad…" Cassie spoke in lower tones. "Why don't you consider Andy again?"

Upon the mention of his name, Quentin's face darkened. "Your brother no longer deserved to inherit my business."

"Father… Andrew was only 16 when the incident happened." Cassie said quietly. "I'm sure he had repented and became more mature since then."

"Cassie…" Her father shook his head. "Don't be so blind, child. You have been home for two days. You've seen how Andrew was like."

That, Cassie couldn't deny. Her brother, six years her junior, had changed so much, she could not recognize him anymore. When she last saw him, he was only 14 years old. Sandy-brown hair like her, bright eyes and dimples, Andrew Windell was cheerful and lovable. Returning to Mideel just two days, Cassie could barely believe her eyes. Andrew's hair was shaved from both sides, leaving a centre portion of hair tied in a low ponytail. Long gone were the bright eyes and ready smiles, Andrew now carried a sullen countenance and barely talked more than 3 sentences. In short, Andy looked more like a rebel than a rich man's son.

_Everything changed because of his folly. _

Till now, Cassie could not believe that her baby brother, the one who had clung on to everything she said and do like the gospel, could do such an unspeakable crime. After visiting Mideel for the last time in the next few years, Cassie was in Midgar for almost six months when it happened. Her mother was distressed to no end, calling Cassie in the middle of the night crying…

"Your brother… he just murdered someone."

Goosebumps ran across her arms and Cassie took a deep breath. Her mother had begged her to return home, but she couldn't. She had just returned from Mideel. Although she had tried to comfort her parents, she knew that the person she ought to talk to was her brother. There was no news for the next few days. In fact, there weren't much news from Andrew in the next six years. Her parents had kept to themselves after the incident. They did not stop caring or being concerned for him, but Cassie knew that they held reservations against their own son. Whenever she asked about him, they vaguely talked about counseling and worrying. Whenever she asked to speak to him, they said that he wasn't at home.

And indeed, Cassie barely saw her brother when she came back this time. Her brother had grown more withdrawn in the last few years and it troubled her. "Father…" She said. "I know Andrew did terrible things in the past, but you should know that things may not be what they seem. Did you two even ask him why he did… that?"

"We did, but he only said that he didn't like that chap." Quentin Windell said seriously. "How can I trust my business to a person that I can't trust? Nowadays, I barely know what he thinks anymore."

"Are you really sure?"

"…" The man stood from his chair and walked towards a window. He glanced outside and drew a deep sigh. "Truth be told, in the last few months he had shown interest in taking over my company. But does he deserve it?"

"… And you think your daughter is any worthier of inheriting your business?" Cassie said softly from her armchair. "Both your children have blood in their hands." When her father did not reply, she stood from her armchair. "It's not like you didn't know. If you are worrying that Andrew's past deeds will taint the family name, then I'm more than disqualified. Maybe you should think about that." She took a deep bow to her father and walked out, leaving her father in the living room to ponder upon her words.

* * *

31 December 0007

"Icicle hasn't changed much, has it, Uncle Seki?" Randy grinned.

The sides of Uncle Seki's eyes crinkled when he beamed at Randy. "Indeed." The elderly man chuckled. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He gazed out into the white expanse of snow. "It's only a year since I left this place."

Randy looked at Uncle Seki, who wasn't his biological uncle. Everyone in Icicle Town simply called him that. He was originally a Gongagan native, who constantly travelled many places in the Planet. He had been an explorer in his youth and even in his older years, he was still adventurous for his age. He never married, choosing to spend his freedom in the vast mountains and busy towns. He moved to Icicle Inn for a few years and spent his time enjoying the frozen landscape and telling stories of his adventures. Meia Etsky, a Midgarian girl who occasionally stayed with them for long terms, loved his stories.

_Then again, she always loved stories._ Randy thought with a small smile. _Any story would fascinate her._

Uncle Seki left a year ago to explore the Eastern Continent, but now he is back. He still looked the same. Same wiry hair rimming the sides of his shiny head, a large nose and a protruding lower lip that might give him a fierce and grumpy look. Contrary to his look, Uncle Seki was a friendly and cheerful man.

"Many things can happen in one year. But you're right, nothing much has changed, really," explained Randy. "Except that I'm thinking of proposing to Heidi this March."

Uncle Seki laughed gaily and slapped Randy's back. "Good for you, boy!"

"Also, Meia visited Icicle Inn again while you were away, and she expressed her regrets for not being able to see you."

The fifty-three year-old man chuckled when he thought of the cheerful brunette. "Did she say when she is coming back again?"

Randy shook his head. "Not really." He answered. "Actually her departure this time was rather abrupt. She just left a note with Mrs. Glasko and then she left. Not even a word of goodbye to us." He clamped his lips thoughtfully. "The last time she left, it was also done in a moment's notice…"

"You must be wondering about Meia's background, aren't you?" Randy nodded at Uncle Seki, who continued. "You're right. Despite her liveliness and sincerity, she kept a lot of things secret about her past and her background."

"Could she be some sort of dangerous person, or a spy?" Randy asked doubtfully. He felt guilty that he had such doubts about his friend, but the truth was that Meia was simply too uptight about where she came from and what she does when she's not in Icicle Inn. He couldn't help but wonder if she was much, much more than what she made herself to be. Heidi, his innocent and trusting girlfriend, believed every word of Meia's background – that she is a company worker in Midgar who is trying to clear her annual leave.

"It is natural for people to hide their pasts." The old man said with a smile. "I'm not saying that Meia is someone to be feared of. People hide who they are sometimes because they are afraid that the people whom they like will despise who they are."

The young man scratched his head. "What can Meia possibly be such that we could hate her?" Randy mumbled to himself. Suddenly, Uncle Seki disappeared from his line of sight. He looked at the old man. "Is everything alright?" Randy asked concernedly, because the old man was staring at something ahead of them.

Uncle Seki lifted a finger in front of him. "W… Who is that man over there?"

Randy followed the direction until he saw two figures – Leia Glasko and her boyfriend, Haato. They were holding hands and walking out of the town. Nothing suspicious to Randy, so he replied, "That's Haato, Leia's new boyfriend. He's from..." His eyes widened when he realised that both Haato and Uncle Seki were both from Gongaga. "You know him?"

"Everyone in Gongaga knows him..." Uncle Seki's eyes looked haunted as he gazed at them. "He was the punk who broke into our prison, killing ten police officers in one night."

Randy's blood turned cold at the news. He remembered Uncle Seki once told them an extremely exciting story about a young boy who singlehandedly took on a troop of Gongagan policemen in order to save his friend. The rescue was not worth it, because in the end the friend still died of his old injuries. "Are you sure about this?" Randy asked.

"Does he have a scar running down his left cheek?" Astonished, Randy nodded. "That was the only injury he has gotten that night. And he received it because he was distracted for a moment. With what, I can't remember, but in that moment one of the last surviving officers struck him with his dagger." Uncle Seki sighed. "He was thrown into prison, just sixteen years old."

"Then, how did he escape?"

"Well…" Uncle Seki's face darkened. "A group of people came to town a few weeks later to take him away. All these years I've thought he is dead…"

"Wh… Why would Leia…" Randy gaped at the two figures, now disappeared in the white mass of snow. _Why is she dating such a dangerous person? Does she know of his past?_ His eyebrows furrowed. He wasn't close with Leia; in fact he was many years younger than her. However, that was the culture of Icicle Inn. Everyone looked out for each other in the small town. Like it or not, nobody keeps secrets.

Besides, Randy was genuinely concerned for Leia. If she is unaware of Haato's past, Randy couldn't bear to keep her in the dark. He took a deep breath and nodded approvingly of his decision.

_I have to talk to Leia._

* * *

Icicle Inn. It had been a haven for Meia many times, now it was home-again for Leia and better-place-than-home for Haato. Despite the joy of being able to relax somewhere without worrying for their jobs or their lives, even Haato admitted that he wasn't used to the sudden freedom. So for some time, Haato and Leia had stayed in the quaint little town, enjoying the friendliness of the town and each other's company… sparring.

"Damn, almost gotcha," muttered Haato, gripping the handle of his katana tightly. "You're getting sneakier everyday."

The light-haired woman replied, "Not really." However, the smile that she gave her former-colleague-turned-lover suggested more than that. "I was just a little more observant of your fighting style, that's all."

Haato smirked and, without warning, swung his katana upwards, narrowing missing Leia's shoulder. Leia flinched and swung aside in response, though she would've been too late if he was aiming for her arm. "Pride comes before a fall." He remarked lightly.

"Something that you should learn, rather than I." Leia rolled her eyes. She braced herself and with a nod from Haato, they ran at each other in full speed.

Unbeknownst to them that Randy and Uncle Connor were discussing about Haato's background earlier, the couple had walked ahead to a small clearing, just a mile outside Icicle Inn. Friendly combat was their favourite activity while they were still Turks in Shinra. Last time, they would spar once a week, mentor to mentee. Now, it is still a habit of theirs to continue sparring.

Despite the new status as lovers, both fighters showed no signs of wanting the other to win. Although Haato was the better fighter than Leia, the mountainous air and cold weather in Icicle were not Haato's best friends. Finally, Haato fell back onto the icy floor, out of breath.

"Fine…" He panted. "You win."

"Of course," answered Leia with a wide smile.

The katana Turk groaned. "I blame it on the old injury, you know?" He said, tapping the long scar that stretched across his cheek.

"Don't fool me with that nonsense," replied Leia, pulling her combat gloves off. "That thing hasn't ached for years."

Haato slowly got up and rubbed his bruised buttocks and equally bruised ego. "You know, I actually like this place very much." He grinned.

Leia glanced at him. "Of course you do." She smiled. "You've been here for a while, haven't you?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out her PHS.

"I know," answered Haato, tightening the katana that hung by his hips. "I mean more than that. Your town is quite like home to me. Your mother and your townspeople are very friendly and warm." He paused and gazed around him. The town stood at a distance, lights twinkling gently in the frozen landscape. "Anyone would want to live here forever and protect such a beautiful place."

Leia chuckled. "Icicle is indeed a beautiful place…" She murmured, staring at her PHS. "Can't believe I left it for so long…"

"Well, it's more than just your town." Haato scratched the back of his black hair, damp with snow. "I love it because it's beautiful, but I love it because it is YOUR home. And…" He gulped, surprised at his sudden nervousness. "I want to be here because YOU are here… I don't mind doing this everyday with you for…" Haato hesitated using the word 'forever' so he quickly amended, "A really long time." He chuckled quietly to himself. "Sounds like a proposal, huh? I guess it pretty much is-"

Leia's head snapped up, cutting Haato's words short. "WEAPON is coming," she reported. "It is on its way here."

He stared at her incredulously. Did she even hear what he had said in the last minute? Haato covered his face with his hand and shook his head slowly. Trust Leia to be so work-oriented to not notice his intentions. "I… I suppose we gotta go get it." Haato said with a subdued voice.

"Yes, we should waylay it before it reaches Icicle Inn, just like Cissnei in Cosmo Canyon."

Haato brushed the snow off his shoulder. "Well, I have another proposal, actually."

"Another?" Leia frowned.

"Let's ask Jasper to join us."

A short silence ensued, but it was quickly broken by the martial artist. "It's futile." She declared. "He won't join us. He has been rejecting our calls and not replying our messages since we left Shinra."

"We won't know when he'll ever reply until we try. And I suggest we keep trying." Haato reasoned. Leia mumbled that she will call him. Haato turned to his sides, left and right, feeling the aches in his body loosen. He was beginning to adapt to the high altitudes of the snowy town. With luck, he will be just as good fighting on snowy terrain as on ground.

"He's not picking up, so I've messaged him." Leia placed the PHS back into her phone. Both nodded at each other to signal that they're ready for the WEAPON. "You alright from the sparring, Haato?" She smirked. "You know you aren't getting any younger."

The katana-Turk coloured. "You kid!" He called, even though Leia was far from a child. "Who is the one who sacrificed his weekends so that he can train you in combat when you were a rookie?" Leia snorted and retorted something along the lines of him needing to catch up. Haato narrowed his eyes at her. "You win just one bout today and you're so smug, young lady."

"Let us go now." Leia answered with less cheekiness. "Don't you want Jade WEAPON to come wreck this town, do you?" Without waiting for his answer, she walked ahead and up the snowy slope to the main town.

He gritted his teeth at his girlfriend. "You wait! When I get accustomed to the Icicle climates I-"

His words were cut off because Leia turned around and looked at him. "I hope we can quarrel like this every day, always." She smiled warmly. Quickly, she turned around and returned her climb up.

… _So she did hear my proposal just now? _His shock quickly turned to warmth and Haato smiled at Leia's words. That was exactly what he loved about her. While she is direct and no-nonsense, Leia is incredibly stubborn in expressing her emotions and feelings. It is snippets of times like this, when she admits her joy or her acceptance in such a roundabout yet obvious manner, that Haato thought she was adorable beyond words.

It was clear that Haato's age was not catching up on him. Within moments, he caught up with her, hugging her from behind. "We'll be together always… quarrelling till you're sick and tired of me… alright?"

"…" Leia grabbed Haato's hands for a brief moment of affection before pushing them away. "Let's go, Haato," was her answer, although Haato could swear his socks off that her tone was already less than strict.

* * *

Jasper Gemsworth knew very well that the trip to Mideel was a social party of various rich families. He also knew that the main purpose of the party was for the Windell's eldest daughter, Cassandra (or Cassie as he knew her by), to find a suitable husband to marry. By attending the party, the Gemsworth family had nominated their interest in an arranged marriage.

_How is this even possible?_ Jasper placed a palm on his forehead in worry. _Rod will absolutely kill me if he knew that Cassie is going to marry me. Besides, there's no one else I truly ever liked, except Meia Etsky. _

Then, he thought back about his secret deal with Cassie when he met her at the party. Dressed in a scarlet cocktail dress, even Jasper admitted that his colleague was stunning. _If only Rod had seen her. _

The two Turks wasted no time. Both agreed that the marriage seemed inevitable; even if they didn't want to marry each other, their parents will find someone else. They had agreed to play along as reluctant but filial children that obey their parents' wishes… for now. Cassie apparently had some plan going on, supposedly trying to get her brother to take the place of inheriting the family business instead. She was never interested in taking over the business in the beginning. With that out in the light, her family would be less adamant about her marriage.

As for Jasper, he wasn't interested in marriage. The only girl whom he ever had feelings for was Meia, and well… obviously that wasn't going to work out. Until they find him a solution, he wouldn't mind pretending to be Cassie's husband-nominee. It wasn't as if he disliked seeing her.

Cassie was equally pleased to see Jasper. They talked at length, catching up with the things that Jasper missed after returning to Bone Village. That was how Jasper knew of Rod and Cassie being together, and that Veld was still alive. Cassie also, in low tones, quickly explained to Jasper the current turmoil of the Planet – Meteor.

Jasper paused in his thoughts to look out of his carriage window. In the daylight it was almost hard to spot, but if Jasper squinted, he could see the rock in the sky. During the party, many people speculated what it could be, though no one was genuinely worried. "Perhaps a passing comet," suggested someone with obviously no astronomical knowledge. Some were sure that it was retribution to Shinra for the terrible things they've done, and some claimed that it is a new star, like the new sun replacing their current one. All these are mere guesses. Only a small handful, Jasper now included, knew the real reason.

In the return from Mideel, Jasper's father was most pleased with Cassie. He would not stop talking about her in the entire trip back to Bone Village. Jasper was very sure that his father will hope to see their families unite as one through marriage.

_Sorry, father. _He thought. _It's not going to happen._

Jasper alighted the carriage and nodded his thanks to the driver. From behind him, his father remarked casually, "I'm still not very used to seeing you like this, Jasper."

His son turned around with an amused look on his face. "Father, weren't you complaining years ago that I was too friendly with my servants?"

"I remember what I've said. My boy was only an 18 year-old boy who cannot draw his boundaries between various people. Now, look at you… A strong man of 23 who has shown great perspective and tactfulness in your demeanour. Your uncles will be very surprised to see the change in you tonight."

Jasper remembered. His father had organized a welcome party for him for his distant relatives across the Planet. Jasper only saw it more like a chance for his father to boast that his decision to let his son do something different was a good choice. "I'll remember to be on my best behavior, father." He said.

"You've changed a lot since you left." His father threw him a knowing look. "Perhaps letting you become a Turk wasn't so bad after all."

"None of that is important anymore," said Jasper testily. "I am back to inherit your business. We've agreed before that we will not discuss about anything that had happened in my last five years, have we not?"

"Of course."

"If you would excuse me, father." Before the older man could respond, Jasper gave his father a deep bow and quickly walked up the steps leading to his mansion.

* * *

Hello everyone! Chapter 23 is back! I hope that you're still hanging on! Also, that you still understand what is happening everywhere :P

Do read and review!


	24. Living Life to the Fullest

**Days of Exile**

**Chapter 24 – Living Life to the Fullest**

31 December 0007

Walking through the corridors and barely acknowledging the bows and greetings from his family servants, Jasper made a quick route to his bedroom. His coat was shrugged out and set over his chair. He stood in front of the mirror and tussled his hair a bit, but decided in the end to take a shower.

After his ablutions, he felt much better. Jasper sat on his bed and pondered on the exchange between his father and himself. It wasn't that he disliked what he was doing; a jeweller's business was busy and fulfilling, not to mention prosperous. After all, most of the accessories that the people use for combat purposes have gemstones on it, so there was constant demand in this industry. He knew that his father was glad to see him taking over what he had built. Jasper had no intentions of going against his father's plans. Nevertheless, that decision did not dissolve the emptiness in his heart.

_Is this the life that I really want?_ Jasper thought, lying back against his bed. _To do my father's will so… willingly? _His eyes swept across the room but eventually fell on the red nunchakus on his bedside table. _Will I never be able to fight with my nunchakus again?_

_You made a deal with him._ Another voice inside him answered. _What kind of businessman are you if you go against your word?_

… _Indeed._

Jasper picked up his nunchakus and walked towards his chest of drawers. His heart was heavy and something was nagging inside, but he pushed it all out of his mind. He thought that he could forget about it once he's back but it surely wasn't the case. However, Jasper could not afford to disappoint his father. If he didn't take over the business, no one could because there was no one else in his lineage. He was the only son in the entire generation. Jasper gripped his nunchakus and smiled grimly at the worn out handles. It's time to bury them inside the drawer and never think about them anymore.

As he drew out the drawer, his gaze fell on a brand new PHS. When Haato and Leia passed it to him on their way to Icicle Inn, he immediately kept it under the drawer. He knew the slightest article of relation to his previous life as a Turk will distract him from what he had set his heart on doing. Looking at the PHS again, a quiet voice spoke at the back of his mind. This time, he didn't fight it. He knew that he'll be bothered by the thought if he didn't take a look. He picked it up and after a few moments of fiddling with the device, he switched it on.

"Gosh, look at the messages…" He murmured. Most of them were short messages from Meia and his colleagues, wishing him the best in his family business.

Then, he received a new message. It was from Leia. Jasper clicked on it, not thinking much until he saw the message: _Jade WEAPON approaching Icicle Inn. Haato and I preparing and need help. Will you join us?_

Trust Leia to keep her message so concise that it's devoid of emotion. Jasper groaned and immediately felt for the power button… but stopped. In the last few weeks, this was the first time someone had contacted him for work. There was a sense of excitement that bubbled within him – he could fight Jade WEAPON and get it over and done with. Besides, the Jade WEAPON seemed to be targeting everyone in the Turks, sans Tseng, Reno and Rude. Wouldn't it be better if he had joined Leia and Haato, rather than wait for Jade WEAPON to come for him?

_It is wiser to get this thing over and done with. _He thought. _But… the party…_

By leaving now, what would his family say? It wasn't like they would buy his explanation about the Jade WEAPON – an incredible lack of foresight given their nature. Jasper could imagine the look of utter disappointment on his father's face. He could also see the sneering looks of his uncles, the faces reflecting 'I-told-you-so'… Can he afford that?

* * *

_21 February 0000_

_Jasper, aged 16, was peering out from his window. "Who are those people, father?" He asked a middle-aged man sitting on an armchair. _

_The man lowered his pipe and stared at the people outside the window, but obviously could not see anything. However, he knew who his son was talking about. "Just some archaeologists from the south coming here to do their research." He answered lightly. _

"_Sounds wonderful!" Jasper grinned. He leapt from his chair and ran towards the door. "I'm heading out!"_

_Jasper's father looked up in displeasure. "You can't! There will be-" But the door was already closed. Jasper's father sighed. At the rate his son was becoming, he would never be the mature and insightful man that he needed to continue his business. Not that Jasper was the least bit interested, it's just that he still enjoyed doing things that little boys like to do. __**He is nowhere near ready to take over, yet I don't have the patience to wait for him to grow up.**__ He sighed._

* * *

"_Hey, there."_

_When the two people turned, Jasper had a good look at them. The two visitors are definitely not local. The woman had short black hair and blue eyes. She was not particularly thin, but she definitely looked agile. The man was blond and slender. He even had blue eyes like Jasper. Except that instead of Jasper's curly hair, the man had side swept bangs that covered almost half his face._

_The man immediately had a slight wariness on his face, but the woman grinned at him. "Hello, who are you?" She asked._

"_Um… Jasper." Jasper replied. "I heard you guys came from the South?"_

"_Yup!" The woman smiled. "I'm Patricia, and this is Marshall. We're just some researchers looking for some rest in this town."_

"_Totally wicked!" Jasper exclaimed, finally sliding down a small slope and standing with them._

_The man who was called Marshall dropped his wariness (a little) and smiled shyly. "Hello, I'm Marshall. Pleased to meet you."_

"_I really want to know about the South!" Jasper grinned._

_Patricia looked surprised. "You've never been south?"_

"_Well, just to Costa del Sol. My father said that in the future, when I'm older, I'll be able to travel more with him."_

"_Then I guess you'll have to make do with our silly stories-"_

_Patricia quickly stopped and spun around. A large lizard-looking dragon roared and appeared among the trees._

"_Vlakorados!" Jasper cried fearfully. Bone Village had been considered free of monsters, except for this extremely dangerous monster. "Stay back! I'll go get help from…"_

_Jasper stopped and watched in amazement as Patricia and Marshall sprang into action. Patricia drew an EMR while Marshall brandished a pair of nunchakus._

"_You stay back, boy!" Patricia barked. _

_Jasper didn't need telling twice. He quickly hid behind a tree and watched the two people battle against the giant dragon with awe. The battle was long, but it was clear that Marshall and Patricia were winning. Patricia attacked with viciousness while Marshall was strong but graceful. Never had Jasper seen such skilled fighters. At long last, the dragon fell with a deadly roar, leaving nothing but a small Carob nut._

_Marshall picked it up gently. "Not very worth fighting such a difficult monster, but it'll do…" He remarked softly._

_Jasper stepped out of the tree that he was hiding behind. "You're Turks!"_

_Instantly, Patricia and Marshall lifted their weapons. Patricia swore softly to herself as she saw her EMR. Only Shinra employees used EMRs. "He spotted my EMR." She said to Marshall. "Should've used melee."_

"_No, you're right to use the EMR." Marshall murmured back. "We wouldn't have been able to finish that thing quickly." _

_Jasper grinned at the knowledge of it all. "I can't believe it! You two are Turks!"_

"_This knowledge is not something to be happy about, boy." Marshall growled with an unseen note of danger in his voice. Where had the soft-spoken and shy man gone to? "Now…" Marshall's blue eyes trailed to the young boy who had just identified them. Jasper felt a flicker of fear as he watched Marshall grip onto his nunchakus tighter. Surely they aren't intending to…?_

_Patricia sighed and put down her weapon. "Forget this, Marshall." She said. "So much for our holiday. We should just go back to Midgar."_

"_No, no!" Jasper quickly cut in. "Please stay! I promise I won't tell anyone!" The two Turks made a move to walk away but Jasper dashed in front of them, placing his hands wide so that he could stop them. "Please!"_

_Patricia's eyes narrowed. "We have no intention of staying anywhere with people knowing who we are."_

"_No one will know!" Jasper exclaimed. "I've always wanted to meet the Turks, I want to learn how to use that badass looking weapon over there!" He pointed at Marshall's nunchaku. "Anything… Anything but the life I've got to live here."_

_There was probably something in what he said, because Marshall dropped his fighting stance and asked quietly, "Don't like the life you live here?"_

"… _Not that. Just that my dad wants me to continue his business. But I… I don't want a life having no say to what I should do and all…" Jasper felt oddly naked revealing the truth. He had never confided this with anyone, not even his family nor close friends. Now, he was spilling it all with two people whom he had barely met. "Please… don't leave just because of what I found out. Not when I… Not when I…" _

"_Enough." _

_A hand was placed on his shoulder. Jasper looked up and saw Patricia's grim face. "… Patricia?" He looked at her, puzzled. _

_Patricia sighed and looked serious. "You look like you need a life." Her face then broke into a grin. "Then a life you shall learn how to live!"_

"_Patricia…" Marshall said wearily, as if it was something he faced almost every day. _

"_Marshall, I've changed my mind!" She beamed and patted Jasper's back enthusiastically. "Let us stay in Bone Village! We gotta teach this boy how to live a proper life!"_

_With that, Patricia and Marshall stayed in Bone Village, trusting that Jasper will not reveal their identities. Jasper had kept his word, in return Patricia and Marshall allowed Jasper around their archaeology façade._

* * *

_1 March 0000_

_Patricia's stark black hair seemed to shine under the sunlight. "Don't worry, rich kid," she laughed. Jasper had always liked her laugh. "It's just a blazer. I can always get another one from the company when I'm back." _

_Jasper flipped his curly hair behind his face in vain. "Don't call me 'rich kid'," he mumbled. "You know I detest that."_

_From behind him, Marshall sat with a book in his hand. "Don't go overboard, Patricia," he advised. "Wouldn't want to see you two sliding the muddy slopes all the way down to the front of the town. And…" He glanced over at Jasper's silk shirt and pants. "And his family will be angry to hear that we've ruined their clothes. That looks expensive." Jasper flushed in embarrassment, but did not answer._

"_We have NOT ruined their clothes yet!"_

"_You will after this ride."_

"_But that's the whole point!" Patricia insisted, placing her hands on her hips. "The idea is to be as dirty as you can! I bet you," She grabbed Jasper by the shoulders and shoved it at Marshall as if holding out a parcel. "This child has probably never done anything wilder than styling his own hair!"_

_Jasper laughed. "You know, Patricia, you aren't that far from the truth."_

_The nunchaku Turk narrowed his eyes at Patricia. "If you insist, Patricia." He said with quiet resignation. "I've said my piece. You do yours and stay out of trouble."_

"_We will, we will." Patricia answered with a wave of her hand. Sometimes Jasper found it hard to believe that Patricia was the older of the two. "Are you ready?" She nudged the younger boy. _

_Jasper grinned. "You really have the wackiest ideas, Patricia! Sometimes I find it hard to think that you're 13 years older tha-"_

"_Don't go around revealing my age!" Patricia exclaimed, swinging a slap too heavy on his back. Jasper choked on his saliva and she quickly continued, "Alright, let's get you onto the blazer…" Jasper gingerly stepped and sat on Patricia's Turk blazer while Patricia was still talking. "Don't worry, I won't let you go until you're ready… opps." Patricia said, releasing the blazer on purpose._

_Her only response was the screams of Jasper as he skidded down the muddy slopes of Bone Village._

* * *

_10 March 0000_

"_I know that you're excited, Jasper," said Marshall in a cool voice. "But could you just let me finish?"_

_Jasper stopped bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Sorry," replied he sheepishly. "It's just that I can't believe you're teaching me nunchakus!" He scratched the inside of his linen pants, obviously not used to the rough material. "Am I going to be as cool looking as that Wutaian martial artist, Truce Wee?" Jasper paused to mimick a signature Truce Wee nose nudge. "How do I even hold this thing? Are you really trusting me with your nunchakus?" He asked, with eyes shining._

"_Yes, I am." Marshall said. "Aren't you holding my weapons?" Jasper grinned sheepishly. "Nunchakus are not easy to handle. Be ready for a long period of bruises, made mainly by yourself. As any fighter, you need strong willpower and determination to excel." Jasper nodded quickly, eager to begin. Marshall sighed and shook his head. "Let's begin. Hold one of the handles and have a feel of the weapon." He watched and nodded approvingly at Jasper's attempts to swing them. "Okay… Swing slowly… don't waste all that energy turning your shoulders, you only need your forearm strength."_

"_Am I doing okay?" Jasper asked._

"_For a start-" _

"_OW!" Jasper interrupted Marshall's words as the nunchaku swung right into his face. A volley of curses came after that. Jasper clutched his nose and tried to stop the blood running from his nose. Marshall too, swore and rushed to help Jasper. It would take a few more weeks of bruises and sniggering from Patricia before Jasper can use the weapon expertly._

* * *

_28 April 0000_

_The skies are always a dusty blue in Bone Village, so it is no surprise to take a break from the constant training and playing. Jasper sat with his hands propped behind him, taking deep breaths but grinning profusely. His cotton shirt and pants were damp with perspiration, but he didn't care. These were clothes that were meant specially for Patricia and Marshall, for they were the only ones who didn't care if his trousers were made of fine Wutai silk or whether he bathed in oats or lemongrass._

"_Not too bad with the handstands, Jasper," grinned Patricia. "See what I told you?" She nudged Marshall, saying. "Age is not a big factor with combat training."_

"_What, what?" Jasper stared at the two of them. "You two didn't think that I could do it?"_

"_No offence, rich kid. You can't deny it anyway – you don't spend your earlier years fighting and training, do you?" When Jasper shook his head, Patricia continued. "Most of us started fighting and combat training when we were young. It helped that Modeoheim was so full of nasties. 16 years old is a little old to begin training, but you are doing a really good job!"_

_From a short distance, Marshall yawned, covering his mouth as he did so. "But interest alone is not enough for you to improve, Jasper." Marshall said quietly. One thing that Jasper quickly learnt about Marshall was that he was mild mannered. The most emotional issues will not even sway Marshall to give anything more than an exclamation of surprise. "You need a deeper motivation to propel yourself to better skillfulness." The nunchaku Turk said thoughtfully._

_The younger boy nodded awkwardly, which prompted Patricia to ask, "What is it that you want to do with your nunchaku skills?"_

"_Um…" Jasper mumbled. "There's really nothing else I can do with my nunchaku skills. Interest, I suppose."_

"_That's not enough." Marshall remarked. Patricia scratched her head and asked why. "Well, interest can maintain the passion for the skill for a long time," said Marshall with a low voice. "But interest alone will not improve you."_

_Jasper felt his heart plummet at Marshall's disapproving tone. "There is really nothing I can do with my nunchakus… Unless you're expecting a businessman to swing his nunchakus at customers or something." Jasper laughed weakly at his own joke. "If not I don't know how else I can use that nunchakus." He glanced at Marshall, who was drinking his soda bottle calmly. "I know you often tell me during training that I need a deeper motivation to improve my fighting skills, but I'm being honest here. These things," he smiled and lifted the weapon. "Are just nice to pass the time by."_

"_Pass the time by?" Marshall questioned. "Do you know how many lives are at stake out there?"_

"_The hell you talking about?" Jasper frowned, his confusion slowly morphing into irritation. "Whose lives?"_

_Marshall regarded Jasper with disappointment and… was that disgust? "There is no point in training you harder then, Jasper." He said. "Since you're more than happy to be where you are now."_

_The boy flushed with anger and Patricia immediately noticed his discomfort. "Marshall…" She said. "I doubt the rich kid-"_

"_Don't call me rich kid!" roared Jasper at the woman._

_Marshall immediately flung out his nunchakus. "You do not show disrespect to her while I'm around." He warned lethally._

"_I'm not saying that I'm happy the way I am!" explained Jasper. "I'm merely saying that I don't have any reason to use my nunchakus apart from a leisure activity! Truth is, I'm just impressed with how you took down the Vlakorados that time and wanted…" Jasper clenched his fists. "I wanted to be like you! But all you've been doing since day 1 is to tell me that my motivation is not enough. So… just get off my case already!" Jasper yelled back._

"_This is pointless," fumed Marshall. He stood from where he was and dusted the grass and dirt off his clothes. "I'll be back."_

"_Marshall!" Patricia exclaimed, but Marshall was already walking away. "Oh man…" She sighed. _

_Jasper sat down with a huff. "What's his problem?" He grumbled._

_Patricia looked at Jasper and gave a wry smile. "Marshall was just being a little emotional."_

"_Emotional?" Jasper stared at the empty space where Marshall was sitting earlier. "That didn't look like emotional, just a plain sarcastic jab at my ability."_

"_I'm afraid you don't understand." Patricia said, pulling a blade of leaf and twisting it around her fingers. "Marshall may look really mild and emotion-limited, but he's more than that." She sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair. "He used to be so happy and cheerful – much like you now." _

_Jasper could not imagine Marshall being cheerful. He was definitely not grumpy, but chirpy was not exactly the best description either._

"_He was engaged to my sister, Alicia." Patricia continued. "I couldn't believe that at such a young age, they wanted to marry each other. Marshall was only 20 and Alicia just a few years younger. Marshall's family loved my sister and myself, knowing that we had no one else but ourselves to depend on. In those times that I return to Modeoheim from Midgar (for I was already a Turk when this happened), Marshall and Alicia would always plead me to give my consent." Patricia chuckled. "They didn't really have to go through all that effort, honestly. I wanted Alicia's happiness as much as mine." _

"_Then the war happened… is that it?" Jasper said quietly. He didn't need Patricia to repeat herself. He was eight when the Wutai Wars happened in 1992. The Wutai troops stormed to Modeoheim to destroy the Mako Reactor that was planted there._

_Patricia nodded. "Alicia was only 18… I really felt like my heart was torn into two. Many a time, I asked myself why it couldn't be me who died…" She did not speak for some time and Jasper did not offer any words. Finally, Patricia said, "Marshall had it just as bad. He lost his entire family and his fiancé in a single night. I suppose… when you have nothing else to fight for, being a Turk doesn't matter, does it?"_

"_So that's how he became a Turk…" Jasper murmured. "What about you, Pat?" _

_The woman chuckled. "Me? My story isn't that glamorous. Both my parents died when Alicia and I were young. Coming to Midgar to be a Turk earns the most money for Alicia." Patricia shrugged. "But you know what? I'm happy to be here. Everyone is so dedicated to their job and their comrades." She grinned. "Even when Alicia died and there wasn't anyone else I can support, I decided that I didn't want to quit anyway. I will be a Turk until the day this job takes my life away."_

_Jasper listened with awe. In his town, people disliked the Turks and their jobs. Yet there is someone who loved the job that everyone hates. "Patricia… I'm really sorry for being rude just now."_

"_Don't worry about it, kid. It's my fault anyway." Patricia grinned. "Marshall really felt the impact of the war. That's probably why he acted up just now… He cannot understand how people can live with their lives so unfulfilled. Losing Alicia and his family only reminds Marshall that he has to continue to live for their sake's… to live his own life to his best means, as a sign that he is not treating his life flippantly." Patricia placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder. "I too, want the same for you. Living life to the fullest is the best way to show your gratitude of what you have."_

_The younger boy nodded. "Thanks for the advice, Patricia. I… I shall go and find Marshall now." The woman smiled and shooed him away. _

_Jasper ran and soon found Marshall standing by a forest clearing, staring into thin air. "Marshall!" He ran towards the nunchaku Turk. Marshall turned his head ever so slightly, but that was enough for Jasper to continue. The Bone Village native bowed his head and apologized. "I was tactless and did not understand your meaning behind your words."_

"… _Have you found out what you are fighting for?" Marshall asked softly._

"_Yes." Jasper looked up and stared at Marshall in the eye. "I know that I'm condemned to take my father's business when I grow up… but I… but I…"_

_For the first time, Marshall looked at Jasper with some surprise. "… Jasper… Do you actually want to take over your family business?"_

_Jasper sniffed. "NO!" He declared. "I want to have adventures and be an explorer! I want to travel around the world! Yet I can't escape my fate to be a businessman! So… So… I will do the things that I have to do, that I desire to do… So that when I eventually take over my family business I'll have no regrets because… because I've lived my life to the fullest! _

"_I will be a Turk! You and Patricia have been my greatest role models and friends. It will be my greatest desire to work with the both of you and learn even more. I know that to be a Turk, I have to be stronger than this! So I will continue to work hard! Therefore, I'm asking you as humbly as I can… Will you be able to teach me nunchakus again?"_

_For a moment, there was silence and Jasper felt his heart sink at the lack of a response. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow for training." Marshall said mildly, a small smile returning._

_Jasper grinned. "Yes, teacher!"_

* * *

_14 August 0000_

_Patricia laughed good-naturedly at Jasper's face. "You look ridiculous, Jasper! Wipe your tears and snot off your face!"_

_Jasper sobbed. "But… but you're leaving!"_

"_It's inevitable." Marshall replied softly. "We have been away from work too long. The company calls us." _

"_Yup! Even before we came to Bone Village, we were travelling around the Planet." Patricia patted Jasper's back comfortingly. "It has been too long for us, I too, have a bunch of kids to mother back in Midgar!"_

"_Jasper," Marshall placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "Don't forget us, and what we've talked about."_

_The young boy nodded, his eyes red with tears and his body heaving from all that sobbing. "I will go to Midgar someday and be a Turk!" He yelled as Patricia and Marshall walked away. "We will be Turks together!" He cried, not caring if anyone heard him. "And we will live our lives to the fullest!"_

_For a moment, he thought the two Turks did not hear him. Then, they turned around and gave him a thumbs-up… a promise that they will be Turks together._

* * *

A sudden contact made Jasper jerk into focus. In his nostalgic stupor, he dropped the PHS and it hit his thigh.

_Why am I still hesitating? _He thought. _Fighting alongside the Turks is still part of living my life to the fullest… It is probably now or never._

_Sorry, father._

It amazed Jasper to see that he was ready for combat within 5 minutes. A simple shrug on in his shirt and pants… Accessories, Materia equipped and nunchaku in his hand didn't take too long. It was as though his equipment had always been ready for Jasper's usage.

As he stepped out of his room, he spotted his father. His father's eyes swept across his getup and Jasper felt the blush of shame creeping up his cheeks. "Father…" he said. "I…"

In response, his father walked past him. His disappointment was as tangible as the smell of the cigar in his mouth. Jasper turned to face his father and called him again. Slowly, Mr. Gemsworth turned around and looked at Jasper steely. "An indecisive man is like an excavator who wants to dig both parts of the ground at the same time."

Jasper stared at his father incredulously. His father hardly lectured him, but the parables (usually mining or jeweler related) that he told were enough to bore Jasper. Although he usually found no purpose in his father's words, out of respect for his father (and also the shame that he was sneaking out of the house in combat attire), Jasper listened obediently.

"He only has two hands and he wants to dig two holes. Can he do that efficiently?"

"No, father."

"Indeed. He can only reap the goodness of his excavation by digging up the marked areas one by one." His father drew a deep breath. "So it is for you. Do what you need to do, for I do not want an indecisive man taking over my legacy. I want a man who knew that everything he does is making sure his life is not wasted."

A wave of gratefulness washed over Jasper. Just how much did he show his ambivalence at taking over the family business, such that his father could pick it up? To think Jasper thought he had moved on very well from his Turk life. "Father… I…" He stumbled upon his own words. "I never want to go against… I still am determined to take over your business…. I…" Finally, he knew that words were not sufficient. So he dipped his head low and with a heart full of gratitude, Jasper exclaimed. "Thank you, father! I will not let you down the next time!"

"… Be home for dinner. Your uncles will want to see you." His father said lightly and walked off as if nothing happened. Jasper was still expected for the party, that would mean no chit chat with Haato and Leia after fighting the Jade WEAPON, but that was more than enough for the young man.

Jasper clutched his nunchakus tighter and ran out of the house, in the direction of Icicle Inn.

* * *

Hello! Happy April!

I like this chapter a lot more than I thought. It's very nice to bring back and tie in Patricia and Marshall's backstories. This chapter sort of ties up everything with the two dead Turks together. I've been meaning to write their pasts as a whole new story. Thank goodness that didn't happen, I'm happy focusing on Days of Exile.

Please read and review!


	25. Vying for Trust and Approval

**Days of Exile**

**Chapter 25 – Vying for Trust and Approval**

31 December 0007

Meia stiffened at the sounds of a stone wall closing. Far in the distance. Fear racked her brain and body. _Who still comes to the Shinra Mansion? _Meia thought with horror. Before leaving for Nibelheim, Meia had ensured that no one was patrolling inside the Shinra Mansion. She stole the schedule list from SOLDIER, so she knew when to enter the territory at the right time. Due to the crisis of Meteor, many soldiers were recalled and brought back to the main headquarters and Junon office, leaving only two pairs of sentries guarding the exterior of the mansion.

Security had relaxed in Shinra Mansion, despite it holding the darkest secrets of Shinra. Meia barely broke a sweat infiltrating the mansion because the soldiers were not vigilant in keeping their watch. Nobody had attempted to break into the mansion in the last six years (breaking out of the mansion was a different story though).

Instinctively, Meia stuffed the books and documents into the nearest corner she could find and leant by the corner of the wall. The basement library had two adjacent rooms, connected by a tunnel of bookshelves. If she were to stay in the inner room, she might be able to take the intruder by surprise.

The intruder's voice, however, took Meia by surprise. "Meia?" There was a pause. "Are you here?"

Stunned, Meia stepped out of the corner that she was hiding. "Alana?" Meia quickly walked towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question," replied the blonde. She put her duffel bag and looked at her. "Shinra should level up their security here."

"That's why it's so easy to come inside," shrugged the younger woman. "The guards were recalled back to the headquarters." She narrowed her eyes at her mentor with suspicion. "You should know why I am here. Didn't KK tell you?"

"She did. That's why I'm here to tell you that you're being ridiculous."

The younger woman tensed. "I am not leaving… and you can't make me."

"… Did I mention that you're being ridiculous?"

"Alana, please," pleaded Meia. "I am doing what I feel is right."

"You're doing what you feel is right… _for you_," countered Alana harshly. "Did you consider the opinions of everyone else?"

"I know everyone is skeptical about it, but whatever I'm doing…" Meia paused to gesture at the bookshelves around her. "… May give us a clue as to save the Planet from Meteor!"

Alana's look was skeptical. "And did you find anything yet?" She asked with a mocking tone.

"… No." Meia mumbled and twirled her thumbs. "... Nothing much."

"Then you're just playing a bet on something that you aren't too sure yourself." Alana shook her head. "Just who do you think you are? Are you so caught up in your self-importance to overlook the repercussions of your actions?"

Meia reddened at the accusing tone in Alana's voice. "I am not going to hinder you guys! All that I'm doing here is of my own decision!"

"When will you ever learn?" Alana argued back. "Nobody is alone in this entity, that's how we've been working as Turks!"

"Well, newsflash! We are not Turks anymore!"

Alana groaned loudly. "Why are you always so reckless and thoughtless?"

"Because this is the Planet we're talking about," Meia replied seriously. "If nobody does anything to stop Meteor… then we are surely doomed." She paced back and forth the length of the corridor, speaking as fast as a bullet train. "I know I don't have the ability, but I have the resources." She inclined her head towards the mountain of books behind her. "Oh, well… I don't know where else I can go, but at least I am starting on something! And if this place doesn't have the answer I want, then I'll keep finding!

"I'll keep finding until I know for sure that this Planet is doomed… because…" Meia slowed down and sniffled as heavy tears swam around her eyes. "Because I like this Planet, and everyone in it." Meia looked at Alana boldly in her eyes, desperate to find some agreement or even acknowledgement to what she had said. "Don't you feel the same?" Meia asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

The blonde did not reply; she only stared at her. Meia understood that look. To Alana, nothing was more important than protecting the exiled Turks. Leave the Planet crisis to someone else, but Alana could not afford to see anymore colleagues gone. Her loyalty to the Shinra company was unquestionable from day one, but Meia knew that Alana deeply cared for the Turks behind her unnecessary politeness and sharp tongue.

But Meia's interests lie not only in the Turks alone. Indeed like what Rod said, she would rather be the superhero that sacrificed her safety if it meant helping the Planet. She quickly wiped her tears away and with convicted determination, she looked at her mentor. "Thank you for coming all the way here, Alana. But please… go back."

The blonde Turk did not reply, so Meia looked away. She could not bear to see the disappointment in her mentor's eyes. Finally, she said, rather curtly, "If you won't leave with me, then at least take this."

Only then did Meia look at Alana quizzically, but the handgun Turk said nothing more. She only motioned the younger woman to open the duffel bag. When unzipped, Meia's face brightened. There were loaves of fresh bread, cold meat and bottles of water. Her eyes shone with gratitude. "Alana…" Meia choked.

"Don't get me wrong. I still think you're not doing a wise thing," Alana huffed. "But since you are most likely getting caught, don't starve yourself at least," she added nastily.

Impulsively, Meia ran and hugged Alana. "Thank you for believing in me. You're always so nice to me even though you're so fierce."

"Not that…" She answered in a rather awkward air, embarrassed that Meia could guess her intentions. "I figured that you'll be too stubborn to return with me anyway." She roughly pushed the younger woman away. She hadn't had many people hug her for a long time, especially not from her younger sister. "Be safe," Alana said, more like a warning than an advice. When Meia nodded, the blonde Turk turned to walk out of the basement library.

* * *

The Turks lounge looked too spacious ever since the exiled Turks left the headquarters, but Reno and Rude had gotten used to the extra space and silence. No more Haato lounging on the couch with his legs propped on the coffee table, no more Cassie and Rod squabbling over the tiniest things, no more Mason's warm voice and his friendly noogie, no more Cissnei insisting that they take those special supplements, no more KK polishing her knives–

Reno drew a deep breath. It has barely been months since the other Turks left, still he feels their presence and hears their laughter. He relished their brainless conversations and unreasonable fights. They had not been close – no one comes to Shinra to make friends– but Reno had to admit, they were the closest people he had to friends, if not _family_. Possibly in the last decade, they have found more in common in each other than they ever could in others in a lifetime… The common objective of protecting Shinra's secrets at all costs… The necessity to kill… The worries of never finding their romantic other who could accept their jobs…

Only the Turks could understand themselves.

He had not realized how much he'd actually miss them until they were gone.

"… tried contacting the others?"

"Sorry, what?" Reno turned and gave an apologetic look to Rude. He had not realized that his partner was speaking.

"I said, have you tried contacting the other people about Tseng?"

Reno didn't need Rude to explain what 'the other people' meant. Next to the current Turks themselves, the exiled Turks were the most resourceful pool of people that Reno could gather information from. "I would if I could… The problem is that they've vanished," the redhead answered. Rude threw him a quizzical look. "Just two weeks back. I could not call any of their numbers. Their phones were switched off, yo? Only Meia's still worked…" Here, Rude noticed a slight dip in his tone. "… But not anymore too. A few days ago, her PHS went kaput too."

Looking at the frown in the redhead's face, Rude had mistaken Reno and asked, "Have you heard any of their plans through Meia?" Reno shook his head and offered no rejoinder. Rude tried not to be surprised. His redhead partner was actually looking a little dejected. That was when Rude realized that contacting the other exiled Turks were the least of his concerns. "Have you been able to contact Meia at all, Reno?" Rude pressed on.

The disappointed look on his partner's face was as clear as a neon sign. "She just… vanished," he murmured. "I… I feel real dumb now. When I saw her in Midgar then, I should've kept her by my side before she slipped away."

"You knew that it was not possible to have her so close to Shinra."

"I could have had her by my side when I saw her in Sector 5, but I didn't keep her," Reno growled softly. "I'm not going to let her go this time round. I thought I'll not see her ever again back when they first left…"

Rude pressed his lips together. He needed Reno to get his act together. With Tseng away (he dared not think 'gone'), Reno, being second-in-command, will be in charge of all Turk affairs. The leader-to-be of the Turks must not show such weakness in front of his people… Then again, with only the two of them and Elena left, there weren't many others to bare his truth feelings in front of.

"… Trust her," Rude said, feeling awkward as he did so. Why did that sound like an Aunt Agony advice column? "Believe that she will contact you when she can."

The redhead laughed. "Gee, Rude! When you have to sound like Aunt Agony, I know I'm really pathetic!" Rude pushed his sunglasses against his nose and kept his comments to himself. "Although… I did discover something interesting about Meia…" Leaning over to Rude, Reno whispered something in his ear. Rude was impassive in his reaction, but that wasn't unusual to Reno. "Don't you think it's likely?"

"… It is plausible, but farfetched," he said.

"Yeah, that's what I think too, yo?" Reno grinned. "Alrighty, no time for chit chat! We gotta get our act together, if not when Elena comes back tonight, she'll scold us for being mopey!"

Rude raised his eyebrows at Reno, but decided to simply nod his agreement. "… We need all the manpower we have to find Tseng."

"Yeah, but…" Reno looked up in the afternoon sky, where Meteor was almost as big as the sun. "We don't really have much time, do we?" He asked quietly. "Rufus is now in Junon with the plans on the Mako Cannon."

Mako Cannon is the pride and joy of Shinra's Weapon Development. It was built together with the Junon office to be the main fighting force when Junon is under attack. For many years the cannon was barely used… until now. With the emergence of these new creatures named WEAPON, Shinra had been running data and tests continuously in the Junon office. Reno and Rude were not dispatched to Junon, but they were still in the loop regarding all Shinra matters, since Tseng was currently missing.

"Whatever the case, we have a lot of work to do once the President comes back. No more drinking till this problem is over."

"What? You've gotta be joking, yo? Don't we already have a lot of work to do?" complained Reno.

"We should be grateful that our main task is only to locate Tseng and confirm his safety."

"Fine, fine," grumbled Reno further. He fell back onto the couch with a sigh. "And then… what if he's…" He trailed off when he saw Rude's look. "What if we can't find him?"

The older Turk folded his arms and considered the implications. Reno would then become the leader of the Turks, and his first mission will be to eliminate the WEAPONs and Meteor that threaten to wipe out the entire Planet. In the meantime, Reno will need to devise ways to help Rufus Shinra garner support from his people – be it helping citizens or assassinating naysayers. Speaking of which, they would need to hunt the rest of AVALANCHE down. Tifa Lockhart and Barret Wallace were in captivity in Junon but the other members were nowhere to be found… especially their leader, Cloud. All these to be done in probably less than a month.

Hardly the friendliest assignment as a leader.

When Rude conveyed his thoughts to Reno, the redhead closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I can't do this alone."

"… You have the support of Elena and myself behind you."

"Still…" Reno took another deep breath. "I rather Tseng do all these crap. This is not my forte at all. I hope he's alive, yo?" There was no reply from his partner, so Reno continued. "When we find Tseng, we aren't going to let him rejoin the Turks so easily!"

Rude frowned at Reno's words. "Reno…"

"I'll go like," he showed a palm of denial at Rude. "'No way you can come back to the Turks because you've freakin' MIA-ed on us for weeks!' Then, he'll beg us to take us back and I'll be all reluctant and merciful and say something like, 'Okay, since you have such a sincere heart, I shall give you a second chance only if you do all the paperwork from now on.' Then Tseng will be so grateful, tears will roll down his cheeks!" Reno traced two lines from his eyes down his cheeks theatrically. "Imagine! Free from paperwork!" He chuckled.

The bald Turk shook his head in amazement at his partner's imagination. Reno never ceased to surprise him with his stupidity every day.

"Tseng will be back and he'll nag us to do our work… Elena will be ecstatic to see him that she'll probably tackle him upon first sight… And he'll know what to do with this mess that we're in." Rude smirked and said nothing, so in the end, Reno had to admit it. "Rude," he said softly.

Rude responded with a grunt.

"… I'm worried for him."

"… Me too."

* * *

(A/N: Happy new year!)

2 January 0008

_Too soon._ Cassie thought. _I've barely been here 6 days._

Her butler, Henderson, was adding the finishing touches to her backpack – a bottle of spring water, a packet of dried meat, an extra bottle of hair leave-in conditioner. Meanwhile, her mother and father spoke to her.

"Must you leave so soon, Cassandra?" asked her mother gently. "You aren't a Turk anymore, are you?"

Cassie smiled. Despite her mother being aggressive, pushy and narrow-minded, she still was her mother who ultimately wanted the best for her daughter. "I'm not anymore, but there are some… issues to settle." She glanced up at the sky nervously.

"You're welcome to visit us whenever you can." Her father, Quentin Windell, said kindly.

"I will make the time to visit more often," Cassie promised. "Also, thanks for giving Andy another chance."

"He is my son. I will give him all the chances he needs if he is willing to learn. I daresay that you're pretty happy the burden is not on you anymore."

"I ain't gonna-"

"Cassandra!" said her mother disapprovingly.

Cassie rolled her eyes at her, though she was smiling. "I am not going to lie. I am relieved to hear that I don't need to marry any random old fart-" She smiled mischievously when she heard her mother sigh in frustration. "I hope that I can support my little brother too, whenever he needs it."

Her parents nodded in understanding. Soon, they nudged her away and she was walking around the town on her own – her personal time with the village before returning to Midgar. However, she wasn't exactly paying attention. In her mind, snippets of her conversation with her brother appeared in her head…

"_Get lost, I don't want to talk to you."_

_Cassie could remember Andy lying in his room. The door was locked and Andy refused to open until he heard the click of her shotgun readying outside his door. Then he opened the door, though his eyes shot hundreds of daggers at Cassie. Cassie simply walked in, propped herself down and asked Andrew what he was up to. _

"_Spare me the formalities, Cassie. … Don't have to pretend that you care."_

_Cassie had to admit. That stung quite a bit._

"_You walked out on us ten years ago. Do you really think you can just pop by this place and expect everyone to welcome you with open arms and treat you as though you've never left? Everyone hates you for leaving this place."_

_That was not true, thought Cassie. It was only Andy who held that resentment, as she quickly discovered. As he talked and ranted, Cassie quickly profiled her own brother. Some Turks were highly proficient in profiling – they can predict a person's characteristics and motives based on their behavior. Soon, she realized why her brother displayed such erratic behavior, though she found it hard to believe._

"_Andrew… Did you do all these only because I left to become a Turk? You couldn't… Please don't tell me that all that anxiety of being separated from me drove you to murder?!"_

_Her brother scoffed at her words, but did not deny it. Despite her own discovery, Cassie was surprised to find that her brother's delinquency was because of her. She had known that her brother adored her very much; he would totter after her and follow her everywhere he went… but to be that affected when she left? Cassie had no idea. She had left the house when Andrew was ten and herself, 16. What kind of impact can a 16 year-old have on a kid? _

_Seeing that his façade was finally torn apart, Andrew confessed. He blamed Cassie for not being around for him in the ten years when he was growing up. She had been a role model in his life, a source of his ambition. _

"_I know I wasn't thinking much when I killed the boy. Then again, I realized that I couldn't care less about what Father and Mother will think of me. But I… I had actually thought… that doing something as drastic as that might bring you back to Mideel for good." Andrew covered his face and sighed. "Of course," he said, his tone turning cold and distant. "I should've known that nothing will make you come back home. You've sold your soul to Shinra and…" He glanced at her from head to toe. "You are not the Cassandra I used to know. That company must've done much things to you, such that you don't even look the same. Was it all that money? Or did you enjoy being feared by all? Maybe you've enjoyed your share of SOLDIERs-" _

_The slap she gave Andrew was resounding, and he took almost two seconds to register that his elder sister slapped him. "Listen to yourself, Andy. Listen to yourself… And wake up," she said through gritted teeth. "Have you forgotten your place in this family? How dare you speak to your elder sister like that?"_

_She was willing to take the risk to be harsh on her brother. His reaction will give her enough answer as to whether he was still the Andrew she knew and loved._

_Andy rubbed the stinging cheek… and smiled weakly at the distant memory of her disciplining him. "That's the Cassie I know." He chuckled. _

_Cassie responded by pulling her brother into a fierce hug… apologizing for what she had done. She never knew how important she was to Andrew. To her relief, her brother's tough spirit finally broke and he wept._

* * *

Cassie didn't take long to visit the town. There were just a few families who insisted that she bring back some tangerines from their groves and some of their famous medicine… "just in case". The person whom she really wanted to visit though, was Cloud.

Unfortunately, Cloud was still in the vegetable-state in the clinic, exactly the same as when she first saw him in Mideel. Also, there weren't any of his friends who came around looking for him. Cassie fed him some porridge and watched how distant his eyes looked – he was awake, but not aware of his surroundings. Cassie could've plunged a knife in his arm and he wouldn't even flinch. The blond only made burbling sounds and groaned to anything that others said to him.

Cassie knew that Cloud was beyond hope. A few years ago, Haato was exposed to low amounts of Mako radiation in a Corel Reactor incident. As a result, the katana Turk was in a coma for three long years before he woke up. _Traveling through the Lifestream…_ Cassie could not begin to comprehend the intensity of the Mako on Cloud's bare skin. It was indeed a miracle that he did not die instantly, but Cloud was so fragile that perhaps a gentle push would send him to his death.

"Do you remember that one time when we were in a mission together?" She murmured. "I was under orders to protect the data that Doctor Rayleigh was carrying. You were under orders to protect Doctor Rayleigh. And then our interests clashed when it came down to rescuing one or the other…" Cassie smiled, remembering the look of determination mixed with compassion on his face. Does he still show that same compassion now? "Thank you, Cloud, for reminding me that sometimes it's more worthwhile to save someone's life… although it is your fault that I had to disobey Veld's orders… So you wake up soon, you hear me? You have some explanation to do…" She prodded his arm playfully. "… And I'm sure you also have friends that are waiting for you somewhere…"

She stood up from her chair. She too, have friends and loved ones that are waiting for her now…

* * *

Right before she left for Midgar, there was one last person Cassie had to talk to before her departure. Andrew was sitting on the patio of their mansion. He smiled and patted the empty chair next to him, inviting her to sit with him.

"Hey little bro, what's up?" Cassie grinned.

"You know mother will be most unhappy if she heard you speak that way."

"Oh ho, all of a sudden you want to speak formally with your older sister?" She clicked her tongue. "Where was the sullen boy that I spoke to days ago?"

Andrew only chuckled in reply. As Cassie had thought, his terrible attitude was merely an act, a mask to cover his disappointment when his sister left for Midgar, and a further shield to hide his shame after that murder. After the terrible confessional and sobbing session, Andrew looked visibly happier. He should be. In the last few years, he had to endure his share of guilt and shame alone. It couldn't have been easy for him.

"Will you be alright now, now that I'm going to Midgar again?" Cassie asked.

"Don't think too highly of yourself, sister," Andrew replied with a slight twinkle in his eye. "I'll be too busy with my own stuff to even care about you."

"Oh, right. I forgot." Cassie smacked her forehead in mock surprise. "I forgot that father had decided to trust you with the business. See? Didn't I tell you that if you drop your nonsense, father and mother will trust you even after all that rubbish you did?"

Andrew shrugged and said that he'll work harder to fortify that trust. What Cassie didn't tell her brother was that her father initially wanted to give it to Cassie instead, and that it was Cassie who convinced him to pass it to Andrew. The last thing she wanted him to know was that he was not the first priority in inheriting the business (for it was not so common for females to take over businesses). Her parents still had their reservations against their son but in time to come, they'll see that though their son deviated a little, he was not completely lost.

"… but you will come back, right?" Andy asked cautiously.

Cassie grinned evilly at her brother. "Of course I will! I have way too much time in my hands now! Then again…" She placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "For all you know, someday you will need to come to Midgar for business… Or whenever you're free." She grabbed a glass of orange juice he poured out for her and lifted it. "May Mideel's timber be stronger than ever," she toasted.

"May Mideel's business continue to prosper," her brother responded.

It was in such a happy note that Cassie returned to Midgar, not knowing just how accurate her passing remark will be in years to come.

* * *

Aha, so this chapter is quite a big step for me. I incidentally checked up on the rules of punctuation when writing dialogue. I've learnt a lot of things and I think I will share on my blog soon (within the next few months!) So, knowing a lot more than I did previously, I went to edit and proofread my story one more time. Now, it's a lot clearer what the proper way of using punctuation during dialogue is. Previously, I just placed whatever that suited me. I also took their advice of reading the dialogue to assess if it sounds natural enough.

In case you're wondering since when did Cassie and Cloud met and worked together, you may refer to Chapter 30 of "I Want To Be A Turk"! You're welcome.

Please read and review! And… have a good weekend!


	26. Execution

**Days of Exile**

**Chapter 26 – Execution **

2 January 0008

The aches were subsiding; so were the endless waves of dreams. Dreams of how she wished she had prevented everything that had happened. The man whom she loved and respected grew dimmer and dimmer in her memory, and everything else started fading…

"… ding…" Tifa Lockhart murmured. From afar, she heard the faint grunt that could only belong to Barret. She slowly felt her limbs and became conscious of her own breathing. The glare of the light was so strong that she could see it even with closed eyes. "The glare…" she croaked, her throat parched. Her stomach racked with gastric pains. How long was she without food and water?

"You'll be better soon. You've been asleep for a long time." Barret's tone was soft and unlike his usual coarse self, but Tifa could not see his expression.

Tifa twitched a small smile. She doubted that resting more will quell her hunger pangs. "I'm… hungry…" She murmured. A soft rumble in her stomach agreed with her statement. She suddenly craved for pancakes. She used to make really good ones in Seventh Heaven, the bar that she opened in Sector Seven. But now that the sector is nothing but flattened debris… Tifa didn't feel like continuing in her thoughts.

"Hey, why don't you ask?"

Tifa finally could afford to open her eyes. No wonder the glare was strong; the light was directly beneath the table she was lying on.

… _Wait? Table?_

Tifa slowly got up from her lying position and looked at the light… the surgical light.

"About him," said Barret.

Tifa looked at him. She will ask about where she was later. "Because I'm scared," she whispered. After seeing Cloud being sucked up into Sephiroth's tomb, they left him and the crumbling cave. Tifa remembered being injured by this huge monster and that was the last she recalled anything.

"Don't worry," replied Barret. "I don't know what happened to Cloud either." He scratched his head sheepishly. Was it her imagination or did Barret look more fatigued? His beard grew and for some reason he did not trim it. "Guess I shouldn't tell you not to worry… None of them know if he's alright either."

Tifa's face creased with worry. "He's still alive… right?" Barret nodded with as much faith as he could muster. "How long… was I asleep?"

Her comrade counted the days. "Lessee now… Must've been about 7 days."

Tifa raised her eyebrows. So long? What had happened in this period of time? She could not even begin to guess how everything was, outside this room. "What about Sephiroth?" She inquired.

"You ain't over it yet. Remember that huge light, in the Northern Cave?" Barret asked. Tifa gave a brief nod and sat with her legs dangling off the operating table, shaking off her thoughts of unease as she looked around the room. "Since then, the crater's been surrounded by a huge barrier of light. Everyone knows that Sephiroth sleeps in the big hole, protected by the barrier." Barret sighed. "We can't do a damn thing about it. We just gotta wait till he wakes up." Barret paced around the room as if to help him recall better. "And on top of that, some huge monster called WEAPON has been on a rampage.

Tifa frowned at Barret. "WEAPON?"

"Remember that huge monster that was with Sephiroth, at the bottom of the crater? Well, it's up here now. They say it's some legendary monster from the past."

"WEAPON… is protecting Sephiroth?"

"Dunno. But he's up here goin' around tearin' shit up." Barret replied and Tifa responded with a ghost of a smile. Barret's crude mouth did not change after all. "Right now Rufus is fighting it. I hate to say it, but he's got guts." Tifa slid off the table and stood by the table. "We shoulda been the ones to destroy it, but we ain't got no time."

"Time…" Suddenly, a thought struck her. "… Hey! How about Meteor?"

She was answered with a grim silence; Barret only beckoned her to come towards him. Tifa quickly walked towards Barret as he flipped a switch. The blinds shot up, revealing to Tifa the orange-soaked landscape of Junon. But Tifa was not looking at Junon. She was looking up at Meteor.

It was massive. About ten times bigger than the moon (from the perspective of the Planet), the Meteor blazed with fire and hung in the sky like a beautifully dangerous chandelier. Tifa felt her body chill, how much more time do they have before this inferno hits the Planet?

She turned to Barret, whose face was set with solemn resignation. "Do we have to give up?" She demanded.

"… Dunno."

Even her confident leader had no answers to everything, sometimes.

There was the sound of a sliding door and when the two of them turned around, Rufus Shinra walked in calmly. Even the neatly pressed trenchcoat and his immaculate hairdo can hardly cover the stress and fatigue on his face. However, the president of the electric company was covering his physical and mental tiredness well.

Another thought dawned on Tifa – they were in Junon, which is Shinra's turf. Are they captured? Is that why they are in this room with that weird operating table? Tifa resisted the urge to cover herself. What have they done on the operating table? Where are the others?

Rufus Shinra gazed at them passively. "I thought Cloud would show up to save you all… Professor Hojo wanted to check on Cloud too…"

Fear struck Tifa as she recognized the scientist's name and how he tried to conduct his experiments with Aerith. Did they experiment on her while she was unconscious? She sincerely hoped not. "What are you going to do with Cloud?" She barked.

"Sephiroth's alter ego…"

_What?_

The president of Shinra flipped his orange blond hair. "Meteor has been summoned… Essentially, it's all but over now." He took a few steps closer. "So, there's no need for you now. No, maybe there is an important task for you…"

Behind him walked in a large man dressed in a gaudy green military uniform. Heidegger, the head of Shinra's Public Safety Maintenance, spoke with a boisterous voice. "President! Preparations for the public execution are complete."

Barret snapped into a defensive. "Execution?! What're ya gonna get by executin' us?"

"You are to be executed for causing this situation," replied Rufus, as if it was the most logical consequence. "People are ignorant. They'll feel better as long as someone is punished."

Barret ran forward to the President, ignoring Tifa's cries to stop him. He clenched his fist and trembled with rage. "I take back what little praise I had for this damn jackass!"

"Well, enjoy your last moments together."

The blond strolled out of the room and Heidegger, sniggering, announced that he will bind them up.

Tifa hissed at Barret. "No chance of-"

Barret cut her words with a hand. "Don't even think of it." He whispered back. "They took our weapons and had us here for the last week. Don't worry, Tifa, Professor Hojo didn't experiment anything on you."

"The others?"

"Escaped."

Tifa heaved a sigh of relief. At least her other friends were alive and safe. If it happened that Barret and her are really executed, then at least they could still search for Cloud. In such a bleak situation, Tifa had no clue what to do. The only thing she thought of was Aerith. She died trying to stop Sephiroth, and instead of helping her, they were now powerless and on their way to their deaths.

_Aerith… please watch over us in the Lifestream. _Tifa prayed earnestly as the ropes were thrown over her body and tightened.

* * *

Now bound, Tifa and Barret were led to a dark auditorium with overhead spotlights. Tifa looked at the people seated in the auditorium, holding… cameras? _Who are they? _She thought. Barret had the same question and he shot it at Scarlet.

"We will be broadcasting your miserable deaths live on national television," replied Scarlet with a smug smile on her face.

"Scarlet," demanded Barret. "Why a public execution in this day and age?"

The head of the WEAPON Department paced about. "With the chaos resulting from the Meteor reports, we desperately need to rally public support... it's better that we punish somebody… anybody."

"You make me sick..." hissed Tifa.

Her response was Scarlet's hyena-like laughter. "They'll never admit it, but everyone loves this stuff!" Looking at Tifa, she smirked. "We'll start with this girl."

Barret struggles, but his cuffs were fastened tightly around him. "If you've gotta do it... do me first!" He growled.

"Camera, this way!" exclaimed Scarlet gleefully. "Make sure you get this, the audience just eats up tearful goodbyes!"

The execution that Shinra had in mind was the gas chamber. Tifa, Scarlet and a few guards entered the room. She felt a hard push and she almost stumbled across the room. "What are you doing?" She asked angrily of Scarlet, for it was her who did the act.

"This is my special gas chamber. Take your time, and enjoy a slow, painful death." Scarlet smirked.

A guard moved in to take off Tifa's handcuffs. Before Tifa could even rub her sore wrists, Scarlet shoved her into the chair. Tifa's back ached as she smacked against the old chair. Scarlet then motioned the guard to fasten Tifa to the chair.

"Stuck up ^%$#&!" Scarlet spat and slapped Tifa across her face. Tifa took in a sharp breath and felt the sting of the slap spreading across her cheek.

_What is her problem? _Tifa frowned. Scarlet strode out of the room and the guard followed after.

Back in the auditorium, Barret was wrenching the cuffs off in vain. Scarlet laughed at his pathetic attempts. "Well now, the show's about to begin. Ha, ha, ha!"

Suddenly, a red light flashed across the room and a siren wailed. Over the noise, the man's flustered voice spoke over the system. "Emergency! Emergency! Weapon's approaching! Attention all military personnel: take your positions!"

The effect was immediate. Everyone threw down their things and fled the room except for Barret, Scarlet, some guards and an odd looking round fellow. Scarlet unsuccessfully tried to retain them while the round fellow hopped towards Scarlet.

"How does it feel now, Scarlet?" He asked. Barret frowned at the voice. It sounded oddly familiar…

"Hmm, so you didn't run?" remarked Scarlet. "I'm impressed. How do I feel? Right now…"

She didn't finish her sentence. Barret heard the sound of gas and suddenly Scarlet fell backwards with a groan.

Barret stared at the woman, completely unconscious. "Huh!? Sleeping gas?"

The round fellow spun around, removing his coat. _Cait Sith! _Barret exclaimed in his head. _Is he really here to save us?_

The two guards beside Barret readied their guns. "Weirdo!" They mocked.

Barret quickly ran over to Cait Sith, who undid his cuffs. Cait Sith was muttering under his breath and Barret caught some words, like 'making fun' and 'boss'. He would've questioned him there and then but he knew that the more pressing issue was with the two guards in front of them. Despite not being equipped with Materia, they quickly disposed of the two guards.

He stared at the stuffed creature in bewilderment. Cait Sith beamed. "I'm here to help!"

"Why you...? Ain't you part of Shinra?"

Cait Sith lifted a paw to stop Barret from asking further. "Let's just say I'm against capital punishment." It shifted its shoulders to look like a nonchalant shrug. "Besides... I hate this broad..." He paused briefly to collect his thoughts again. "Come on, we gotta help Tifa."

Just that it wasn't easy. The door to the gas chamber was locked.

Meanwhile, WEAPON fast approaches...

* * *

On that fateful day when Meteor was summoned by Sephiroth, five WEAPONs, who were defence mechanisms from the Planet, escaped from the deep recesses of the Northern Crater. In the last week they have been travelling around the Planet terrorising humans and causing danger to everyone.

The WEAPON responsible for causing Tifa to be in a coma for seven days is known as the Ultimate WEAPON. As for the current WEAPON that Junon was facing, its name is the Sapphire WEAPON. How their names came about is a mystery, for no one ever sat down to officially give them a name. Perhaps their appearances attributed to their names. Perhaps someone just needed to name them to differentiate between the five of them.

Rufus Shinra stood behind his desk and looked out of the window, a window that was large enough to substitute an entire wall. The sunset was beautiful, but that was not what he was admiring. Behind him, he could hear Heidegger running (more like waddling) in.

"It's WEAPON." The head of Public Safety panted.

The President barely acknowledged his presence. Instead, he spoke softly. "There's been so many attacks lately. Can we handle it?"

"I believe so. Your orders?"

"No need to ask."

He could not be bothered to see how Heidegger reacts. It must be a salute, or something that showed respect, but Rufus did not want displays of respect now. He wanted results – He wanted that WEAPON dead.

"We'll give it a shot from our big cannon," Rufus heard Heidegger say. "Open cannon doors! Activate cannon. Target: Weapon!"

A huge rumble penetrated the entire city as it prepared itself for lockdown. Buildings were immediately covered with metal plates and from beside his office, a cannon extended. Someone ran in again and announced that the preparations were complete. Without further ado, Heidegger gave the command to fire.

The cannon released a huge burst of energy out into the sea, where they had predicted the location of the Sapphire WEAPON. A resounding sound wave flooded back and hit Junon. Rufus felt the trembling of the ground but not once did he take his eyes off the horizon. For a moment, there was nothing but silence.

Rufus broke the silence first. "Did we get 'em?"

"Seems so..."

His heart sank when the alarm went off throughout the base. "Weapon approaching! Speed, 50 knots! ... It's heading right toward us!"

"It can't be! We hit it dead on!"

Finally, Rufus turned to look at Heidegger. He could tell that the big man was a little nervous to address his failure in front of him. "How about the cannon?" He asked directly.

"It'll take time to reload."

"Then use regular firepower in the mean time!" _There is no time to retaliate! _Rufus thought, but he could not voice it out to his men. They depended on him to provide the confidence they need. Despite their attempts to subdue the WEAPON, it was clear that their attempts were failing...

* * *

As the gas continued to seep out of the pipes, Tifa Lockhart told herself countless times that she had to hang in there and not give up. _I still want to see Cloud! _She thought. _I need to know that he's alright!_

Barret had promised her that he'll be back to rescue her but her heart plummeted when Scarlet's laugh was heard from the other room. _I can't count on Barret to save me now! I have to... hmm?_

Tifa thought she had struck gold when she saw something glinting on the floor. _You're joking... Is that the key that fastened me to this godforsaken chair? The guard must have dropped it on his way out. Score! _Without hesitation, Tifa edged off her chair and used her legs to reach for the key on the floor. It was tiring to reach for the key. Tifa felt uncomfortable when her skirt began riding up her legs. Soon, she took the key off her legs with her mouth and unlocked the cuffs that were holding her down.

Satisfied with her small victory and full of relief that she was dead yet, she quickly stopped the gas supply. The door to the auditorium was obviously locked and she had no way out. "Open it... !" She said through gritted teeth.

No sooner the words left her mouth, there was a huge explosion that threw Tifa quite literally off her feet. Her back slammed against the door and she fell back onto the floor. Then she heard a loud bang in retaliation, but with all the smoke, Tifa saw nothing. It was when the smoke cleared that Tifa saw the gas chamber with a brand new gaping hole in its wall. In the distance, she saw a majestic creature, blue and serpentoid, writhing in pain. With a screech, the Sapphire WEAPON fell back into the waters.

On the other side, Scarlet shrieked. "What d'you do? Hey! Open it!"

"First you lock me in this weird place, and now you're telling me to come out? Make up your mind!" With that, Tifa made her way out of the gas chamber from the gaping hole. She stared below her; hundreds of metres below her into the endless ocean was not a friendly welcome, but neither was she willing to return to Shinra. Shaking the complaints off her head, Tifa climbed down the side of the Junon building.

* * *

Upon first impact, Rod tensed. "What was that?" He asked.

Then, when the red lights started flashing and the announcement was made for preparations against WEAPON, Rod, Mason and Kido stared at each other in horror. Had Jade WEAPON come to look for them? Quickly, they flipped open their PHSes and found that indeed, the Mako radar was swinging around crazily.

"If that's the Jade WEAPON, we need to get out of this place," advised Kido. "We cannot afford to have WEAPON coming all the way to the building just for us." Mason nodded and quickly sent out a message to the other Turks to inform them of the news.

"Wait a minute," said Tseng, trying to sit straight but due to his injury, failed miserably. "What is WEAPON?"

As Rod began to explain what Jade WEAPON was and why it was going after the exiled Turks, Kido and Mason swiftly moved to the window and stared out into the sky. The orange-soaked sky showed no signs of the Jade WEAPON.

"Strange..." Kido murmured. The Jade WEAPON was insectoid in appearance and travelled by flying. It would be the easiest to spot from a distance. "It's not flying in the sky..."

There was a huge rumble that almost shook the building. In the distance, Kido saw metal plates covering the entire city and above him, he saw a large cannon extending from the offices above. A white pulse of energy shot out into the sea, which brought waves rippling back its impact. Then, there was nothing.

"Too late, Shinra has begun combat with the Jade WEAPON." Kido groaned.

"Well, we'd better go before it really shows up here." Rod remarked. They quickly equipped themselves and just as they were about to go, Mason's PHS rang. Mason picked it up and as the conversation went by, his eyes grew wider. Muttering thanks, he ended the call and looked at his two colleagues with a hint of amusement, but more seriousness.

"KK just called." Mason explained. "She told us to hold our horses. It may be Jade WEAPON, but it could be... um... another WEAPON."

"What?" Rod exclaimed.

"Look out of the window!" Tseng shouted.

Just as he said those words, there was another explosion. This time, when all of them turned to look out of the window, they saw a large sea snake creature receiving a headshot from Junon's cannons. Its body glittered with blues and yellows, looking very magnificent indeed. However, the large creature seemed to have been defeated by the cannon and plummeted into the waters.

"... What was that?" Rod breathed out.

"... That could be one of those WEAPONs, and definitely not Jade WEAPON." Mason said quietly.

"Wait... one of those?" Rod exclaimed. "How many more did KK say there were?"

"... Five."

Rod cursed under his breath while Tseng took a deep breath and shook his head. The Jade WEAPON was the exiled Turks' problem, but if there were five more? Tseng dared not believe how Reno and Rude were handling this. He hated to be sitting in the bed for so long when he could literally see outside his window Meteor descending onto the Planet. But the wound that Sephiroth gave him was too severe for him to move.

He worried that Reno and Rude will be too overwhelmed by the sheer amount of work to do and mess to clear. Not that he doubted their abilities, but whatever they were facing was Planet-level importance – no one can handle all that easily, not even him.

* * *

"Our little game of hide and seek ends here."

Behind Tifa was the grand sunset that Junon was famous for, but she was not enjoying the scenery. She was staring at Scarlet, the head of the Weapons Department, strutting up along the Mako Cannon. Despite being able to climb out of the gas chamber through the gaping hole made by the Sapphire WEAPON, Tifa soon found that she reached a dead end. Behind her was the end of the Mako cannon and apart from jumping hundreds of metres down into the crashing seas, Tifa had no other way of escape. Tifa took a deep breath, amazed at how tired and weak she felt. She held her breath as long as she could in the gas chamber, and still she inhaled quite a substantial amount of gas.

"The execution may have been unsuccessful, but your death by falling from here and crashing into the water below might be pretty exciting." Tifa tensed as Scarlet walked up to her. Suddenly, the woman slapped Tifa. "Stuck up to the end!"

_Gee, WHAT is her problem?_ Tifa thought furiously. _I've done her no wrong at all! _"Quit slapping me! You old wench!" Tifa slapped Scarlet as well. There was a rush of adrenaline through Tifa's weak body when she did so... And so Tifa decided to put her adrenaline all into good use. Scarlet shrieked as Tifa attacked her mindlessly, until Scarlet fell back with a loud thud.

"God! I can't stand it!" To the soldiers behind her, Scarlet ordered, "Take her away." Turning back at Tifa, she threw her hands up in a frustrated manner. "Now it's time to pay up. I'll really drop you if you don't settle down! Kyah ha ha ha!"

_Run..._

Tifa looked up, for that was where she thought the voice came from. Then once more, she heard the soft voice; it was shouting but it only came out soft because wherever this source was at, it was far away.

_Run to the end of the Cannon!_

Tifa spun around and briefly stared at the ocean. _Well, jumping into the ocean makes more sense than to resubmit myself back to Shinra. I'd rather listen to nonexistent voices any day._ She sprinted towards the end of the cannon, ignoring cries of protest from Scarlet and the guards. Her heart was beating wildly. Was she really going to jump down and... The words died in her mind as she looked down.

Instead of seeing the foamy white waves, a large airship hovered at the bottom. It quickly rose, revealing Barret.

_Barret!_ Tifa all but shouted with joy and relief.

He waved and shouted her name, though she could not hear over the chugging of the airship. Behind her, she could hear Scarlet scream her orders. Quick as lightning, Barret grabbed a roll of rope and tossed it over the side of the airship.

Till this day, Tifa cannot explain what kind of desperation drove her to do such a dangerous thing. She ran and leapt off the cannon, reaching for the rope. Her hands grabbed wildly... at nothing. Suddenly, Tifa plummeted towards the ocean. She thrashed against the air in vain... until the rope swung back at her. She desperately grabbed the rope with both hands and winced as her body swung violently with the momentum of the rope. Her body will be sore tomorrow, but safe.

_I'll never do such a crazy thing again, _said no one ever, for Tifa was laughing triumphantly at the turn of events. "Goodbye!" She laughed at the Junon facility as the airship where her comrades were piloting flew around Junon and into freedom.

It was only then that Tifa really paid attention to how beautiful the sunset looked in Junon.

* * *

Midgar was very quiet when Meia returned. It was, after all, a few hours before midnight. Not many people were out in the streets at this time, apart from people in Sector 5. From the Upper Plates of Sector 1 where she just entered, she looked up at the Mako Reactor. Just weeks ago, the new AVALANCHE managed to detonate the structure, but now it was up and running as though it had never been disturbed at all.

Keeping her thoughts to herself, Meia continued to walk to Sector 2, where Rod's hideout was. Cassie and KK were at home, discussing plans about WEAPONs that Meia was too tired to pick out the details. Upon seeing her, the two of them immediately asked their concerns. Meia grinned and assured them that nothing happened while she was in Nibelheim. Seeing how tired she looked, Cassie and KK did not enquire further about her findings and let her sleep early.

Being back in Midgar felt good; Meia was glad to wash off the grime over the last few days. The shower in the Nibelheim Mansion was cold and Meia could not afford to take her time with it. The hot water was welcomed gladly and Meia took a long time to wash herself clean. Clean and comfortable, Meia sat back on the bed, still quiet in her thoughts. Finally, she knew that thinking will not do her any good. Picking up her PHS, she dialled Reno's number.

"Whoever you are, damn you to hell for calling at this hour," Reno's groggy voice and crude greeting was the first thing she heard. "Don't you know that we've got to work tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry!" Meia squeaked, glancing at the clock. She was aware that it was past midnight, but she never knew that Reno slept so early.

"... Meia?" Reno called, his sleepiness clearing. "Meia, is that you?"

"… Hi, Reno."

She heard a volley of curses and she almost flinched. She didn't know if the curses were at her or not. "Dammit Meia," Reno scolded. "Where have you been the last week?"

"I... I went to visit Leia and Haato in Icicle Inn." Meia almost stammered, and instantly felt ashamed that she was lying to Reno. Still, she did not change her explanation.

"What's with your phone?"

"Um... new number." Meia answered. Her heart was thumping like a drum for a conviction awaiting an execution. Reno was hardly fooled by lies and made-up stories. "The old one is not in use."

"Where are you?" Reno asked. "I am coming to see you."

"No," said Meia firmly. "You need your rest. Judging by the fact that you're sleeping at this time, I'll say you need a lot of rest."

"... You're right," replied Reno, surprisingly her. She had expected a bit more fight in him. "I'm a little swamped up with work and Tseng..."

He trailed off. Playing along as the unknowing person, Meia asked, "What happened to Tseng?"

"Nothing that you need to worry your pretty little head about." She could imagine Reno grinning over the phone. "Tomorrow. We'll meet tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Meia repeated.

"You should sleep soon too. Night."

"Goodnight." And they hung up.

Meia tossed in her bed and closed her eyes. However, she did not manage to sleep much, for she spent a long time sorting out a lot of information in her little head.

* * *

Hello everyone, I'm really quiet the last few weeks, huh? I'm sorry, I haven't been doing anything else but work and sleep. Okay, so maybe I watched anime… because compared to writing fanfiction, I've not completed an anime series in years!

Anyway, my break is coming up soon (in 5 weeks' time!). Hopefully I can use that time to get some writing done. As usual, please read and review, it'll mean the world to me!


	27. Unveil the Secrets

**Days of Exile**

**Chapter 27 – Unveil the Secrets**

3 January 0008

In Sector 8, near the Shinra Building, Meia waited by the square – looking very different from the time when she was a child. The fountain was no longer working and Meia stared at the water inside… the perfect place for mosquitoes. She tugged at her loose braid and squinted at her reflection in the water. Was she overly dressed? Meia gave herself a quick check again –sandy brown dress with a flower brooch, black leggings and Mary Janes. She thought she looked incredibly childish, especially the Mary Janes. However, they were much more comfortable than her working heels, and combat boots did not fit her outfit tonight.

From the alley leading to the Shinra Building, Reno walked out. His red hair stood out a distance away. He was still dressed in his Turk uniform, white undershirt not tucked in and his buttons not done up. Meia rolled her eyes in exasperation. Couldn't he just adjust his attire just a little before meeting her?

"Meia!" He called out when he spotted her. Meia was going to wave her hand, but Reno was too quick for her. Within seconds, he ran up to where she was. He lifted Meia up and swung her around, just like how he used to when she was a child. Somewhere within, a childish instinct triggered inside and she chuckled in response. "Put me down!" Meia giggled.

Then, the childish delight quickly turned into a much sensible horror when she remembered that they were in public. "Put me down now!" She laughed again, although now the tone sounded more like an embarrassed twenty year-old woman than a ten year-old. Swiftly, he put her down. She frowned and smiled at him at the same time. "Reno." She chided smilingly.

"Hello Meia," greeted Reno, leaning in for a kiss on her lips. Her cheeks warmed at the touch. As they broke away, Meia quickly glanced around her. There was no one around in the square, save a few couples walking around. Meia was not used to such public display of affection and she blushed again, feeling very self-conscious. Reno smirked at her shy reaction. "It has been too long since we last met, don't you think?" He asked.

"Really?" Meia immediately regretted her words. Reno was right; the last time they met was before he left to chase after Sephiroth. _That's was last year actually, early December. _She realised. The reason why she did not feel that way was because they had always met as Reno and Matilda Ederfeld. "Oh yeah…" She quickly added. "It was last year that we met."

"Oh?" Reno peered at her curiously. "What happened to your superpower memory?" He tapped the side of her head playfully. "Losing touch?"

"No!" Meia stuck out her tongue. "My memory is as good as ever!"

"Then… perhaps I don't mean as much to you already?" Reno made a sad face. "I mean, we've not met in three weeks." He spread his arms out. "You don't seem to miss me as much."

Meia pouted, a little hurt that he thought of her so. "That's not true. Besides, you don't seem to miss me as much yourself." She answered defensively, thinking of how he often flirted with Matilda.

The redhead raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Instead, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace. "Believe me, little Meia." He said softly against her ear. "I missed you terribly." His hands ran through her dark hair; Meia felt his hand slide effortlessly through her tresses. "Did you know how worried I was when you disappeared last week? Why didn't you tell me about the change in your phone number? Even if you had gone to Icicle Inn, the least you could do is tell me!"

"Oh geez, you sound so controlling, Reno."

"Then maybe you should do a better job in being accountable." Reno released Meia from the embrace, but held her by her shoulders still. "You, being a former Turk, should know what good accountability is. That is the professional thing to do."

Meia pursed her lips. "I'm not a Turk anymore."

Reno's frown deepened. Meia shook her head and led Reno away from the fountain, so that they were walking instead of standing there like statues. "But you're not alone in this." Reno said seriously, holding her hand for his own assurance. "We are no longer living for ourselves. Don't you consider about me and my safety?"

Meia could not resist a cheeky grin. "I worry more for the enemies who are stupid enough to fight you."

A lopsided cocky grin appeared briefly on Reno's face, but it disappeared as quickly too. "But we both know that I can't be by your side to protect you always." He tapped her head playfully. "Every day I wonder if you're safe and sound. Whether Shinra has caught you or… or worse. And I worry because I don't have a good solution if that happens."

Of course he worried. Reno was simple-minded like that. Complicated relationships and ambivalence did not fit his style. That was why Reno did not want office romance in the first place. Not that Meia could not understand his rationale; one cannot always remain professional when his love interest and work commitments were too closely connected. Now, even though Meia was essentially not 'work-related', she was not entirely uninvolved.

"Well, if THAT ever happens…" Meia began, sounding more sour than she had intended. "You can always find another 'Meia' as your lover, since Shinra is your Number One."

Reno stopped walking and stared at Meia sternly. "I'm not joking here, Meia. I'm loyal to Shinra, but I'm not giving up on you too." Meia stared at Reno, realising that she was taking his words too lightly. She mumbled an apology, to which Reno's hard expression softened. "Don't just disappear on me like that, without a single word."

Meia hugged him with affection. "I'm sorry," said Meia sincerely. "I was too caught up in my thoughts that I was distracted. Sorry if I made you worry." He ruffled her hair and assured her that he wasn't too upset about it, though Meia heard from his tone that he was indeed very affected and upset about her disappearance. "Is your work okay?" She asked. "Did you manage to catch Sephiroth?"

"Oh, lots of things happened since we last met." Reno answered. "Obviously we didn't catch Sephiroth, if not I'll be promoted to President immediately."

Meia gave a half-hearted laugh, while peeking at the Meteor above. Does Reno know that Sephiroth was the cause behind Meteor? _Sure he does, _the tiny voice chided in her head. _He is a Turk._

"Tseng has been missing in action for the last two weeks."

"Two weeks?!" Meia had to feign some surprise for that. She was not supposed to know anything that had happened since the night of Sephiroth's break in into the Shinra Building. "He isn't…?"

"No," said Reno firmly. "Tseng is not dead. I'm sure of it." He sighed. "Perhaps he is just hiding somewhere, away from AVALANCHE or Sephiroth or some crap like that. Tseng won't die that easily."

She watched her lover with a pang in her heart. A part of her wanted to explain to him what had happened to Tseng – injured and resting in Junon. However, Tseng had reminded her not to tell Reno and Rude about his whereabouts, for whatever reason. Then again, to tell Reno would mean that Meia's cover in Shinra would be blown.

Meia held his hand with both of hers. "I believe so too, Reno." She said assuringly. "Don't give up looking for him. Let me know when you find him; I'm worried too." Reno smiled dryly. "So with Tseng not around the last two weeks, does this mean that you have been in-charge?" She asked with an amused smile.

"I wish it was funny." Reno sighed.

"Tell me from the beginning, how you ended up being in-charge," Meia smiled. "Well… if you can." She added, knowing that some stuff were confidential.

"It's no fun to be in-charge, yo?" He proceeded to tell her about the things that he had to do. He talked about Elena, Rude, Tseng. He talked about the different places he had to go to when they were chasing Sephiroth, and the various encounters with AVALANCHE. He even mentioned briefly about Don Corneo.

"I'm just glad that fat bastard is dead." Reno said nonchalantly. "No one can survive that high a fall."

Meia shook her head sadly. "What was he thinking, kidnapping Elena and Yuffie like that?"

Reno talked a lot about Meteor and Shinra's plans to destroy Meteor. Apparently, they intend to collect fragments of something called "Huge Materia" and send into space to collide with Meteor.

Meia listened to everything with mixed feelings. She was relieved to know that most of the details that she heard about or knew were accurate, if not close. But the other details were definitely confidential, yet Reno was not holding back in his words. _Does he really trust me that much with Shinra's secrets?_

"Is it safe?" Meia asked out her concern. "To trust an outsider with such information?"

Reno made a face as he pondered her question. "Well, it's no surprise that we have Meteor coming our way," he began, pointing at the ball of fire above. "Secondly, I'm the in charge now, so I get to decide what information stays in Shinra and what goes out. Nevertheless, I'm telling you all these because I want to tell them to you."

"Oh…" Meia felt extremely guilty at Reno's answer, because she was thinking of all the falsities that she had given him since she fled from Shinra. She initially lied about coming to Midgar (though she later told him that Sephiroth was the reason why she returned), she was lying about her identity as Matilda and now about her trip to Nibelheim. She felt terrible, yet she did not want to tell Reno these things. Not yet anyway.

"Hmm?" Reno noticed her uneasiness. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Meia smiled. Another lie.

Reno observed her a little longer than usual, making Meia uncomfortable. "So what about you?" He said finally, though Meia knew that he was not convinced with her answer. "How's Icicle Inn?"

"Oh, there's nothing much."

"Really? You used to tell me all sorts of things, even the most mundane events were narrated as if they were exciting."

Meia's jaw dropped at his reply. "Weren't they?" She gaped. Reno shrugged. "I can't believe it," she exclaimed and clutched her head. "Have you been feigning interest all this while?"

"It is not Icicle that interests me," he answered. "Seeing how animated and excited you look whenever you tell me the stories, is what interests me." Meia wrinkled her nose and mumbled something about being a mere entertainment toy. "Oh Meia," Reno laughed. "You never bore me. I don't think you will ever bore me. One reason being that I'm easily amused." Quickly, he changed his subject. "How's Randy and Heidi?"

Meia quickly thought about the two Icicle Inn natives that she had been friends with for a long time. "They are both fine, still loving as ever. Randy kept complaining that he wants to visit the South again, this time with Heidi. She is equally excited about the plan too. Leia and Haato are still sparring like nutcases on the mountains." That, Meia was not lying. At least, she heard the information from Cassie last night. "I could fill you in with all the details of ALL our conversations, if you like." She ended with a cheeky grin.

"Nah, we don't have time to listen to every single detail." Reno grinned. "Have Randy and Heidi realised that you're a former Turk?"

"No," replied Meia, feeling a tinge of shame. "I couldn't bring myself to tell them." She was aware that Randy had his reservations against Shinra. He thought that for such a monopoly, they could have done more for the Planet. She never considered telling Randy and Heidi about her job because she was afraid that they will shun her when they found out about her.

"Meia," Reno frowned. "If you can't even trust that your friends can handle the truth, are you giving them the due respect of being their friend?" He challenged with an admonishing tone.

"I-" Meia clamped her mouth shut, for she knew that there was truth in Reno's words. "I'm just afraid that they'll leave me because of who I was."

"Meia…" This time, there was no edge in his voice. "There's nothing embarrassing about our job." Reno took a deep breath. "Our jobs are dirty, but you make it sound so dishonourable."

She made a face at him. "We are probably the epitome of dishonour, for what honour it is to kill innocent people just for the goals of a single man?"

"Meia…" said Reno gently. He took her hand and rubbed it comfortingly. "You seem to have forgotten your beginning feelings of being a Turk, because now," he faced her and spread his hands at her. "I see someone who is ashamed that she was once a Turk." Meia flushed at the truth of his words. "That little girl has forgotten how overjoyed she was when Veld decided not to kill her after all and employ her as a Turk. She was the one who grabbed my leg." He swung his leg casually. "She wouldn't let go and almost threatened us to kill her if we didn't comply.

"That girl that I used to know…" Meia's stomach clenched itself at Reno's words. "She would be so confident and bold, yet caring and compassion to her beliefs. She would come up with all sorts of theories in desperate attempts to humanise the Turks." Her face twisted as she remembered her past. "Her innocence and simple heart actually made some, if not all, of us a little less like a machine and more like a human."

Reno stared at Meia, who was quietly sulking during his entire soliloquy. "Meia, it's not that you're no longer like that. In fact, you're even more confident and bolder… but you're no longer who you used to be. You've forgotten everything you've said as believed as a child. What happened?"

"Perhaps I've lost my innocence," snapped Meia. Every part in her stung with Reno's words. How could he say that of her?

"Then, it's a shame." Reno said sadly. "Compassion and simple-mindedness were the things that I loved in you." Reno was alarmed when he saw fat tears rolling off Meia's cheeks. Wasn't she snappy and grumpy just now? "Meia?"

Meia drew a huge breath. "Compassion and simple-mindedness were the things that you loved in me?" She looked up at Reno and for a moment, Reno noticed how lovely she looked despite her red-rimmed eyes. (_Talk about inappropriate thoughts,_ he chided himself.) "Now that you claim it's gone… Do you no longer…"

It was then that the redhead realised his mistake. Instantly, he drew her closer and held her tightly. Meia sobbed. Reno had no idea that his flippant remark would affect her so much. "No, Meia!" He said fiercely. If he could, he would squeeze all the sadness and doubt from her by his embrace. "I still love you like how it all began. How can you be so silly to think that way?" When Meia did not reply, Reno sighed. "I'm not going to apologise for what I've said, but I did not mean to hurt you… You were being so snappish and I joined in…"

Finally, he heard her heave a sigh. Of relief. He too, almost caught himself heaving a sigh of relief. When she looked up, her pink face was full of sheepishness. "… I'm sorry." She apologised. "I didn't expect myself to be so affected too… It must be the monthly hormonal changes." From the tone in her voice, Reno realised that she was not joking.

"It's my fault too, yo?" Reno replied awkwardly. "I can't help but goad you a bit more when I know that you are hiding something." Meia, with eyes wide, began to speak, but Reno stopped her. "Call it gut instinct, but I have this inkling that you know a lot more than you let on." He tried not to notice how her jaw tightened at his words. "Before you left Shinra, you were so carefree and so willing to share with me your thoughts." He placed his hand on her head. "I no longer have that free access to that sanctuary of your brain as before."

"We are no longer what we used to be," was Meia's quiet answer. "But since you've laid your cards out so intently, then I shall follow suit. It is as you say." She wiped her tears and stared at Reno squarely. "I know more than I tell. But I can't tell you yet." Her gaze dropped and she stared at the floor. "These things do not only affect me, but others. But it is nothing life-threatening." She promised. "If it was life-threatening, I'll not hesitate to take the path that ends up with the least damage."

"Relax, little Meia," sighed Reno. "I don't intend to demand you to tell me anything, anyway."

Meia peered at him curiously. "You don't?"

"I'll have my ways of finding out if I want to know, won't I?" Reno slid an arm around her waist. "For now, I shall simply trust you that you're not going to stab me in my back."

Meia stared at Reno with wonder. Logically speaking, Reno was endangering himself, to put all that trust into someone who was not a Turk. In fact, Reno was putting his trust on someone who had not been truthful to him. A surge of gratefulness welled up inside. _Thank you, Reno. Someday, I'll tell you everything that had happened to me._

"And for now," Reno pondered. "I'm… I'm really craving for some good caramel-walnut ice-cream sundae… What say you?" He grinned, squeezing her waist comfortingly.

_Trust Reno to change the topic so quickly, without little concern of any closure._ Meia thought with a shake of her head. _There really is no one else like him. _"There's a sundae shop in Sector 1 that is open till late."

"Then I propose that we make our move to some good ice-cream."

Meia smiled. "I'll lead the way."

* * *

4 January 0008

Leia and Haato were entering the Icicle Inn when Randy Ederfeld walked into their paths. His hands were stuck in his pockets and his dark ebony hair was a great contrast to the white snow behind him. Like all Icicle citizens, Randy had fair skin that will not remain tan for long. Not even a month of sun in the Southern countries could maintain his tan for long, as he quickly realized some years ago.

"Leia." He said. From the confrontational tone in his voice, Leia knew that it was not going to be a normal conversation.

"Hello, Randy." She smiled. "Going for a walk?"

"Um… yeah." Randy said, a little thrown back by her casual response. Apparently, he'd thought that he sounded aggressive enough. "No, wait, I'm not going for a walk. I'm here to find you."

Haato regarded Randy with curiosity. "Should I leave the two of you alone?" He asked.

Randy was going to nod his head, but Leia pursed her lips into a thin line at Randy's awkwardness. "No, Haato. You don't have to go anywhere. Randy, if you have something to say, say it."

The young man faltered a bit. He had spent the last few days working up his courage to ask. It did not help that Leia was so impatient about it. "A few days ago, right before the new year… I saw you and Haato leaving the town pretty hurriedly and you…" Randy trailed off. Leia threw him a look that clearly advised him to not waste their time. "He was wielding weapons." He said, looking at Haato.

"What's wrong with that?" Haato shrugged, patting the katana at his side for extra measure. "Lots of people carry weapons around."

"Not in Icicle Inn." Randy argued. "Then again, you're not from Icicle. We are peacekeepers, not rogues who fight for nothing."

"Oh, I'm sorry," replied Haato with unmasked sarcasm. "I forgot that I was not an Icicle native. Thank you for reminding me."

"Haato." Leia frowned. Out of respect for Leia, Haato spoke no further.

Randy glanced at Leia, then at Haato, and back at Leia again. "Leia," he said concernedly. "Why are you dating an ex-convict?"

Instantly, the both of them tensed, only slightly so Randy did not notice. "It takes a lot of guts for one to accuse another of being an ex-convict. What are you talking about?" Haato all but growled. "What evidence do you have?"

"Uncle Seki."

For a moment, confusion passed through their faces. "Uncle Seki?" Leia frowned, thinking of the semi-resident that came to Icicle Inn while she was away in Midgar. "What does he have to do with…" She then noticed that Haato was a little tense. "You know him?" She asked, but did not need an answer. She remembered. "You two were from Gongaga, I'd forgotten about that."

Randy was confronting Haato regarding his past in Gongaga, when Haato and Leia's bigger worries were the discovery that they were working under Shinra as Turks. Somewhere within, Leia felt her tension ease. Then again, since they had returned to Icicle Inn, Leia had been expecting some sort of eventual confrontation from the villagers. After all, it was hard to keep a secret for so long, and eventually someone will open the can of worms and dig deeper into her disappearance over the last eight years.

"Ah, Uncle Seki?" Haato sighed. "Didn't expect to see him here."

"He stayed in Icicle Inn for some time, while we were still… working." Leia hastily added, casting a glance at Randy. "I've never seen him before, but Meia knows him personally, though."

The native young man stared at Leia. "Wait… you knew?" He asked. "You know that this man is from Gongaga?" Randy pointed a finger at Haato. "Do you know that…" Randy stopped and checked himself. "Leia please, can we talk in private?"

"Randy, I know of Haato's past."

"You… You do?"

"Of course." Leia gave him an amused look. "Did you think that I am dating a man who is keeping his background a secret?" Randy's surprised (almost flabbergasted) look was the answer for her. "Randy, thank you for being worried…"

Randy stared at Leia. "How could you, Leia?" He asked incredulously. "He killed so many people."

"Hmph," Haato smirked. "Nice to know that we're so generous with forgiveness." He remarked with enough sarcasm to poison a spider. Randy narrowed his eyes at the foreigner, sizing Haato and his words up.

_This is not going anywhere. _Leia thought to herself. _Besides, I won't stand around and see Randy putting down Haato like that. It is rude on many levels. _Not only was Randy being an unwelcoming host of Icicle Inn, he was speaking to someone at least five years older."Randy," Leia cut in. "I appreciate your concern, but it is all in the past."

"With someone like that, I doubt it," retorted Randy with furtive glances at Haato. "Who knows what other secrets he has been hiding?"

"Seriously?" Leia exclaimed, glaring at the younger man. "Can you be any more impolite to my guest? I will not have you insulting him like this." She looked at Haato. "Let's go." She said.

"Oh, no, stay!" Haato quickly answered. "I love to be insulted once in a while," he said, giving the younger man a dangerously subtle smile. Leia gave her boyfriend a look, to which he complied. "Fine, let's go." He half rolled his eyes, obviously disappointed that the fun was ending.

"Hey, not so fast!" Randy shouted. He grabbed Haato's arm and pulled him back. It took the swordsman almost all his mental strength to not pull out his katana in defence. In the mini struggle, something shiny fell out of Haato's pocket. As Leia grabbed his hand to support him, she could feel his racing pulse trying to calm down. Haato obviously was taken by surprise by Randy's 'attack'. Both of them were more relieved that Haato did not accidentally chop off Randy's hand or something.

Haato all but glared at Randy. "I don't like to be manhandled," Haato said, sounding less than amused. "I rather be _womanhandled, _though, if there's such a thing."

"Randy!" Leia warned dangerously. "I will tell your mother about you if you do not behave normally! You are not a kid anymore!"

"I don't mean to interrupt but…" Haato placed one hand on his hip. "Even if you've discovered my past, it's not going to change anything here. I'm here and I'm welcomed here as Leia's boyfriend because Leia has seen past my mistakes. If you're so adamant about getting me to leave, then prove it."

Randy raised an eyebrow. Was the visitor actually challenging him? Despite Randy's strong stand and beliefs, his determination wavered slightly in the presence of Haato's confidence.

Haato grinned. "Prove that I'm not trustworthy enough, even now. If you can do so, then I'll leave without complaint."

Randy pondered the challenge, tossing it in his head. Finally, he scowled, clenching his fists by his side. "Argh! Fine, go!" He muttered more to himself than at Haato and Leia. "… Hey, you forgot something." He picked up the card, but something caught his eye.

Something that froze his insides, if possible.

Looking at the stunned expression on Randy's face, Haato's hand shot into his pocket. A split second later, a curse tumbled out of his mouth.

"What's wrong?" When Leia saw the card in Randy's hand, her heart sank.

Randy's face broke into a triumphant smile. "So I've found the secret to your past." He gloated, waving the Shinra Employment card at their faces.

Leia could have slapped her forehead in exasperation. _So much for trying to hide our identities here! _She lamented. Haato had always kept the employee card with him. He said that it was his lucky charm ever since they left Shinra, but Leia knew better. After being taken out of Gongaga by a group of Turks led by Tseng, Haato had no alternatives except to be a Turk. In essence, Shinra was his home and was his future.

_The gig's up. _She thought.

"Fine." Haato said quietly, though not in a subdued way. "Yes, I was a Turk."

"Was?"

"I quit."

Leia stared at Haato. Was he really going to confess his past to Randy like that? _Then again, there was no way he could have denied his identity. His photo is on the card. _She thought about her own employee card, hidden in her room. Perhaps she has to reconsider storing that card for keepsakes.

"Aha!" Randy beamed. "I knew it!" Turning to Leia, he asked, "Now do you see? He is not the nice man that you think he is! If he is able to become a Turk and do _worse _things for that scumbag Shinra-"

"I'll watch my mouth if I were you," warned Haato. "And besides, I became a Turk because I had no other alternatives. It was either become a Turk, or death."

The Icicle native stared at Haato for a brief moment before he understood the implications. "Wai- wai- wait," he stammered. "It was the _Turks_ who brought you out from the Gongagan prison?"

"Of course it was," replied Haato crossly. "Who do you think it was? The tooth fairy? I had no other choice. If I wanted to live, I have to sell my soul to Shinra."

Randy stared at Haato, his expression unreadable.

"Randy, please," Leia was surprised how pleading she actually sounded. Seeing Haato leave Icicle Inn for good was the last thing she wanted. "Just let it go."

"Leia, he's a Turk!" Randy exclaimed. "Do you know what that means?"

"Of course I do." Leia's face was tight with seriousness… and resignation. "… We were colleagues."

The effect was a lot more than she had expected. She could see the gradual change in his facial expression from comprehension to utmost horror. "You're lying!" He said. "Mom said that you went to Midgar to be an administration clerk!"

"Don't be dumb, Randy."

Randy shook his head. "I don't want to believe that it's true!"

Leia sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Randy, if you want, you can come to my house and we can talk this through… No, we will not kill you." She rolled her eyes at Randy's fearful look. _Just how farfetched are the rumours becoming? It was a real protection when I was working. It was even better when dumbasses, like Reno, abuse their authority to make the rumour more valid._

"Contrary to your fantasy, we don't kill people on a whim." Haato corrected. "We do have a little bit of logic. Just a little." He emphasized with a pinch of his two fingers.

"Don't make matters worse." Leia chided Haato. "Randy, if you still doubt our integrity after hearing the stories, feel free to expose our pasts as you intended to. But at least, hear me out first."

Randy regarded the two of them seriously, weighing various options in his head. Finally, he nodded slowly. "I'll go with you back into the house. I'll listen to your stories, but only because of you, Leia." He said. "I still trust you, despite the circumstances."

"That's all I need." Leia inwardly sighed with relief. She gave Haato a look. They've just bought some time. Hopefully in the short span, they can come up with a plan to get away with this easily. "Let's go back together, then."

"Leia." Randy's voice was quiet and subdued. "Were you really a Turk?"

"…" Leia took a deep breath. "Yes, I really was."

"Does that mean…" Randy stared at Leia's brown eyes. "Meia…"

_I had forgotten about that completely. _Leia realized. _It will be a shock for Randy and Heidi to find that Meia was a Turk too. They trusted Meia and her friendship, only to find that she was working in the organization that they all despised. _

Leia's silence was the loudest answer for Randy's biggest fear and doubt.

* * *

What a short chapter, yet so long. Two very very long scenes, indeed. It was real easy to put the line breaks in this chapter!

Thank you for the silent support! I haven't been hearing from my usual people, but there are still new readers now and then. Thank you for the encouragement! I'm amazed that you guys aren't tired of Meia and co. yet, considering that we're 27 chapters already (and we had 63 chapters before that!)

Hang in there! The best is yet to be (I hope!)


	28. Limbo

**Days of Exile**

**Chapter 28 – Limbo**

4 January 0008

Despite knowing that going to Nibelheim was what she wanted and had decided to do, Meia felt a pang of anxiety as she walked into the Shinra main lobby in the morning. Perhaps it was the guilt that sneaking into the mansion was like invading someone's privacy, even if it was a large conglomerate like Shinra. Perhaps it was a bit of fear that she would be caught.

Meia could not hide anyway. Sooner or later, she has to return to Shinra from her 'break'. She knew that worrying about being seen in Nibelheim can be done later. Right now, if Meia did not show up for work, she will definitely look suspicious. _You have made the decision to go to the Shinra Mansion, face the consequences. _She told herself. _At least they're not grabbing you out of nowhere ever since you've stepped into the lobby. _She smiled to herself, glancing at the minimalistic decorum around her.

When Meia first entered Shinra to be a Turk, the Shinra Building looked very different. In the last few years, around the time that Haato woke up from his coma, Shinra underwent a huge renovation that all but demolished the building. Meia hated it.

Gone were the exhibition rooms, now the main lobby only contained a few surviving models of some Shinra motorcycle and truck. But even those were missing now, after the night where Sephiroth assassinated former President Leon Shinra. Apparently the current AVALANCHE had hijacked them and escaped. Meia thought it was hilarious. Not that she was a master strategist, but who puts Mako fuel in their exhibition objects?

The corridors were white and unwelcoming. The SOLDIER floor was less vibrant, though that was Meia's personal opinion. Even the cafeteria food tasted less delicious. The only thing she liked about the renovation was the lifts. It used to be in the large exhibition room behind the reception counter, so Meia had to walk into the room in order to use the lift. This time, it was located right by the main entrance. The view from the newly located lift was similar to the old one – a stunning city view from the top. The previous view was of Sectors 1 and 2, now the renovated lifts were facing Sector 4 and 5. Secretly, Meia preferred the new lifts. Sometimes, she would look out of the full-length glass windows and look down at Sector 4 and 5, imagining that she could see Sunny, Carmelle and Tihan waving at her...

Meia recollected her senses, for she was daydreaming again. She quickly clocked in her card and walked towards the lift. Today would be the day that her conscience will run amok in her head. Even though she had assured, justified and encouraged herself to be stronger, her heart was pounding and her thoughts were running wild. Has Hojo already discovered what she had done? Meia had ensured that no one knew, but one could never be too sure. What would Hojo do to her if he knew? That thought alone triggered her brain into a state of mental panic.

The lift doors opened at Floor 67. Obviously Hojo was not there, with handcuffs and guards ready. Meia released a breath she did not know that she was holding. _Don't be ridiculous. _She shook her head. There was no way she would be caught, because she did a lot of preparation and planning to prevent that. _I'm going to stride up to the lab, greet Hojo as if nothing has happened._ Walking faster and faster until it seemed to match her heartbeat, she burst into the laboratory, where she saw the older scientist peering at something in his notes. He did not look up to acknowledge her entrance, but that was nothing new.

"Professor." Meia's voice cracked and she subdued it into an unassuming cough. "Professor," she said again, this time more confident and natural. There was no response from the scientist. Again, it was not anything unusual. Meia awkwardly walked over to her desk and placed her bag on the table.

From the corner of her eye, she saw the scientist stand from his notes. He looked at her and she quickly met his gaze. "Well, are we getting down to work or need I humour you with idle talk?" He tapped a stack of papers on a small table next to him.

"Oh, not at all!" Meia responded.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Professor Hojo frowned, his wrinkles deepening as he did so. "The research is not going to complete itself!" He strode out of the laboratory, but not before saying something along the lines of completing them by lunch. Meia stared at the empty laboratory now, feeling weird and relieved all at once. She was not caught nor confronted… for now.

* * *

"Hey there, little chicky."

Meia could have sworn her heart jumped out of her chest at the sound of Reno's voice. _I'm totally not ready to face Reno as Matilda! _She thought, clutching her shirt as if it could stop her heart from jumping out. Still, there was no avoiding Reno once he made up his mind to talk.

She turned around slowly. The redhead looked as unkempt as ever, and his messy red hair was tied in a ponytail. Meia suspected that he did not comb it through this morning. His white shirt was crumpled and his blazer could use a good ironing. She gave the redhead a wry smile. "Hello, Mr. Reno." She greeted weakly.

To think just last night, they were at the sundae shop, enjoying each other's company. She caught herself smiling at the good memory. Now, she was Matilda the lab assistant, not Meia. No fooling around.

Reno walked closer and slipped an arm over her shoulder. Although she caught the familiar smell of fresh laundry, Meia visibly stiffened. _Why am I so tense around Reno? _She thought. She probably could also taste vanilla ice cream if she tried hard enough, though that was just her imagination.

"You know you don't have to call me 'Mr. Reno', Matilda."Reno grinned. Meia shrugged, but was unable to smoothly shrug his arm away. "So I haven't been seeing you around. What's up?"

Meia hid a groan inside. _How many times are you going to ask me this? _She thought. "I took a short break." She tried again, this time successfully shrugging (more like squirming) out of Reno's touch. As Matilda, they were definitely not that close to be comfortable with physical contact.

"Cool." Reno allowed his arm to fall back by his side. "What did you do?"

"Took a break, travelled around." Meia felt her confidence waning. It sounded almost like an interrogation. Had Hojo or the Turks suspected her disappearance? Meia felt her body tingle with fear. Was she ready for a confrontation if it happens? She supposed she was not, that was the truth.

"Awfully early to take a break, huh?" Remarked Reno offhandedly.

He was not wrong. Taking a break less than a month after being employed was not common. Swallowing at nothing in her already-dry mouth, Meia answered. "I just wanted a small breather. You know it's not a breeze to work with Ho-" She clamped her mouth with her hand dramatically.

Reno laughed. "Ah, ah, ah," he wagged a finger at Meia. "It's naughty of you to say bad things about your supervisor, isn't it?" He wagged his eyebrows cheekily.

In response, Meia dipped her head. "I'm very sorry for my outburst," apologized Meia. "I didn't mean to-"

"Relax, Matilda." Reno sighed. "Do I look like I'm going to rat out on you?"

His arrogant smile unsettled her.

_You better not be, Reno._ Meia nearly narrowed her eyes at him. "Please don't tell Professor!" She squeezed her eyes tight and clasped her fingers together. "It was just a slip of the tongue!"

Reno rubbed his chin thoughtfully. _Need he play this out? _Meia thought. _He is definitely playing with my Matilda persona. No wonder the female staff are so charmed… or irritated by him_. "Gee, Matilda, I don't know…" He said slowly, observing her discomfort. "I'm a Turk."

Meia was amused and irritated. More irritated than amused. Reno hardly treated her this way. As Meia, Reno dotes on her and becomes the combination of big protecting brother and playful lover. It was a refreshing change to see how he interacted with the others. Perhaps the complaints from Leia, Alana and Cissnei were not ungrounded after all. "I beg of you," she pleaded. "Shall this just be between the two of us?"

"Well… Turks are supposed to report small things like these, but you know, we do make exceptions with something extra…"

_Bribery._ Meia was genuinely shocked. _Has he been asking for bribes? Is this how the Turks work in Shinra? _She had never heard of her former colleagues collecting any forms of bribery.

Looking at her shocked face, Reno laughed. "Don't be too serious! I don't do monetary bribes, although I don't refuse them." He hid a knowing smile to himself. "All I'm asking is…" He raised one finger. "One date."

"Wait, what?" Meia took a double-take.

"You don't want to pay me gil, then you'll pay me with your time." He shrugged. "How about that?"

Somewhere inside, Meia could have exploded into a million questions. Did Reno just ask a date from a girl who is not his girlfriend? Is he always like that with other girls? Wasn't Meia his girlfriend? Why is he even…

"No." Meia shook her head. "Are you nuts? I don't even know you."

"Isn't that a good reason why a date is in order?"

"That's a dumb reason to go out alone with a stranger."

"How cruel," sniffed Reno. "Are we considered strangers?" He placed a hand on her shoulder. "All I want is to know you better. You're a fine young lady. That's all I know. Is there more to you that I may want to know? That's what I want to find out."

Meia's spine tingled again. She was sensitive to his words and how it seemed like it held more meaning than it sounded. "It's none of your business what my personal life is like." Meia mumbled. Suddenly, she did not really feel like talking anymore. Either Reno was playing the whole subtle interrogation with regards to her sudden absence, or he was crossing the line with his flirtations. Either way, she was feeling a little anxious… and hurt. "I'm going to go." She said with some sort of conviction in her tone. She was not going to stand around and have Reno flirt with a girl who was not 'Meia'.

"But, but we've not even settled our date!"

"I'm not in the mood to take your jokes."

"I'm not joking," said Reno, his grinning face loosening to give her a sincere smile.

"Please be respectful then," Meia said seriously, unfazed by his smile. "This is a workplace. You are making me very uncomfortable."

"Oh?" Asked Reno, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. "What do you mean by that?" Deciding that the conversation was going nowhere, Meia mumbled an excuse to leave. "No, wait." He pulled her back gently.

_Whatever it is, don't look at him. _She commanded herself. She could not afford to let Reno see the jealousy on her face."Please don't bother me like this." Meia said, looking away so that he could not see her embarrassed face. "If Professor Hojo sees this, I wouldn't hear the end of it."

Reno snorted in reply. "Come on, you and I both know that Hojo doesn't give a hoot about anything else apart from his research."

_That's true. _Meia thought. Feeling bold, she added tentatively. "Many people feel uncomfortable, seeing less than professional relationships in the office. I'm here to work for Hojo. Go find your girlfriend and leave me alone, or something."

"Girlfriend… huh." Reno pondered on the word as if he has never heard of it before. "What makes you think I have a girlfriend?"

_Don't you?_ Meia demanded in her head. Instead, she asked, "You don't?" She tried an embarrassed laugh. "I've heard many rumours about your flamboyant personality." That much was true. "Surely you have many girls who are interested in you, and I'm just a normal lab assistant…" Meia felt her face burn as she continued to rattle on brainlessly. _Now it looks like I'm actually interested in him._

To her frustration, Reno indeed, thought that way. He skillfully picked up that dangling sentence like a keen and playful cat. "Oh? What's with the sudden interest?" He grinned. "Interested in me now?" Meia rolled her eyes at him. Leaning closer, he smirked. "I'm flattered that you think I have a girlfriend. I'll warn you though, falling for a Turk is bad business, Matilda."

"I'm just being polite," said Matilda, this time not really pretending that she was irritated.

To her amusement, a phone call interrupted whatever Reno was going to say. _That always happens whenever we talk. _Meia mused, watching Reno's jovial face turn sober and resigned. _Today, it will be a good thing. _

Reno flipped his PHS with a loud snap. "Back to work, I go. Rude is going to bite my head off if I don't get some work done." He stared at Meia. "Don't think that we're over on this topic," he said cheekily.

"I think that we have pretty much summarized this conversation, Mr. Reno," said Meia. "I'm not going out on that date with you because it's not worth my time."

"You know what?" Reno leaned closer to her, so much so that she could smell his comforting scent. Someday, Meia will ask him what made him smell like that constantly. "I think you're playing hard to get." He said with a smug smile.

Meia narrowed her eyes at him. "I think you're being annoying."

Shrugging, Reno answered, "I get that pretty often." Finally, he looked like he had had enough of playing around. "See you around, Mats." He called back with a light wave of his hand. Before Meia could even retort, Reno was too far away.

_Mats?_ Meia winced. _That's a horrible nickname._

* * *

6 January 0008

Reeve watched AVALANCHE from the monitor of his tablet, but he was not really watching them. He was thinking about everything that had happened. After rescuing Barret and Tifa from Junon, AVALANCHE spent almost four days going to every part of the Planet to look for the missing Cloud Strife. It was today that they had finally found him in Mideel. Reeve shook his head, remembering the distant look on Cloud's face. According to Mideel citizens, he was travelling through the Lifestream and was stranded on the shores of Mideel, close to braindead.

Everyone marveled at how it was possible, but Reeve knew. The Lifestream is a constant flow of life throughout the Planet. Surely there was some way to travel from the Northern Continent to Mideel in the South via the Lifestream. Just that Cloud Strife had severe repercussions from this "trip". Cloud was unable to speak or move – a case of serious Mako poisoning. Reeve kept quiet – he had seen it too many times on the faces of rejected SOLDIER candidates.

_So many young, ambitious dreams were shattered because of their inability to accept the Mako._ Reeve thought solemnly. He could not bear to see Tifa's expression when she saw Cloud in the wheelchair. Both he and Cait Sith wisely retreated to the Highwind for further instructions...

Now, in the monitor, Reeve saw that AVALANCHE has returned to the Highwind. Reeve glanced up and around the meeting room in Floor 66, Shinra Building, Midgar. Scarlet and Heidegger were talking in low voices. It was a no brainer to suspect that they were planning something. Palmer was twitching nervously in his seat, and no one was bothering Reeve. Reeve continued to look at his tablet, not caring about the movement of people around him.

He watched Barret, the official leader of AVALANCHE (though everyone looked to Cloud for direction). The large man was staring out of the window of the airship. "What're we gonna do now? What can WE do?" The Corel native grunted.

Barret turned around and regarded the remaining AVALANCHE: Cait Sith (or Reeve, not that any of them knew that), RedXIII, Vincent Valentine and Cid Highwind (who was snoozing by the pilot cockpit). Yuffie Kisaragi was nowhere to be found, though that was not a cause for concern – her motion sickness made her as good as handicapped. "Huh? Ain't there nothin' we can do?" Before Nanaki could respond, Barret cut in. "An' don' go tellin' us to wait for Cloud to get better."

Reeve looked up to see that President Rufus had entered the meeting room and sent his commands to Cait Sith telepathically (for that is how he controls Cait Sith).

Cait Sith responded with, "Oh, I've got some news." Most of the time, unless Reeve specified the exact words to say, Cait Sith will rephrase Reeve's orders into something that sounded more Cait Sith than Reeve Tuesti.

"Yeah, what!?" answered Barret nastily. "That you a spy?"

_Ouch._ Thought Reeve. _These people can be so merciless. _

Reeve was not expecting any praise or trust, not after the revelation that Cait Sith was actually sent to spy on AVALANCHE activities. Still, treating Cait Sith like that was very uncalled for. However, Reeve did not blame Barret. Nobody knew that Cait Sith had a soul of its own. Many assumed that the robot controlled by Reeve has no emotions. When Barret said those words, he was definitely targeting at the man behind Cait Sith. No one knew that Cait Sith took these words personally too.

Barret was the only one venting his anger at Shinra, on Cait Sith. However, AVALANCHE was not entirely welcoming after the discovery of Cait Sith's true motives. Their behaviour towards Cait Sith barely changed, but Reeve sensed the difference. There was only one person in AVALANCHE who talked and believed in Cait Sith from the very beginning; she is dead now.

It was times like these that Reeve reconsidered his plans. Perhaps he could not work with AVALANCHE, even though they shared the same innocent dreams of saving the Planet. Perhaps he was the only naive one who believed that Shinra and the people could meet at a compromise. It was clear that Rufus Shinra will not stoop down to collaborate with the people but through Reeve, both parties could meet halfway.

Sometimes, Reeve wanted to leave AVALANCHE for good so that he could focus his attention at the current crisis: Meteor. But the face of Matilda Ederfeld, or rather, Meia Etsky, always appeared in his mind. He still wanted to work towards a future where people can enjoy everything the Planet has to offer without criteria or condition... Reeve cannot deny that no matter how futile it looked, AVALANCHE was his only hope of doing something significant to save the Planet.

Reeve sighed when he saw Cait Sith straighten itself. Another reason why he could not just leave AVALANCHE: Cait Sith genuinely liked this motley group of people.

The robotic cat walked up to Barret and said, "Yeah... I've already told you I was." There was no mistaking the sour note in the robot's tone, or was that influenced from Reeve? The man got his answer when Cait Sith turned away from Barret and he felt a familiar nagging thought in his mind. Reeve sighed, but gave in. He gave Cait Sith the autonomy to talk. Cait Sith spoke, without any bitterness in his voice. "Both Gya ha ha and Kya ha ha are up to something. Wanna eavesdrop?"

Reeve smiled to himself, looking at Heidegger and Scarlet respectively. Scarlet caught his eye and frowned questioningly at him. The President flipped his hair and faced the executives.

"Now then..." began Rufus Shinra. "We're faced with two issues." The blond raised a finger. "1. Destroy Meteor." He raised another finger. "2. Remove the barrier around North Cave and defeat Sephiroth." Rufus pointed at them questioningly. "Any ideas?"

"Gya hah hah hah!" Heidegger, the head of the Public Safety Department chortled. "We've already solved the first problem! Meteor will soon be smashed to bits!" He declared with a fist on the immaculately clean table. "The plan has already been put in motion. Namely, to collect Huge Materia from each region."

"Well..." Before Rufus could express his obvious doubts, Scarlet who had been leaning against the wall from the beginning of the conference, walked towards Rufus.

"Huge Materia is a high density special type of Materia made through a special compression process in Mako reactors." She explained, barely concealing her own excitement. Stretching out her arms, she said, "The energy extracted from it is 330 times the strength of normal Materia." She laughed. "How about that!?" Turning to the rest of the room, she continued. "We will gather all the Huge Materia together and ram it into Meteor."

Reeve shifted uncomfortably. The plan was perfect... too perfect. There must be something... some loophole or an issue that they have overlooked.

Scarlet looked at Rufus again. "That will cause a huge explosion! Reducing Meteor literally to bits."

"You're going to ram into Meteor?" Asked Rufus. There was no mistaking the slight hint of skepticism and a bit of curiosity in his tone. "Do you think we have the technology to do it?"

"Don't worry about that! More importantly, we've got to collect Huge Materia from each area."

Heidegger took that as his cue. "We've already collected the Materia from Nibelheim. All that's left is Corel and Fort Condor. I've already dispatched troops to Corel." With that, he laughed again.

From his earpiece, Reeve heard the AVALANCHE talking again. _They seemed to have heard enough._ So he allowed Cait Sith to take over while he continued the boring meeting. Cait Sith would contact him later to discuss about AVALANCHE's plan.

* * *

Alana stopped and looked at the debris lying around the ruins of Sector 6. What started out as a simple evening walk turned out to be much further than that.

_I should probably head home and check on Elena again. _She thought. It has been two weeks since Elena came home from her mission with Tseng to the Temple of the Ancients. Not that Elena told her; she got the information second-hand from KK. Elena had been in bad shape since Tseng was declared missing in action.

Alana wondered to herself how she got to Sector 6 from her house. She was just thinking about the predicament about Meteor…

She looked up. The meteor loomed sinisterly above their heads. _Any day now…_ She thought. Everyone had no idea when the meteor will fall, but nobody was taking any chances. Across the globe, the people panicked. Delirious evangelists moved from door to door proclaiming the day of the apocalypse, people were murmuring their dissent at Shinra, businesses were closing to help tide over the crisis, if it could be tided over at all… It seemed to Alana that no one was interested to fight the Meteor, sans Shinra and the exiled Turks. Maybe it was because they were expecting Shinra to make a move. Maybe they gave up any hope of being saved at all.

While thinking of all these things and their implications on battling against Meteor, Alana ended up at the ruins of Sector 6. The building that she was looking at was destroyed to the ground, but she could still recognise one of the sheds at the back of the field. It was training dojo for students specialising in martial arts. Yes, this was the Shinra Military School. After the destruction of Zirconiade, the entire Sector 6 was completely obliterated. However, Shinra made no attempts to rebuild the school, resulting in the retrenchment of many professors and instructors, her father included. Her father declared himself retired ever since.

Since Zirconiade, the Turks left Shinra to find their own lives. Although everyone felt liberated, Alana felt insecure. For the last 11 years, she knew her directions, goals and objectives in every waking moment of her life. Now, with a scattered group of former colleagues working on their own agendas, Alana knew not who to turn to. Veld would have been her top choice, just that he seemed more than happy to stay in the shadows.

Alana could not bear to be in the in-betweens. Everything to her should be in black-and-white. She hated to be where she was right now – everywhere but nowhere.

_In limbo._

She hated the feeling of aimlessness. She first felt it when she was twelve, looking at a lowering casket containing her mother. Alana swore never to let herself go back there again.

_I must be strong._

Alana had to be. She has not cried in front of anyone since the death of her mother. When she saw her taciturn father crumble and little Elena crying for their mother, Alana knew that she had to be strong. If she stumbled too, who would support the family?

_I have to support the family. _

After her basic education in the public school, she enrolled herself into the Shinra Military School. If her father was surprised to see her, he did not show it. He handpicked her under his tutelage, but he was never biased towards her. He was fair to all his students, and expected them all to have efficiency and a sharp acumen. He was a strong believer of tactile learning and made Alana learn everything the hard way.

_I must persevere._

Alana smiled to herself as she thought of those days. Intensive jogging exercises, rain or shine. Combat exercises and shooting assessments were normal components in her school life. Academic lessons on Mathematics and Science, strategically placed in the afternoon such that it was a Herculean task not to doze off in class. Boys that would rather check out their female classmates than to work on their skills.

_It's no wonder that defeating them was so easy._

There were a few female students, but Alana did not mind. Boys were more direct in their issues and less sensitive to Alana's feelings, but they attain their achievements through hard work, not gossiping and backstabbing. Many of her male friends ended up in Shinra as SOLDIER or Shinra Infantry. Some of her female classmates who were cleverer got jobs in Shinra as research staff. They still could meet up in the staff canteen once in a while to catch up…

_I was unable to bear my sorrow, but they helped me._

Indeed, Shinra Military School had been the best channel for her to let loose. Alana learnt many things – combat, sharpshooting, independence, camaraderie and loyalty… The school had been the place of her training. It was also her method of dealing with the sorrow. From day one, Alana made the decision to redirect her sorrow on her training. Naturally, her perfectionist quality gave herself no room for laziness or excuses. If not for her classmates, she would have gone through three years knowing what she did, not who she was.

_Thanks to them, I could pick myself up again and move on._

Three years she dedicated herself in the school, earning medals, badges and all sorts of accolades. What made her most well-known in the history of the school was the mutual acknowledgement that she had surpassed her instructor – her father. It was no surprise to see Alana graduate from the school as valedictorian.

Suddenly, she jerked out of her memories. There was a sinking feeling in her stomach as she realised exactly what her restlessness was all about.

Alana felt _helpless_.

That was it. Since joining the Turks, Alana could barely count the number of times she felt helpless. Being a Turk gave her confidence; it empowered her. She knew what she needed to do, and what to do next.

Now… Meteor is coming. Everyone is dreading for the last day of their lives. Yet, there was nothing she could do. That was the part she hated most. She felt insecure in her lack of knowledge… Perhaps that was why she fought so hard to know everything in school.

To top it off, the exiled Turks were scattered and half of them seemed uninterested about the fate of the Planet. Alana clenched her fists, disgusted by their lack of conviction. But no, she will not give up on anything yet. Who knows how much longer before the gigantic ball of fire hits their homes? One thing is for sure, she is not going to go home and twiddle her thumbs like everyone else. She will persevere, fight if she has to.

_I won't give up._ She thought, turning around to return home. _Even if Elena is crying her eyes out every night over Tseng, and Shinra is doing close to nothing effective, and Meia's espionage to Nibelheim pushed us into danger, and everyone else has resigned to their fate…_

_I won't give up._

* * *

7 January 0008

After so many tries, Meia had long given up trying to like the taste of coffee. No amount of cream and sugar can give her the same satisfaction like chocolate milk, at least that was what she thought. So she was grateful that Cassie remembered her when she did her groceries. Meia giggled. The thought of a trained assassin pushing a cart and comparing milk expiry dates was not a sight to get used to.

The lobby in the Shinra Building greeted Meia as usual in the morning. She dumped her empty milk carton swiftly into the bin, clocked in her card and walked towards the lift. She was humming some random song that she heard a few days ago when suddenly, a presence loomed behind her. It was Kunsel.

To her surprise, her tense shoulders relaxed and she almost gave an audible sigh of relief. Inwardly, Meia chided herself for being paranoid. A few days had passed since her return. There had been no signs of anyone coming to 'arrest' her for her transgressions, but that did not mean that Meia no longer felt the jitters. "Hello, Mr. Kunsel." She smiled.

In the months that she was 'Matilda', she talked to Kunsel too, perhaps more than with Reno. Kunsel seemed different with 'Matilda', even though they were the same person. Meia still found Kunsel a great conversationalist, but it was clear that Kunsel was withholding himself more with 'Matilda'. Meia thought about her past with Kunsel, when she was Meia. It did not take long for Kunsel to warm up to Meia and talk to her about many things. Perhaps he warmed up with Meia only.

Kunsel nodded at Meia with a tight smile, while his fellow SOLDIER whispered in his ear. Meia recognised him as Fred, the Gongagan SOLDIER who sparred with Kunsel a few weeks ago. Meia thought nothing about it, because the elevator signalled that it was on the first floor.

They entered the lift, Meia first and the two SOLDIERs following behind. Before she could reach for the button, Fred grabbed her into a tight arm lock. Meia yelped at the sudden attack while Kunsel punched in the code that would bring the lift to the level without stopping. Meia glared at Kunsel. "What is the meaning of this, Kunsel?" She asked, momentarily forgetting to act like Matilda. She struggled against Fred, but he was simply too strong. She slumped against Fred, rebelliously trying to make herself heavier.

"I'm sorry, miss," said Kunsel grimly. "But I need you to come with me."

Meia's pulse pounded in her head. "Where to?" She asked softly.

To that, Kunsel offered no answer.

* * *

Oh my gosh, this chapter took me essentially a month to finish. I've written some more notes and review responses in my blog, so swing by, will you?

Dum, dum, dum! What is going to happen to Meia? Stay tuned for the new chapter!

And finally, I'll respond to this review by Cocofury. First of all, thank you for that 2 cents' worth! I've read your review in detail and here is my (vague) response. I will clarify by saying that in the first place, Haato was not sincere at all. He couldn't be bothered less with the opinion of others. So most of them actually feel that way. You realize that the only one who had a problem with this conflicting nature is Meia.

There are many more things that I would love to explain, but I can't. The subject of moral ambiguity has been mentioned many times by my lovely readers, so yes, I am aware. But it is thanks to you that I've finally found a way to address this issue through the story, so believe it or not, your review inspired me to link my discrepancies in a believable way. Also, some things that you've mentioned are closer to the truth than you think. Thank you for giving me feedback in such a nice and non-hurting way. I will continue to work hard!


	29. Confrontation

**Days of Exile**

**Chapter 29 – Confrontation**

7 January 0008

Meia stared defiantly at Kunsel and his partner, Fred. "What is the meaning of this?" She demanded. She was bound in ropes and her hands were tied behind her. Instead of bringing her to the interrogation rooms on Floor 38, they brought her straight to Floor 67… the Science department.

In Professor Hojo's laboratory, they tied her to a cold metal chair. Not a single word was uttered. Meia kept talking to Kunsel and Fred, asking for an explanation. The SOLDIERs did not answer her.

"Mr. Kunsel…" She looked at the SOLDIER, but he immediately turned away. "Please talk to me." The SOLDIER did not answer. "Could you at least let me know what is happening? I hate being in the dark about things."

For a moment, Kunsel looked at her with a flicker of confusion. Then, Fred growled. "Don't let that spy trick you, Kunsel." As if being shaken awake from a dream, Kunsel realized that he was about to talk to the captured woman. Nodding quickly, he turned away. However, Meia has gotten enough information. Ironically, thanks to Fred.

_So… I'm being caught here because I'm a spy._ Meia thought, her heart sinking. The trouble was, which spy job was she caught for? She was snooping around in the Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim, but she was also a spy under the disguise of Professor Hojo's assistant. Either way, she was in big trouble.

It was funny how they were already treating her like a criminal before she was even proven guilty. Meia shook that thought away. The more important question now was who was the one responsible for her capture, and how can she get away from this?

"Have you caught her?" From behind her, someone walked into the laboratory. Meia did not need to turn her head to recognise the person; she knew that voice very well. Nevertheless, she whipped her head to stare.

_You!_ Was what she wanted to say, but instead, Meia gave her best confused expression. "Professor Hojo?"

"Of course it is I, were you expecting someone else?" Professor Hojo peered at Meia through his rimless spectacles. "I didn't think that you would come back. This shows that having a contingency plan was good. Also, that you sure have some guts, even if you lack the brains."

"What are you talking about?" Meia frowned, inwardly trying to calm her thumping heart. She had no idea what Professor Hojo was driving at, so for now she had to play along. "Of course I would come back. I went for a short break."

"Of which prior to that, you launched a series of threats at me." Professor Hojo's face was impassive, though his tone said otherwise. "For such a sudden change in attitude from my dumb but obedient assistant… to a dumb but resistant one, wouldn't I be suspicious?"

_Oh._ Thought Meia, her heart sinking at his words. _I shouldn't have been so fiery at his remarks then. Completely my mistake, and a pretty dumb one too. _She thought of their conversation in Junon, when she tried to stop Professor Hojo from experimenting on the unconscious Tifa and captured Barret. His words completely threw her off guard, and her feisty, argumentative characteristic emerged. She felt embarrassed for letting her 'mask' slide so easily.

_When I get the chance again, I'm going to make sure I say the right things before my stupid temper gets the better of me. _She vowed.

"You know why you're here…" Hojo paced in front of Meia's chair. "Or are you that stupid?" He taunted. Meia gave him the pleasure to feel superior by responding with a blank look. The scientist shook his head to himself. "And the President wonders why I'm dissatisfied with the errand boy."

"Lab assistant." Meia corrected.

"Who is less helpful than an errand boy."

"Regardless." Meia shot back and felt a surge of triumph as Hojo's face twisted into a sneer. She would pay for her insolence, but at least she proved a point. She was hired to be a lab assistant, and not some kid who ran errands.

That triumph quickly turned into shame as she realized what she had just done. Didn't she just chide herself for responding before thinking? Barely 2 minutes after her 'vow' to think before talking, Meia went ahead and let her temper go… again. _Definitely my weakness_. Meia admitted with a tint of shame on her cheeks. She could imagine Alana's look of disapproval and her words, along the lines of 'Of all things to ruin your plans, you let your childishness bring you further trouble.'

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" Hojo sneered. "Just a lowly assistant… and already putting on airs." Turning to Kunsel, Hojo said, "Slap her."

Meia turned to Kunsel with a look of horror.

"Professor!" Kunsel protested. "We have not confirmed-"

"Did I ask Heidegger for SOLDIERs or advisors?"

Kunsel stood straighter. "With all due respect, sir, our orders were to bring this suspect to you. We were not ordered to interfere with the interrogation."

_Thank goodness for righteous people like you, Kunsel. _Meia thought earnestly.

Kunsel glanced at Meia. "At all." He emphasized. Meia caught his message and pushed away her hopes. Whether they agreed or not, Kunsel and Fred will not help Matilda nor Professor Hojo. It would be their own battle to win.

"And people wonder why I think SOLDIERs are all muscle and no brain." Professor Hojo muttered to himself. Kunsel held a hand to stop his partner, Fred, from arguing. "Hmm… Very well," he said after some thought. He shook his hands a little. "I shall punish the spy myself. If not we will-"

Meia growled. "I don't think s-" She gasped as a hard hand swept across her face.

"That will teach you not to interrupt me when I'm talking." Hojo sneered, rubbing his wrist.

Meia winced at the sharp sting on her cheek and squirmed against the bound ropes. "You are not being reasonable here," she said through gritted teeth. "I'm not guilty of anything. What have I done you wrong?"

Professor Hojo peered at her. "My sources said that someone has been snooping in the Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim, a few days ago."

Meia tried not to react at his words. _At the very least, it's not about me being a spy for Veld._ She stared back at Hojo in confusion. "What does it have to do with me?"

"Isn't it a coincidence that you took a break as well?"

"Are you implying that I'm the intruder?"

"I don't know…" Hojo pondered with a push of his spectacles. "Are you?"

"Of course I'm not! It does not mean anything!" Meia stared at Hojo fiercely. "Why don't you ask Tseng for the background check if you don't trust me?"

"I would, if I could. The Turk is indisposed at the moment."

_Oh, I know where he is, _thought Meia. _Want me to give you his number? _Meia looked around. "I'm sure there is some way to prove that this is all a mistake." She insisted. "I don't mean any offence, but you are grasping at loose straws and going nowhere. You are insisting that I am suspect, without any solid evidence. You better bring out something substantial, if not the joke's on you."

"For an 'innocent' person, you don't sound very fearful," observed Hojo quietly.

Meia sat up straighter and stared at Hojo with what she hoped to be an unsettling gaze. "Why should I?" asked Meia, almost haughtily. "When I know that I am innocent."

To her dismay, Hojo grinned in response. "We shall see about that." He stalked to the nearby monitor and switched it on. Meia's heart sank when she saw the video footage. "My sentries were very efficient in retrieving the files of the hidden security cameras in the Nibelheim Mansion. And you thought you did your research well enough?" He sneered. Meia tried hard not to show her panic on her face. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"About what?" Meia blinked sweetly at Hojo.

"Don't act dumb with me, girl, or are you really so?" Hojo pressed a skinny finger on the screen. "That is you right there, sneaking around!"

Meia squinted at the screen; it was a pixilated figure of her, no doubt. With black hair curled up on ends. "Are you mistaking me for someone else?" She inclined her head towards the screen. "That person has black hair." If Meia could flip her hair for emphasis, she would. "Do I look like I have black hair?"

"I-" Hojo squinted at the screen. Meia hid her smile when she saw that Hojo fell for it. "It does…" Clearing his throat, he said, "Don't think that this is over. You two," he called Kunsel and Fred. "She will be brought to the cells."

"Excuse me?" Meia protested. "Why? I did nothing wrong!"

"Guilty until proven innocent."

"That's a load of bullcrap!" She scowled. "Let me go!"

"Miss Matilda…" Kunsel mumbled, clearly surprised that this lab assistant was unusually feisty.

"You can catch me again when you have stronger evidence. Besides," Meia said. "You're not the government, you can't decide how I should be treated. Don't we have mayors for this?"

"Major of Midgar?" Hojo chuckled. "Miss Ederfeld, I believe you are living in your own mind. Are you actually relying on the mayor to dictate what is allowed here?" He leant his face closer to Meia. "In case you do not know, Mayor Domino is nothing but a mere pawn!"

Not that Meia did not know, but it was always an option… _A rather ineffective one apparently,_ Meia thought miserably.

"You fail to realise that this Planet is not ruled by monarchy nor government." Professor Hojo sniggered. "Mayors and village leaders are but pawns to the one true king – Money and fear."

"You. Are. A. Monster." Meia said through gritted teeth.

"Blame it on the lack of government." To Kunsel, Hojo ordered, "Bring her to the cells, but treat her nicely." Meia felt herself being unbound from the chair. She tried to wriggle her arms and legs to seek some blood circulation but they were bound too tight.

Suddenly, Kunsel spoke beside her ear. "Sorry, Miss Matilda. This might get uncomfortable."

"Wha- WHOAA!" She squealed as Kunsel and Fred hoisted her onto their waists, like carrying a wooden log. "Put me down!" She growled. "I am not an animal! I can walk!"

"Perhaps we will consider that statement once you start to cooperate with us, like how proper humans would." Professor Hojo chuckled. All Meia could do was to stare helplessly at the diminishing figure of the scientist as she was carried out of the laboratory.

* * *

The cells were not very far from the laboratory. Like the rest of Shinra Building, the corridors were dimly lit by white lights. One would think that to identify suspects and enemies better, the lights should be brighter for easy identification. Perhaps the truth was that Shinra did not want these captured people to see their faces instead.

There was no guard on duty when Fred and Kunsel arrived, carrying Meia. Finally, they placed Meia on her feet again. "Was that really necessary?" She growled.

"Sorry, lady," said Fred apologetically. That was his nickname for her since their first meeting. "We don't want any chances of you attacking us, just sayin'." He tapped a few keys on the control panel and the door of the empty cell swung open. "Here, your humble lodgings." The big man spread out an arm in flourish.

"I am not amused by how lightly you're taking this, Mr. Fred." Meia narrowed her eyes at him.

"You should be, though." Fred's voice turned serious again. "I apologise if I was a little rude to you earlier on. Now… I personally disagree with the Professor on keeping you locked behind cells when there is barely any evidence on your crime." He folded his big arms. "That is on the presumption that you are not guilty. Do be warned, lady, that if you're guilty…"

Meia grinned. "I know." Behind Fred, Kunsel's face was quiet and reserved. "Mr. Kunsel, if it's not too much of a trouble… may I speak to you for a moment?"

The younger SOLDIER shook his head. "I'm sorry, Miss Matilda. Despite the fact that there is nothing against you currently, I think it is unwise that we talk to you any further. I'm afraid you'll have to stay in there till you're called upon again." He tried to lead Meia further into the cell, but Meia stood firmly. "Miss Matilda…" He asked again. "Please cooperate with us."

"No, you please," Meia begged. "Please listen to me." Her response was a firm push into the cell and the steel doors slid shut. "I don't have any other way out of this!" She begged.

"Come on, Fred."

"Please, you've got to hear me out." Meia grabbed the open window bars. "Kunsel!" She yelled.

There was something in her voice that finally reached her old friend, because Kunsel stopped and looked at Meia in amazement. His chocolate brown eyes and mouth were wide open, though no sound came out. Kunsel raised a hand. "Blizzard."

"Kunsel!" Fred yelled.

The window bars of Meia's cell began to frost and freeze. Meia stepped back and watched as Kunsel raised another hand… towards the security cameras around the jail corridors. "Kunsel…" She murmured, watching the layer of ice form over the cameras.

The doors opened and Kunsel stepped in. Turning behind, he said to his colleague. "Fred, go ahead first. I'm going to hear her out."

"Oh no, you don't." Fred pulled Kunsel by his collar, stopping him from advancing. "You know that interacting with suspects without witnesses is prohibited. Close the door now, before she escapes," he said with a cautious glance at Meia.

"I'll explain to you later," retorted Kunsel, squirming out of the Gongagan's grip.

Fred's resolve was as strong as a rock. "If anything, you cannot act alone." Fred repositioned his grip to hold Kunsel's arm now. "We are assigned to be partners," said Fred determinedly. "So you will not do this alone… I'm sorry, lady, but if you want to talk to Kunsel, you'll have to talk to me too."

"Fine with me," Meia shrugged. "If Kunsel trusts you, then so will I." She allowed the SOLDIERs to enter her cell. She sat on her bed while the two men stood.

"Kunsel," Fred warned. "Freezing the cameras is not a wise decision. You have about twenty minutes before Shinra notices the cameras."

"Okay." Kunsel looked at Meia, his face full of emotion. "You can't be…" He trailed off. "I thought I saw your figure in the video…" He gestured at Meia's outfit. "All these… it was just a disguise?"

Meia grinned. "Took you a darn long time to find out, Kunsel."

"Who is she?" Fred asked, less cautious than before.

"An old friend of mine," answered Kunsel. "She was one of the exiled Turks."

"The exiled Turks?" Fred stared at Meia in amazement. "I thought they were missing in action… and that Shinra had finished business with them."

"Exactly," Meia rejoined.

The Gongagan SOLDIER stared at Meia with a sudden flash of realization. "She… Is she the one that you've talked about? She's Meia, isn't she?" Fred extended his hand and Meia shook it. "A great pleasure. Kunsel often talked about you."

"Oh?" Meia grinned at Kunsel. "Talking about me behind my back?" She smiled. "Better be good things that you're talking about."

Kunsel placed a hand on his forehead and shook his head slowly. "Well now," he smiled warmly. "So much for meeting in more favourable conditions." Meia laughed, remembering what Kunsel had said right before she left Shinra. "Meia, what are you doing here?" He asked. "You know that the last place you should be in is this building."

"Tseng brought me back here. I…" Meia took a deep breath. Then, she began to explain everything to Kunsel. Due to the lack of time, she could not elaborate much, but Kunsel managed to understand the gist of events.

The SOLDIER sighed. "You are most annoying, Meia." He said, smiling when Meia pursed her lips into a tight line. "Why can't you just stay out of Shinra? Now that you've gotten yourself into this mess… who can save you? …" Kunsel paused when he realized where this was going. "No!" He exclaimed. "No, no no… You are not going to ask us to save you! The truth is that you DID go to the Shinra Mansion, and technically you ARE convicted."

"Please!" Meia clasped her hands and pleaded. "You are probably my only way out of this cell! I need to get back to finding out how to stop Meteor!"

"What about your Turk friends?"

Meia looked away darkly. "I've promised them that everything I do in this will be my own actions and therefore will pay for my actions."

"Maybe you should think more for yourself next time."

"I'm just trying to find as many ways to help save the Planet from Meteor." Meia mumbled. "The Shinra Mansion is full of such information."

"If Shinra wanted any information from the mansion, they will send their own people to retrieve it. Was there a need for you to be so nosy?"

Meia gasped. "I'm really offended by your words, Kunsel." She folded her arms. "So much for 'Let our friendship not be affected by distance and circumstances'."

"That-" Kunsel groaned, a discrepancy from his usual composed self. "Seriously, you are being such a little girl, Meia. Haven't you realized what you have done?"

"Kunsel," Fred urged. "It's time to go."

Meia widened her eyes. Were they going to keep her here as well? How could Kunsel betray her? _I need Plan B… and quick!_

Kunsel sighed. "I'll be back for you." He said, at the same time as Meia who said, "I know what happened to Zack Fair."

He stopped at the door and slowly looked at Meia. "What?"

Even Fred spun around in surprise. "Zack Fair as in the SOLDIER First Class?"

_Oh. _She realized that Kunsel was intending to come back for her at a later time. _Now it's too late._

"Kunsel," Meia said slowly. "If… If you help me out of this place… I will tell you everything about his disappearance." She paused. "Everything."

The SOLDIER's gaze never left Meia as he made sense of what he had just heard. "You… There was information of him in the Shinra Mansion…" Kunsel said.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Meia smirked. "Things are not what we thought they were."

"Tell me, Meia!" Kunsel strode up to her and grabbed her arm. "Don't lie to me anymore, Meia!" He yelled. "When you came to me to console me… _again _in September, was he still alive?"

Meia looked away. "… No. He really died. But I know everything that happened during the four years of his fake death…"

Kunsel released his grip on Meia in despair. "Then, it does not matter whether I know the information or not. It doesn't change the fact that he's gone." Meia stared at Kunsel. If Kunsel was not interested in hearing about Zack, then her leverage was gone. "But I guess since the opportunity presents itself," Kunsel straightened himself. "Then, I shall hear it."

Relief flooded her. "You mean…"

"I will help you get out. In return, you will tell me everything about Zack Fair. Everything that you've learnt in Nibelheim." Kunsel took a deep breath and looked at Meia with resignation. "You're really sneakier by the day."

"Many things happened." Meia said, with a tight smile. "I'm not the same person as I used to be."

Kunsel chuckled at the sight of her irritation. "On the contrary, you're still the same Meia that I know. You still work on the intentions of helping others more than yourself."

"How am I…" Meia kept quiet when she realized what Kunsel meant. For the longest time, the man fought thoughts and doubts about his best friend. He was declared killed in action when in fact, he had been alive, for another four more years. Even so, Kunsel and many more people who knew Zack, knew nothing about what exactly happened.

"Well, despite your dangerous actions," Fred offered, finally speaking up again. "Your intentions were to help the Planet from Meteor, right? Not too sure about how you're going to do that, but it wouldn't kill to have an extra hand around here, would it?"

"Meia," Kunsel said again. "We can't let you go now, they'll catch you immediately. We'll be back tomorrow."

Meia nodded, relieved to finally release her truth little by little. Perhaps she should stop keeping Reno in the dark too. _That's what I'll do, once I get out of this mess._

* * *

8 January 0008

The corridors were empty, save a few infantrymen on patrol. None of them acknowledged Reeve Tuesti's presence when he walked by them – they only need to salute Rufus, President of Shinra. Reeve strode past them and quickly entered his office. Easing himself into an armchair, he gave a loud sigh. Cait Sith and AVALANCHE had been very busy, and even though he was not present in physical form, Reeve felt exhausted. Whenever he had time to himself, he would observe what they did. And Reeve had a lot of time to himself, because his main job was to build and rebuild. Shinra did not fix Sector 6 after Zirconiade. Neither did they intend to rebuild Sector 7. Mako Reactors were all they cared about.

Since the meeting, Heidegger and Scarlet have been enthusiastic about collecting fragments of Huge Materia from different places, hoping that it can nullify the Meteor's existence. Reeve mused about how similar the situation sounded to one just a few months ago, with a group of Turks who were now 'missing in action'.

Reeve rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to soothe the ache at the back of his head. The missing Turks were gone for not more than three months when Sephiroth (more accurately, Sephiroth clone) assassinated President Leon Shinra. Since then, so much more had happened in a mere span of a month. Reeve could barely begin to piece any information together when another incident would happen, taking up all his time and concentration.

No one protested when Tifa wanted to stay in Mideel to take care of Cloud. Despite the absence of two people, the remaining AVALANCHE were surprisingly focused and on-task. Clearly, they had no intention of letting Shinra get its way. After eavesdropping on the meeting in Shinra, they had gone to Fort Condor and Corel, successfully retrieving the two fragments of Huge Materia. Now, one more fragment of Huge Materia was with Shinra, taken from Nibelheim. The last fragment was in the Underwater Reactor in Junon.

Reeve switched on his screen and watched AVALANCHE again. Cid had suggested that they take a short break from Shinra's scrutiny to visit Cloud in Mideel. The Highwind should be in Mideel any moment.

In the tablet, Cait Sith beamed and gave a thumbs up. _**"Welcome back, Reeve!"**_It said excitedly through Reeve's mind. _**"And right on time, too! We were just about to head to the Mideel clinic."**_The picture of Cait Sith switched to show AVALANCHE walking up the wooden steps to the clinic.

_Hello, Cait Sith._ Reeve thought. _Good job on Fort Condor last night._

Cid walked into the clinic and gave the nurse a nod of greeting. Then, the whole party piled into the small room.

"Hey! Watch it!" Yuffie complained as Nanaki's fur bristled against her legs. "You keep that torch away from me!"

"I am highly offended by your description of my tail," said Nanaki curtly. It swished its burning tail proudly.

"Really now!"

"Quieten down, you $%^&*!" Cid whispered harshly.

Tifa looked up as they entered the adjacent room. She smiled sadly. Cid walked up to the blond man sitting on the wheelchair and gave him a light pat on his shoulder. Cloud looked up slowly, looking past Cid. He groaned, as if it was difficult to get the words out. His tongue lolled and his eyes were lacking in recognition.

Reeve sighed and reached for his glass of whiskey. _He is one of the worse cases I've seen. _He said telepathically to Cait Sith.

"_**You bet, but don't you think it's weird?"**_

_What is?_

"_**Since Cloud Strife was a SOLDIER First Class, then Mako exposure wouldn't be a huge issue, would it?"**_

That actually made sense. However, Reeve could not come with other possibilities. So he shrugged. _Perhaps the Lifestream is more potent than any of the Mako injections that Hojo can come up with. _

"Sir!"

Reeve muted the tablet that was showing video footage from Cait Sith's eyes. He looked up and watched a young clerk enter the room. "Good morning, Kent." Reeve said politely.

Kent was everything but outstanding. He was not one of those good looking people who left a lasting impression on you, neither was he the ambitious sort who would climb the corporate ladder. However, Reeve found Kent useful, for his low profile was the perfect camouflage to be his 'eyes' in the Shinra Building.

Kent walked briskly to the desk. "Matilda Ederfeld was captured yesterday."

In Reeve's head, Cait Sith asked, _**"Reeve?"**_

_Not now, Cait Sith._ Reeve said quickly. _I'm attending something here. _Reeve sat up straighter. "Yesterday?" He asked Kent.

"Yes," Kent nodded. "They kept really quiet about it."

"Who is the one behind her capture?"

"Professor Hojo. Sir," Kent paused to ensure that Reeve was giving him his attention. "This woman was captured for withheld reasons." Reeve looked at Kent, realizing that there were bigger issues behind Meia Etsky's capture.

Cait Sith's voice said again, _**"Reeve? This is really urgent too!"**_

_Give me a minute._ Reeve said crossly.

"_**Reeve!"**_

Reeve gave a deep sigh of frustration. To Kent, he said quickly that he would look around the next day and quickly dismissed him. Once Kent left the room, Reeve paid his attention to Cait Sith. _Explain yourself. _Cait Sith responded by showing Reeve the image of Ultima WEAPON in front of Cid, Vincent and Barret. Goosebumps ran across his arms when he saw the mighty creature. _What happened? _He demanded of Cait Sith.

"_**Oh NOW you wanna talk," **_replied Cait Sith with equal frustration. _**"There was this earthquake. Cid said that the Lifestream seems to be rushing out of the ground."**_

Reeve frowned. _Rushing out of the ground?_

"_**Then, all of a sudden, Ultima WEAPON appeared out of nowhere!"**_

_Perhaps it was attracted by the overwhelming Mako power._

"Damn!" Cid's rough voice cut through their mental conversation. "That &%$^%$ WEAPON! Of all the times to show up!" Cid swung his spear forcefully and grinned. "Okay then, come on! You &%$^%$!"

_Tell me more about what happened. _Reeve ordered. He stared at the Cid, Vincent and Barret. How will three people defeat that mighty creature?

_**The ground started shaking in the clinic, like an earthquake.**_ Cait Sith replied. _**When we rushed out of the clinic, we heard Ultima WEAPON's roar. Well, everything is happening so quickly that that's about it. Sorry I couldn't tell you more. **_

Reeve nodded and quickly assessed the situation. _Cait Sith, I want you to assist AVALANCHE in restraining the WEAPON, if not destroying it. _He grabbed a handset by his table. _Meanwhile, I'll give a call to Tseng._

* * *

I thank everyone for the patience of one more week while I try to get this chapter right.

Apart from the scenes of Meia, I'm pretty satisfied with the others. The scene of Meia's capture frustrated me to no end, because my details began to contradict each other. In order to resolve the loopholes, I had to create another scene (the Kunsel and Meia scene). Argh. Normally, I will be more than happy to work on smoothing the scenes until they work but as of now, it is annoying because of the time constraint.

The writing bug kicked in a little, but now that my work is going to come back in full force next month, I am afraid that the bug will hibernate again. Let's just go with it and we'll see how it goes, alright?

Please read and review!


End file.
